


Faith’s Dark Knight

by Peanutbuttertoast



Series: Out of Darkness [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don’t copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 140,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanutbuttertoast/pseuds/Peanutbuttertoast
Summary: After the destruction of Sunnydale, Faith heads to Cleveland with Robin Wood....but things don’t go as planned leaving Faith alone and a shadow of her former self.  Resigned, Faith takes a position with Wolfram and Hart in Gotham City at Angel’s insistence.  She has to save the city from an uprising of Demons, Vampires and general baddies all the while protecting what’s left of her fragile heart and broken soul.  She just never thought she’d end up falling for the Batman.





	1. Loss of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to their respective creators.....Joss Whedon and DC Comics, Christopher Nolan and anyone else that isn’t me......

When Sunnydale was finally laid to ruins and the First was destroyed, Buffy and the rest of the scoobies left for England. Giles wanted to re-establish the Watcher’s Council and Buffy decided to go with him. Willow, Xander, Dawn, Kennedy and Andrew all tagged along, realizing there was really nothing keeping them in California anymore. 

Faith had been invited to go, but she’d refused. England held little interest to her so she decided to relocate to Cleveland. There was a burgeoning Hell Mouth there according to Giles. So, weapons in hand Faith made her way east. 

She wasn’t alone however, Robin Wood had decided to go with her. They had formed a relationship of sorts after he’d healed from the final battle, and no longer having a job to speak of since Sunnydale High School was now somewhere in the bottom of a crater, Robin applied for a Principal position at one of the inner city high schools in Cleveland. 

His second job was as Faith’s unofficial watcher. His combat training was helpful, and he’d often go out on patrol with her. Their relationship was fun and exciting, and Faith found herself starting to truly care for him. For most of her life she’d been alone. Orphaned at a young age, she’d basically raised herself until she was called as a Slayer. That whole fiasco hadn’t gone well—eventually working for the Mayor, fighting against Buffy and then getting stabbed by Buffy and left for dead in a coma. Some days Faith just felt grateful she wasn’t wasting her life away in a maximum security prison.

When she’d decided to relocate after Cleveland, Faith had called in a favor from Angel at Wolfram and Hart. They were able to seal Faith’s criminal records, nearly making them inaccessible to anyone who might go looking for them. Angel felt it was the least he could do after Faith had helped him get his soul back when Angelus had returned. It definitely made things much easier for Faith, and she was grateful. 

A few years had passed since the demise of Sunnydale and Cleveland hadn’t been so bad at first. Sure, there were vampires, demons, beasts, monsters and the occasional werewolves; but it was nothing she couldn’t handle. Faith had even found a small group of potential slayers in Cleveland and offered to train them with Robin doing what he could to bring the girl’s potential along. 

Faith should’ve known it wasn’t meant to last. After three years, Robin started distancing himself. It wasn’t noticeable at first—he’d been busy with his new job, going to educational seminars and the like. But eventually Faith realized that Robin; for all his promises of showing her the world and staying by her side, had no intentions of doing any of that. He wanted a normal life, with a normal woman and that wasn’t who Faith was. But Faith never thought he’d cheat on her or leave her with a Dear Jane note. She’d come home one morning from patrolling to find Robin’s things gone and the note left on the refrigerator. She’d cried for two days straight and then spent the next week killing every demon, vampire and evil baddie that came across her path. The last bit of hope that remained inside Faith Lehane’s heart died that early spring morning and after a few months, she’d realized that there was simply no reason for her to stay in Cleveland any longer. 

Buffy checked in from time to time, but Faith never mentioned that Robin had left her high and dry. She just didn’t have it in her to admit to her sister Slayer that she’d somehow failed again. Buffy had taken possession of the Slayer Scythe—an ancient weapon imbued with the essence of the Slayers powers. Willow had used her mojo and essentially the Scythe could present itself to any worthy Slayer who was pure of heart. In all the years since leaving Sunnydale, Faith had never been able to call forth the Scythe to her. It weighed heavily on her heart that she would never be good enough to wield the true weapon of the Slayer. She was tainted and broken. It was no wonder Robin had left her. 

Faith managed to finish the potentials training, and decided to leave them in charge of the Hellmouth that was Cleveland. Not sure of what her next stop was, she called Angel to let him know she was leaving Cleveland for good. Wolfram and Hart had many subsidiaries all over the country, and Angel had mentioned that there was some unusual supernatural activity happening in Gotham City, which was a few hours away. Faith was somewhat familiar with Gotham—known for its high rate of crime and some masked vigilante known as the Batman. Getting some additional information, Angel offered her a consulting position at Wolfram and Hart as well as a place to live in Gotham if she decided to take the job. Realizing she had no reason to say no, Faith was on the first bus to Gotham City the next day. Little did she know that decision would change her life forever.


	2. That’s not a Vampire, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Rachel’s Death, Batman takes to patrolling the streets of Gotham again and runs into something unexpected.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters not mine

Bruce Wayne had been through many forms of hell in his 32 years of life. He’d lost his parents at the age of eight to a mugging gone wrong, only to coast though his teen and early college years in a grief ridden blur trying to deal with the aftermath and guilt from his parent’s deaths. When he left Gotham, he’d left behind a legacy—the Wayne legacy—and when he’d returned, it was to forge a new legacy as the Batman. The Dark Knight. 

The only girl he’d ever loved, Rachel Dawes; had moved on without him and after a time, Bruce had hoped that once Gotham no longer needed the Batman, he and Rachel might find their way back to each other. She had started dating the new District Attorney, Harvey Dent. And Bruce had stood by on the sidelines, silently watching as the girl he loved, fell in love with someone else. 

When everything went pear shaped and the Joker took over Gotham—Bruce realized that he needed to team up with Harvey to stop the Joker once and for all. But somewhere along the way, he’d underestimated the Joker, and as a result Rachel was killed and Harvey was a shadow of his former self, badly scarred and mentally broken. 

When Harvey lost what was left of his mind, and tried to kill Commissioner Gordon and his family, and Batman intervened. But sadly, Harvey was lost forever, and it left Bruce Wayne in the unenviable position of being a masked vigilante once again. As the Batman, he became harder, fiercer and more unforgiving. Then something strange started happening in Gotham City. 

One night when Batman was patrolling the streets of Gotham, he came upon a mugging. But it wasn’t an ordinary mugging. No. Whatever Batman had been expecting when he came upon the scene, the sight of a man sucking blood from a woman’s neck was not it. The man had a pronounced brow, yellow eyes and fangs and by all accounts it looked like a vampire! But there was no such thing as a vampire, right!?!

Grabbing the man, Batman pushed him off the woman, who fell in a boneless heap onto the ground. The creature was fast and agile and before Batman knew what was happening, the thing had him pushed up against the wall of the alleyway with one hand. Reaching for his taser, Batman shocked the vampire-creature thing which only bought him a few seconds before the thing launched a secondary attack. 

The fight was blistering and it was only when Batman remembered vampire lore and how to potentially kill one, he reached for his Bat-sword and cut the creatures head off—disintegrating it into dust. What the fuck?!?

Batman just stood there where the creature had been and looked around in confusion. Had he just dusted the thing to death? Was that really possible? Was that thing really a vampire? 

He was brought out of his musings by the woman, who was moaning on the ground. Gently picking her up, he brought her to the nearest hospital and left her by the emergency room doors, but not before disabling their surveillance system.

Once he returned back to his Penthouse, he went over the footage he’d captured of the fight and sure enough, the creature did look like some kind of vampire. But how was that possible? There was no such thing as vampires, was there? Over the next few months, Batman and Bruce Wayne would find out just how wrong they both were in making that assumption.


	3. Gotham City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith arrives in Gotham City and gets acquainted with Wolfram and Hart......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters not mine....

Faith had made it to Gotham City and headed straight for the local offices of Wolfram and Hart. Angel had told her they’d be expecting her, so duffel bag in hand she located the address and headed for the Thirtieth floor of Park Central Tower. When the elevator opened, the offices were a cacophony of people rushing about. Faith noticed at least eight offices in the hallway in front of her and another hallway leading off to God knows where. When she reached the receptionist, a cute little blonde bimbo, Faith cleared her throat. 

“Can I help you?” The receptionist, Mandy...if her name plate on the desk was to be believed. The little piece of fluff didn’t even have the proper manners to look up when she’d breathed Faith. 

“I’m here to see Mr. Hellier.” Faith announced firmly. 

“Do you have an appointment?” The girl Mandy asked snootily. 

“I don’t know.” Faith responded mockingly. “Perhaps if you stop filing your nails and look in that book you have sitting in front of you, you might be able to see if I actually have an appointment.”

The blonde bimbo looked up, her eyes widening as she took in Faith’s appearance. The years had been hard, but kind to the brunette Slayer. Her mid five foot frame was still as lean and slender as ever. Her hair had lightened a bit, with whorls of sun-kissed blonde and amber highlights mixed in her brunette tresses. Her hair was down to her mid back and her brown eyes had a hazel tinge to them that appeared a bit lighter, more intense inside. Her lips were very full, nose pert and complexion flawless. And when Faith smiled, which didn’t happen much, if at all anymore: her teeth were perfectly formed, straight and white. The entire package made up for a beautiful woman, who was currently glaring at the blonde receptionist like she wanted to stake her through the heart.

“Miss Lehane, please forgive me.” the blonde Mandy stuttered out apologetically. “I didn’t realize we would be expecting you today.”

Faith just nodded firmly and set her bag down on the ground near the desk. “I was told to come straight here when I got into town.”

“Of course, Miss Lehane. Let me get Mr. Hellier right away.”

Picking up the phone and pressing several buttons, a beep came through the other end before someone with a deep voice picked up. “What is it Mandy?”

“Mr. Hellier...Miss Lehane is here in reception waiting to see you.”

“Of course Mandy. Please have her take a seat in the blue conference room and offer her some refreshments. I’ll be only a few minutes.”

“Yes Sir.” Mandy nodded before she hung up the phone. Walking around the desk, Mandy went to pick up Faith’s bag, but the brunette Slayer shook her head and waved the girl off, grabbing her things and following the receptionist down the hallway and to the right. A few more doors down, Mandy opened a set of large oak doors into a huge conference room. Faith sat down on the far side, where the wall was directly behind her and the window and door were both in her line of sight. Mandy offered Faith some coffee, tea...but Faith waved her off and soon she was left alone. 

Faith took in her surroundings. The paintings in the room were old, most likely valuable and clearly had supernatural connotations to them. There was a set of chalices on the far table near to door and a couple of magical gourds that looked to be African. The table was rich Indian rosewood and the chairs were the finest leather. There were some modern amenities too: a serving tray with liquors, coffee’s, teas and water. Faith had no idea what to expect from Wolfram and Hart, but Angel had promised her she’d find, perhaps not a home—Faith would never allow herself to hope for anything permanent again—but a place where she could do some good and use her skills. 

When Micah Hellier walked into the room, Faith’s expression didn’t change. The Faith of a few years ago would’ve been suitably impressed with the good-looking man, maybe made some sexual comment or a pass in the man’s direction. Expensive Italian suit, deep green eyes, black hair and built for sex. But this new Faith—the one that had been broken when Wood left, just gave the man a polite nod and sat back primly in her chair. 

Faith had realized a few things when Wood had abandoned her. Her rough and tumble style, five-by-five euphemisms and tom-boyish persona were a turn off for most men. Sure, they’d bang her and perhaps see her as nothing more than a glorified fuck-buddy. But no self-respecting man would want someone like her long term. So Faith had changed. She no longer talked tough, nor attracted male attention to herself for its own sake. She became completely closed off: quiet, more reflective. Not demure...fuck no! Faith Lehane could never be seen as demure! But she no longer sought out male attention. Sure, men still noticed her and many had tried to persuade her into their beds, but Faith hadn’t the time nor the inclination to put herself out there. That implied a level of trust and she had made a promise to herself that she would never share her body (or what was left of her heart) with anyone ever again. Being celibate was far easier and less damaging to what was left of her self-esteem.

“Miss Lehane, welcome to Wolfram and Hart. Angel contacted me a few days ago and told me to expect you. I’d imagine you must be tired from your journey from Cleveland. I’d be happy to show you to your new apartment and answer any questions you might have for me.”

Faith nodded. “I am a bit tired and a bath might be welcome. Will I be working directly out of the offices here?”

Micah nodded and gestured for Faith to follow him out into the main lobby, where they took a private elevator up to the top floor of the building which as Faith noted, was another ten levels up. 

When the elevator dinged, Faith was surprised at what awaited her when the doors parted. The penthouse had an open feel to it with glass surrounding the eastern and northern parts of the living space. The view was spectacular and Faith could see the harbor to the north and Wayne Tower to the east. 

“This is really too much.” Said Faith softly. “I’d be happy with just a small one bedroom in a walk-up. I really don’t need this much space.”

Micah chuckled knowingly. “Yeah, Angel said you say that and he told me to show you the perks of the place. Come on.” 

Micah guided Faith through the penthouse apartment, pointing out various things that he thought Faith might be interested in. When they reached the bedroom, Micah took Faith over to the wall near the bathroom and pressed a code into the panel. Another door opened in the interior of the room, showing a dojo of sorts where a wide array of weapons were located. Swords, stakes, axes, knives—everything a Slayer might need to go out patrolling. On the wall farthest from the entryway, was an interactive map of Gotham City. It showed where all the cemeteries were located, gave a detailed map of the underground tunnels and sewer systems that connected underneath the city. Faith had to admit, she was impressed. 

Micah then took her to another door and when Faith opened it, she exhaled in surprise. Inside was a variety of battle armor, but there was the outfit that she and Angel had discussed. Being in Gotham, Angel felt it was important for Faith to keep her identity a secret, so he had a Slayer outfit made for her. It was a blood red leather fitted bodysuit with a hood that came over her head. It stayed in place magically, and had protective enchantments embedded within the fabric. There was a fitted face mask that covered the lower part of her face up to under her eyes. Overall it was a good look. 

Looking back into the dojo, Micah led her over to the western wall and pressed another code, which opened up a panel. This had various training techniques that the room would provide automatically. There was also a self-cleaning function as well as a security shut-down button in case of intruders. Overall, Faith was impressed. 

“Angel really outdid himself.”

Micah nodded. “Yeah, he wanted to make sure you were comfortable here.”

Faith didn’t comment but looked around a bit more, moving into her new bedroom. Opening the closet doors, the space was filled with all new clothes of various styles—some causal, others high end fashion. Faith just raised an eyebrow at some of the selections, but understood that due to her new official position at Wolfram and Hart, she may be required to attend certain functions. 

Micah took an envelope out of his suit jacket and handed it to her. “These are the key cards to the penthouse, but the elevator is keyed into your fingerprint and retinal signature. Also, there is a separate private elevator in the dojo closet for just you. It will take you directly to the garage and from there you can access any of the underground passageways that lead to most sections of the city except the Narrows.”

“Narrows?”

Micah nodded. “Nasty part of town. Arkham Asylum is out there. I don’t know how much Angel told you about The Batman and the Rogues who’ve tried to take over Gotham.”

“He told me about one guy who called himself the Joker?” Faith asked questioningly and Micah grimaced. 

“Yeah, the guy was a piece of work. Blew up a hospital, killed Assistant District Attorney Rachel Dawes in a warehouse explosion after he’d kidnapped her. Harvey Dent, the District Attorney had also been taken hostage and he was barely rescued in time by the Batman. Dent apparently he went a bit unhinged, due to the fact his Fiancé Rachel been killed. Things have been quiet in Gotham the last nine months since the Joker was taken to Arkham.”

Faith rolled her eyes. “I’m sorry, it’s just hard to imagine some guy dressed up as a large Bat, acting as a vigilante.”

“Well, you may see the Bat signal in the sky at night from time to time when your out patrolling. I’d give the Bat a wide berth. He works alone from what I understand and has quite the reputation within the seedier communities of Gotham.”

Faith shrugged disinterestedly. “I doubt I’ll have any contact with the Batman. We don’t exactly go after the same kind of criminals.”

“True enough.” Micah grinned. “I’ll leave you to it. Get some rest and I will see you in the offices first thing tomorrow morning at nine so I can introduce you to your staff. You’ll be our resident expert weapons specialist and archivist. The job entails mostly in house verifications, but you may be retained by certain companies or Gotham Museum to verify any acquisitions they might procure. Angel said you’re quite the expert on historical weaponry.”

Faith sighed softly but nodded. “Yes, it’s been more a matter of self-preservation, but I enjoy it.”

“Well, there is a gala at the Museum next week on Saturday. Wolfram and Hart have been invited and it might be good for you to attend.”

“Alright, give me the details tomorrow.”

“I will.” 

With that, Micah Hellier left Faith alone to her thoughts.


	4. Who is She?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith starts her position at Wolfram and Hart and unknowingly captures the interest of the Dark Knight.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters do not belong to me.....please review or leave a kudo if you’re enjoying the premise of the story.....

The next morning Faith dressed the part of smart business woman. Black pencil skirt, burgundy ruffled blouse and black heels. Her make-up was minimal as she rarely wore make-up anymore, not really seeing a need to do so. But now that she was working at Wolfram and Hart, Faith knew she’d need to make more of an effort to look professional, at least for outward appearance sake. 

Everyone had been welcoming in the morning meeting. Micah had introduced her to her small staff of co-workers in her department. There was Amy, an Asian woman in her early thirties who brokered weapons transactions for Wolfram and Hart worldwide. She was smaller than Faith, and wore large black rimmed eye glasses which Faith thought made her look much younger than she was. Then there was Mason, her administrative assistant who would be responsible for scheduling any outside verifications from interested parties. He was tall, lanky and wore wire-rimmed glasses. 

Her last staff member was Doyle, a Seer, who from time to time received prophetic visions from the Powers that Be—usually of people in peril. Doyle was a half-Brachen Demon and a shapeshifter that could appear either in his human or demon form. He had a heightened sense of smell, speed, stamina and dexterity (the last one was a little disconcerting to Faith) watching the half-Demon twist his head completely around 360 degrees.

Doyle had perished in Los Angeles some years prior working with Angel, according to Micah, and was brought back a year ago by supernatural means. Faith didn’t ask for details and Doyle didn’t really seem inclined to offer them. It was just as well. 

Mason had given Faith her new schedule for the next few weeks and sure enough, the Museum gala the following Saturday was listed. There were some other less formal meetings, mostly with existing clients of Wolfram and Hart who were familiar with the firms supernatural ties. 

Faith’s first day had gone by swiftly and around four she left the office and headed to the corner market to grab some food for her kitchen. Angel had most of the necessities stocked, but there were a few items that Faith preferred so she grabbed those items quickly and headed back to her apartment to get ready to go on her first patrol of Gotham later that night. 

Once night fell, Faith dressed in her new Slayer gear. The harness she wore over her fitted leather bodysuit held two katanas firmly placed on her back and positioned for easy access should she need them. She had a silver knife in her left boot and a slim wooden stake that slid into a harness on the outside of her right boot. Grabbing a few smaller items, Faith looked at the Gotham map and decided to head for the cemetery in the east part of town just a few miles outside the Narrows. Heading down the elevator, Faith made her way to the entrance gate underneath the parking structure and jumped down into the large sewer network below the city. 

Faith allowed her Slayer senses to take over and soon she found herself where she needed to be. Climbing up a steel ladder, Faith popped out in a deserted alleyway a block from the south side of Gotham cemetery. 

Bruce had decided to do a bit of patrolling himself tonight. He hadn’t been out in the last few nights because he had been doing research on vampires. Alfred had made inroads to get in touch with his former circle of contacts, and had promised Master Bruce that he would hopefully have some answers soon. 

Batman moved stealthily through the east side of town. He was about a mile from the Narrows, a few blocks from Gotham Cemetery, one of the oldest cemeteries in the State. As he moved from rooftop to rooftop, he perched on a building that gave him a perfect vantage point of the south side of the cemetery and the large iron gate that barred intruders from disturbing the dead. 

Batman was about to move to another vantage point when he was stopped by the sight of someone walking through the graveyard. From here, he could make out a lithe form, fitted in leather...possibly black but it was hard to tell in the darkness surrounding the cemetery. The person wasn’t much taller than mid five feet and had two katanas strapped to their back. Batman could also see the hilt of a knife attached to one of the boots. The person looked like they were ready to engage in battle. 

Intrigued as he was, he almost missed it when another vampire came out of no where and attacked the leather clad intruder. Batman watched in awe as the person moved with a stealth and grace that he hadn’t seen since his days with the League of Shadows. A roundhouse kick to the chest of the vampire creature and the thing flew across the cemetery, landing with a loud crack against a mausoleum wall. It barely fazed the thing, as it was up and fighting with a speed and strength that made Batman wary. 

But the warrior was just as formidable, if not more so. Just as strong and fast, soon one of the katana blades came out in a wide arch and cut off the vampires head, turning the creature to ash. 

Just as the first had been dusted, two more vampires joined the fray, but instead of running the warrior took them both on simultaneously. Batman watched in awe as the warrior dusted both vampires within the space of a minute. 

As the warrior moved further into the cemetery, Batman nearly lost sight of...her? Definitely a woman. But how was that possible? He had barely survived the attack of one of these vampires, so how could a mere slip of a woman have the strength and skill to defend herself against these creatures?

Moving off his vantage point, Batman moved inside the cemetery and started stalking the warrior woman. He kept himself back and out of her line of sight and downwind, not wanting to alert her to his presence. 

Faith had dusted three vampires rather quickly when she entered the cemetery and her Slayer senses told her there was one more within the confines of the graveyard. Slowly making her way north, she didn’t have long until she spotted the vamp running towards the northern gate trying to get out into the city. Wasting no time, she took off after the vamp, utilizing her Slayer speed to try and catch up with the vampire. 

Batman was shocked when he saw the woman take off in a sprint after what he could only assume was another vampire. The reaction time and speed in which she sprinted was astonishing and he did his best to keep up. When he finally saw the vampire, it had reached the northern gate, which was nearly twenty feet tall. The vampire vaulted himself over the gate like it was nothing but that wasn’t what made Batman pause in shock. When the woman reached the gate, she didn’t stop either but launched herself over the barrier like it was a mere nuisance, landing on her feet on the other side and taking off after the vampire. 

Batman took to the skies again, launching himself up onto the nearest rooftop to try and get a better vantage of the chase. Sure enough, he was able to see the woman chase the vampire through several streets until the vamp jumped up onto a dumpster and then proceeded to vault himself up and over several obstacles until he landed on the roof of a five story apartment building. 

The warrior followed effortlessly. She jumped, twisted and vaulted her body into mid-air, landing with grace on top of the roof and from there, a chase across the rooftops of Gotham took place as the Dark Knight watched on in astonishment. 

Rooftop to rooftop they went, and it wasn’t until several buildings later that the vamp realized there was simply no where left to go—so he turned to face his quarry. He never stood a chance. As the warrior vaulted herself head first into a jump, she tucked her body inward and rolled onto the final rooftop, coming up immediately in a crouched position with both katanas at the ready. The scuffle lasted 30 seconds if that, before the vampire was decapitated and dust flew through the air. 

The warrior looked around, almost as if she could feel Batman’s eyes on her. When she looked over her shoulder, her gaze locked with his. Batman realized he couldn’t see her face, it was completely hidden by some kind of mask. Before he could move to intercept the woman, she turned and jumped off the rooftop over six stories down. When Batman made his way to the spot where she had jumped and looked over into the alleyway on the far side of the building, the warrior woman was gone. How could she have survived a jump from that height without severely injuring herself?

Batman stood there for a few moments processing what had just happened. This woman clearly had experience fighting vampires, and what’s more, she was a master swordsman. Her style rivaled that of Ra’s al Ghul himself and if Batman was honest, she was far superior in her skills. It was like she had been born to be a fighter and the thought gave him pause. Just who was she and why was she here in Gotham? Deciding to head back to the Bat Cave, Batman realized he had more research to do if he was ever going to find out just who and what this woman was.


	5. The Dark Slayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce, with the help of Alfred, discovers just who the mystery woman really is....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters not mine

Back at the Bat Cave, Bruce sat down in front of his computer console, replaying the scene from the cemetery over and over again. Alfred joined him when he realized that Master Bruce had not come back to the penthouse for the night. 

Alfred watched the video feed in astonishment at the strength, speed and skill of the woman who had seemed to captivate his charge. He had finally heard back from one of his contacts in India the previous day, and what the man had shared with him had been extremely difficult to believe. Handing over the file he’d received that morning to Master Bruce, he watched the young man’s eyes widen in shocked disbelief a the information contained within. 

“Vampires are real.” Bruce shook his head. “Your contact stated that there is a secret organization that is tasked in fighting vampires and other supernatural creatures.”

Alfred nodded. “Yes, according to Yatin, for millennia this organization, the International Watcher’s Council is tasked to do just that. Protect the world from vampires, demons and other supernatural forces that seek to harm humans.”

“And how do they do such a thing?”

Alfred took out another smaller folder and handed it to his employer. When Bruce opened the file, there were several pictures that were over twenty years old. One was of a Black Woman fighting on the subway in New York, she was wearing a long black leather coat. Whomever she was fighting didn’t show up on the rudimentary camera feed. Bruce suddenly remembered that in vampire lore, they don’t show up on cameras or in mirrors. Interssting. 

Another picture was of an Indian girl, who was fighting what looked to be some kind of demon. Another showed a picture of a young girl, probably no older than fifteen in some kind of punk rock outfit fighting off several creatures at once. Looking up at Alfred, Bruce gave him a curious look. 

“Who are these girls Alfred?”

“They are called Slayers, Master Bruce. Chosen One’s. One girl in all the world with the strength and the skill to fight the forces of evil.”

Bruce sat back in his chair and hit the play button again, watching the woman on the screen as she fought the vampires with effortless grace.

“She’s a Slayer.” Bruce stated firmly. 

“It would seem likely Master Bruce.”

Bruce nodded to his butler. “The larger question is why is she here in Gotham. I’ve never seen vampires before now. Do you think she’s here because they are, or did she draw them here?”

“According to Yatin, there are places of convergence where evil takes root, drawing supernatural forces to it like a moth to a flame. These convergences are called Hell Mouths. Apparently, there was a rather nasty one in the town of Sunnydale California.”

Bruce’s eyes widened in shock. “The town that was destroyed by that meteor?”

Alfred nodded. “Although I do believe based on what we now know, there is a reasonable chance that the town wasn’t destroyed by a meteor. More likely it was destroyed due to its precarious position on the Hell Mouth. According to Yatin, there are two active Slayers currently in existence, which has never happened before. He stated the original Slayer died in 1997 and another was called—but the one who’d perished was brought back from death—and then there were two.”

Bruce appeared gobsmacked. “Where are they now, did your contact say?”

Alfred nodded. “The original Slayer, a Miss Buffy Summers is currently a resident of Rome Italy. She has a group of people who help her with her Slaying duties: a witch, a Watcher and some civilians.”

Bruce’s face took on a disgusted quality at the mention of civilians. “And the other Slayer?”

Alfred sighed. “Yatin didn’t know. Last he’d heard she was in Cleveland—as there is a Hell Mouth located there—but she disappeared some time ago and hasn’t been seen since.”

Bruce looked at the image on his computer and pointed to it. “I think we may know where she is Alfred. What’s her name?”

“Faith Lehane, Master Bruce...approximate age 26. Apparently she is a loner and has been since she was called, she doesn’t have a Watcher and fights on her own. Yatin didn’t have much personal information about her, other than she was orphaned at a young age and was called at the age of sixteen. She has a formidable reputation and is greatly feared in the underground world. She did however, disappear for a time after she was called and then reappeared sometime before the disaster in Sunnydale in 2003. I did some initial checking while you were out last night. Someone has taken great pains to wipe out all existing records of Miss Lehane from all known databases. It’s almost as if she doesn’t exist.” 

“What about this Buffy Summers? Were you able to get a line on her?”

Alfred nodded. “Yes, school records, University records and family.”

“But nothing on Faith Lehane?”

“No. No school records and she has no family ties. Orphaned at the age of seven and sent to live in a home not too far from Boston. Yatin mentioned that she is also known by another name within the underground world.”

“And what is that?” Bruce asked, intrigued. 

“The Dark Slayer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudo if you’re enjoying the story!


	6. Meeting Faith Lehane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce meets Faith at the Gala and is instantly smitten......Faith on the other hand, is not impressed.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters do not belong to me......

Faith had spent the better part of the last week going over weaponry assets at Wolfram and Hart and cataloguing their massive inventory. She had decided to keep her own counsel on the fact that she’d seen the Batman while out on patrolling. She did make it a point to stay away from the Gotham cemetery for the time being, patrolling smaller graveyards as well as the sewers for any vampire nests. 

She had managed to find a small nest of about ten vampires last night, and had dispatched them all with relative ease. Faith never got too confident or cocky anymore, always training and improving her skills—her body was honed with a warriors precision.

The Museum Gala was this evening and Faith was standing inside her closet, wrapped in a towel, trying to decide what the fuck she was going to wear to this thing. She didn’t want to attend, but Micah had all but insisted that her presence was required, and as the newest executive at Wolfram and Hart she needed to make an appearance. 

Picking out a dress for the evening, Faith went back into her bathroom and blow-dried her hair until it fell in soft lustrous waves down her back. She put on a pair of black laced thonged underwear, a small silver knife strapped to a garter on her right leg. Her stake was in her clutched evening bag. The Black evening dress she’d chosen was simple but elegant. Haltered style bodice that flared out gently to the floor and a daring slit up the left side that showed just enough leg to be enticing, but not slutty. Her shoes were simple, black strapped three inched heels and laced gloves that went just past her elbows. Faith could well imagine people wanting to shake her hand or heaven forbid—kiss her knuckles in greeting. She had become adverse to people touching her and the gloves would offer a layer of protection. 

Her makeup was simple and natural with no bold colors or dramatic looks. Once upon a time Faith relished in standing out, calling attention to herself, but not anymore. 

Micah was punctual and the two left together in the company limo for the gala. When they pulled up, Faith could see that the event was packed full of people waiting to get inside. Groaning internally, she placed an indifferent look on her face and waited for Micah to step out of the limo before she followed. 

Bruce was bored. He’d been at the gala for nearly 40 minutes and had been schmoozed, gawked at, flirted with and in one case, groped. He detested these events, but being the Prince of Gotham, he was always expected to attend. This was his second official event since Rachel had been killed a little over nine months ago. He’d mourned for six months and when Alfred felt that he’d sufficiently healed, he handed Bruce the last letter that Rachel had ever written to him, telling Bruce of her love for Harvey Dent and her choice to marry the District Attorney. Bruce had been heartbroken, but had finally come to realize that the love he’d felt for Rachel was the same love he’d had for her when they were children. It wasn’t, nor had it even been, a passionate all consuming need but more of the puppy love you feel from your first crush. 

Standing by the bar, Bruce went to ask for a glass of Scotch when he heard increased murmuring coming from inside the room. Looking up, he noticed that many of the eyes were focused on the entryway to the main museum floor and that was when he saw...her.

Bruce’s gaze widened with appreciation at the beauty that had just walked in on the arm of a black-haired gentleman. Bruce recognized the man instantly.....Micah Hellier, head of Wolfram and Hart here in Gotham City. Their organization was highly exclusive and had a list of clientele that were only known by those within the organization. Bruce had checked into them when he’d returned to Gotham back in 2005. There were no illegal dealings as far as he could tell. They didn’t use typical database information technology, but what they did have was military grade encrypted with several layers of redundancies protecting not only their clients, but themselves. 

The woman with Hellier was, Bruce had to admit, the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. She was dressed elegantly, with minimal accoutrements that might seek to embellish her natural beauty. Her hair was long, flowing and wild. Her body was firm, lush and tempting but it was her eyes that made Bruce’s breath hitch. They were cold, calculating and fierce. It was as if she had built a wall behind those eyes, and as people gawked at her, she dismissed their interest as unimportant. 

Micah took the woman over to the Mayor and introduced her. When the Mayor went to reach for her hand to place a kiss upon the back of it, her spine stiffened imperceptibly, but Bruce noticed. As they moved from couple to couple, the brunette beauty nodded politely, but didn’t smile once, she seemed completely unimpressed with everyone there. 

Soon, he noticed Hellier heading his way. Bruce straightened his posture and tried to appear unaffected as Hellier noticed him and gave him a polite nod before he whispered something into the woman’s ear. 

When they had finally reached him, Bruce smiled charmingly and nodded politely. “Micah, it is good to see you again.”

“Bruce. I wasn’t sure we’d be seeing you here this evening. I do apologize that I haven’t gotten a chance to convey my sympathies about Rachel. She was an amazing woman.”

Bruce looked at the brunette, whose mask was one of feigned politeness and nodded once in return. “Thank you. This is only my second function back into society but it’s for a good cause. Rachel loved the Museum and we used to come here quite a bit when we were kids.”

Micah nodded, gesturing to the woman beside him. “Bruce Wayne, please allow me to introduce you to the newest executive member of Wolfram and Hart. Faith Lehane. Faith, this is Bruce Wayne. Owner and CEO of Wayne Enterprises.”

It had taken all of Bruce’s considerable training not to react to the woman’s name. He now had a face to go with the mystery that was Faith Lehane. Bowing politely, but making no effort to reach for the woman’s hand, Bruce smiled in welcome. “Welcome to Gotham City, Miss Lehane. I hope you will enjoy your time here.”

Faith nodded politely, but didn’t smile or give away any of what she was feeling. “Thank you Mr. Wayne. Gotham seems like an interesting place so far.”

Bruce smiled inwardly at the sentiment and his breath hitched at her rich throaty voice. He had to consciously suppress the shiver that ran down his spine at how sexy the tone of Faith Lehane’s voice was. 

“Well, Gotham doesn’t have the best reputation but it’s home.”

“Yes, it must be nice to have a place to call home.” Faith offered softly, her face impassive but her eyes gave her away in that moment. They were truly haunted. Filled with a deep sadness that Bruce had never seen before except when he looked into the mirror. “If you will excuse us, there were some other people Mr. Hellier wished to introduce me to.”

“Of course. It was lovely to meet you Miss Lehane.”

“You as well, Mr. Wayne. Enjoy your evening and please accept my sympathies for the loss of your friend.”

“Thank you.” Bruce offered kindly, watching as Micah Hellier disappeared into the crowd with Faith Lehane. 

Bruce spent the entire evening watching the brunette beauty as she moved with feline grace through the crowded room. Many men approached her and she rebuffed them all. She was polite, but cold and Bruce had to wonder if she had anyone at all in her life. 

Faith wandered within the room, not unaware of sharp hazel eyes that followed her through the crowd. Bruce Wayne was not what she’d expected. Faith had done her due diligence when she came to Gotham, knowing that in her position at Wolfram and Hart there would be people she’d likely meet at some point and time. Bruce Wayne was one of those people she’d investigated. Orphaned, like her, his parents had been killed in a random mugging when Bruce was eight years of age. Dropped out of an Ivy League College and disappeared for seven years only to return right before he was declared dead. Ancestral home burned down in a drunken rage, old girlfriend killed by the Joker.

Faith could feel a bit of empathy for Bruce Wayne, but he was still a playboy. A different woman on his arm all the time. Obviously there wasn’t much substance behind the man, although he seemed polite enough. 

Micah had left her to go and speak with the Museum Curator about a medieval exhibition slated to open in a few months so Faith decided to wander a bit to check out some of the exhibits on display. 

Bruce followed at a discreet distance and when Faith stopped by an exhibit of an sword, he sauntered over, stopping to admire the weapon. 

“It’s a nice sword.” Bruce offered with a smile. 

Faith shrugged. “It’s a fake.”

Bruce’s eyes widened and he felt a smirk forming on his face. “How do you know?”

Faith didn’t look in his direction, but he could see her eyebrow raise in challenge. “The sword is Spartan, not Macedonian. The Greeks and Macedonians never used swords as their primary weapons in open combat, the spear was used extensively however. Therefore, this sword couldn’t have belonged to Alexander the Great—as this exhibit claims.” 

Bruce nodded, already knowing the origins of the sword, but impressed that Miss Lehane was well versed in ancient weaponry. 

“You seem quite knowledgeable about weaponry.” 

“My job at Wolfram and Hart has me studying and evaluating rare and ancient relics. Weaponry is a hobby of mine.”

Bruce dipped his head, trying to prevent himself from smiling. “That’s an interesting hobby to have.”

“Is it?” Faith asked with a tinge of sarcasm. 

“Indeed it is.” Bruce offered kindly. 

Faith finally turned and gave Bruce a look that he could only describe as condescending. “I have found over the years that most people find such hobbies to have little value. Perhaps it’s not as interesting as you might think it is.”

Bruce did then smile at the younger woman. “I think people fail to see what’s in front of them. Such beauty can never be minimized and should be valued for what it is.”

Faith’s eyebrow rose again, but her facial features remained a stoic mask of indifference. “Things always seem more appealing from a distance. If you will excuse me Mr. Wayne, I’ve been away from my date for far too long.”

Bruce watched the beautiful woman move away, her hips swaying gracefully. He couldn’t help but notice the appreciative stares from most of the men within the room as Faith made her way back to Micah Hellier. Bruce hadn’t known what to think when he’d first learned of Faith Lehane, but now that he’d met the woman he realized that she’d been irreparably damaged somewhere along the way. Her eyes were cold, almost lifeless but haunted. She was fully aware of the stares of the men within the room, but she simply wasn’t interested—it was almost like she was going through the motions of living—but not really being alive. Bruce recognized it because that was how he’d been living for years now. It was disconcerting seeing it in someone younger than himself, and it tugged at something inside his chest he wasn’t sure he wanted to openly acknowledge just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudo!


	7. Batman meets Slayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith and the Batman have a run in.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters not mine....

Bruce returned back to his penthouse, unable to get the vision of Faith Lehane from his mind. Deciding to put his energies towards something he could control, Bruce disappeared into his hidden room and donned the Cape and Cowl and headed for the streets of Gotham. 

Faith had similar ideas, as she nearly ripped off the offending dress when she returned back to her apartment, sighing in pleasure as she put on her Slayer leathers and headed for the sewers. Deciding it might be a good idea to head back to Gotham cemetery, Faith made her way east along the main sewer line until she hit Wayne tower then converged north. Popping out of the same spot as before, Faith saw the South Gate of the graveyard and hopped over the twenty foot iron fence with ease. 

Sending out her Slayer senses, she could feel something wiggy near the northwest end of the grave yard, so she headed in that direction. Passing by enormous crypts, Faith was amazed at how large the cemetery was. Even Cleveland hadn’t had a cemetery this old, or encompassing. 

Moving through the shadows with ease, Faith wasn’t surprised when she saw several vampires moving through the cemetery. She moved up behind the first one and staked him before the other two knew she was there. A quick fight broke out and within a few minutes both vampires were dusted. 

Sliding her stake back into her boot, the hairs on the back of her neck hummed before she turned quickly and saw a cloaked, masked figure sitting on top one of the larger mausoleums staring at her with an unreadable expression. 

It was clear from Faith’s senses that the Batman was human. She could sense no supernatural force from the man, although he clearly had a darkness about his presence. The Batman continued to stare at her, so Faith sighed and turned away—walking back in the direction she’d come from. She sensed she was in no danger from the masked vigilante. 

Soon she felt someone at her side and looked to see Batman keeping pace with her. 

“You fight well.” The masked man growled deeply. 

Faith nodded, but didn’t speak. Moving back towards the southern gate, Faith turned to the Batman and gave him a once over. Powerful build, clearly trained in combat, fearsome, and a bit of a hero complex. Faith smirked at the last one—Batman and Angel would probably get along rather well. 

“Why are you here?” The same voice raced along Faith’s body, causing goosebumps to rise under her leathers. 

“Does it matter?” Faith said softly before she turned and launched herself over the cemetery wall, landing like a panther on the other side. She didn’t even look back but kept walking towards her destination. 

She wondered if the Batman would follow her and sure enough he did. 

“It matters.” The same gravelly voice echoed through the night. 

Faith chuckled sarcastically and saw the Batman’s lips pull into a grim line. 

“You think it does. It doesn’t. You’re out of your depth Batman. Go home, and leave the monsters for those of us who are trained to fight them.”

Batman reached out, grabbing Faith to stop her from walking away and found himself in a flash, pushed back against the side of an abandoned building with the Slayers forearm at his throat. 

“Do not touch me.” Faith backed away, seeing the look of astonishment in the...were they hazel eyes?

“Forgive me.” Batman growled lowly. He had noticed that Faith Lehane seemed adverse to touch. He’d seen the subtle flinching at the gala. She’d worn gloves—which he’d thought odd at first, as it was very old fashioned. But now realized there was probably a reason she had. 

Batman also realized he needed to be forthcoming if he were to have any hope in gaining Faith’s trust. 

“I know what you are. I am here to help, but I need more information.”

This did cause Faith to laugh condescendingly. “You? Help me?” When Batman nodded, Faith gave the Dark Knight a hard look. “Thanks but...no thanks. You’re a civilian and I work alone.”

Moving over to the entrance near the sewers, Batman watched Faith open the grate, but before she could disappear he spoke clearly, “I can help you. I may not be a Slayer, but I have tools and resources that can help you.”

Faith looked up and tilted her head, considering the man before her. “You have nothing I want or need. Stay away! I won’t be responsible for you getting yourself killed.”

With that, Faith jumped down back into the sewers and the grate slammed shut. Batman stood there staring at the place where the Slayer had just been. It was clear she was badly damaged and possibly hurt beyond repair. He’d been doing this for three years, Faith Lehane had been a Slayer for what—10 years? Possibly fighting alone? What does that do to a person? And what had caused her to end up this way? Batman was determined to not give up, he’d win over Faith Lehane. The safety of Gotham City just might depend upon it.

Batman returned to the penthouse and sat down on the chair by his bed, looking out over the skyline of Gotham City. The sun would be rising in a few hours, but Bruce wasn’t tired. He felt oddly energized and didn’t know why. His encounter with Faith Lehane had left him feeling unsettled. It was clear the Slayer was formidable, her skills were the most advanced he’d ever seen in battle. But Faith Lehane was broken and she clearly didn’t want his help.

She had called him—a civilian—and Bruce had to smile at that. He’d spent so many years distancing himself from Rachel and vice versa because on some level, Bruce knew that Rachel would never be able to live with the uncertainty of what he did as Batman, and Bruce knew he couldn’t protect her from the criminals who would seek retribution if it was ever discovered just who Batman really was. And in the end he was right.

Faith Lehane was a survivor. Bruce recognized the signs and it gave him pause. There was an undercurrent of something there inside the Slayer that was holding her together by a thread. The raw energy was palpable and, he had to admit, her darkness called to him on a primal level. She was comfortable in the shadows, came alive at night. Bruce would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit he was very, very attracted to the Dark Slayer.

None of it meant much of anything if he couldn’t get the woman to trust him. As Batman, Bruce had little doubt he’d have much sway with her...but as Bruce Wayne, he just might be able to earn her trust. At least it was a place to start.

Heading to the shower, Bruce decided to get cleaned up and get a few hours of sleep. He had the beginnings of a plan formulating in his mind to help him get a bit closer to Faith Lehane.


	8. A Formal Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce makes his move and Faith is suspicious of his motives.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who’ve taken the time to read, review or leave a kudo.....I aprreciate it! Characters as always....don’t belong to me.....

A call had come in to Wolfram and Hart a few days later. Bruce Wayne needed an expert to appraise some of his antique weapons for insurance purposes. Mandy, the bimbo receptionist had been flummoxed when the call had come in. It wasn’t a secretary that had called on Mr. Wayne’s behalf—but the man himself. Specifically requesting Miss Faith Lehane to offer an evaluation of some of his rarer pieces. 

Micah had found Faith in the archives, going over some old battle axes that were in desperate need of restoration. 

“Hey Faith, how’s it going down here?”

Faith gazed up at Micah and shrugged. “It’s fine, there’s still a lot to go through. What can I do for you?”

Micah sat down on the chair nearest to Faith, picking up a knife that had been left on the table and examining it before he put it down. “Wolfram and Hart received an interesting call this morning from Bruce Wayne. It seems you must’ve impressed the man at the Gala because he’s requested that you come and evaluate some of his antique weaponry collection. Apparently his insurance company wants a current valuation.”

Faith internally rolled her eyes, not believing that story for a second. “I suppose I don’t have a choice. When does Gotham’s Prince want this done?”

Micah chuckled. “He requested this Thursday afternoon around 2pm at his offices in Wayne Tower.”

Realizing she wasn’t going to be able to blow off a potential client as important as Bruce Wayne, Faith just shrugged indifferently. “Whatever. Just have Mandy find out how many pieces I’ll be looking at. I’d rather not have any more of my time wasted than necessary.”

Shaking his head in exasperation, Micah just gave Faith a dubious look. “You know, most women in Gotham...hell, in the country, would be chomping at the bit to get their claws into Bruce Wayne.”

When Faith gazed back up at Micah, her look was cold and dispassionate. “I’m not most women. Set it up Micah.”

Micah nodded, realizing he’d been summarily dismissed. Angel had warned Micah about Faith’s surly behavior, but this was something else—something deeper. Micah wasn’t sure if there was anything he could do about it, but perhaps Angel could.

“Will do, Faith. Enjoy the rest of your day.” 

Standing up and giving Faith one final nod, Micah walked out of the archives and headed for his office. He had a phone call to make. 

When Micah left, Faith just sat there staring out into space. Why the fuck would Bruce Wayne be doing this? Was it some kind of test? Was there something he wanted from her? The timing was suspicious and Faith’s gut was screaming at her there was something she was missing when it came to Bruce Wayne. She just needed to figure out what that something was.

When Faith was done for the day, she made her way back to her apartment and decided to work out in her dojo for a bit. It definitely would’ve helped to have someone to spar with from time to time, but Faith was reluctant to do so. Of all the things she missed about Robin, the lack of having someone to train with was the worst. Wood was always good at keeping her motivated and focused. Faith was still focused, but her motivation...the reason to be the Slayer was no longer what drove her. 

She had hoped that perhaps someday, when things had settled down that she and Robin might find their way towards starting a family of their own. Robin had brought it up several times, but Faith hadn’t been ready. There was still so much to do: train the potentials, deal with the Hell Mouth not to mention trying to make something more of herself than just a killer. Faith had started studying weaponry in her spare time, and over the years found she loved learning about different weapons, strategy and fighting styles. She had even thought about going back to school and finishing her GED, and Wood had seemed supportive. But looking back on it now, Faith realized that her desire to better herself was probably the straw that broke their relationship. 

Wood was an intellectual, his love of learning was what motivated him to work with kids. Being a Principal gave him a sense of duty and responsibility but it was a matter of pride too. Faith had never finished high school and she knew that intellectually she couldn’t keep up with Wood. Conversations at first were fun and flirty,but after a while, Faith had a hard time keeping up with Wood’s intellectual side. So she started to read and research and weaponry seemed a natural path for her to take. But looking back at it now, Wood probably saw her desire to learn about weapons as further indication that she wasn’t serious about moving their relationship along.

It was ironic that the one thing that she had taken on to help strengthen her relationship with Wood, was the one thing that put the final nail into their proverbial coffin. Faith had meant it when she told Bruce Wayne that things always seemed better from a distance—because anyone who stayed around Faith for any length of time always left her. It was old news.

Getting dressed for patrol, Faith sighed as she looked into the mirror. This was who she was—it was all she was. A Slayer—a killer. Someday, her usefulness would be gone, used up and she would find herself on the wrong end of some demon or vampire. Buffy once told Faith that Death was her gift. That when she’d saved the world and died, it was so others could live. Faith wasn’t sure she was that altruistic...a hero? Probably not. But she did her job with efficiency and for now it was good enough. When the time came that she lost her focus, her drive...Faith knew that would be her end and she wasn’t as scared of it as she might’ve been a few years ago. In some ways it almost seemed like a relief. 

Shaking her head out of her morose thoughts, Faith made her way through the sewer and out towards the Narrows. Whatever tomorrow brought, she would handle it like she did everything else. There really wasn’t much choice in the matter.


	9. Wayne Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce takes Faith to Wayne Manor to show her the job he is in need of while Faith makes a realization on her own......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are not mine at all......

Thursday afternoon came much too soon for Faith as she found herself staring up at Wayne Tower. She had come alone, even though Mason had offered to come with her. But Faith wasn’t interested in having a babysitter for the afternoon. Mason was an alright kid, but he reminded her too much of Andrew and that kid had annoyed her to no end.

Entering the building Faith moved towards the reception area. The security guard that was present asked her what business she had there today and Faith had told him in a cold, controlled voice that she had appointment with Mr. Wayne at 2pm. The security guard gave her a dubious look, which changed immediately when he verified that Faith Lehane did indeed have an appointment with the man himself. 

“Of course Miss Lehane. Please take the elevator at the very end on the left and press the top button. It will take you directly to the executive offices of Mr. Wayne and Mr. Fox.”

Faith nodded and walked over, pressing the button and waiting for a few seconds until the elevator opened. Stepping inside and pressing the top button, Faith was whisked away to the upper level of Wayne Tower. 

When the door dinged and opened, there was an older woman who was smartly dressed in a dark business suit, her hair in a bun and glasses perched upon her pointed nose. 

“Miss Lehane?” The woman asked. Faith nodded as she stepped out of the elevator. “Welcome to Wayne Tower, Miss Lehane. I am Ms. Stanley, Mr. Wayne’s administrative assistant. He’s still in a meeting and wanted me to tell you he was sorry he couldn’t meet you personally and he asked me to escort you to the conference room.”

“Of course.” Faith tilted her head in acquiescence and followed the older woman down the hall, ignoring all the interested stares being sent her way. When Ms. Stanley opened the conference room door, Faith was surprised how open and modern it looked. There was a panoramic view looking out onto Gotham. Wayne Tower: the unofficial center of Gotham City. 

Ms. Stanley politely asked if she would like some refreshment and Faith shook her head in the negative. The woman nodded and left her alone, so Faith put her briefcase on the table and went to stand by the window looking out over the city. 

She didn’t really know how long she had been standing there, but her senses knew the minute Bruce Wayne entered the room. She could feel his eyes as they observed her and it took every ounce of her Slayer strength not to shiver.

Bruce had been delayed in his last meeting and he was irritated. He didn’t want to start out this meeting with Faith Lehane on a bad note. When he walked into the conference room, his eyes immediately locked on to her form. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, her long neck on display. Bruce’s gaze moved along her back, to her womanly curves and he felt his body clench in appreciation. The pencil skirt she was wearing did nothing to hide her perfectly formed backside or the shapely curves of her legs that were on display from the knee down to her ankles in her fairly demure, three inch stilettos. 

Bruce cleared his throat and closed the conference door behind him. “I’m sorry to keep you waiting Miss Lehane.”

Faith turned around and nodded, trying very hard to appear unaffected. When she’d met Bruce Wayne at the Gala he’d been wearing a tuxedo, but seeing the man in a three piece suit was disconcerting. He was extremely handsome, and had an aura that seemed to suck her in. She straightened her back, bracing herself for the upcoming meeting and nodded politely. “It’s not a problem Mr. Wayne. Perhaps we might get started on the valuation?”

Bruce stepped further into the room and moved near to where Faith was standing. “That would be fine, but I’m afraid the pieces I would need you to examine aren’t physically here on this property. Would you be agreeable to taking a drive with me to my home?”

Faith’s back bristled and her hands clenched minutely, but Bruce caught it. “Perhaps I should explain. You see, Wayne Manor burnt down some three years ago and I’ve had my family home restored. My insurance company, for reasons I’m sure you can understand, have required me to get expert valuations on all my various art work.” Bruce smiled sheepishly and Faith realized that despite what she’d initially thought, this was most likely a legit reason for her to be here. 

“I see.” Faith said softly. “Just how many pieces are we talking about?”

This did cause Bruce to smile genuinely. “Perhaps you might allow me to show you. I’m sure you’ll understand once you see for yourself.”

“So definitely not something I can do in a single afternoon?”

Bruce chuckled softly as he shook his head. “I’m afraid not.”

Faith sighed in resignation, realizing that there was no simply way for her to get out of this. From what Mason had shared, Wayne Enterprises was handsomely compensating Wolfram and Hart for Faith’s services.

“Very well.” Faith nodded firmly. 

Bruce smile widened a bit as he gestured for Faith to follow him. “Excellent.”

Bruce led Faith to his offices and from there to a private elevator to an underground garage. Moving over to a blue Lamborghini, Bruce opened the passenger door and gestured for Faith to get in, which she did reluctantly. Bruce then moved quickly around to the drivers side before he took off for the Palisades.

Faith kept her eyes firmly out the passenger window, her briefcase on the floor and her hands clenched tightly in her lap. She knew her body language probably gave away how uncomfortable she was at the moment, but to Bruce Wayne’s credit, he didn’t try to openly engage her in conversation. 

After about an hour, they turned off the main road and headed through a large gate with the initial W on it. Faith’s eyes widened and her breath caught as she visibly flinched when the Wayne estate came into view. It was massive, and Faith couldn’t help but wonder how much something like this must’ve cost to rebuild. 

Bruce was watching Faith’s reaction as his ancestral home came into view and he was very surprised by her reaction. Most people gawked and stared at the opulence of Wayne Manor, but that hadn’t been her reaction at all. Her body had almost recoiled away in pain, as if it physically hurt her to be here—that was, unexpected. 

As they pulled up to the front of the Manor, Bruce saw that Alfred was standing sentry, waiting for them both. Parking the car, Bruce got out and moved around to the passenger side door and opened it up, instinctively holding his hand out for his guest. When he didn’t feel a hand in his immediately, he realized what he’d done and said softly, “I meant no offense Miss Lehane. I was raised with formal manners ingrained into me by Alfred over there. He would severely reprimand me if I didn’t offer you my hand.”

Faith’s eyes widened for a moment and then she nodded slowly, gently placing her hand into his. Bruce could tell she was extremely uncomfortable, but to her credit she didn’t flinch when his hand grasped onto hers as he led her out of the car. 

As soon as she was clear, she dropped his hand like it was burnt and moved away to give herself a bit more distance. Bruce felt his heart clench at the clear sign of what he’d suspected back at the Gala, for some reason he was determined to discover, Faith Lehane was suffering from some kind of Haphephobia. 

Bruce led Faith over to Alfred, who smiled warmly at the woman. “Welcome home Master Bruce. And Miss Lehane, thank you for joining us here today. I am Alfred Pennyworth, major domo here at Wayne Manor.”

Faith looked at the English Butler and nodded. “Thank you for having me, Mr. Pennyworth.”

Alfred’s smile was kind when he offered, “Please fell free to call me Alfred, Miss Lehane. I’d imagine if you accept the job that Master Bruce is in need of, we will be seeing each other for a bit.”

Faith cringed inwardly at the confirmation that this job wouldn’t be a simple matter. But not wanting to appear rude, since he was being so welcoming, Faith nodded and said softly, “Please call me Faith then.”

“Very well, Miss Faith.” Faith went to protest but Alfred had turned and walked towards the house, leaving the Slayer staring after him in consternation.

“Formal manners you said?” 

Bruce chuckled and nodded. “He’s a stickler for etiquette.”

Faith mumbled under her breath, but just loud enough for Bruce to hear, “Lucky me.”

As they moved into the Manor, Faith did her best to try and remain unaffected, but it was difficult. Trying to imagine Bruce Wayne growing up here, without his parents seemed more empty than how she’d grown up in the orphanage. There were probably memories everywhere to remind Bruce what he’d lost when his parents were taken from him. 

Bruce kept a close eye on Faith’s expressions as they moved through the Manor to the west wing where the largest gallery room was located. When they finally entered the room, Faith’s eyes widened in appreciation at all the different weaponry she was seeing. There was a wide variety of relics, some quite ancient, others more modern. All in all there were probably thirty different displays and there were even some pieces of medieval armor, Japanese armor and Macedonian armor. It was quite impressive. 

Bruce watched Faith’s face closely as she moved throughout the room, looking at everything with such intensity. Her eyes perused an object, mentally calculated it and then moved on. After about an hour of silence, Bruce walked over next to the brunette and stated softly, “So, what do you think?”

Faith mulled over what she’d seen and said firmly, “The collection is impressive. Have you ever had anyone give you information on any of the artifacts here?”

Bruce nodded, went over to a drawer in the center table and pulled out a file. “This contains most of the information I’ve been able to acquire. Many of the items are one-of-a-kinds so there is some question as to how to place a value on them. Others belonged to my ancestors and were in storage when the fire happened. When I was going through the storage facilities and found certain items, I had planned on doing some research but that was well over a year ago and I’ve run out of time, I’m afraid. Wayne Manor will be reopened in three months, I will be hosting a fundraiser for Gotham’s schools and literacy programs. So I will need to get the insurance situated as soon as possible.”

Faith nodded in understanding. “Well, the information you have here is good—but not enough to assign a value to many of the items here in the room. It should take me no longer than three weeks to get you an updated report.”

Bruce smiled. “That sounds perfect. You are welcome to stay here at Wayne Manor if it makes it easier for you.”

Faith shook her head. “That’s not necessary, I can arrange for my own transportation to and from Wayne Manor. I have other responsibilities in the city that require me to stay there.”

Bruce sighed, looking at Alfred who was watching their exchange closely. “I will be here everyday Miss Faith. I am more than happy to give you my direct line should you need it. Is there is a time each day that you’d like to get started?”

Thinking for a moment, Faith nodded. “I can be here by nine am and work until early evening.”

“I am more than happy to provide meals while your working here.” Alfred offered kindly. 

Thinking about what Bruce had mentioned about the butler’s etiquette demands, Faith shook her head. “I’m more than capable of bringing something for my lunch Alfred, but thank you for offering.”

Alfred frowned minutely, and saw Master Bruce’s face mimic his own. Both men weren’t sure what to make of Faith Lehane. “It is truly no burden. You are welcome to eat with me in the kitchens. Nothing formal I assure you.”

Faith blushed at being outed and Bruce’s face pulled up into a small smile at how lovely the Slayer looked when she blushed. “That’s very kind. Can I think about it?”

“Of course, Miss Faith.” Alfred said magnanimously.

Alfred excused himself and Faith decided to ask the question that had been bothering her all afternoon. “Your home, it’s exactly as it was prior to the fire?”

Bruce nodded, not sure where she was going with her line of questioning. “It is.”

Faith gave Bruce an intense look and rose an eyebrow in challenge. “Your paper here in Gotham stated that you burnt your home down in a drunken rage?”

Bruce nodded again, waiting to see where the Slayer was going with this. 

“I feel like I’m missing something. Why would a man who burnt his entire home down in a drunken rage, take the time and effort—not to mention resources, to build it again just as it was? You didn’t burn your own home down, did you?”

Bruce’s breath hitched for a moment as he watched dark brown eyes considering him and waiting for his answer. Deciding a measure of the truth might gain him some ground with Faith, Bruce rubbed his hand over the back of his neck and sighed. 

“No, I didn’t.”

Faith nodded. “Do I need to be concerned about being here?”

Bruce inwardly smirked at the unasked question. “You are perfectly safe here, Miss Lehane.”

Faith nodded once and left Bruce standing there in the gallery alone, completely flummoxed and painfully intrigued.


	10. Everything Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith starts her work at Wayne Manor but finds herself distracted by the past while out on Patrol leaving her vulnerable.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine.....

Faith had agreed to begin immediately and found that the days passed quickly working in Wayne Manor. She had borrowed one of the fleet cars from Wolfram and Hart and used that to drive herself back and forth to Wayne Manor and true to her word, brought her own lunch everyday she’d been there. Alfred had come to check up on her every few hours and offered refreshments, but she’d always politely declined, stating that she’d brought enough for herself and she didn’t want to be a burden. 

Master Bruce had taken to calling several times a day to check up on Faith’s progress. He was saddened by the fact that the Slayer refused any hospitality, and he wasn’t sure what to make of it. It was as if Faith purposefully didn’t want to get too close to anyone.

Faith had brought her laptop that was linked to the IWC archives as well as Wolfram and Hart’s databases. It definitely made things a bit easier, and Willow had programmed Faith’s laptop to be able to access most worldwide archival databases. 

Going into her second week, she had managed to get valuations on most of the pieces in the Wayne gallery, although a few were still eluding her research. Between her work for Bruce Wayne and patrolling the streets of Gotham at night, Faith was starting to feel a bit tired. 

On Thursday of her second week at Wayne Manor, Faith had overslept that morning due to a difficult night when she sustained a few injuries taking out several vampires and a couple of Charaso Demons...nasty little buggers (as Spike would’ve called them) that had claws infused with an acidic substance that had burned the side of her waist where it cut through her leathers and dug into her skin. The gashes were healing due to her advanced Slayer healing abilities, but just not as fast as usual, leaving her a bit sore, tender and overly tired. 

When she’d reached Wayne Manor, Faith realized she’d forgotten her lunch pack and groaned in anger. She was already 30 minutes late so there was no way for her to return back to her apartment, as that would be an hour in each direction. Shrugging in defeat, Faith decided perhaps she’d leave a bit early today so she could catch an early dinner.

Alfred, being the observant man he was, realized when Faith walked through the door, that she had not only forgotten her lunch, but that she looked tired and worn. Master Bruce had been patrolling Gotham in the dead of night and had tried to follow the Slayer—but Miss Lehane was proving quite adept at avoiding the Batman and it was becoming an increased source of frustration for Master Bruce. 

Bruce had also staked out Faith’s penthouse in Gotham on the upper level of Wolfram and Hart’s building. It had been challenging at first because the windows had some sort of protective barrier that prevented him from observing inside the penthouse suite—but after a few modifications and some additional tech from Mr. Fox, Batman was able to observe if needed, which he only did to make sure the Slayer had returned home safely each night. 

The Batman had been perched across the way last night when he saw Faith return from her patrolling, holding her side, obviously in pain. When he saw Faith remove her leathers, he could see how bad the wound was even from this distance. He’d watched as she cleaned and dressed the wound. But what impressed him the most was she never flinched or gave any outward sign she was in pain. She just methodically cleaned it, wrapped it and went to sleep. 

When lunch time approached, Alfred went to the gallery to see Miss Faith researching her laptop with several documents spread out across the table. Looking at the time, it was nearly one o’clock and he knew she would most likely be hungry. Deciding to not take ‘no’ for an answer, Alfred entered the gallery and alerted Miss Lehane to his presence.

“Miss Faith, I’m sorry to bother you, but I couldn’t help but notice you forgot to bring your lunch today and I was hoping you might join me for a bite to eat this afternoon.”

Faith gazed up warily at the English Butler, who had been nothing but friendly to her since she’d been here and sighed resignedly. She was hungry and still a bit sore from last nights encounter and food would help her heal faster.

“Alright. Thank you Alfred.” 

Alfred nodded and gestured for Miss Faith to follow him to the kitchens where lunch was waiting. Realizing perhaps she might be more comfortable with something low-key, Alfred had prepared one of Master Bruce’s favorites. When they’d reached the kitchens, Faith’s mouth was watering at the smell of something delicious and her face almost broke into an amused smile when she saw what was waiting for her: pizza.

Looking up in wonder at the Butler, she raised an eyebrow in question. “Did you make this yourself?”

Alfred chuckled at Miss Faith’s look of disbelief and nodded. “I did. It’s one of Master Bruce’s favorites and I thought you might enjoy it as well.”

Faith nodded and sat down at the small table, looking at the rich cheesy pizza. Alfred gestured for her to help herself, which she did with relish, not able to stop the small moan of appreciation from escaping her lips...her eyes widening in mortification, which just caused Alfred to smile indulgently.

“I take it that my pizza meets with your approval?”

Faith nodded, not remembering the last time anyone had cooked like this for her. “It’s really good. It’s been a while since I’ve had anything homemade.”

Alfred’s face dropped a bit, before he asked carefully, “How long have you been here in Gotham, Miss Faith?”

Shrugging, Faith said softly, “Not long.”

Alfred nodded, “If you don’t think I’m too forward: where did you live prior to coming to Gotham?”

Faith looked a bit wary, but saw no reason not to answer the question as she took another slice of the pizza. “Cleveland for a few years. Here and there before that.”

“Do you have any family?” Alfred asked kindly, and noticed Faith stiffen before she answered shortly, “No...no family.”

“I lost all my family when I was young, that’s when I came to work for the Wayne family and when Master Bruce’s parents were killed, I stayed on as his guardian.”

Faith looked at the Butler—he reminded her of Giles in a way—caring and sincere and he obviously cared for Bruce quite a bit to raise him since the age of eight. 

“I was orphaned at a young age. I really don’t remember my mother and I never knew my father. I’ve never had a home. When I lived in Cleveland it was the closest I guess...but then it wasn’t.”

Alfred sighed inwardly at how much this young woman must’ve suffered over the years. No family, no ties and then to be thrust with such responsibility at sixteen. Not to mention surviving this long was a testament to her strength and fortitude. 

“Do you think you might make Gotham your home?”

Faith looked up at the English Butler and Alfred’s breath hitched at the pain he saw reflected in those deep brown eyes. Wiping her mouth and standing up, Faith nodded to the Butler.

“I probably should get back to work. Thank you for the wonderful lunch. It was really kind of you.”

Alfred smiled warmly. “It was my pleasure and I’m happy to make you lunch anytime Miss Faith.”

Nodding in thanks, Faith made her way back to the gallery—unaware that her entire exchange with Alfred had been monitored from another part of the Manor.

Faith decided to go out patrolling that night, even though she wasn’t feeling 100%, the conversation with Alfred Pennyworth had left her feeling unsettled. She didn’t know why, but she felt a strong urge to patrol in the Narrows tonight. She hadn’t ventured there since she first started wandering around Gotham’s graveyards and sewers—but she was curious.

Her first foray into the seedy area of Gotham made Faith cringe in disgust. There were parts of Cleveland that were dirty and unsanitary but this was truly disgusting. The buildings were run down and many looked like they should be condemned. As she moved through the shadows, she heard screams, shouts and the occasional gunfire going off in the distance. 

The buildings were so closely situated, it would be difficult for any vampire or demon to wander around unnoticed, not that it would stop them persay...but still...

Moving towards the east, Faith sent out her Slayer senses as she moved from rooftop to rooftop which seemed the easiest way to get around, until she heard a woman scream for help and she took off running—vaulting from one roof to another until she jumped down into a deserted alley and saw a woman being assaulted. But it wasn’t by a vampire or a demon—but by a human man. 

Faith’s breath hitched as she moved over and grasped the guy by the shoulder, throwing him across the alley, where he landed against a dumpster. Soon, the big, burly guy was on his feet, brandishing a large knife that looked a lot like the knife the Mayor had given her back in Sunnydale all those years ago. 

Faith did something she’d never done in all her years of Slaying...she froze, but it was just long enough for the mugger to lunge at her with the knife. Unfortunately she didn’t move fast enough and the knife plunged into her side, causing her to grunt out in pain. 

Fortunately, the pain woke her up and she backhanded the mugger, causing his neck to whip back as he fell to the ground. But before he could get back up, the Batman appeared and knocked Faith’s attacker out, tying him up. 

When the Batman turned around, he stopped cold when he saw Faith grab the same side that had been traumatized the previous night, except this time, blood was pooling from the wound. Moving quickly, Batman came over and reached for the Slayer, who growled out in warning much like a wounded animal would, who’d been trapped and cornered. 

“Stay away.” Faith snarled angrily. 

“No. You’re hurt. Let me help you.”

“I told you, I don’t need your help.” Said Faith as she tried to move away, collapsing against the side of the building as she tried to take a breath. 

“You do. I don’t want to fight you, but please let me help you.”

Faith looked at the Batman and shook her head in confusion. “Why?”

Batman’s eyes were glittering with emotions Faith didn’t want to name as he growled deeply at the Slayer, who was barely holding it together and if he didn’t get her help soon, he was afraid she’d either go into shock from the blood loss or die.

“Because I want to and you need help my right now.”

Batman cautiously moved forward until he came within arms reach of the Slayer, who was barely conscious. Looking up at the Batman, Faith said softly before she lost conscious, “This doesn’t change anything.”

As she collapsed, Batman caught the Slayer, quickly picking her up bridal style and raced towards his tumbler. As he put Faith into the passenger seat, he removed her hood and gently traced a finger down her face in a caress. 

“You’re wrong, this changes everything.”


	11. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce saves Faith and outs his dual identity in the process.....how will the Slayer take it when she learns the Prince of Gotham is really the Batman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine....

Bruce raced through Gotham like a man possessed. He kept watch on Faith out of the corner of his eye,noticing as her breathing became more shallow. Unsure if he should take her back to Wolfram and Hart, but realizing if he took her back to the Bat Cave either at the docks or at Wayne Manor, he’d have a lot of explaining to do, but if he dropped Faith off at some hospital with strangers, she’d never trust the Batman again. 

Deciding to take the chance and realizing it was going to out his dual persona to the Slayer, Batman took Faith to his warehouse Bat Cave and called Lucius to meet him there.

When they’d finally arrived, Batman moved into the Wayne Docks and parked the tumbler on the parking pad...pressing the button, watching it lower into the Bat Cave.

Quickly disembarking out of the tumbler with Faith in his arms, Bruce didn’t have long to wait for Lucius to show up. 

Faith was laid out on a observation table as Bruce was desperately trying to get her out of her leathers. Once exposed, his breath caught at the gaping wound where the knife had sliced into her. Her leathers were soaked, but the wound looked to be...healing? 

“Mr. Wayne, I got here as quickly as I could.”

“Thanks Lucius, I need you to help me clean and close this wound.”

Lucius nodded, looking at the young woman lying on the table. “I am assuming this is the young lady you told me about? Faith Lehane?”

Bruce nodded distractedly as he grabbed gauze, sutures and alcohol. “She’s lost a lot of blood.”

Lucius came over and gloved up, looking down at the wound curiously. “Did this just happen?”

Bruce grunted in the affirmative as Lucius cleaned the wound while he got the sutures ready. “I know, the wound looks like it’s already starting to heal on its own. I’ve never seen anything like it. Last night, she was wounded here...” Bruce pointed to the marks that were barely noticeable now. “I saw how bad the gashes were, yet it looks like it happened weeks ago.”

Lucius nodded. “It must be some kind of advanced regenerative properties, probably having to do with her Slayer abilities. My guess is she’ll be fairly healed in a few days.”

Bruce looked down at the young woman, who had managed in just a few weeks to capture his interest like no one had ever done before. Injecting the Slayer with a powerful sedative, Bruce and Lucius finished patching Faith up and once it was done, Bruce went into his storage and grabbed a spare shirt of his and covered the Slayer, then wrapped her in a blanket before he transferred her to the back of Lucius’ car—the man taking them all back to Bruce’s Penthouse.

Once there, Bruce took Faith up to his apartment and placed her in his bed, grabbing his own stash of IV fluids that he kept on hand and watched as Lucius set up the IV and then Bruce sat back and waited until the Slayer regained consciousness. He couldn’t help but wonder how angry she was going to be at him.

Morning came slowly and Alfred appeared sometime after eight, forcing Bruce to eat some breakfast. By late morning, Bruce checked the wound and was astonished that it was almost completely closed, the skin already taking on the pink quality of early healing. He shook his head in astonishment as he gently checked the wound.

When he moved back, it was to the wary gaze of large brown eyes watching him. Bruce smiled reassuringly before he spoke. “You’ve lost a lot of blood, but should be okay in a few days. I have you on some IV antibiotics and fluids, which should be done here shortly. How are you feeling?”

Faith just stared...unsure of much except one very important fact. “You’re Batman?”

Bruce sighed and nodded, realizing that it wouldn’t help his case to lie. “I am.”

Faith’s breath was a bit labored as her eyes moved around the room. “Where am I?”

“My Penthouse here in Gotham. I took you to my—for lack of a better description—Bat Cave here in Gotham and stitched up your wound. Then I brought you here.”

Faith’s confusion was palpable. “Why? Why not just leave me at the hospital or somewhere else? You’ve compromised yourself by bringing me here?”

Bruce smiled. “I suppose it was only fair, seeing as I’m aware of who you are and what you do.”

Faith’s eyes hardened. “So this job you hired me for then, was to what?”

Bruce sat down at the end of the bed, considering the woman before him and realizing the honesty was probably the best policy. 

“Before I saw you in Gotham cemetery—probably a few days before? Probably doesn’t matter, but I was out patrolling at night as Batman when I came across a mugging. But what I saw didn’t make any sense.” Shaking his head, Bruce still had trouble believing vampires were real. 

Faith’s lips turned up into a smirk. “A vampire?”

Bruce nodded, giving Faith a sheepish smile. “Yeah. I was stunned. I had no idea vampires were real, I’d spent seven years abroad. Seen some interesting things, but nothing like that.”

Faith nodded. “I’d read about you, you know—before I came to work for you and so many things didn’t make sense but I didn’t...you didn’t seem the Batman type.”

Bruce chuckled. “Selfish, playboy, billionaire.”

Faith nodded again. “Where were you for those seven years?”

Bruce stood up and went to look outside towards the Gotham skyline, feeling Faith’s gaze as she stared at him from behind. Deciding to take a risk, Bruce sighed and said loud enough for her to hear. ”Nanda Parbat.”

“Shit.” Faith’s voice came out breathy as she caught herself and grimaced, but Bruce just smiled to himself, knowing more than likely she’d have some kind of knowledge of the League. “They were the ones who burned down your house, weren’t they? You don’t just walk away from the League of Shadows.”

Bruce turned around and genuinely smiled at the woman before him. “Yes, it’s a really long story...”

“And I have nothing else to do right now, so spill.” Faith said firmly, causing Bruce to chuckle deeply. 

“Fine.” 

So Bruce sat down and told Faith everything that happened from the time he’d left Gotham until his return seven years later. He shared with her his choice to become the Batman and why. Faith listened intently and nodded on occasion. When Bruce was done, Faith just stared at the man with respect. 

“That’s quite a story. So, not quite the hero complex I’d thought Batman had, but I can appreciate your motivation to want to make Gotham safer.”

Bruce’s smile was genuine as he shook his head at the mention of a hero complex. When his hazel eyes fell back onto brown ones, he asked the question that he’d been wanting to for weeks. 

“What about you?”

Faith gave him a dubious look. “I’m sure you had me investigated at some point?”

Bruce nodded once warily and watched Faith’s eyes darken in response. “I’m not sure there’s much more to tell. Orphaned, alone, called as a Slayer at sixteen. Went rogue for a bit, accidentally killed a human. Stabbed and left for dead in a coma for a year. Escaped, body swapped, went to prison for a while...fun times. Tried to get my head back on straight. Broke out to save a friend who’d turned evil, saved friend...got recruited to return to Sunnydale and fight the big bad. I’ve nearly gotten killed and blown up more times than I care to mention but survived—and here we are.”

Bruce’s face must’ve shown the shock he was feeling, because he looked gobsmacked for a bit until he decided to get some clarity. “You killed a human?”

Faith’s head turned away. “Yeah, figured that would be the one thing you’d pick up on. I was sixteen, out patrolling with Buffy, who is my sister Slayer. We were in the throws of fighting vamps when a human came out of nowhere and I staked him thinking he was a vampire. My skills were pretty undeveloped then and I didn’t listen to my Slayer instincts.”

Bruce nodded slowly, wondering what that would be like? He had years training with the League but how green would he have been at sixteen trying to find his way?

“Okay. You went rogue?”

Faith nodded. “That was after. I was angry and broken. Probably jealous too of Buffy. She’d had a family, friends who helped her. I’d never had any of that. She got to go to school. I never finished high school. So I rebelled. It was really stupid looking back on it now, but I wasn’t in a good place emotionally. Sunnydale’s Mayor, Richard Wilkins—he was a quasi immortal being who paid tribute to several demons over a century and eventually sought to ascend to a demon himself—He took me in, gave me a family I suppose. He was the first person who believed in me, cared about me—at least that’s how it felt at the time. Eventually Buffy and I had it out and she stabbed me and left me for dead. It took me a long time to get over that.”

Bruce sighed and realized Faith’s life was much more complicated than he’d ever thought possible. Something in his face must’ve given away what he was thinking, because Faith shut herself down instantly and sighed, before she sat up and ripped the IV out of her arm. 

Bruce went to stop her but she shook her head emphatically. “Look, I think I’m done with the overshare and I really need to get back to Wolfram and Hart. Thanks for the assist and don’t worry about me telling anyone you’re Batman, I can keep a secret.”

She stood up and started to get dressed, while Bruce sat there stunned, trying to figure out what to do. 

“I’ll be back to Wayne Manor on Monday. I’m almost finished with the job so you won’t need to see me after that.”

Faith moved out of the room quickly and headed for the elevator, not expecting to see Alfred standing at the staircase with lunch. 

“Miss Faith, I’m glad you’re feeling better. I was just bringing you something to eat.”

Faith nodded politely at the Butler. “Thanks Alfred, maybe another time.”

And before Bruce could stop her, Faith was in the elevator and gone.


	12. Something Tangible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce confronts Faith and opens up to her.....while Faith realizes she’s very much attracted to Bruce’s dark side......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters do not belong to me.....

Faith made her way back to Wolfram and Hart, ignoring the looks from her staff and Micah, who’d come out of his offices immediately when he was informed Faith had returned. 

“You didn’t come back last night, I was just about to send the cavalry out to look for you.”

Faith glared indignantly. “Ran into a nasty baddie and got skewered, nothing I couldn’t deal with. I’m going to head up to my place and get cleaned up. Did you need me for anything today?”

Micah shook his head, his instincts telling him to give the Slayer a wide berth. “No, we’re good. Take care of yourself Faith.”

“It’s what I do best.” The brunette said as she made her way to her apartment. 

Once there she sat down on her couch and stared out the window, looking over the city of Gotham. So? Batman was Bruce Wayne. Fuck, she never saw that one coming, but now that she had a bit of time to process it, totally made sense. He definitely had the resources and contacts to be the Batman. Faith wasn’t upset about the fact, more so with herself for opening up to him. She could see the disgust on his face as she shared her story. Just another reminder of how damaged she was...tainted. 

Shaking her head in anger, Faith went into her bathroom and took a nice long hot shower. As she stood there under the spray, she felt tears welling up behind her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Feeling sorry for herself got her no where except feeling more lost and alone.

Bruce Wayne wasn’t having an easier time of it at the moment. He was angry at himself that somehow, he’d scared Faith away just as she was opening up to him. He knew instinctively if he tried to force himself into her life at this point, she’d disappear and he’d never see her again, and that was the last thing he wanted. 

So he watched and waited every night that weekend, to see if she went out patrolling and thankfully, she stayed in her apartment although she continued to practice her skills in what Bruce determined was some kind of customized dojo. He would sit perched for hours, watching her as she moved through her training routines and the more Batman watched, the more he found himself enamoured with the Slayer.

Alfred had been surprisingly silent that weekend, saying very little about what had transpired, or giving his opinion one way or the other. If Bruce had to hazard a guess, Alfred had grown very fond of Faith, and probably a bit protective of her as well. 

When Monday came around, Faith was at Wayne Manor at 9am sharp, Alfred showing her back to the gallery then leaving her alone. He noticed she’d brought her own lunch, causing him to sigh in unhappy resignation.

Faith for her part, kept to herself. She had secretly hoped Bruce would make an appearance and he would tell her that her past exploits hadn’t disgusted him, but he hadn’t shown. By Thursday, Faith had finished her work, packed her things up and walked towards the kitchens looking for Alfred. She wasn’t surprised to find him there cooking dinner. 

“Smells good.” Faith said kindly. 

“Miss Faith, I didn’t hear you come in.” Alfred said and went back to his preparations, gesturing for Faith to sit down and join him, which she did. “I’m making one of Master Bruce’s favorites, homemade fried chicken. He’s been rather down this week I’m afraid.”

Faith’s eyebrow cocked at the mention of Bruce. “I’m sorry to hear that. I have my report done and I’m happy to leave it here with you.”

Alfred sighed and stopped what he was doing, going over to a monitor across the room and typing something into it before he resumed with his dinner preparations. “You were able to finish ahead of schedule.” Alfred stated knowingly. 

“Yeah. It didn’t take as long as I thought it would.”

Wiping his hands on a towel that was hanging on his waist, Alfred said with concern. “You are feeling better after your ordeal?”

“Yep. All healed and ready to fight the good fight.” Faith offered in what she hoped was a cheery voice. 

“That’s good to hear.” Said the drawling voice of Bruce Wayne, who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen looking at Faith with such intensity, she had to clench her hands in her lap to prevent herself from visibly reacting to his presence.

“Is it?” Faith bit back. 

Bruce sauntered into the room, looking impeccable in fitted jeans and a black long sleeved Henley. “It is.” Bruce offered firmly. “Alfred if you would excuse us for a bit, I’d like to show Faith something, that is, if it’s alright with her?” Bruce offered challengingly, which caused Faith’s hackles to rise, but she was never one to turn down a challenge. 

“Fine.” She said, standing up and following Bruce out of the kitchen and down the hallway to a music room with a piano sitting by a large bookshelf. Faith raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Music, books? I was expecting something different if you must know.”

Bruce chuckled and went over to the piano and hit three notes that were terribly off-key. Faith just shook her head and was about to say something sarcastic when the bookshelf behind the piano opened.

Gesturing with his hand for Faith to proceed him into the entrance to the Bat Cave, Faith looked wary for a moment as she entered the makeshift elevator. 

“Should I be worried?” Faith quipped. “Planning on dumping my body where no one can find it?”

This got a smile from Bruce as he shook his head. “No, that would simply be a waste.”

Faith looked confused, and then gasped as the elevator plummeted down several stories underground. When it finally stopped, Bruce opened the cage door and gestured for Faith to follow him. 

As they moved through the caverns, Faith was impressed with how immense the space was beneath Wayne Manor. When they walked into an open clearing, Faith gasped as she heard the sound of bats from overhead and as she looked up, she couldn’t help the “fuck me” that slipped past her lips. Bruce who had heard her slip, muttered to himself, “That’s the idea.”

Faith however, who’d been so engrossed in what she was seeing had completely missed what Bruce had said, sputtered a “What?”

Shaking his head in response, Bruce led Faith onto the platform of the Bat Cave—pressing a few buttons on the console and suddenly the platform moved and the cave expanded to show the entirety of the Bat Cave. Bruce’s suit, some sort of tank, some kind of—what the fuck was that? It looked like something that might fly!

As Faith wandered around in awe, Bruce watched her reaction with a small smile on his face. Finally she turned to him with a look of utter confusion on her face. “I don’t understand, why are you showing me all this?”

Bruce tilted his head in consideration as his hazel eyes pierced through Faith’s defenses. “I wasn’t happy with how we left things. I think you might’ve misunderstood my reaction to your confession about your past. I don’t judge you Faith, if anything I admire what you’ve had to overcome to get yourself to the here and now.”

Faith’s expression was one of disbelief as she scoffed and shook her head. “You say that now but trust me, you don’t mean it.”

Bruce walked over into Faith’s space, close enough he could feel the energy of her aura, but not so close she’d feel threatened by him. “I don’t know what kind of people you’ve had in your life Faith, but trust me when I tell you that I’m not so easily dissuaded or make declarations lightly. Whatever you’ve had to do in the past to get here is just that—in the past. All that matters to me is the present and the future. Give me a chance to prove that to you.”

Faith just shook her head again. “You don’t know what you’re asking Bruce. My life, what I do—it’s beyond dangerous.”

Looking deeply into Faith’s dark brown eyes, Bruce nodded in understanding. “And what I do is also dangerous. Rachel died because of the Batman. The guilt and remorse I feel never goes away some days. But if I allow it to consume me, I’ll never move on and find peace. I’ve watched you Faith, and I’ve seen how fierce and formidable you are, I’ve also seen how afraid you are to let anyone touch you.” Faith flinched at Bruce’s observation. “I don’t know if this is a recent development or if you’ve always been this way and before you think otherwise, this is not pity. I feel a strong connection with you, the darkness inside you calls to me. I don’t fear it, and I want to see where it might lead us if you’ll let me in.”

Faith closed her eyes, feeling the swirl of emotions welling up in her chest. She’d be lying to herself if she didn’t acknowledge what Bruce was saying about the darkness. It was palpable and she could almost taste his aura when they were in the same vicinity—but standing here, nearly touching—it was like a ticking time bomb of explosive want and need and it caused her to visibly shudder with the force of it. 

Bruce noticed Faith’s reaction to his words, and deciding to take the risk, he moved closer into her personal space gently taking his finger and tracing a path from her forehead to her lower lip seeing her body shudder again but not in revulsion. In desire. Leaning forward slowly and using that one finger to tilt her head up, he watched Faith carefully as her eyes remained closed trying desperately to control her breathing. Her hands were clenched at her sides, and Bruce smirked at how flushed she appeared. When his lips gently touched hers, it was like a match had been lit and set ablaze into an inferno of heat and want as she moaned in surrender while Bruce grabbed her around the waist; lifting her against him as he took ownership of her mouth in a passionate kiss. 

Faith was drowning! Whatever she had felt or experienced before this moment was nothing in comparison to the raw need consuming her as Bruce expertly kissed her. Her hands that had been clenched at her sides, were now entangled into dark soft locks of hair. Her nails scraping and digging into Bruce’s neck, seeking purchase. Something tangible to ground herself from being swept away.

Bruce was having his own epiphany. In all the years and all the women, this was unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. It was raw, primal, sensual, lustful, needy and powerful. Kissing Faith was better than any drug or aphrodisiac and he just wanted to drown and never come up for air again.

The kiss would’ve gone on indefinitely if not for the ill-timed intrusion of one very intrusive Butler. 

“Master Bruce—if you’re finally done showing Miss Faith your extensive toy collection, perhaps you might have her join us for dinner.”

The voice came over the intercom, causing Bruce to pull away reluctantly from Faith’s lips—which were swollen, plump, red and utterly enticing.

“Fuck me.” Faith whispered softly, her eyes were still closed, but this time in bliss as she tried to get her breathing under control. 

“Oh, I plan on it.” Bruce whispered back seductively before he placed one final swift kiss on Faith’s lips. Her eyes opened suddenly and the shocked look at his statement caused her cheeks to flush a pretty shade of red. “But only when you’re ready.” Bruce clarified gently. 

Setting Faith down, he watched her move back and get some semblance of control over her appearance before he offered her his hand, which she took this time without much hesitation. “So, dinner awaits?”

“I wouldn’t want to disappoint Alfred,” Faith offered cheekily, “lead the way, Batman.”

Bruce grinned as he guided Faith back up to the Manor proper, hoping that in time he might be able to win her over completely and prove to her that he was in this for the long haul.


	13. Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith shares with Bruce and Alfred a bit of history......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine.....

When Bruce and Faith made their way back into the kitchen at Wayne Manor, dinner was already plated and ready for consumption. Bruce gallantly pulled out Faith’s chair for her, and the Slayer had given him a look of disbelief before she sat down, shaking her head. Alfred had smiled at the young woman, who was clearly uncomfortable with such overtures. It made his heart heavy thinking about what her life must’ve been like to never know something as simple as a man holding out her chair in deference. 

Faith sighed quietly at the simple yet exquisite meal, which caught both men’s attention. 

“Is everything alright Miss Faith?” Alfred asked kindly. 

“Oh yes, Alfred. I’m just impressed with how well you cook is all.”

Alfred smiled at the compliment. “You did mention the last time you joined me for a meal it had been awhile since you’d had anything homemade.”

Faith nodded and took a bite of the chicken, moaning in appreciation before she caught herself and blushed deeply, whispering ‘sorry’ and completely missing the heated look that Bruce sent her way. 

Alfred chuckled and told the young woman not to apologize as he was honored she seemed to enjoy his culinary talents. 

“Well, I’ve never had homemade fried chicken before and it’s definitely better than anything I’ve ever had.”

Alfred nodded. “When was the last time you were able to enjoy a home cooked meal?” Alfred inquired, genuinely curious about Faith’s life before she came to Gotham. He also knew Master Bruce was very interested as well. 

Gently wiping her mouth and taking a sip of her water, Faith responded a bit hesitantly. “I really don’t remember. I never had anyone to teach me how to cook and I’m not sure I’d have the patience for it anyway.”

“You lived in Cleveland for how long Miss Faith?” Alfred asked. 

“Three years. I moved there after Sunnydale because there is a Hell Mouth located there and it seemed like a good place to go and help.”

Bruce nodded and was quick to ask a question that had been on his mind for a while. “If you don’t mind Faith, what exactly happened in Sunnydale? The official story was it was destroyed by a meteor, but that wasn’t true, was it?”

Faith shook her head in the negative. “No, it wasn’t.” Taking another fortifying sip of her water, Faith decided to be honest about what had happened in Sunnydale. Lying wouldn’t benefit her at this point and it wasn’t as if Bruce and Alfred didn’t already know about Slayers in general. Hearing the specifics would do little damage at this point. 

“So what happened?” Alfred inquired softly, seeing the look of hesitation on Miss Faith’s face. 

“I don’t know how much you are aware of exactly what a Slayer is or where her power comes from, but I suppose I should start from the beginning. In every generation a young female is bestowed with mystical powers that originate from the essence of a pure-demon and this gives a Slayer superhuman senses, strength, stamina, agility, resilience, speed and healing in the fight against the forces of darkness. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons and other forces of darkness that seek to spread their evil. These powers were bestowed thousands of years ago by a group of tribal elders known as the Shadow Men and it was said that they used powerful Magic’s to infuse a captive girl with the heart, soul and spirit of a demon called a Shadow Demon.”

“That sounds barbaric.” Alfred stated calmly, while Bruce looked outraged. 

“I suppose it does. See, Slayer’s don’t tend to live very long so the Shadow Men created a large number of what we call Potential Slayers, who are normal girls around the world who may be called one day to take over the role of a Slayer, when their predecessor dies. Buffy died briefly from drowning in 1997 and was brought back by Xander, a friend of hers. But the call went forward and another Slayer was called. Her name was Kendra. She was killed in less than a year and when she died, I was called.”

Alfred nodded in understanding. “A friend of mine, Yatin, mentioned that it was unheard of for two Slayers to exist at the same time.”

Faith sighed and nodded in return. “It is, and it’s never happened before. When I was called, I went to Sunnydale where I had a watcher, Wesley—who was just as green as I was. Fast forward years later and Buffy died again in 2001, this time to close a hell-dimension portal from ripping through our fabric of reality. But since I was already called and Buffy had already died once—no other Slayer was called.”

Bruce and Alfred looked at Faith in shock. “How long was she dead for?” Bruce asked quietly. “I was under the impression Miss Summers was still amongst the land of the living?”

Faith nodded. “She is. Since she died under unnatural circumstances, Willow—who is a witch—was able to use mystical forces to bring her back about six months later. But when Buffy came back, she wasn’t the same. Her essence had been severely altered in a way that allowed the Hell Mouth to open in Sunnydale and brought forth something called The First, to prey upon Sunnydale.”

“And what was The First?” Bruce asked, clearly intrigued. 

“The First Evil. It predates man and demon. Evil incarnate I’d guess you’d could call it. It was essentially incorporeal but could take on the form of any dead person it wished to. There was a Seal under Sunnydale High School called Danzalthar which opened with blood and would unleash hell on earth. The Turok-Han, who were a more powerful, deadly vampire and were much stronger and nearly invincible...well, there were thousands of them under the Seal and we had to fight them and defeat them. Which we did eventually.”

“You and Miss Summers fought thousands of vampires alone?” Alfred asked, clearly astonished while Bruce just sat there dumbfounded by the story. It was simply fantastical.

“Not exactly.” Faith sighed softly. “The First went after all the Potential Slayers it could find by using its minions, called the Bringers. They went out and slaughtered hundreds of Potential Slayers, which alerted the Watcher’s Council in England. Then word got out that any Potential Slayers needed to make their way to Sunnydale, which many did. But it wasn’t enough. These girls had the Potential to become Slayers, but not the power Buffy and I had.”

“How did that change?” Bruce asked curiously. “I would imagine something must’ve shifted the balance of power if the Hell Mouth was destroyed.”

Faith nodded. “Thousands of years ago, a group of mystical women who called themselves the Guardians, forged a weapon called the Scythe. It was made for the First Slayer, Sineya, to kill the last of the Old Ones that walked upon the Earth. The weapon was hidden from the Shadow Men and the Watcher’s Council’s that came after. Willow used the essence of the Scythe and transferred the powers of the Slayer to all the Potential’s all over the world.” Faith smiled softly at this. “There are many Potentials I’ve found and worked with—in Sunnydale and Cleveland and trained them for their destinies. It was how I was able to come here. I left the Hell Mouth in Cleveland guarded by a few Potential’s there and relocated.”

Bruce sat back, considering all he’d heard. “Do you have the weapon?”

Faith’s face darkened and Bruce instantly regretted asking the question. “It only appears to Buffy. I’ve never been able to call it to me.”

“Why?” Alfred asked gently. 

“It’s simple really,” Faith said bitterly, “it’s because I’m not worthy to possess it. I’ve wielded it in battle sure, but it will only present itself in a moment of need to the worthy Slayer. I’ve always assumed it’s because I’m tainted. I’ve made some bad choices and I’m sure it sensed that.”

“I’m sure that’s not true Miss Faith.” Alfred said sympathetically. 

“I wish I believed that Alfred.” Faith said in resignation, standing up and effectively ending the discussion. “I should be going actually. Thank you both for dinner.”

And without looking back, Faith left Wayne Manor before either Bruce or Alfred could stop her.


	14. Arkham Asylum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith finds herself at Arkham Asylum and realizes that something’s not right with the place.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine......

Faith had purposely made herself scarce in the following weeks since she’d hastily left Wayne Manor. Bruce to his credit, had tried to contact her through Wolfram and Hart, but Faith had decided that he was better off forgetting about her. She moved through Gotham’s underbelly each night, making sure to stay away from the more obvious cemeteries or other places where Batman might look for her. The conversation she’d had with Bruce and Alfred only served to remind Faith that despite what Bruce might say to the contrary, he’d never want someone like her long term. 

Bruce had been shocked when Faith had bolted from Wayne Manor, and he’d thought perhaps she just needed space for a few days before realizing that her past didn’t make any difference to him, or in his desire to spend time with her. But apparently his decision to give Faith space had the opposite effect and she’d been even more reclusive and elusive—especially at night. She was never in the usual places where she would patrol.....so Bruce as Batman, had taken it upon himself to spend some time retraining in fighting styles that might serve to help him in taking on vampires. So far Batman had been fairly successful in dusting those vampires he’d come across.

Faith had found several vampire nests in the city, and the closer she got to the Narrows, the more concentrated the nests became. It made her realize that there was something in the Narrows that was attracting the vampires to it. So during the day, she would take it upon herself to scout the area dressed in simple attire of jeans, leather jacket and combat boots. Her hair pulled up in a pony tail and no makeup, she spent her days traversing through the Narrows until she found herself one afternoon looking up at Arkham Asylum. 

Faith shivered in forewarning. She could feel the stench of evil permeating from the place. Leaving it behind, Faith returned to Wolfram and Hart to speak with Micah. She needed more information about Arkham, it’s layout and exactly where it was located in the scheme of Gotham City. Was there some unknown Hell Mouth in Gotham that no one inside the Watcher’s Council was aware of? And if so, why was that?

Faith made her way back though the sewers and out to the basement of Wolfram and Hart, taking the elevator up to her office and asking Mason to come in and join her. 

“What’s up boss?” Mason asked. 

“What do you know about Arkham Asylum?”

Mason sat down and pushed his glasses back upon his nose. “The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane. It was founded in 1874, and currently hosts the Joker, who tried to take over Gotham’s underground mob forces last year. Dr. Jonathan Crane had been a court appointed psychiatrist who was tasked by the city’s government to work with the patients there, but as it turned out, his loyalty was to the League of Shadows and he is also imprisoned there. The original architect of Arkham Asylum became mentally unwell and hacked his workers to pieces using an axe. He was convicted and sentenced to Arkham as punishment. The original site held a hospital of sorts that was called Arkham Hospital that had been on that site for over 100 years before it was refashioned into what it is today. Amadeus Arkham’s wife and daughter were killed there...raped and mutilated by a serial killer who called himself ‘Mad Dog’. The word is that the building itself holds occult runes throughout its floor plans. Eventually Amadeus went insane himself, killed his stockbroker in 1929 and was sentenced to his own asylum until he died some years later.” 

Faith nodded, listening to Mason’s tale and found herself internally disgusted at all the evil that had been perpetuated there. “Has there ever been a record of a Hell Mouth being present on the site of Arkham?”

Mason sat back and pondered the question. “Not as such. No one has ever been able to verify if the place indeed holds occult runes within its confined spaces or exactly what those runes entail. Do you think there might be a Hell Mouth located there?”

Faith shrugged. “I think it’s worth looking into. The place holds some serious evil mojo, and I can feel it like a living, tangible presence when I’m outside the walls. I can’t imagine what it must feel like being inside that place. It’s ironic, that a place that is supposed to House and treat the criminally insane may very well be the place to perpetuate, even worsen those traits in the criminals who are sentenced there. Why hasn’t anyone from Wolfram and Hart looked into this before?”

“It’s run by the city’s bureaucracy and frankly, no one from out team has ever been allowed entrance into the place.”

“Well, I need to get inside the place so talk to Micah and let’s find a way to make it happen.”

Mason nodded. “I’ll get on it immediately boss.”

“Also while you’re at it, get me a break down of all the criminals who’ve been incarcerated there...past and present as well as a list of anyone whose ever worked there.”

“I can do that, but it may take me a couple weeks.”

“That’s fine.” Faith said firmly. “I’ll do some checking on my own as well.”

Mason nodded and headed for his desk while Faith picked up her cell phone and made a quick call. On the third ring, a voice on the other end picked up. “Hello Faith, how’s it going?”

“Hey Giles...five by five here. Listen, I need your help. Can you have Willow research everything she can find on Arkham Asylum here in Gotham City?”

“What are you looking for specifically?” Giles asked curiously. 

“I’m not sure exactly, but the place is crawling with bad juju and from what I’ve learned, may be the source of what’s attracting the vampires and other demons here to Gotham City.”

“Can you give me a bit more to go on?”

“Well, according to my assistant here at Wolfram and Hart—a guy name Amadeus Arkham may have interwoven occult runes into the place, but I have no idea to what extent. A lot of weird stuff has happened there and to the people who’ve worked there. It’s just a working theory at this point, but worth checking out.”

Faith could almost hear Giles nodding through the phone. “Are you thinking there might be some unknown Hell Mouth present?”

“I think it’s a possibility and one I’m looking into.”

“I’ll do what I can Faith.” Giles said kindly. “I’ll let Buffy know you called.”

“She okay?”

“She’s doing fine. Keeping busy...you know how it is.”

“Yeah, I do.”

“How’s Robin doing?”

Faith’s whole body tensed and she sighed harshly. “I’m sure he’s doing fine. He left Giles, about a year ago I guess. Left me a note, no warning. Apparently there was someone else.”

Giles went quiet for a few moments before he spoke, and his voice sounded angry. “I’m sorry Faith.”

“It’s to be expected, so no worries Giles. I’m used to being alone. Have Willow get back to me when she can, okay?”

“I’ll do that. Take care of yourself Faith.”

“If I don’t, no one else will. Talk to you soon Giles.”

Faith hung up the phone and sat looking out the window of her office. She needed to get access to that place and if she couldn’t get in with her contacts at Wolfram and Hart, she did know one person who might be able to get her inside. But she wasn’t there yet, and she had a few weeks to get all the information before she decided on her next move.


	15. Investigating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith gets the chance to tour Arkham and has an unexpected encounter that leaves her unsettled........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters don’t belong to me......

Bruce, with Lucius Fox’s help, had set up a targeted cell phone surveillance system so he could keep track of Faith during the day. She never took her phone with her when she went out to patrol at night, and he hadn’t any luck in finding her at night, but he was able to track her during the day. 

He had followed her to the Narrows for several days now and had seen her stop in front of Arkham Asylum. She seemed intrigued and slightly wary of the building, before she turned around and left making her way back through the sewers towards Wolfram and Hart. Bruce had tapped her cell phone and overhead her conversation with someone called ‘Giles’...an English gentleman who seemed to know Faith fairly well. When the conversation got to someone named ‘Robin,’ Bruce was able to understand a bit more about Faith’s past. Whomever this man was, he’d cheated on Faith and left her alone and broken. The thought made Bruce angry on Faith’s behalf and caused him to realize that Faith was most likely was protecting herself from getting hurt again.

Bruce had been intrigued by the conversation as well. He’d never thought about Arkham in the grander scheme of all the problems Gotham City seemed to suffer from with crime but perhaps there was something to it. He decided to do some research on his own into Arkham’s history. 

It had taken Faith a few days to get some information from Willow, and with the help of Micah she was allowed entrance into Arkham Asylum as a potential financial donor from Wolfram and Hart. Faith decided to dress the part, a simple yet elegant skirt and fitted blouse with tall black leather boots and matching fitted jacket while her hair was pulled up into a messy bun at the back of her head. Micah had hired a car service, which took her to Arkham’s main gate and there a man was waiting to escort her inside. 

The guard’s name was Adam Hendricks from his name badge, and Faith followed him to an office on the second level. The name on the outside of the door read ‘Dr. Roger Huntoon’ Chief Administrator. The guard knocked on the door and the muffled words of ‘enter’ from inside sounded vaguely British to Faith’s ears. The guard Adam gave Faith a nod and a quick appreciative once over before he opened the door, allowing her to enter. 

Dr. Roger Huntoon was not exactly what Faith had envisioned. The man had a distinct look about him that reminded Faith of a pig. His nose was short and almost ‘snouted’ in appearance and his skin had a flushed quality that made him look like he was constantly sweating pink. It was oddly disturbing. 

The man came over and shook Faith’s hand, making her almost cringe in repulsion. “Ah, Miss Lehane! Welcome to Arkham Asylum. Wolfram and Hart mentioned that you were interested in a tour today to see our illustrious institution.”

Faith nodded. “Yes, I am.”

“Excellent, if you’ll follow me—I’ll be happy to show you around and answer any questions you might have.”

“Alright.” Faith said firmly. 

The tour lasted for nearly two hours, and Faith was amazed at how large the building was. It looked like a veritable maze of corridors that seemed to lead to no where. Once they’d reached the lower holding cells where the violent criminals were being held, Faith could feel the evil permeating the walls like a virus. 

“This is our last area, Miss Lehane. Our most violent offenders are housed here in this area for the criminally insane. Our newest resident I’m sure you’ve heard of: The Joker.”

Faith nodded as she moved over to one of the large doors and looked through the glass partition. Bloodshot eyes looked up at her as she noticed the man sitting on the cot, facing the door. His eyes were fixated on her’s as he smiled sickeningly at her—almost as if he knew her. 

Faith’s gaze narrowed as she returned the stare, unafraid. This caused the Joker to grin even more manically at her and chuckle loudly. “Who was this man originally?”

“We aren’t certain, his origins are rather sketchy to be honest. We have several criminal psychologists who’ve interviewed him and he gives each one a different story. He’s suffers from multiple disorders and seems to suffer no remorse for those he kills.”

Faith nodded and wondered if staying in a place like this only made the Joker’s homicidal tendencies worse. 

“Which part of Arkham was built first?”

Dr. Huntoon smiled widely. “Probably right where we are standing. There are multiple access points to the basement from this level as well as the sewers underneath the building.”

Faith gave her best enticing smile, which caused the Doctor’s face to turn an even darker shade of pink. “Would it be possible to get a current schematic of the building? If Wolfram and Hart are going to donate funds to this institution, I need to make sure the building and it’s structure are sound and up to code.”

Dr. Huntoon nodded enthusiastically. “Of course Miss Lehane. I can get my assistant to get that information for you as soon as possible.”

“Thank you.” Faith offered kindly, wanting to get out of this place as soon as possible. She had no doubt that there was some kind of bad juju somewhere near this part of Arkham and she needed to see if there was some kind of access from the sewers and into the outside of the building. 

When Dr. Huntoon walked her out to her car, Faith smiled one last time shaking the man’s hand politely, and was just about to get into her car when another vehicle pulled up next to her, effectively blocking her from leaving. 

Faith’s eyes widened when Bruce got out of the black Range Rover and walked over towards her, his face impassive but his eyes were anything but. 

“Mr. Wayne!” Dr. Huntoon smiled widely, waddling over to Gotham’s Prince and shook his hand profusely. “Welcome to Arkham Asylum.”

“Thank you.” Bruce offered kindly. “I’m here to see Chase Meridian.”

“Oh, of course.” Dr. Huntoon smiled widely just as a red-headed woman with glasses walked out of the main building and over to where they were standing. Faith discreetly looked over at the other woman, whose flaming red hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her ice blue eyes were hidden behind smart glasses. Her skin was flawless and she looked every inch an intellectual—and everything Faith was not. 

Faith gazed over at her driver and motioned for him to open the door, blatantly ignoring Bruce Wayne who was watching her closely. 

“Faith...it is good to see you again.” Bruce said kindly. 

“Is it?” Faith bit back harshly. “If you will excuse me I need to get back to Wolfram and Hart. I will make arrangements to get those schematics from you in a few days Dr. Huntoon?”

“Of course my dear, it was lovely to meet you.”

Faith nodded and went over to her car and was just about to get inside when she felt a warm hand on her arm, stopping her progress. Her deep brown eyes met the hazel ones of Bruce’s, who was looking at her with something that resembled pity and worry and it made Faith’s blood boil. 

“Would it be alright if I stopped by Wolfram and Hart later today?”

“I’m sorry Mr. Wayne, but I’m afraid I’m not available for the foreseeable future. You can call my assistant Mason and he can let you know when I might have time.”

Bruce’s eyes narrowed, but he nodded his head briefly before he moved away. Faith didn’t waste a moment, but got into the car and closed the door behind her.....waiting for her driver to get her the hell out of the Narrows and back to her flat. She was angry—angry, hurt and done.


	16. The Return of The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith distances herself from Bruce as she realizes exactly what’s she up against and makes a choice.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have read and posted a kudo.....as always the characters aren’t mine....

Several weeks had passed and Faith had done her due diligence looking over all the information from Willow, Mason and Dr. Huntoon and she was convinced there was a Hell Mouth somewhere below Arkham Asylum. The bad news was that there was no direct access to the sewers below Arkham except through the Asylum itself from the schematics she had and that posed several problems. Faith had considered getting herself admitted there, but that wouldn’t reflect well on Wolfram and Hart. 

Bruce had tried to get in contact with her multiple times in the last few weeks but Faith had no desire to talk to the billionaire. He obviously was quick to move on, despite what he’d said and Faith had no illusions as to why that was. She’d been relentless in her patrolling lately, and had become even more distant and reclusive. So much so that Micah was starting to get worried for the Slayer and had called Angel when Faith had returned two nights ago looking beat up and bloodied, her left arm dislocated, her right ankle severely sprained and several deep gashes across her torso and down her side.

Bruce had perched himself every night in the same spot across from Faith’s apartment and when he saw her come in looking like she’d been through a war, his gut clenched in worry. He didn’t know what to do. Faith was ignoring his overtures and he hadn’t been able to find her during the nights she’d go out patrolling. It was almost as if she didn’t care if she lived or died and that thought scared him. He had lost Rachel and he didn’t want to lose Faith too. 

Faith had patched herself up as best as she could and went out patrolling the next night despite not being 100%. She made her way towards the Narrows when her Slayer senses picked up on something big. She’d felt this particular evil once before but she couldn’t believe that what she was sensing was real—even though her gut was screaming at her it was. 

As she made her way closer to Arkham Asylum, she turned down a deserted alleyway and into an abandoned factory of some kind when she felt something lunge for her in the darkness. 

Faith’s reactions were a bit slower as she wasn’t completely healed, but reaching for her katanas she moved into an offensive position and nearly paused in shock at what she was seeing. It simply couldn’t be but it was! A Turok-Han! A progenitor vampire. 

The fight was furious and at one point, Faith had been thrown against the building causing the walls to shake and a large scaffolding to nearly fall on her. She ducked out of the way as she crouched and rolled back onto her feet. After nearly five minutes she was able to dust the vamp when another one came charging from another direction. It took a bit longer to dust the next one—and the next—and before she knew it she was bloodied, bruised and completely exhausted. 

How was this possible? Didn’t they defeat the First? Hadn’t the destruction of Sunnydale sent the First back into its hidey-hole?

Once the last Turok-Han was dusted, Faith dropped to the ground holding her side and gasping in pain. He leathers were shredded and her shoulder was on fire with pain radiating down her arm. 

“What were those?” The deep voice of Batman brought Faith to her senses as she observed Bruce warily. He was perched on a ledge that was jutting out from the old abandoned building. 

“Nice timing.” Faith mocked as she limped away from Batman and headed out of the Narrows, towards the sewers and back to Wolfram and Hart. 

Suddenly Batman was in front of her, staring hard while his eyes roved over her form. “You’re hurt again.”

“No shit Batman.” Faith growled. Bruce went to reach for her but Faith’s sword moved so quickly under his chin, it stopped Bruce in his tracks. “Stay away from me.”

Bruce growled out angrily. “I thought we got past this Faith.”

Faith laughed mockingly. “Sure we did. Do yourself a favor and return to your happy little life and forget you ever knew me. Bad things are happening.”

“And I told you before that I can help you.”

“I don’t want your fucking help!” Faith screamed. “I don’t want anything from you. Stay away!”

Bruce moved into Faith’s space as much as she’d allow him to. “Please tell me what I did wrong.”

Faith chuckled sarcastically. “It’s not you, don’t you get it? I’m bad news! There is nothing here for you! I’m damaged goods and you’ll thank me someday for staying away.”

“I don’t believe that and I’m never going to believe that.”

“Your problem, not mine.” Faith said harshly as she jumped down into the sewer before Bruce could stop her. He decided to follow her, making sure she got back to Wolfram and Hart in one piece. 

As Faith got to the entrance to Wolfram and Hart’s basement, Bruce’s voice cut through the painful silence and made her heart clench in anger and sorrow. “Are you going to at least tell me what those things were?”

Faith’s haunted look made dread race along Bruce’s spine. “Those were Turok-Han.”

Bruce nodded warily and then swallowed in understanding. “Vampire progenitors?”

“Yes. Harbingers of the First. It’s here, in Gotham and there’s absolutely nothing you can do to help me. Please, you need to stay away.”

“That’s not going to happen. I don’t know why you’re convinced that I don’t want you but nothing is further from the truth. I want you Faith and I’m not going anywhere.”

Faith just gave Bruce a look that said she clearly didn’t believe him before she moved into Wolfram and Hart, effectively ending their conversation. 

When Faith got back to her apartment she managed to get her leathers off, but they were ruined. Moving into her bathroom, Faith saw all the gashes, wounds and bruises left from the fight with the Turok-Han and sighed. She looked a right mess, and the worst part was she was just tired. Tired of it all—the fighting, the Slaying. She was done. 

She now understood what Spike had meant when he’d said that every Slayer reaches a point where they wish for Death. Welcoming it like an old friend. Faith had to wonder if that time was finally coming for her. 

Standing under the shower spray, Faith cried for the first time since Robin left. Cried for all the pain, hurt and fear that she had held on so tightly inside herself everyday. Bruce might think he wanted her, but once the novelty wore off he’d realize that Faith was nothing more than her Slaying. She wasn’t smart. Street smart sure—but book smart, not so much. She wasn’t refined, cultured or terribly well-spoken. She was rough and tumble with hard edges and a broken soul. No one would ever want someone like that long term.

She didn’t know how long she sat there and cried, but it must’ve been a while because the water was beginning to turn cold. Stepping out and drying herself off, Faith grabbed a T-shirt and some cotton shorts before going into the kitchen to grab something to eat. Sitting down on her couch and staring out into the heart of Gotham City, Faith shivered with dread. How was she ever going to be able to tell Buffy about this? Would she be able to fight this evil on her own? Didn’t she owe it to Buffy to let her have a pass on this one?

Sighing in resignation Faith stared at her phone in sadness. No, she couldn’t do that to Buffy, Giles, Dawn, Willow or Xander—even Kennedy—they all deserved to have a happy life. Faith was expendable, they weren’t. So, she would try and figure out a way to defeat the First on her own and if she died, it wasn’t any great loss, right?


	17. Firecracker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce sends for reinforcements, while Faith has a Slayer Dream......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine....

Bruce sat there on his perch, watching Faith as she stared off into nothing. Her eyes were clearly swollen from crying but as she stared at her phone, the look on her face was resolved. He realized in that moment she wasn’t going to call for back up, she wasn’t going to ask for help. Faith was going to fight this evil on her own and she fully expected it to take her life. Shaking his head in angry exasperation, Bruce felt a tear fall from his eye as he watched Faith take her cell phone and throw it against the wall of her apartment; watching it shatter with a look Bruce could only describe as resigned.

Moving back through the shadows Bruce reached his penthouse in record time and took off his Batman armour, heading for the kitchen where he knew Alfred would be waiting for him. 

“Master Bruce, are you alright?”

“No Alfred, and I need you to get in touch with your contact Yatin. I need to know who runs Wolfram and Hart and how I can get in contact with them, then I need to know how to get ahold of this Giles person. Who he is and how he’s connected to Faith.”

Alfred nodded. “I will get on it right away, Sir. Might I ask what happened?”

Bruce sighed and rubbed his hands over his face in exhaustion. “Faith was out patrolling tonight near Arkham in an abandoned factory when I saw her being attacked by vampires but they weren’t like the vampires I’d seen before. They were stronger, faster and far more brutal. She took out at least a dozen, but she was clearly beaten and broken herself. She told me they were Turok-Han—vampires from the First Evil she’d fought in Sunnydale. She won’t let me help her Alfred, she screamed at me to stay away.” Bruce’s eyes were haunted when his gaze caught Alfred’s. “I saw her Alfred, in her apartment. She was bruised, bloodied and broken. She took her cell phone and smashed it against the wall. She’s not going to ask for help. She’s going to sacrifice herself.”

Alfred sat down in shock. “Surely not!”

Bruce just nodded. “She truly believes her life isn’t worth saving Alfred. She doesn’t believe me when I tell her I want to be with her. She told me she’s damaged goods and that I’ll thank her someday that she decided to stay away.”

Alfred shook his head in despair. “I will contact him immediately. Hopefully he’ll be able to help.”

“I hope so Alfred. I don’t know what else to do.”

As it turned out, Yatin did indeed have the necessary information that Bruce needed. A vampire named Angel was the head of Wolfram and Hart and according to Yatin, he was a vampire with a soul. Cursed by the Romani centuries ago as punishment for the death of one of their own, Angel was once known as Angelus—a heartless vampire who was greatly feared for his viciousness and cruelty. 

Rupert Giles was Buffy Summer’s former Watcher and current head of the International Watcher’s Council in London. Yatin was able to procure Mr. Giles contact information and Bruce wasted no time calling the man, explaining exactly whom he was—his alternate identity and what Faith had told him about the First. Giles listened intently and promised Bruce he’d be coming with reinforcements as soon as possible. 

When Bruce had finally contacted Angel at Wolfram and Hart, the vampire was extremely wary of his intentions where Faith was concerned. It would seem as if Faith had shared with Angel her reasons for leaving Cleveland. Angel did confide to Bruce that it was because of him that Faith escaped from prison....intent on saving Angel before Angelus could take over completely. Angel owed Faith a debt and it seemed the vampire genuinely cared about the Dark Slayer. 

Bruce’s gala at the Manor for the Gotham City Schools was coming up in a few days. He’d sent an invitation to Micah Hellier and Faith Lehane, requesting their presence and mentioned to Angel that he would appreciate it if there was someway he could ensure Faith’s attendance. Angel promised he’d do what he could, and that he would be coming to Gotham as well with reinforcements. 

Meanwhile, Faith had passed out on her couch after the fight with the Turok-Han. He body needed to heal, and she just didn’t seem to have the energy to fight the need for sleep. She didn’t know how long she’d been asleep for but that’s when the dreams came...

The room was abandoned, but looked just like her old apartment in Sunnydale, back when she was sixteen. Faith looked out the window and could see rain coming down in sheets, like the skies had opened up and felt her inner pain and were crying with her. She sighed as she ran a finger along the edge of the window pane. 

“Hello Firecracker.” 

Faith turned around and saw her old mentor and father-figure, Richard Wilkins III standing there, smiling widely at her as if no time had passed at all. 

“I’m dreaming.” Faith said automatically. 

“Perhaps you are. It’s been a long time. I’d say your looking well but we’ve never been able to lie to each other, right? Sit down and talk to me Faith, tell me how life’s been treating you.”

Faith sighed and moved over to a chair that wasn’t there before, taking a seat. Richard stared at her with an open expression as he patiently waited for her to speak. 

“Things have been hard, you know? I thought they finally were getting better after Sunnydale...but they didn’t.”

Richard nodded. “So, you’re just going to sacrifice yourself to spare your friends? Faith, do you remember when I told you that nobody knows what you are? Not even you, little miss ‘seen it all’. Faith smiled at Richard, remembering the words he’d spoken to her so long ago. “What’s coming is to show the world how powerful you are. When I think of what you’ve done—what you will do? No Father could be prouder, Faith.”

Faith felt tears fall from her eyes, remembering with perfect clarity that conversation so long ago. 

“I hope I don’t let you down.”

“Impossible.” Richard smiled, gently moving Faith’s hair away from her face. “I’d buy you an icee if I could, something to make it all better.”

Faith laughed, which caused Richard to smile fondly at her. “Right now, I bet you’re feeling very much alone but you’re never alone Faith. You’ll always have me, Firecracker.”

Faith nodded. “Why do I feel so damaged inside. I can’t call the Slayer Scythe to me. Am I that tainted?”

“Ah! Now I understand what is really going on in that beautiful head of yours. You’re looking at it all wrong Faith. Maybe that’s my fault as I never really explained certain things to you all those years ago.” 

“I don’t understand.” Faith said in confusion. 

“You are every bit the Slayer, as Buffy was and is. In some ways, you’re more powerful because you’ve had to face all these obstacles on your own with no help from powerful witches or friends guiding you along the way. Your instincts and powers alone have saved you more than any other Slayer, since time began. You’ve tasted true darkness, Firecracker. You’ve looked into the abyss. Yes, Buffy has sacrificed herself for the world and died a hero—been brought back by magic—but she’s not the same anymore. Her essence changed when she was returned and it was why the First was able to invade Sunnydale and eventually why it was destroyed. It wasn’t a coincidence that Spike was the one to sacrifice his soul to save everyone. Buffy’s soul was too badly altered from her little trip into the ether and back.”

“And my soul?”

“Stronger than any Slayer to ever walk the earth. A Slayer is darkness Faith. It’s using that darkness as a weapon against itself. It calls to you because you’ve seen both sides of it—the good and the bad. You’ve walked into the abyss and came out the other side stronger and more powerful. Your problem is not believing in your own abilities and power, Firecracker. Not thinking that your worthy of the gift’s given you. You’ve always been worthy.”

“Then why did Robin leave me?”

Richard’s expression darkened into disgust. “That man was never worthy of you Faith. He was afraid of the power you wielded and the darkness that lies inside of you. He was never meant to stand with you. He was never strong enough.”

Faith nodded. “And Bruce?”

Richard’s face brightened. “Ah, now there is a man who understands the darkness! So much like your own and it calls to him. And his to you, Firecracker—don’t deny it.” Richard’s eyes twinkled as he saw the blush rising onto Faith’s cheeks. “He is strong enough to stand with you and he cares for you, Firecracker. I don’t think anyone will ever be good enough for you, though.”

Faith smiled shakily. “What he makes me feel? It scares me.”

Richard nodded. “You’re afraid of getting hurt again. It’s understandable.”

Nodding in agreement, Faith stood up and looked out the window, seeing that the rain had stopped and the full moon was shining brightly in the sky. “I’ve never asked for any of this. I never wanted to be a Slayer, but I don’t know how to be anything else. Is this really all that I am?”

Richard came over and placed his hands on Faith’s shoulders in a comforting gesture as he squeezed them gently. “You’re so much more than just a Slayer, Firecracker. If you give it a chance, I think you’ll be surprised with how much more of life there’s left for you to live.”

“Thank you for coming to talk with me.”

“Anytime, Firecracker. I’m always with you.”

Faith’s eyes opened as she felt her breath catch on a sob, and wiped her hand down her cheeks where tears had fallen in her sleep. She sat up and looked around her apartment in Gotham, wondering how long she’d slept and thinking back on everything Richard had said to her. She believed his words. She’d never had a reason not to. He’d always cared about her and believed in her when no one else had. She knew Slayers were given the ability to have Prophetic dreams, and all though she’d never experienced them in the way Buffy had. Faith knew that this dream, and the words spoken within, were a portent of what was to come.


	18. Angel and Spike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Spike show up in Gotham City.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters don’t belong to me.....

A few days passed and the evening of the gala at Wayne Manor was here. Micah had come to her apartment yesterday to tell Faith that they’d been invited personally by Bruce Wayne and Angel expected her to attend as an emissary of Wolfram and Hart. Faith had decided the day before, after her dream conversation with Richard, that she would attend. She wanted to talk to Bruce and apologize for how hard on him she’d been the other night. Faith knew he was only trying to help.

Taking a shower and checking herself in the mirror, she was happy to see that most of the bruises were gone. A few remained on her side, but they were quite faded. Faith had spent the last few days sleeping and taking care of herself. She hadn’t been out patrolling since facing the Turok-Han, realizing she needed to be at her best if she had any hope of taking on the First and defeating it. 

The dress she’d chosen to wear for the night was simple, but elegant. Her face smiled fondly when she remembered the first dress she’d ever worn—the one Richard had bought her just prior to the ascension. She had felt awkward in it, but looking in the mirror now, she felt a bit more comfortable in her skin. She still didn’t care for playing dress up, but knew that she looked acceptable—even if she hated it. 

She heard her elevator ding and finished putting on her make-up, grabbing her purse and shawl before she moved into her living area, fully expecting to see Micah waiting for her. Faith’s eyes widened when she saw just whom was standing there. 

“Angel.”

The vampire’s eyes widened in appreciation before he moved over and gave Faith a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. “Hello Faith.”

“What are you doing here?”

Angel took Faith’s hand and led her over to the couch, where he had her sit down and then he took the seat next to hers. “I’m not going to lie to you Faith. I received a phone call a few days ago from Bruce Wayne. Apparently he’s worried about you, and asked me to make sure you came to his gala tonight.”

Faith looked shocked. “Why would he do that?”

Angel smirked. “I think you know why. He told me about the Turok-Han, Faith. He also told me he’s afraid you won’t ask for help to fight the First. I didn’t believe it at first, but the man genuinely cares about you Faith. He even told me whom he really was.”

Faith nodded. “The Batman?”

Angel returned the gesture. “Yes. I can’t imagine it must’ve been easy for someone like him to share that with a stranger, but then I realized why he was doing it. He truly believes you’re going to sacrifice yourself, and he feels powerless to stop it. Please tell me that wasn’t what you were planning on doing?”

Faith’s cheeks reddened as she dropped her gaze from Angel’s and he sighed sadly. “What’s happened to you Faith? Where is that woman who could’ve taken on the world?”

Faith looked up into Angel’s gaze with eyes that radiated a sorrow so deep, Angel felt his breath hitch. “I don’t know. I’m broken. I think I’ve always been broken. I was just better at hiding it behind all my Slayer bravado, you know?”

Angel seemed to understand, as he grabbed Faith’s hand and squeezed it. “Wood really did a number on you, didn’t he?”

Faith sighed softly. “He just knocked the final nail into the proverbial coffin, I think. I guess it’s taken me a while to figure out what I’m doing here. I’ve been alone my whole life and even with Buffy and the Scoobies, I’d never felt like I truly belonged. The only person besides you whose ever made me feel normal was Wood and look where that got me?”

Angel nodded. “Did you ever consider it might’ve been his problem and not yours?”

Faith chuckled. “Yeah, Richard said the same thing to me the other night.”

Angel looked confused for a moment, then his face cleared in understanding. “The Mayor?”

Faith nodded. “He came to me in my dreams—told me some stuff. Made me see a few things I wasn’t ready to.”

Angel chuckled. “Never did like the guy much, but he did care about you Faith. And I know it was the closest thing to a Father you’ve ever had.”

“Yeah. He made me feel safe for the first time in my life. Gave me a home and a place to call my own. I felt like I belonged.....”

“And now?”

“I just feel confused about so much.”

“Wayne?”

Faith smiled. “Him most of all. I can’t explain it, but his darkness calls to me and it’s unlike anything I’ve ever felt before. And it scares me as much as it excites me. But I don’t know if I can trust it or him.”

“Well, he seems like his heart’s in the right place so perhaps you might give him a chance. You’re not alone Faith. Not anymore. I know it doesn’t always feel that way, but you need to trust me and believe me when I tell you that I’m here for you. So is Buffy, if you let her.”

“Me too, Slayer. Although I’m not exactly thrilled about wearing this monkey suit.”

Faith’s eyes shot up at the English accent, and her eyes widened in shock. “Spike?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Not the First me...but me, me.”

Faith stood up and went over to the blonde vampire, then she punched him in the face. His subsequent “fuck” and Angel’s laugh made Faith realize that Spike was truly alive and here, in the flesh. 

“What was that for?” Spike grimaced as he rubbed his hand over his nose.

“Just checking.” Faith grinned. “It’s good to see you Spike. I’d ask how you’re alive...”

“But the knowing isn’t quite as fun as the surprise, eh?” Spike laughed. “It’s good to see you too Faith. Sorry about that bloody wanker, Wood. I’d bite him if he were here.”

Faith laughed. “I’m sure you would. Can you?”

“Yeah, pretty much. My chip is no longer an issue and it seems my souls still intact so I’m not really inclined to bite humans.....but for that git, I’d make an exception.”

“Good to know.” Faith smiled fondly at Spike. “Does Buffy know your alive?”

Spike grimaced. “Not as such. She seemed pretty settled last time Angel and I saw her, so I’d figured it was best to let sleeping dogs lie.”

Faith sighed. “Yeah. She was involved with some vamp called the Immortal for a while. Not sure if they are still a thing or not, but I’m sure she’d be happy to see you all the same.”

“Guess well never know, eh?”

Angel grinned knowingly as he stood up and gestured for his two companions to follow him into the elevator. “We have a party to get to, so perhaps we can hold off on the reunions for the time being.”

“Spoilsport.” Groused Spike, while Faith giggled softly. She’d forgotten how much history these two had with each other. “You look ravishing though.” Spike smirked impishly at Faith. “Black is definitely your color.”

“Jerk.” Faith said good-naturedly. “Is there a reason you’re tagging along?”

“Ouch Slayer. I’ll have you know I’m a part of the Wolfram and Hart team now. Fighting for truth, puppies and all that rubbish.....”

“How noble of you Spike.”

“The noblest.” Spike smirked playfully. 

“Captain peroxide likes to think he’s all noble now, but he’s still as irritating as he’s always been.” Angel bantered back in fun. 

“Shut it ‘Mister all I do is Brood’. Spike sniped and Faith’s grin widened. Angel just gave the blonde a eye roll, while Spike leaned back against the elevator with his arms crossed, looking quite pleased with himself. 

“Well, this should be an interesting evening.” Faith quipped.


	19. Vampires and Gala’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce meets Angel and Spike.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters don’t belong to me......

Bruce had been standing near the entryway for over an hour now, politely greeting his guests one by one, but not seeing the one person his heart ached to see. The Mayor was here as well as Commissioner Gordon, Lucius Fox and Chase Meridien, the Criminal Psychologist from Arkham Asylum who had helped him with some of his research into the institution. Bruce had guessed that Faith had most likely misinterpreted his meeting with Chase and had assumed it was some kind of date. A fact he hoped to dispel this evening, if she would just show up like Angel had promised. 

Alfred had come over to check in with him a few times, and Bruce was chatting with someone from the Gotham Educational Board of Trustees, when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand to attention. Looking up, his hazel eyes locked onto deep brown ones that were looking straight at him. He smiled widely as he made his way over to his newest guests.

“Faith, it is good to see you.”

Faith nodded politely as she gestured to the two men with her. “Bruce, I’d like to introduce you to my employer and friend, Head of Wolfram and Hart...Angel.” the two men shook hands, and then Faith smirked and gestured to the platinum blonde on her left. “This is Spike.”

Bruce’s eyebrows lifted at the name, but he offered the other man his hand. “Pleased to meet you. Welcome to my home.”

Spike nodded, but didn’t say anything. Angel however, returned the gesture and nodded politely. “Thank you for the invitation, Mr. Wayne.”

“Please, call me Bruce.”

“Angel then.” The vampire returned firmly. “Your home is impressive.”

“Thank you.” Bruce offered kindly. “I would like to thank you for allowing Faith to help me with evaluating my collection. The insurance company was most impressed with the prospectus.”

Faith blushed. “I’m happy I could help.”

“Perhaps you might allow me to show you the collection? Faith did mention it was one of the most comprehensive she’d ever seen.”

Angel smiled and even Spike look interested. “What kind of collection?” The blonde English vampire asked. 

Faith grinned at Spike. “Weaponry.”

Spikes eyebrows raised. “Lead the way.”

Bruce chuckled but gestured for his guests to follow him into the second story art galleries. Once they’d reached the weapons hall, Angel’s eyes widened while Spike just whistled in appreciation. 

“Nice.” The blonde grinned as he perused the weapons hanging along the wall spaces and in the glass cases. 

“This is quite the collection Bruce.” Angel commented. “Many of these pieces are quite rare and valuable.”

“Family heirlooms, most of them. But a few I’ve collected in my travels.”

Angel nodded. “This must’ve taken Faith a bit of time to evaluate.”

“About three weeks.” Faith said softly as she moved around the room to take everything in, feeling Bruce’s eyes on her. 

Angel walked over to a set of swords and gave Bruce an interested look. “I recognize these katanas...Nanda Parbat, yes?”

Bruce nodded warily. “Yes. I was there for a few years.”

“You trained with the League?” Spike asked curiously. 

“I did.” Bruce offered. 

Spike smirked at Faith, and she just rolled her eyes at the blonde vampire while Angel gave Bruce an appraising look. “The League is notoriously picky in whom they welcome into their ranks. I was under the impression Ra’s al Ghul had been killed a few years ago. His daughter Talia runs the league now. She goes by the alias of Miranda Tate.”

Bruce’s eyes widened, as he’d heard of the name Miranda Tate before. Her company had approached Wayne Enterprises just a few months ago looking to do business. Angel grinned. “I’d stay away from her if I were you, she’s after revenge for her Father’s death.”

Bruce nodded. “Thank you for the heads up. I’ll make sure to take care of it.”

Angel nodded. “If you need any help, I can offer it to you. I have a few contacts within the League. Nothing substantial mind you, but there is one character that I’ve been keeping an eye on—his name is Bane.”

Bruce looked a bit confused. “I’m not familiar with that name.”

Angel tilted his head and shrugged. “He’s a mercenary, works for the League—Talia in particular. He was her protector as a child. Talia was born in a prison, a veritable hell on earth. Her mother was killed and Bane was gravely injured. Talia escaped the prison and found her Father who returned and saved Bane. The man is not all human; more machine than man now, but he’s known within the underworld communities and is developing a dark reputation.” 

“I appreciate the information, as well as your attendance this evening.” Bruce said with feeling, his gaze locked back on Faith. 

Angel smiled and gave Spike a nod. “We will leave you two to talk, I believe Micah is here somewhere and I need to discuss a few things with him.”

Faith went to protest but Angel just shook his head at her reprovingly. Bruce smirked at how easily Faith seemed to respond to Angel’s wishes. It was clear she had a healthy respect for the vampire, and he for her.

When Angel and Spike left the room, Faith looked over at Bruce. Her gaze was hesitant and Bruce’s heart clenched at the thought that she still didn’t trust him. 

“You called Angel?”

“Yes.” Bruce said firmly, seeing no reason to lie. 

“Why would you do that?”

Bruce walked over and stood as close to Faith as he could, without actually touching her. “Because I was worried about you. I didn’t wish to see you sacrifice yourself Faith. You wouldn’t let me help you either. What should I have done?”

Faith sighed. “I don’t know what to think.”

Bruce gently took Faith into his arms. “That I want you. I’m not giving up on you.”

“I don’t want you to regret this. I don’t think I can survive it if you did.”

Bruce nodded. “I won’t. I want you and I know you want me.”

Faith smirked. “Confident much?”

Bruce chuckled. “I’d be very interested in showing you just how confident I can be.”

Reaching up and running her hands over Bruce’s chest, Faith felt his muscles tighten below her touch. Her hands moved over his broad shoulders and into his hair before she aligned her body with his and tilted her face up in an unspoken invitation. “Show me.”

Bruce growled and bent his head down, capturing Faith’s mouth with his in a heated kiss. The moment their lips touched, Faith felt that explosion of power, lust and need course through her body as she gripped Bruce and returned his kiss with abandon. 

Bruce was beside himself. He had a house full of guests but he simply didn’t care at the moment. All he wanted to do was take Faith to his bedroom and ravish her until she promised that she’d stay with him...forever. 

The kiss was endless until a voice cleared behind them, causing Bruce to pull away with a groan and Faith to blush at how hard and potent Bruce felt pressed up against her. 

“Master Bruce, I’m sorry to interrupt. But several people were asking after you. Perhaps you both might join the rest of the guests downstairs.”

Bruce glared over Faith’s shoulder at his butler, while Faith giggled softly. “That’s twice Alfred.”

“Apologies Master Bruce.” Alfred said smoothly, before he turned around and left them alone again. 

“His timing is impeccable.” Faith smiled softly. 

Bruce nodded and sighed, looking down at Faith’s face, which was flushed beautifully from his attentions. “When this party is over, I’m taking you to my bedroom and having my way with you.”

Faith’s cheeks turned an even deeper shade of pink as she bit her lip enticingly. “I didn’t hear you ask properly.”

Bruce grinned lasciviously. “I have no intention of allowing you to escape me again. So be forewarned Miss Lehane—tonight you’re mine. All of you.”

Bruce’s hazel eyes bored into Faith’s deep brown ones, and he refused to release her until she agreed to his demands. Slowly, Faith nodded her head in agreement, causing Bruce to kiss her one final time. “Okay.”

Bruce grinned and then took Faith’s arm in his, leading her back to the party.


	20. Past Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith and Robin have a confrontation......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine.....

Once they’d returned to the festivities downstairs, Bruce kept Faith at his side. She didn’t miss the speculative looks from most of the guests as they seemed very interested in her new status beside the Prince of Gotham. 

Faith could’ve cared less really as she’d never given much thought to what people thought about her. Although she did admit to herself, that the idea of being Bruce Wayne’s girlfriend was rather heady stuff. Her body was very aware of his as she was pressed against his side for the rest of the evening. His arm was firmly placed around her waist, his hand resting lowly on her hip as he guided her effortlessly throughout his home, introducing Faith to his guests—many of whom she could tell he despised. But Bruce was a master of appearances, so Faith smiled politely and moved with him. 

When they’d reached the main living room, Faith’s body stiffened in shock as her gaze locked with another across the room. How in the fuck was he here?

Bruce felt Faith’s body tighten and he looked down at her in concern, noticing her gaze focused on a tall black bald man across the room. Bruce remembered seeing the man come in with a striking blonde on his arm. The woman was about Faith’s age and quite pregnant. Faith’s breathed caught as she noticed the woman on the man’s arm, and her gaze was scope-locked on the woman’s belly. Bruce realized in that moment whom the man most likely was. 

Before he could say anything however, the man and woman moved towards them, and he could feel Faith’s body try and move away from his side, but he wasn’t going to allow her to run anymore. If this man was whom he thought he was, Bruce was not going to allow Faith to feel uncomfortable in his home. 

Bruce saw the man stiffen, his eyes widen as Angel and Spike moved out of the shadows and right next to Faith. It was clear battle lines were being drawn, and Bruce put on his best placid smile as the man and woman approached. 

“Mr. Wayne. I wanted to take a moment to thank you for throwing this fundraiser for the Gotham City Schools.”

Bruce nodded stiffly. “I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced.”

The man’s dark eyes looked to Faith, before they settled back on his and the man smiled stiffly. “I’m Robin Wood and this is my Wife, Madeline. I’m the new Head Administrator of Gotham City Schools.”

Faith’s breath hitched and Spike’s eyes narrowed in anger. “I see.” Said Bruce politely. “Please allow me to introduce you to my girlfriend, Faith Lehane and her business associates—Angel and Spike.”

Robin nodded, his eyes focused back on Faith as she stared at his wife’s stomach in shocked horror. He hadn’t expected to see her here. Fuck! He didn’t think he’d ever see Faith Lehane again. Yet here she was, on the arm of one of the richest men in the world, looking like she belonged there. It was clear enough that Bruce Wayne knew just whom he was and his past with Faith. He’d heard of Angel, but had never met him. How Spike was alive was another story, but the vampire looked like he wanted to kill him where he stood. 

“Yes well, I just wanted to come and introduce myself and my wife. I hope you all enjoy your evening.”

Bruce nodded, pulling Faith tighter into his body as he felt her breath hitch again. Her aura was pulsating in anger and Bruce could feel Faith’s ire and hurt as if it was his own. He turned his head and kissed Faith on her temple, watching Robin Wood’s eyes narrow briefly before the man nodded and walked away. 

Spike growled once the other man was out of earshot. “Bloody wanker.”

Faith looked over at Spike and smiled wanly. “Still want to bite him?”

Spike tilted his head, considering it seriously. “Can I kill him?”

Faith shook her head. “No Spike. He’s not worth it.”

Spike’s eyes met Faith’s dark brown ones and he nodded solemnly. “You got that right.”

Faith watched Spike move away and her gaze met Angel’s, his eyes asking an unspoken question. 

“I’m okay...really. It’s just a shock.”

Angel nodded. “I can get him removed from his position here. Just say the word.”

Faith shook her head again. “No. But I appreciate the gesture.”

Angel nodded once and walked away, Faith watching him move back into the room as she sighed softly. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Bruce asked quietly. 

Faith looked up at him questioningly. “How do you know about Robin?”

Bruce sighed. “Perhaps we might table that discussion for later when we’re alone?”

Faith nodded in agreement. “You introduced me as your girlfriend.” Faith said teasingly which caused Bruce to smile wickedly. 

“Aren’t you?”

“I don’t know, Mr. Wayne. I don’t remember you asking me.”

Bruce chuckled and leant over, whispering seductively into Faith’s ear. “I thought I made myself perfectly clear earlier. If my home wasn’t filled with all these people, I’d take you right here and have you screaming my name in no time at all.”

Faith’s cheeks flushed as she smiled coquettishly. “You seem awfully sure of your sexual prowess Mr. Wayne.”

Bruce tilted Faith’s chin up and gave her a heated look. “I am. Trust me Faith.”

Bruce’s words held so much feeling and meaning, causing Faith’s body to clench in response. “I want to.” 

Bruce smiled genuinely and kissed Faith lightly on her lips, in view of everyone standing there in the room with them. “Good.”

When they pulled away, Bruce settled Faith back into his side as they moved over towards a few other people, who suddenly seemed very interested in meeting Bruce Wayne’s new paramour. Faith kept her answers polite and simple, really not having much interest in drawing more attention. When she excused herself to freshen up, Bruce kissed her temple again and told her to come find him when she was done. 

Faith moved back up the staircase and headed for the bathroom that she’d used when she worked at Wayne Manor previously. Once she was done, she found herself walking down the second story corridor, and as she passed by the weapons room, she saw Robin standing in the room looking around in interest. 

“What are you doing up here?” Faith asked harshly. 

Robin turned around and gave Faith a look she couldn’t describe. “I must say, I’m surprised to see you here Faith.”

“As was I surprised to see you Wood. It still doesn’t answer my question.”

“You’re awfully chummy with Wayne.”

“And it’s none of your concern.” Faith bit back. “Where’s your wife? Shouldn’t you be more concerned about taking care of your pregnant wife than wandering around someone else’s home where you’re clearly not welcome.”

Robin moved over towards Faith, but she moved back in response. “You look good.” Robin stated. 

“Don’t really care what you think, Wood. Please remove yourself. The party is downstairs.”

Robin gave Faith a considering look. “I’m sorry how I ended things Faith. You deserved better.”

“No shit.” Faith growled harshly. “But that’s old news.” Faith made to move out of the room when Robin grabbed her arm. Before she could push him off, he was forcibly flung to the floor and Faith looked up to see Bruce, glowering heatedly at the other man in anger. 

“I don’t know what you’re doing up here, Mr. Wood; but this is the family residence and you’re not welcome here. If you put your hands on my girlfriend again, you and I will have words.”

Robin looked up into the glacial hazel eyes of Bruce Wayne and flinched as he felt the man’s aura slam into him in warning. Robin’s gaze narrowed as he watched Bruce envelope Faith into his side and kiss her temple again in reassurance. 

“You wouldn’t be saying that if you knew just whom she was and what she’s capable of.” Robin stated angrily. 

Bruce chuckled. “Who do you think helped me with the valuation of this room Mr. Wood. I’m well aware of exactly whom Faith is and what she’s capable of. Unlike you, I am not dismissive of her power. Perhaps you simply weren’t man enough to stand by her side.”

Robin sneered at the other man, noticing Faith looking at him with contempt. “You say that now.”

“And I’ll say it again for as long as she’ll have me in her life.” Bruce stated firmly. “I think the larger question is, why are you wandering around my home without an invitation?”

Robin bristled at the remark and was about to say something when Faith gasped out in surprise, causing him to turn around and noticing another man standing there, looking at all three of them with an evil little smile upon his face. 

“Well, it would seem that all the men are fighting over you Faith.”

Faith’s face paled as her eyes narrowed at the man. Bruce looked down at Faith in confusion, wondering who this was and how he’d gotten in here without anyone noticing. 

“You’re not real.” Faith said shakily. 

“Now, now Firecracker...is that anyway to talk to me? It’s been a while I know. Have you missed me?”

“You’re not real.” Faith said again, this time more firmly. “You tried this last time, coming to me as Richard and trying to unsettle me. It won’t work again. I know who you are and I know what you’re trying to do, and I’m not scared of you nor of who I am anymore. Bring it on.”

Robin’s eyes widened in understanding as he looked at the red-headed man who was smiling widely at Faith, while Bruce Wayne’s grip tightened around Faith’s waist. 

“You were always my special girl, Faith. Did you know that? Buffy may have been the one Chosen to save the world, once upon a time, but you were always closer to myself. More of an equal, yes? Did you think I wouldn’t find you again after all this time? Do you think these mere mortals are going to help you, are strong enough to stand with you?” Richard chuckled and grinned manically at Faith. “You’ll never be free of me, Faith. You’re alone, and you will always be alone—die alone.” Richard smiled again, while Faith remained rooted in her spot. “See you soon, Firecracker.”

And in that instant, Richard Wilkins III was gone from the room. Faith’s body started to shake while Bruce just held her tightly to his side. “The First?”

Faith nodded and turned her head into Bruce’s side, trying to get her body under control. Robin looked at Faith in worry, and was going to say something when another voice stopped him cold. “You always were a right wanker Wood. Perhaps it’s just something you can’t help?” Spike growled out in anger. 

Robin’s eyes narrowed at the blonde vampire. “Couldn’t you have stayed dead?”

“Sorry to disappoint you. Actually nope—not really sorry at all, you pillock. Don’t you have someone else to annoy now and shouldn’t you be finding that person and be on your bloody namby pamby way?” Spike smirked, while Faith giggled softly into Bruce’s shoulder. 

“I don’t remember asking for your opinion Spike.”

“And yet here you are taking up breathing space. It’s annoying really. Seek life elsewhere, Wood. No one here enjoys your presence and you won’t be missed.”

Faith was now openly grinning at Spike while Bruce just watched the scene in amusement. Robin shook his head and walked angrily out of the room with Spike glaring at him the entire way. “Make sure you don’t come back now.” Spike drawled cattily, causing Faith to laugh out loud. 

Spike grinned and bowed his head, following Wood out of the room as they headed down to the main level. When they were gone, Bruce took Faith back into his arms and kissed her breathless. “Bedroom, now.” Bruce growled. 

“What about your guests?”

“Don’t particularly care.” Bruce’s smirk was predatory as he grabbed Faith’s hand, leading her to his wing where his bedroom was located.


	21. Belonging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce proves to Faith that he genuinely cares for her....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit material coming up.....again characters aren’t mine.....

When they’d reached Bruce’s bedroom, Faith didn’t have any time to take in the decor before she was lifted up and thrown onto the bed. She looked into the blistering hazel eyes that were gazing down at her like they wanted to devour her whole. Bruce tugged at his tie, took off his jacket and unbuttoned his dress shirt slowly, all the while his gaze never left hers. When Faith went to remove her dress, Bruce shook his head firmly, effectively stopping her cold. 

Faith watched mesmerized, as every single inch of Bruce’s body was revealed to her hungry gaze. His chest was sculpted and chiseled to perfection, his abs like granite as he flexed them under her gaze. As Bruce unbuttoned his dress pants and let them drop to the floor, Faith’s mouth opened in a surprised gasp as the black silk boxers Bruce was wearing did absolutely nothing to hide the outline of his substantial erection. Fuck the man was gifted, and Faith felt her tongue move out to wet her dry lips as she whimpered with need. 

Bruce’s smirk deepened as he pulled his boxers down, freeing him completely. Her whispered ‘fuck me’ caused Bruce to chuckle deeply, as he knelt down onto the bed, his hands gently grabbing one of her legs and taking off her shoe as he kissed her instep and proceeded to work his mouth up her leg slowly—nipping, licking and biting every inch of her flesh that was revealed to him. When he got to her core, he moved back down and started on the other leg—removing her shoe and starting his assault all over again. By the time Bruce reached her core a second time, Faith was a writhing, moaning mess and her barely there lace thong undies were completely soaked with her arousal. 

Bruce moved down and pushed his nose directly into Faith’s pussy and inhaled deeply, groaning in desire as his tongue flicked out as he licked softly through her drenched panties. 

He then moved back up and over her torso as he unhooked the clasps holding the corseted bodice in and when Faith was finally freed completely from her dress, Bruce attached his mouth to her right nipple with relish—causing her to buck up unabashedly, moaning out his name in a plea. 

“Say it again.” Bruce grumbled as his mouth attached to her left breast, sucking and nibbling on it as his eyes caught and held hers. 

“Bruce.” Faith whispered achingly. 

“Tell me what you want Faith. Tell me, and I will give you anything you ask for.”

Faith’s body arched into Bruce’s mouth as she grasped the back of his head and held it to her bosom. Bruce’s mouth continued to work over her breasts until it moved down towards her core. He then ripped Faith’s underwear from her body and spread her lower lips with his fingers before he started eating her out in earnest. 

Faith was awash in sensation, as she writhed under Bruce’s ministrations. His mouth was completely talented and his tongue was doing all sorts of wicked things to her body. She was on fire, burning from the inside out. Her body was flushed with arousal and she could feel the wetness from her core seeping onto the bed below her. She’d never been this turned on before. Always having to be in control, always on top—but here and now? Bruce was the dominant force and Faith realized just how much she needed him to be. To take charge and take control. How much she truly needed someone to be strong enough to stand beside her—stand up to her and give her what she craved. It was scary, heady and amazing as fuck. She moaned out Bruce’s name as she came all over his face. Her core gushing, as Bruce greedily lapped up everything she had to offer. 

“Take me Bruce. Make me yours.” Faith pleaded in a hoarse whisper, her body shaking with the aftershocks of her orgasm. 

Bruce moved up and kissed Faith, letting her taste herself on his lips and tongue as he sheathed himself into her warm, wet pussy. Faith’s fingernails dug into Bruce’s shoulders as she keened in pleasure at the invasion. Her body struggling to adjust to Bruce’s size while Bruce groaned at how tight and hot Faith felt around him, pushing his cock in as deep as he could before he started pumping his hips in earnest. 

Faith’s cries of pleasure were unchecked and Bruce showed no mercy as he piston’d his hips, while Faith wrapped her legs around his buttocks and clenched her core around him like a vise. 

“Fuck yes...baby. You feel so good.” Bruce whispered as he kissed her again, his pace increasing as Faith pleaded for him to take her harder and faster.

Faith was climbing up a mountain so high she was sure she’d fall off and never, ever recover. But when she hit her peak—her whole body convulsed with hot, white, blinding pleasure as she arched her back and screamed out Bruce’s name in wonder. He kissed her brutally as his body seized and then he groaned, following her over the mountain as he filled her up with his essence—whispering her name like a prayer. 

When the moment finally passed, Faith looked up into bright hazel eyes that were smiling down at her softly. “That was amazing.” Faith whispered, almost afraid to speak out too loudly and ruin the moment. 

Bruce smiled genuinely and winked. “Told you.”

Faith giggled and smacked his chest playfully, causing Bruce to grumble and take her head into his hands, kissing her breathless. When he moved his head up again, his finger traced her lips and cheek so tenderly, it made her heart clench. “It was perfect.” Bruce stated unequivocally. 

Faith nodded in agreement, because it had been. The two of them didn’t leave Bruce’s bedroom for the next twenty-four hours, leaving Alfred to make apologies for Master Bruce to all his guests. He was simply not bothered at all as to the why, as he was happy for his charge. Miss Faith would definitely be a welcome addition to Wayne Manor and Master Bruce’s life.


	22. Dear Old Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith makes a shocking realization that changes everything......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine at all......

When the lovers finally emerged from their cocoon, Alfred was waiting for them in the kitchens with dinner ready. Faith’s stomach grumbled at the delicious smells coming from the kitchen, causing Bruce to chuckle at her in amusement, while she blushed deeply, dipping her head into Bruce’s shoulder as he kissed the top of her head softly. 

“Hungry?” Hazel eyes gleamed with mischief. 

“Ravenous.” Faith’s brown eyes darkened even more as she bit her lip and gazed down directly at Bruce’s crotch, her lips pulling up into a wicked smirk when she’d noticed the tightening of his pants in response. 

“You’re beautiful, have I told you today?” Bruce smiled genuinely, watching Faith’s blush deepen prettily. 

“You might’ve mentioned it a time or two.”

Bruce chuckled and held out Faith’s chair for her, which she took without hesitation. Alfred smiled to himself as he watched the playful banter between the two. 

“I hope you like Beef Stroganoff, Miss Faith.” Alfred said kindly. 

Faith considered the plate before her and shrugged. “I’ve never had it before, but it smells delicious.”

Alfred gave Master Bruce a knowing look, then he smiled genuinely at the woman sitting across from him. “What kinds of food do you enjoy, Miss Faith?”

Faith’s eyes widened a bit before she put her head down in embarrassment. When she lifted her gaze, her eyes were shuttered and not quite as open as before, which caused Bruce to sigh softly as he reached for her hand and placed a reassuring kiss on the back of it. 

“I’m afraid my range of food choices isn’t very sophisticated. Uhmmm...I pretty much spent the past year living on pizza and Chinese food...” Faith trailed off, feeling a bit unsure.

Alfred nodded in understanding. “Well, perhaps you’ll indulge me then. I’m always trying new recipes for Master Bruce, but if there is something you’ve ever wanted to try, I’d be happy to make it for you.”

Faith nodded and bit her lip thinking. “Well, I’ve never had a Christmas or Thanksgiving Dinner? You know, with all the fixings? Always thought that might be a treat.”

Bruce turned his head away briefly, trying to get ahold of his emotions. “Didn’t you...you know, with?”

“Wood?” Faith asked and Bruce nodded once. “No. His mom was a Slayer and she died when he was really young so he grew up with his grandmother, who wasn’t much of a cook from what he’d shared. The Holidays weren’t really a time of celebration...Wood didn’t celebrate the holidays.”

Bruce nodded again. “I see. So you didn’t exchange gifts?”

Faith shook her head. “Nope. Never really thought much about it though. I had a roof over my head and food in the kitchen, so I never went without a meal—which hadn’t always been the case growing up.”

Bruce gaze shifted to Alfred, who seemed more lost than he’d ever seen him. Faith must’ve noticed because she shook her head and sighed. “No pity...okay? There are so many people out there who have it much worse than I do and did. I’ve just never had unrealistic expectations. It makes things a lot easier that way.” 

Alfred nodded and gestured for Faith to try the Stroganoff, which she did. When she took a bite, she moaned in bliss, causing Bruce’s eyes to darken as he smiled softly at her. “Like it?”

Faith blushed again, finishing her bite and wiping her mouth with her napkin. “Yes. It’s almost as good as his Pizza.”

Alfred chuckled. “That’s high praise coming from you Miss Faith.”

“Well it’s a good thing my Slayer metabolism burns through calories like water because if I ate like this every night, I’d be the size of a small whale after a while.”

Bruce chuckled while Alfred just smiled before his face took on a serious quality. “Master Bruce confided to me about the Turok-Han vampires. Are you healed from your encounter with them?”

Faith nodded. “Pretty much.”

“I wanted to wait before we discussed this but perhaps now is a good time. You said last night that the First had visited you before?” Faith nodded. “Can you share with us what happened?” 

So Faith told Bruce what had happened in Sunnydale with the First. How it was able to assume the form of any dead person and that it had appeared to her before as Richard. 

“When he appeared as Richard he told me that ‘Nobody’s explained to you how this works, have they? You see, I am part of the First—as you kids call it—but I’m also, me...Richard Wilkins III—late Mayor and Founder of Sunnydale. The truth is nobody will ever love you, not the way I love you. I’ll always be with you, Firecracker—in everything you do. And then he vanished.”

Bruce gave Faith an incredulous look, while Alfred just stared at her in amazement. “Were those the actual words he spoke, verbatim?”

Faith nodded, her mind mulling over what Richard had said in her dream earlier in the week. She suddenly remembered that her mother had called her Firecracker and she’d told Richard that when he’d used the endearment the first time—he hadn’t looked surprised at all—in fact, he’d looked almost smug.

Faith stood up in agitation as her mind whirled back over every possibility, and it seemed the more she tried to push the idea away the more it came back with a vengeance. Everything in her mind and body screamed at her that what she was sensing—seeing, was real. It had to be a monumental coincidence? It just had to be, right?

Bruce was watching Faith as she paced in the kitchen, her mind clearly focused on something important. Her eyes were flashing and moving from side to side like she was going through every thought in her mind simultaneously. At last Bruce saw her eyes widen in horror, with the kind of heavy realization that only comes when you’ve discovered something life altering. 

“It can’t be?” Faith whispered painfully, a tear falling from her eye as she stared off into nothing. 

“You’ve finally figured it out after all this time Firecracker and I must say, I had hoped you might after our little conversation last night. Or was it the dream?”

Faith’s eyes locked onto the voice as Bruce stood up and growled, while Alfred just sat there stoically, his gaze fixed upon the man who had just appeared out of no where in their kitchen. 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me the truth?” Faith whispered in shock.

Richard smiled widely. “And ruin the surprise?”

“Why now?” Faith’s hands were shaking from all the adrenaline pouring through her body. 

“You know why Firecracker. You’ve always known.” Richard winked and then vanished as Faith crumpled to the ground, Bruce rushing to her as her body wracked in heaving, gasping breaths.

“Faith? Baby, what is it?” Bruce whispered into Faith’s ear, so only she could hear him. 

Faith looked up into Bruce’s hazel eyes that were watching her with such concern. She choked on a sob and pushed Bruce away. “I have to leave.”

“No!” Both Bruce and Alfred said emphatically at the same time. “You need to tell us what’s going on so we can help you!! Please Faith.” 

Faith was shaking her head emphatically, wheezing like a wounded animal might as she felt herself starting to have a full blown panic attack. Bruce gave Alfred a look, and in a flash the Butler had gone from the room and returned with a syringe gun, moving over quietly, he leant down next to Master Bruce and handed him the device....watching carefully as he quickly shot Faith with the tranquilizer. Her scream rent through the air, causing both men to flinch before she passed out in Bruce’s arms. 

“Call Angel, Alfred! Get him here now.”

Alfred nodded, moving to the phone as he observed Master Bruce lift Faith up carefully into his arms and take her back to his suite of rooms. It was clear they were missing something vitally important and hopefully, one of Miss Faith’s friends might have an idea what was going on.


	23. Confirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith confirms the truth.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters don’t belong to me.....

Bruce had taken Faith back to his room and laid her gently down onto the bed. He watched her as her breathing evened out. The strength of the sedative would keep her unconscious for at least a day; probably less with her Slayer metabolism. He could only hope to find some answers before she awoke, as he was terrified that once she did, he’d never see her again. 

Bruce didn’t know how long he stood there watching Faith sleep until Alfred knocked on the door, telling him that Angel had arrived along with a Mr. Spike and a Mr. Rupert Giles. Bruce nodded, gave Faith a gentle kiss on her forehead and went to greet his guests. 

When he got to the main drawing room, Bruce noticed Angel and Giles sitting down talking amongst themselves while Spike just paced in front of the window, looking like he wished he was anywhere else. 

“Gentlemen.” Bruce nodded as he walked into the room and over to the man he didn’t know, extending his hand in welcome. “Bruce Wayne. You must be Rupert Giles?”

The man in question nodded his head as he took the proffered hand and shook it firmly. “Yes. Thank you for getting in contact with me, Mr. Wayne.”

Bruce smiled and nodded in return. “Please call me Bruce.”

“Of course.” Giles said firmly. “I hope you don’t mind that I’m here. I was with Angel when your message came through.”

Bruce shook his head. “No, I’m glad for it actually. It seems we have an issue and I need all the assistance I can get at this point.” 

“What’s this all about Bruce? Where is Faith?” Angel inquired firmly. 

“She’s upstairs asleep. I had to knock her out with a sedative. She became near hysterical earlier and wanted to leave, but I was afraid if she did I wouldn’t see her again.”

Angel’s face darkened. “You knocked her out?”

Bruce sighed and rubbed his hands down his face, nodding once. “Last night, I found Faith in the weapons gallery upstairs. Somehow Robin Wood took it upon himself to venture through my home and he accosted Faith there.” Spike growled angrily while Angel’s eyes darkened. “I shoved him away from her, but before we knew it an apparition of Richard Wilkins appeared before us.”

Giles eyes widened. “The former Mayor of Sunnydale?”

Bruce nodded again. “He taunted Faith. Told her she’d die alone and said some other things that I didn’t understand. Tonight at dinner we were discussing the First. How it appeared to Faith before in Sunnydale and she told me verbatim, what it had said to her back all those years ago.”

“Which was?” Angel asked. 

So Bruce reiterated what Richard Wilkins had said, and Angel looked contemplative while Giles shook his head in confusion. 

“I don’t understand? What triggered Faith’s breakdown?”

Bruce sighed. “Faith seemed to come to some sort of realization before Richard showed up again in the kitchen. She said ‘It can’t be?’ And then he showed, saying something to the effect that it took her ‘long enough to figure it out’ and then she asked him why he hadn’t told her before this and he said he didn’t want to ruin the surprise.”

Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them a bit before he put them back on and nodded thoughtfully. Angel seemed lost in his own thoughts while Spike just seemed completely dumbfounded. 

Finally it was Angel who spoke. “Richard was like a Father to Faith.”

Bruce’s head whipped up in understanding. “Is it possible that he might’ve been her actual Father?”

Giles sat back stunned. “Would that have even been possible?”

Angel shrugged. “I don’t know, but I don’t think we can discount it either.”

“No you can’t.” A voice from the doorway said softly, and Bruce’s eyes widened in shock as he saw Faith standing there. How could she have metabolized through that sedative so quickly?

He went to stand up, but Faith’s look stopped him cold. “Faith, I know you’re probably angry at me, but I didn’t know how else to help you.”

Faith sighed and then nodded once which was all the incentive Bruce needed as he went over and took her into his arms. Faith allowed herself to be led into the room as Bruce settled her right next to him. The sedative hadn’t worn off completely but she felt much calmer than earlier.

“You’re right Bruce. I came to the same conclusion although I don’t know how it’s possible. But something else occurred to me too. Richard Wilkins was the Founder of Sunnydale and we know Cleveland has a Hell Mouth. I think it’s a pretty safe bet that Gotham does too.”

Giles sat forward and gave Faith his undivided attention. “What are you surmising here Faith?”

“When I was doing some research on Arkham Asylum, I looked into a bit of Gotham’s history too. Gotham was founded in 1635 by a Norwegian mercenary: Jon Logerquist. There’s a lot of occult references in relation to Gotham’s past, but one text I came across talked about a being that slept for 40,000 years beneath the land upon which Gotham City was built. This being had a servant called Strega.”

“So you think this being discussed was actually the First?” Giles asked, intrigued. 

Faith nodded. “I do. Cleveland was founded in 1796 and Sunnydale was founded in 1899. What I’ve come to now believe is this Strega, is Richard Wilkins and if we were to look for pictures of Jon Logerquist...”

Giles nodded in understanding. “He would look very much like Richard Wilkins.”

“But Cleveland was founded by Moses Cleveland according to historical records.” Bruce offered helpfully. 

“Yeah. That’s the only hole in my theory.” Faith said softly. 

Angel sat back and stared off into space for a few moments before he gestured to Giles. “Maybe you can get Willow to do some research. I’m sure she’d be able to dig up some more information. It’s definitely a good place to start.”

Giles nodded. “They are on their way here. Buffy, Willow, Xander, Kennedy and Dawn should be here sometime tomorrow. I think Andrew may even be with them.” He said the last to Faith apologetically. 

“Perfect.” Faith muttered sarcastically as she leaned her head against Bruce’s shoulder, feeling her eyes starting to droop. Bruce kissed the top of her head and nodded to the other gentlemen.

“I’m going to take Faith back up to our room. You are welcome to stay here and I can have Alfred prepare rooms for all of you.”

Giles smiled politely, while Angel and Spike just gave each other a look at Bruce’s use of ‘our room.’

“We will be heading back to Gotham City but will be back tomorrow with the rest of our group. If you’re agreeable Bruce, perhaps they might stay here?” Give queried politely. 

Bruce nodded. “Of course, they are welcome to stay.”

Alfred came into the room as his timing was always impeccable. “I can show you gentlemen out and will make sure the accommodations are ready on the morrow.”

Bruce and Faith watched Alfred lead the three visitors from the room, and once they were out of sight, Bruce lifted Faith in his arms and took her back upstairs to their room. 

Once they were back in bed, Bruce lifted his body to the side and stared down into Faith’s beautiful brown eyes as she gazed up at him, running her hand through his hair and down his face softly with a small smile upon her face. 

“What is it?” Bruce queried softly. 

“You told them you were taking me back up to ‘our’ room.”

“I did, because it is.”

Sighing deeply, Faith just gave Bruce a dubious look. “How can you say something like that Bruce? We barely know each other.”

“Does it really feel that way to you?” 

Faith thought about what Bruce was asking, and after a minute she slowly shook her head in the negative. “I guess not. It feels as if I’ve always known you.”

Leaning down and giving Faith a heated kiss, Bruce pulled her body under his as he deepened the kiss passionately. After a few moments, he lifted his head up and smirked down at her. “You feel like home Faith. Once this—whatever it is—is finished, it’s my hope that we can figure out how our lives look like together.”

“And if I don’t survive what’s to come?”

Bruce’s face darkened. “That’s not going to happen.”

“You don’t know that though, and neither do I.” Bruce shook his head, but Faith grabbed it between her hands and forced Bruce’s hazel eyes to meet her brown ones. “I don’t want it, and God only knows that for the first time in my life I actually feel real hope for the future. But maybe it’s because good things just don’t last for me....that I wonder if something bad isn’t going to rip it away.”

Bruce kissed Faith again, this time with more feeling than he’d ever put into any kiss in his life. She clung to him in response and he felt his body react to her unspoken plea. “I’m not going to lose you Faith, and I fully intend to fight by your side through this. Whatever happens, I have to believe that at the end of it, we will have our happy ending together.”

“I hope you’re right.”


	24. Insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith misunderstands Bruce’s intentions, feeding into her insecurities.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine......

The following day, Bruce woke up and looked at the clock by his bed. It was Monday morning and as he ran his hand through his hair, he heard a small satisfied sigh next to him. Bruce’s eyes softened and he smiled gently as his gaze wandered over the extraordinary beauty sleeping peacefully next to him. The clock showed it was nearly eight in the morning and their guests wouldn’t be there for hours yet. Smirking to himself, Bruce slid under the blankets and gently spread Faith’s legs open as he inhaled her musky sweet scent and then proceeded to indulge himself. 

Faith felt like she having the most erotic dream and her body felt like it was burning up from the inside out. Sighing in pleasure, her hand reached out and grabbed onto a soft head of hair that was nestled between her thighs. Opening her eyes slowly, her gaze moved down to where her hand was clasped onto something familiar—settling on hazel eyes that were staring up at her. Arching her back and using both hands, she clasped onto Bruce’s head as he feasted on her. 

“Mmmm...Bruce...” Faith whispered hoarsely. 

Lifting his face slightly and running his tongue around her clit in circles, Bruce hummed in satisfaction before he buried two fingers inside her wetness as he went back to work. After a few moments Faith was writhing and couldn’t take it any longer, begging Bruce to fuck her. 

Surging up and pressing his mouth with hers, Bruce did just that. Taking her slowly and swiveling his hips into hers, hitting all the right places until she moaned out his name, coming languidly. Faith watched Bruce’s face as he finished, his eyes locked onto hers and his hands clasped around her head before he gave her one final kiss, shooting his seed into her depths. 

“Fuck yes!” Bruce hissed. 

In the aftermath of their lovemaking, Bruce rolled his body over and nestled Faith into his side.

“Good morning.” Bruce drawled in that deep voice of his. 

“Mmmm...good morning.” Faith sighed, burying her head into Bruce’s shoulder as she threw her leg over his and snuggled deeper into his embrace. “What time is it?”

“Time for breakfast. Are you hungry?”

“Probably.” Faith smiled impishly. “I’d offer to make breakfast, but the only things I can make reasonably well are cereal and pop tarts.”

Bruce chuckled. “Brown sugar and cinnamon?”

“Of course. They are the best pop tarts.”

Grinning openly, Bruce’s eyes were alight with mischief. “Favorite cereal?”

Faith shrugged but blushed. “Lucky charms.”

At this confession, Bruce chortled as his body shook with glee. “Seriously?”

Faith leaned up and looked down at Bruce with her eyebrow cocked. “I’ll have you know that they’re the best....”

Bruce grinned up at Faith and reached for the back of her head and kissed her. “I was always partial to Captain Crunch myself.”

“Really? Cause you seem more of a Fruity Pebbles kinda guy.”

Bruce growled playfully and rolled Faith back underneath him. “Fruity Pebbles?”

“No! Frankenberry? Or how about Cocoa Puffs?”

“Alfred never let me have sugar cereals growing up, but on occasion, Rachel would sneak a box into the house and we would share it out in the garden shed.”

Bruce’s face took on a solemn look as Faith felt his body close off at the mention of his former best friend and girlfriend? 

“I’m sorry about your friend.” Faith said softly. 

Bruce’s hazel eyes gazed down and caught Faith’s dark brown ones. Before he could say anything however, his phone rang on the side of his bed, and he sighed—reaching over and picking it up. “Wayne.” Bruce said deeply into the receiver. 

“Sorry to bother you Mr. Wayne, but there’s an issue that needs your direct attention here at the office.” Lucius stated on the other end. 

“I’ll be there in an hour Lucius.”

Bruce set down his phone and got up gracefully from the bed, heading into the shower and not sparing a backwards glance at Faith. Her brow furrowed in confusion at how mercurial Bruce’s moods were. Did she have reason to be jealous of a dead woman? Shaking her head clear, Faith grabbed her clothes from the day before and headed down to the main floor where Alfred was waiting. 

“Good morning Miss Faith, did you sleep well?”

Faith’s eyes locked with Alfred and he could see that something was wrong. “Yeah. I need to get back to Gotham.” Faith trailed off. 

Alfred nodded in understanding, not exactly sure what was going on. “Mr. Angel left your car here last night when he returned to the city. The keys and your bag are by the front door.”

Faith nodded and thanked Alfred. “Can you let Bruce know I left. He has to go into work and I didn’t want to be a bother.”

“You’re not a bother Miss Faith, but I will let him know.”

“Thanks Alfred.”

Faith found her bag with her new phone and keys in the main entryway, not bothering to question why she was bolting, she got into her car and left for Wolfram and Hart. 

Alfred sighed as he watched Miss Faith leave the grounds of Wayne Manor. Whatever happened to cause her to leave so suddenly most likely had something to do with his charge.

A few moments later, Master Bruce came downstairs dressed and looking confused. “Alfred, have you seen Faith?”

Alfred nodded. “She just left a few minutes ago to return to Gotham, Master Bruce. She seemed troubled. Did something happen?”

Bruce’s face fell as he’d realized what most likely had Faith running off, and he shook his head in frustration. 

“Not that I’m aware of.” Bruce lied easily, while Alfred just raised an eyebrow in response. “I have to get to Wayne Enterprises. I’ll be back later this afternoon.”

“Of course, Master Bruce.”

Bruce got into his Range Rover and headed into Gotham, all the while holding his phone and shaking his head angrily. He didn’t even know Faith’s cell number—at least not directly. Oh, Lucius had gotten the information, but it would look highly suspicious if he called Faith on his own. He wondered if he should take the chance, but realized that she was likely feeling insecure in how he’d dismissed her in their room. 

Decision made, he dialed her number and waited. Her voicemail had picked up almost immediately, so he left a message. 

“Faith, it’s Bruce. You left without word this morning. Please call me.” He hung up and sighed, running a hand through his hair in agitation. It was almost nine o’clock and he wondered if she would return his call. Her friends were set to come into Gotham today. What if she decided to stay at Wolfram and Hart? He wouldn’t see her.

“Fuck.” Bruce growled as he left the Palisades and headed for Gotham proper.

When Faith got back to Wolfram and Hart, she made her way to her apartment through her private entrance. Ripping off her clothes, Faith stepped into her shower to wash away all traces of last nights activities. Shaking her head clear, Faith realized that she didn’t know what to think where Bruce was concerned. She knew next to nothing about him, while he seemed to know all her innermost secrets. Yeah, she knew he was the Batman and to some extent, she supposed the reason behind that choice had something to do with his parents being shot and killed. But Faith wasn’t a complete fool and there was a pretty good chance that Rachel knew of his alter identity as well and probably much more as they’d grown up together. Faith couldn’t compete with that kind of history and she wasn’t sure she wanted to. 

Getting out of the shower and drying off, Faith dressed for work and headed down to Wolfram and Hart’s offices. When she entered, Mason smiled and greeted her and told her Angel was in with Micah. Faith thanked him and headed for the corner office down the hall. 

When she reached Micah’s office, Faith knocked. 

“Come in.” Micah said through the door.

When Faith entered, both men seemed surprised to see her there. “Don’t act all surprised. I do have a job here to do, you know.”

Angel nodded, scrutinizing his friend closely. He could see the tension in her body and he sighed. 

“Micah, could you give us a minute?”

“Sure.” Micah nodded in return, leaving the office and closing the door behind him. 

“Where’s Spike?” Faith tried to deflect but Angel wasn’t having any of it.

“Nice try Faith. What happened?”

Faith shrugged. “Nothing much. Just not sure I want to compete with a dead girlfriend—best friend? Fuck, the truth is I don’t even know what she was to Bruce. He doesn’t discuss it and dismissed me this morning when I brought it up.”

Angel sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Faith, I did some serious digging into Bruce Wayne after you came to Gotham and he asked Wolfram and Hart for our services. The man is notoriously private, but Rachel Dawes was his best friend growing up. Her mother worked for his parents and they were inseparable at kids. He went to Yale, almost finished a degree in business before he came back home when his parent’s murderer was nearly set free in exchange for turning states evidence against a mobster named Carmine Falcone. The man, Chill, was gunned down in front of Wayne and after that he disappeared from Gotham for seven years. When he’d returned, he was quick to take back over his family’s company with the help of Lucius Fox. Rachel Dawes started dating Harvey Dent when they worked together at the DA’s office. When the Joker was captured, he had used contacts within the police force to kidnap Dent and Dawes. From surveillance I’d obtained, the Joker told Batman where to find Dawes and Dent—but he lied. He told Batman where Rachel was, but when he got there it was Dent he’d found. Rachel died in an explosion, and Dent was badly scarred and went insane from his ordeal. Nearly killed Jim Gordon’s family because he blamed him for Rachel’s death. The only other thing I can tell you is that the night before the Batman was supposed to turn himself into Gotham’s police, Rachel Dawes was with Bruce at his penthouse. She wasn’t with Dent.”

Faith sat there and pondered the information Angel had given her, before her brown eyes met the brooding one’s of her friend. “Tell me true, Angel? If Rachel was still alive?”

“Do I think Bruce would’ve chosen her?”

Faith nodded while Angel just sat back and pondered her question. “I think the larger question is, if the Joker hadn’t screwed with the lives of Wayne, Dawes and Dent—whom do you think she’d have chosen at the end of the day?”

Faith grimaced unhappily. “I think she’d have chosen Bruce. If not for Batman, she’d have chosen him and he, her.”

Angel nodded in agreement while Faith sighed unhappily. “I’m never going to be someone’s first choice, am I?”

Angel came over and kneeled in front of Faith, forcing her to make eye contact with him. “Faith, Rachel is dead and regardless of their past—Bruce has chosen to be with you. Are you looking for a reason to sabotage this?”

“Not as such, but I can’t help to think he might.”

“Use Rachel?”

Faith nodded. “Call it Slayer intuition, but yeah. When he realizes this isn’t what he wants, that I’m not what he wants.”

“You can’t think that way Faith. You can’t keep doing this to yourself either.”

Faith shrugged. “It’s easier than the alternative.”

“Which is.”

“Being broken irreparably beyond repair. Richard told me I’d always be alone, die alone. Why would he tell me that if it wasn’t true?”

“I don’t know Faith, but I do know that you, more than anyone I’ve ever known—including Buffy—deserve happiness after everything you’ve been through. Just don’t give up on yourself, okay?”

Faith smiled shakily. “You’re a good friend Angel. Probably the only one I’ve got, so thanks.” 

“I don’t think that’s true. I think Wayne might surprise you if you give him half a chance.”

“We’ll see. So I was thinking? I’m going to head over to Arkham and see if there is a way into the Asylum from the outside. I need to find the entrance to the basement areas.”

“You want to go alone?”

“I thought I’d take Spike if he was up for it.”

Angel nodded and smiled. “Probably be good to give him something to do with himself. Ever since I told him Buffy was coming today, he’s been a right mess.”

Faith chuckled. “Does she know he’s alive?”

Angel nodded once. “I told her a few months ago and she was shocked and then very angry that I hadn’t told her sooner. She’s no longer with the Immortal, although I hear that didn’t end so well for him.” Angel’s smirk was pleased and Faith gave him a questioning look. “The guy’s a tosser.”

“I’m sure he is. I’m going to go get changed into some recon gear and I’ll meet Spike down in the sub floor in fifteen.”

“Sounds good.” Angel grinned, before his face took on a serious look once again. “And if Wayne calls?”

Faith shrugged. “I think he already left me a message on my cell...which is weird, because I don’t remember giving him my number....but heaven forbid that stop Bruce Wayne, right? Besides, I doubt he’ll call me here specially when I don’t return his message.”

“And why wouldn’t you?”

“Don’t feel like it right now. Right now, I need to go find some vamp or demon to slaughter. No offense.”

Angel chuckled fondly. “None taken. Go Slay Faith. I’ll let Spike know you need him.”

“I’m sure that will just make his day.” Faith bit out as she left to go get ready. 

As it would turn out, Faith was entirely wrong in that assumption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudo or a review. Thanks!


	25. Getting the Gang back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith and Spike go out patrolling and the Scoobies finally make their way to Gotham....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine.....

“Remind me again why I’m stuck here babysitting you?” Spike growled as they moved closer to Arkham through the underground sewer system that started at the northeastern bridge and moved south west along the previous path that Faith had taken before. 

“I don’t know Spike. I thought Angel was the broody one, but you’ve become almost as pathetic.” Faith groused for the upteenth time since they’d left Wolfram and Hart, having to listen to Spike complain. She just wanted to dust his grumpy ass.

“I am not broody, I’ll have you know. I’m just not entirely enamoured with the odor coming from this place. Besides, why aren’t you back at the posh palace getting properly shagged by the buffed billionaire?”

Faith’s eyes rolled as she shook her head in exasperation. “Been practicing that one in front of the mirror last night?”

Spike just smirked. “Trouble in paradise already Slayer? What’s the matter, the Bat not holding your interest? Or maybe he isn’t as whipped as he appeared last night, eh?”

Faith turned around and punched Spike, watching him fall on his ass as he growled out in anger. “What the fuck is your problem Spike? Is it Buffy? Is that why you’re acting like a prick to me? I don’t need this shit, okay? So if you’re done being a fucking jerk, just leave. It’s what everyone does anyway! So go! I’ll figure this shit out on my own!”

Spike looked up from the ground gobsmacked at Faith, whose whole body was radiating a kind of tension and pain he’d never seen from her before. Shaking his head, he stood and walked over to the Dark Slayer with an apologetic look on his face. 

“Wood really did a number on you, didn’t he?”

Faith turned around and started walking towards their destination, trying to ignore Spike’s question, but the blonde vampire had no intentions of letting it go. 

“Look, I’m sorry, alright?” Spike groused a bit more humbly than Faith thought he was capable of. “I haven’t seen Buffy since Sunnydale and frankly, I’m not exactly having kittens thinking it’s going to be all ‘happy to see me’ if you get my meaning.”

Faith gave Spike a sidelong glance. “Why would you think that? She was pretty broken up after the battle.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yes.” Faith sighed. “Not that I hung around much. But Buffy was really quiet, seemed truly upset. I think that’s why she moved to Europe—to get away from the reminders.”

Spike nodded. “What happened with you and Wood?”

Faith shrugged. “At first it was all good, you know? Exciting and fun. We patrolled together most nights and spent our days getting to know Cleveland. Then he took a Principal job, and became more distant. I’d realized that my smarts weren’t able to keep him interested for the long haul so I went back to school. I’d finally decided to take my GED and some online classes too. I wanted to surprise him, show him I was making an effort to be a bit softer, less me—but he’d decided that I wasn’t enough. Cheated on me and left me a note stating that it had been fun, but he needed more than me. Short version, I wasn’t good enough. It broke something inside of me because I had really tried, you know?”

Spike nodded in understanding. “When I got my soul back for Buffy, I thought it would be good enough for her.”

Faith gave Spike a pitying look. “And it wasn’t, was it?”

“Nope. I don’t think anything I’d ever do would be good enough for her. It’s bullocks because I love her still, and I don’t think she’s ever returned that even though she said it before I vaporized into a cloud of dust.”

Faith looked completely shocked. “Do you think she meant it?”

“I told her thanks for saying it, even though I knew she didn’t mean it.”

Faith shook her head. “You don’t know that, fuck! I don’t know much about anything relationship related. I’m just damaged goods.”

Spike scoffed loudly. “Because of Wood? Fuck that Faith! That guy isn’t worth you giving yourself such a hard time. We’ve all made mistakes, me more than anyone. But I have to believe there’s something worth redeeming inside of me because if there hadn’t been, the First would’ve won before.”

“Bruce was in love with someone else. She died, but I’m pretty sure if she hadn’t, he’d have never looked at me twice.”

“So, people die all the time. Your problem is, you’re scared of living.”

Faith glared at Spike in anger. “What do you think I’ve been doing these last ten years? Sitting on my ass?”

“Going through the motions. Maybe not with Wood. I’m sure you genuinely cared for the useless wanker, but the rest of it...yeah? I think you’re terrified Faith, and you need to let it go and find a way to move on and live again.”

Faith shook her head sadly. “What if I can’t, or don’t want to? Do you remember when you told me about a Slayer having a death wish?”

Spike nodded. 

“Sometimes I look forward to death—just to stop the pain I feel everyday from eating me alive.”

Spike grabbed Faith by the arm and stared at her. “Don’t you dare give up Slayer! Don’t you dare. It would destroy Angel, and as much as I think he’s a namby pamby brooding, big-foreheaded pillock, he genuinely cares for you like a little sister. Buffy does too, as does the little bit. Dawn would be devastated and I’m pretty sure that boy toy you shagged stupid last night would be pretty broken up about it too.”

“Don’t worry Spike—if and when I go out, I’ll do it giving every last ounce of fight I’ve got left in me.”

Spike sighed in relief. “Good.”

“Come on, we’re almost there.” Faith said and sighed in aggravation when her phone rang again, for the third time since they’d been down in the sewers. How in the fuck was she still getting a signal down here?

Looking at the phone, she shook her head when she saw the number. It was Bruce calling again.

“Answer the phone Faith, and put the guy out of his misery. He obviously knows something’s up if he keeps trying to get in touch with you.”

Hovering her finger over the green button, Faith pressed it and put the phone up to her ear. “Hello?”

“Hey.” Bruce said softly on the other end, his voice sounding a bit unsure. “You left this morning without saying goodbye?”

“I thought our conversation was over, so I left. What did you want?” Faith said a bit harsher than she’d intended and heard Bruce’s deep sigh on the other end of the phone, while Spike just shook his head at her in exasperation. 

“Where are you? I called Angel and Wolfram and Hart, and left messages.”

“I can’t talk right now.”

Bruce’s voice deepened noticeably and Faith felt her body shiver at the tone. “Where are you Faith?”

“I’m with Spike. We are trying to find a way into Arkham through the sewers. I don’t even know how I’m still getting service down here.”

Bruce’s sighed again. “Are you coming home tonight?”

“Home?” Faith choked out. “I didn’t realize we’d established that Wayne Manor was my home.”

“And I’d thought we’d had. Faith, I’m sorry about this morning and I didn’t mean to dismiss you like that. I think we need to talk, so please meet me at my penthouse tonight at seven, okay?”

Sighing in resignation, Faith nodded. “Fine. I have to go now, I’ll talk to you later.” And she hung up the phone, watching Spike, who was just grinning at her knowingly. 

“You’ve got that man by the short hairs. You might want to consider giving him a real chance to prove himself before you assume he’s going to muck it up somehow.”

“That’s disgusting Spike, but I’ll think about it.”

When Faith returned to Wolfram and Hart with Spike in tow, both were irritated about not being able to find a way into Arkham from the sewer system. When Faith got to her apartment, she was quickly enveloped into a strong hug. Looking down, Faith smiled softly as she returned the affectionate gesture. 

“Hey Dawnie.” Faith pulled back and gave Buffy’s little sis the once over. Not much had changed with Dawn, she still had her long brown hair and innocent features. Gazing up, Faith’s eyes met those of Willow, Kennedy, Xander and Buffy—who was smiling widely at her. 

“How are you Faith?” Buffy said. 

“Five by five....you know me.”

Xander smirked. “I hear you’re dating the Prince of Gotham? Is it true he’s the Batman?”

Faith shook her head. “Yes, he is the Batman and I would appreciate it if you kept that quiet. It’s not for open conversation.”

Xander nodded sheepishly, his inner fanboy smacked down properly. “We heard about Wood too. Sorry Faith.”

“Don’t worry about it Xander, what’s done is done. It’s good to see you all though.”

Buffy nodded as her gaze shifted from Faith’s to Spike’s, who was standing in the corner looking very uncomfortable before Dawn noticed him and rushed over, enveloping him into a hug. Spike smiled and hugged Dawn back.

“Hey, little bit. You’re looking well.”

Dawn looked up into Spike’s eyes, her own filling with tears before she smacked him hard on the chest, earning a ‘Hey now!’ for her efforts.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were alive? How long have you been alive, Spike?”

“Yes, Spike,” drawled Buffy, “how long have you been alive?”

Spike shrugged. “A while. Maybe three years now. Not really good at keeping track.”

Buffy walked over to where Spike was standing and gave him a considering look. Spike, to his credit, just stood there and didn’t move—didn’t flinch or give an inch. After a couple minutes, Buffy’s hand shakily moved up and cupped Spike’s cheek, her breath hitching when she felt his skin solid underneath her touch and her eyes welled with tears. The next thing Spike knew, was that Buffy had pushed him against the wall, her lips locking with his. He was startled momentarily, before he gave in to the kiss, and all the old feelings that came rushing back.

After a few moments, Buffy pulled away and slapped Spike across the cheek, causing the vampire to grunt in pain. “That’s for letting me think you were dead all this time.”

Spike glowered heatedly. “I did come to Italy you know, but you were off shagging the Immortal. So excuse me for thinking you’d moved on.”

Buffy growled angrily. “Oh, poor William! Were you jealous? Didn’t you think I might’ve been...oh, I don’t know...on the rebound or something? Was I supposed to remain celibate after you died?”

“I didn’t say that! But bullocks Slayer? Did you have to go and shag the Ponce?”

“Well, as a matter of fact, I’m not shagging said immortal any longer! Not since I found out you were alive! I can’t believe what a jerk you’re being about this entire thing! I thought you were dead Spike! D-E-A-D!”

Spike looked down at Buffy fondly and smirked. “Don’t you know that death can’t keep me away from you.”

Buffy choked on a sob. “I hate you Spike.”

“Yeah, me too Slayer.” Spike grinned. 

Faith cleared her throat. “If you two are done with the strange reunion, shouldn’t we try and figure out how to deal with the mess we have here?” 

“Sorry.” Both Buffy and Spike muttered simultaneously.

“So what exactly is going on Faith?” Asked Willow.

“The First is here in Gotham.” Faith said as she sat down across from her friends and proceeded to tell them everything, up and including the part where she believed that Richard Wilkins was this Strega and her biological father. The looks of shocked disbelief were tangible until Buffy shook her head. 

“I think that actually makes sense. He was always protective of you Faith, and possessive too. Do you have any idea where the entrance to the Hell mouth is?”

Faith shook her head. “Nope, but I’m pretty sure it’s under Arkham Asylum. The occult references are just too much of a coincidence for it not to be. The Turok-Han I fought were in close proximity to there.”

“Where?” Kennedy asked. 

Faith’s eyes widened. “There’s an abandoned factory just east of the Asylum, where I fought them. You don’t think there’s an entrance there?”

Buffy nodded. “It’s worth looking into. How about you and I go patrolling tonight?”

Faith grinned, looking at the time. Is was just after six o’clock. “I have a thing at seven here in Gotham. I’ll meet you back here at ten?”

Buffy nodded again. “Going to go see Wayne?”

Faith shrugged, but didn’t deny it. “Yeah, apparently we need to talk.”

Everyone grimaced and Spike just rolled his eyes. “The man is completely besotted with our resident Slayer. Go Faith—talk it out—get your Kum-ba-ya-ya’s out of the way and then shag the poor man stupid. Put him out of his misery.”

“Shut up Spike! If I want your opinion—fuck that, I’m never going to want your opinion.” Faith glowered while Spike just chuckled. “You all are welcome to hang here. There’s take out menus in the drawer by the phone. I have an account with Wolfram and Hart so feel free. I’ll see you in a few hours B.”

“Okay.” Buffy nodded and watched as Faith made her way into her room to get ready for her evening with Bruce Wayne.


	26. Old Home Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith and Bruce have a talk to clear the air and then a long-awaited reunion takes place.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine.....

Faith dressed in a pair of tight black leather pants that rode low on her hips, boots and a Black Sabbath long-sleeved t-shirt that sat just above her hips with a matching studded leather belt and her black leather jacket. She put her hair up in a high ponytail and did her face up in dark colors—deciding she was going to wear her armor for this—whatever this was tonight with Bruce. 

She drove her car to Bruce’s penthouse, and the guard at the garage appeared to be expecting her, as he let her in with a wave of his hand, her watch showing the time of 6:56pm. She’d just make it in time too, which was fine. Best not to seem too eager. 

Parking her car next to Bruce’s Range Rover, Faith pressed the key code that Bruce had texted her earlier and let herself into the elevator, which took her directly to Bruce’s penthouse. When the door opened, Bruce was sitting on a stool with a glass of something—the newspaper spread out before him. Probably the business section, by the looks of it. When she stepped foot into the penthouse, his hazel eyes rose and locked with hers momentarily before his eyes raked over her appearance, a slight lifted smirk appearing on his lips. Although the look in his eyes was predatory and heated. 

“Plans?” Bruce said evenly. 

“Buffy is in town, back at Wolfram and Hart. We are going out patrolling together later.”

Bruce nodded, moving off the stool and stalking towards her, like a predator sizing up its prey. “Your idea?”

Faith shook her head. “Her’s.”

“I see.” Said Bruce, as he stopped right in front of her. “Am I going to have the honor of meeting Miss Summers?”

“I guess that would depend on if you plan on stalking us in your Bat suit tonight.”

Bruce chuckled. “I am seriously considering it.” Bruce gently took Faith’s hand and led her over to the couch, gesturing for her to sit and then took the spot next to her. “I’m sorry about this morning Faith. You caught me off guard and I wasn’t prepared to answer questions about Rachel.”

Faith nodded in understanding. “I get it.”

“I don’t think you do though. It’s not that I don’t want to talk about her. It’s that it hurts too much to talk about her.”

“Because you feel guilty she died, right?”

Bruce swallowed and nodded and Faith’s eyes narrowed a bit. “I may not be very smart, but I’m not an idiot either. Did you really think Angel didn’t have you investigated before I took the job with you. Rachel Dawes, best friend and daughter of the former housekeeper of Wayne Manor. You two grew up together—did everything together. Until she asked you to support the decision for—what was his name? Chill? Who’d killed your parents, to turn states evidence. You disappeared after that for seven years, only to reappear years later and take up the mantle of Batman. Let me guess? Rachel knew about your nocturnal activities, but she wasn’t quite sure how to be a supportive girlfriend? And what...did you make a promise to each other that once Gotham no longer needed Batman, you’d be together? Except then, there was Harvey Dent.” Bruce’s eyes widened at Faith’s accurate information and extrapolation and felt his ire rise in response. 

“You seem to have it all figured out.” Bruce bit out harshly.

“Not really. I understand that your heart is broken because you’ve lost the love of your life and I’m a quasi-adequate fill in, but I’m just not quite her. I’m never going to be Rachel and I’m done being someone’s second choice. Just okay, but not quite good enough.”

Faith got up to leave and Bruce grabbed her arm in anger. “Is that what you think? Do you really think so little of me, of yourself?”

Faith shook her head in exasperation and laughed out harshly. “You didn’t see yourself this morning Wayne. The minute her name came up, you completely shut down and forgot I existed. I was an afterthought, so don’t patronize me.”

Bruce grabbed Faith and lifted her up into his arms bringing her face to his, and she could see the repressed rage behind his hazel eyes. “Don’t do this Faith. Don’t push me away because you’re scared. I’m scared too. Yes, I loved Rachel. She was my first love, my best friend—but you’re right, she couldn’t handle my darkness, my desire to make Gotham safer by being the Batman. She shrank away from it because she couldn’t stand by me. She wasn’t strong enough to stand with me. Do you remember what I said to Wood? Do you?”

Faith swallowed and nodded. “That he wasn’t man enough to stand next to me.”

Bruce nodded. “And Rachel wasn’t woman enough to stand next to me.”

Hazel eyes locked with brown ones, and Faith felt her resolve crumbling before she tilted her head down and sighed into Bruce’s shoulders. “I’m terrified.” Faith whispered in agony. 

Bruce nodded, moving his head to the side and kissing Faith’s neck. “I know baby, but you don’t need to be scared of me. Please stop trying to push me away.”

Faith looked up into Bruce’s face. “Why are you doing this?”

Bruce smiled gently. “Because I’m falling in love with you.”

Faith’s breath hitched in surprise. In all the years she and Robin had been together, he’d never once told her he loved her. Her mouth opened and closed several times, but the words wouldn’t come. Bruce seemed confused momentarily until his eyes widened in understanding. 

“Hasn’t anyone ever?”

Faith shook her head emphatically. 

Bruce leant forward and kissed Faith softly, feeling her body relaxing in his embrace. When her mouth opened, Bruce wasted no time plundering it with his tongue...relishing in her breathy moans.

After a few moments, both came up for air. “I’m sorry.” Faith said softly. 

Bruce smiled. “Me too.”

“What now?” Faith wondered softly. 

Bruce led her upstairs to the bedroom. “Now, we have great make up sex and then you go do your patrolling with Miss Summers and I will follow you both to make sure you get home in one piece. Then, you’re going to move your things into Wayne Manor and here, if you like. We are going to be a proper couple and there won’t be anymore of this nonsense Faith. I’m not letting you go and I will follow you to the ends of the earth if need be, but you’re not getting rid of me.”

“Bossy much?”

“I am the owner and CEO of Wayne Enterprises; but that notwithstanding, how do you feel about role play?”

Faith’s eyes widened in understanding. “Well, I’ve done the sexy cheerleader and there might’ve been a bull whip involved.” 

Bruce’s grin turned feral as he smiled wickedly once they’d reached the bedroom. “Well, that’s interesting, but not exactly what I had in mind.”

Faith looked up into Bruce’s face and rolled her eyes before she smirked. “Control freak much?”

“Oh baby...you have no idea.”

“Bring it on Wayne.” Faith grinned while Bruce just chuckled, before he showed her exactly what he had in mind.

After Faith finally left Bruce’s Penthouse and headed back to Wolfram and Hart it was just a bit after ten pm. Bruce had kept her busy for the last three hours and the man’s stamina not to mention imagination was staggering. Faith was actually sore in places she’d never been before and lost count how many times Bruce had made her orgasm. Somewhere after the sixth one, Faith had just rolled her head back and let Bruce take complete control. Which he’d done with relish. 

It made Faith wonder why she’d never allowed any man to be the dominant force in the relationship, much less the bedroom. But it was both scary and liberating—and hot as fuck. Shaking her head clear, Faith walked into her apartment to see the Scoobies sitting around eating pizza and Chinese.

“Hey guys.” Faith said with a small grin on her face. “Any pizza left?”

“Yeah, there’s a few slices of pepperoni and sausage on the table.” Xander replied, flipping the remote trying to find something to watch. Willow was on her laptop, looking over some schematics and Buffy wasn’t anywhere to be found. 

“Where’s B?” Faith peeked her head into the dojo area, but Buffy wasn’t there either. 

“She and Spike went off to ‘talk’ which is code for shag.” Kennedy quipped while Dawn just gave her a disgusted look. 

“Oh, well I’m going to get a few things for patrolling, if she comes in let her know I’m in my room.”

Willow nodded. “Everything go okay with Bruce Wayne?”

Faith sighed, but smiled. “Yeah. He’s stubborn...and determined.”

“And sexy as hell.” Kennedy smirked, while Willow just nodded. 

“I didn’t think you swung that way, Kennedy?” Faith taunted good-naturedly.

“Don’t.” Kennedy said as she took a bite of her Chinese noodles. “But a thing of beauty...”

“Is a joy forever.” Willow finished and both women giggled, while Faith just rolled her eyes.

“Well, I won’t argue with you there. He is pretty hot.” 

“At least tell me if the sex is good? It would be such a waste if a man as sexy as him wasn’t a stud in bed.” Kennedy smiled wickedly, while Willow just nodded and grinned. Even Dawn was nodding along, her cheeks blushing a bit, but her eyes were alight with curiosity.

Faith shook her head at her friend’s, but the smile on her face couldn’t be masked. “The man is beyond a stud...and that’s all your getting out of me.”

“Ooh...sounds promising.” Kennedy giggled. 

Faith shrugged, thinking about the words Bruce had said when he’d told her that he was falling in love with her. Faith’s face must’ve shown some of her emotional turmoil, because Dawn came over and placed a hand on her arm. 

“You okay?”

Faith nodded. “Bruce told me tonight he is falling in love with me.”

The entire room went silent, and four sets of eyes stared at Faith in shock. Xander coughed for a moment and then sat forward, his face taking on a serious expression. “That’s pretty major, Faith. How do you feel about him?”

Faith sighed softly, and went to grab a piece of pizza. If she was going to have this conversation, she wasn’t going to do it on an empty stomach. Besides, after the ‘shag fest’ as Spike would’ve called it—she was ravenous.

“I’ve never had someone tell me that before and it was a shock. I couldn’t get any words out. But I care for Bruce and I can see myself falling in love with him. I keep wondering what it is he sees in me, but I’m trying to not overthink it and just see where it goes. I’ve never felt this way before and it scares me, but it also excites me too. He pretty much overwhelms me, but in a good way.”

“Damn,” said Willow, “the sex must be out of this world. You’re turning into a sap.”

Faith grinned at her friend. “Fuck you Red. You’re one to talk.”

Willow shrugged. “I know what I like, and if I wasn’t gay, I’d totally do Bruce Wayne.”

Faith did laugh at this, as did everyone in the room. “Good to know.”

At that moment Buffy and Spike came into the apartment from the elevator looking like they’d just spent the last three hours shagging each other stupid. 

“Nice reunion?” Faith mocked. 

“Shut it Slayer.” Spike bit back, but he was smiling when he said it, while Buffy just rolled her eyes. 

“Come on Faith, let’s go hunting.”

“I’m coming too!” Kennedy piped up. 

Faith looked over at Buffy who just shrugged. “Fine Kennedy. Just try not to leap before you look.”

“That was only once and you’re never going to let me live it down.”

“Probably not.” Buffy taunted. “Is there a place to go after where we can hang out and dance? I haven’t had a proper night out in a while.”

Faith chuckled and nodded. “There’s a dance club downtown called the “Dungeon.” I’ve been there once or twice.”

Buffy nodded. “Well, let’s get this done and then go have some fun!”

“Fine. Let me just grab a few things. I have some weapons in my stash if you want to grab anything, feel free.”

Kennedy bounded into the weapons room and ‘ooohed’ and ‘aahed’ over everything before she took a stake, a crossbow and a katana for herself. Buffy just pulled out Mr. Pointy and smirked. Faith slid her stake in her boot like always, grabbed her two katanas and her silver knife and headed for her private elevator. Buffy and Kennedy followed her in and together the three Slayers made their way to the basement and through the sewers, flowing Faith’s lead. 

“So where exactly is this Arkham?” Buffy asked. 

“It’s in the area of Gotham called the Narrows. We can’t get to it directly from the sewers here. We have to re-access them once we cross the bridge and then we can make our way to the abandoned warehouse from there.”

Buffy nodded. It didn’t take the trio long to get to their destination—about an hour and Faith looked at her watch, seeing it was almost midnight. The three cautiously moved into the warehouse, trying to see if there was a passageway near the Arkham side of the building. 

“So, did you and Bruce make up?” Buffy asked.

“Are we really going to discuss my love life on patrol? How’s Spike? Did you rock his world?”

Buffy scoffed. “Nice change of subject Faith. As a matter of fact, yes—I had sex with Spike. I missed the insufferable jerk.”

Faith smirked. “I’m sure he will stop being all Angel now that he’s finally gotten some. He’s turned into Mr. Broody since the last time I saw him.”

“That’s Angel’s playground, and from what I understand he’s with Cordelia now.”

Faith shook her head as they moved into another area of the warehouse. “Didn’t see that one coming...like ever.”

Buffy grinned. “Yeah...me neither, but as long as he’s happy.”

“Just not too happy, eh?”

Buffy glared at Faith, while her sister Slayer just grinned. “Do you have to be such a bitch?”

“Awwww...too soon?”

“That’s not funny Faith.”

“Oh come on B? That was hysterical.”

“Oh? Like the time you stole my body and pretended to be me?” 

In a flash, while the two Slayers were arguing several Turok-Han came out of nowhere and attacked. Faith moved quickly and swung her katana in an arc, taking off the head of the first one as Kennedy staked another and Buffy a third. Buffy and Faith were back to back as they moved with seem-less grace around each other and then Buffy extended her hand and the Slayer Scythe appeared, slashing through the Turok-Han like butter. 

“You think I enjoyed being you? Wasn’t that when you were dating Captain Corn-fed Iowa?” Faith snarled, as she took off another Turok-Han’s head. 

“I think it was the highlight of your life! And his name was Riley!” Buffy screeched as she slashed and kicked another vamp into the wall. 

“Oh yes! I’ve always wanted to pretend to be you! Stuck up, full of myself and in general a Miss goody, goody...”

“You say it like it’s a bad thing Faith.” Buffy threw the Scythe at Faith, who’d caught in mid air and slashed down another three vamps in a flash. 

“Oh wait? You did gut me like a fish...so...not Miss goody goody after all.”

“You’re always going to hold that against me? You were acting all evil Faith! What should I have done?”

“I don’t know B? Not stabbed me and left me for dead, in a coma for a year?” Faith slashed and dodged as she killed two more vamps. 

“Do you two always have to bicker like two sisters when you fight together? It’s really distracting.” Kennedy groused, staking another vamp. 

“You’re just jealous because we haven’t tried to kill you yet. Give it time kid.” Faith mocked, while Buffy just rolled her eyes. 

“You did almost kill me several times! Both of you with your piss poor planning and delusions of grandeur.” Kennedy mocked. 

“Hey!” Both Faith and Buffy screeched as they dusted the remaining Turok-Han. “What an ungrateful little brat.” Faith smirked at Buffy. “We share our considerable powers and she gives us grief. If it wasn’t for Willow kid, I’d just as soon leave you here to fend for yourself.”

“You wouldn’t do that Faith, because you’re the good Slayer now.” Buffy grinned evilly.

“Fuck you B! And the broom you rode in on! No wait...you ride Spike now.”

“Do you really want to go there?”

“Are you two always like this?” A gruff voice sounded from above, as Buffy and Kennedy gawked at the new arrival that was hiding in the shadows. 

“Shit!” Kennedy said as Batman moved down onto the pavement, having watched the entire fight...and listening to the bantering. He had to admit, it was most impressive. The fighting, not the arguing—although it was enlightening and quite humorous. 

“Damn!” Buffy grinned, taking stock of the masked vigilante. “Freud would have a field day with this guy. Halloween is over, you know.”

“Shut up B! As if you don’t have a type...hmmmm? Shall we take stock of Buffy’s fuck buddies over the years. Angel, Spike...the Immortal? Do we see a pattern?”

“I did date Riley.”

“Oh, you mean Mr. Super Solider who’d just happened to work for a covert government military agency? Yeah, we’re not grading on a curve here and you’re giving Batman criticism over his choice of attire? Pot and Kettle much?”

“Do you always have to be such a bitch?”

“Please! I’m a hot chick with superpowers.”

“As if you’re the only one.” Buffy grinned. 

Faith chuckled. “Takes the edge off.”

“And no one can appreciate what we have to go through.”

Both women laughed while Kennedy just rolled her eyes. “You two, are the worst.”

“So ungrateful.” Faith mocked. 

Bruce just chuckled. “Nice weapon.” He nodded towards the Scythe that Faith was holding. Faith tossed it back to Buffy and in a flash, it disappeared—causing Bruce’s eyes to widen in shock. “How?”

“Magic.” Buffy grinned. “Come on, we need to see where these vamps were coming from. You gonna join us Mr. Batman?”

“I think it might be a good idea.” Batman growled in his deep voice. “You must be Miss Summers?” Buffy nodded and then Batman turned to the younger Slayer. 

“Kennedy...just Kennedy.”

Batman nodded again and followed the three Slayers down through a small passageway until they reached a metal door that appeared to be slightly ajar. Buffy opened it and moved into the room beyond, while Kennedy followed her. Batman held Faith back and gave her an amused look. 

“Should I be concerned about that?” He gestured towards the room. 

“B?” Bruce nodded and Faith just smiled. “Nah. We’re mostly all bark and no bite these days.”

Bruce chuckled deeply. “That wasn’t my experience earlier.”

Faith blushed, but her smile widened. “I’m pretty sure my body hasn’t had such a good workout ever. I may even be a bit sore in places I didn’t know I could be.”

“Is that a problem?” Batman growled lowly, causing Faith’s body to shiver again. 

“Nope.” Faith winked and moved into the room, hearing Bruce’s deep growl behind her. 

“When we get home later...”

“B and I are going out clubbing. Slayer tradition after a good fight. You’re welcome to join us.” Faith looked over her shoulder and grinned. 

“Dressed like that?” Bruce moved into Faith’s space and gripped her hips from behind, pulling her flush with him. 

“I do like leather, so probably. I guess you’ll just have to tag along and make sure I behave myself.”

“Fuck.” Bruce growled so lowly Faith almost missed it.

“Isn’t that the idea?” Faith sing-songed as she swayed her hips seductively, moving into the secondary room, with Bruce following close behind. 

When she entered the space fully, she looked around and scowled. Buffy and Kennedy were searching the perimeter of the room, but it seemed that there wasn’t an access point from this part of the building into the sewers. 

“Now what?” Faith growled. 

Buffy shrugged. “We come back in the morning and search the area when it’s light outside. We know the Turok-Han can’t come out in the sunlight and hopefully there will be enough light to give us some protection.”

Faith nodded and moved back out the way they’d come in, before she cocked her head and looked around in earnest. Buffy, seeing the look on Faith’s face came over and bumped Faith’s shoulder with hers. “What is it?”

Faith’s eyes met Buffy’s. “It’s a diversion...like before. The First wants us to think this is where we need to be, but it’s not.”

Buffy’s eyes widened in understanding. “So where do you think?”

Faith moved outside the factory and looked towards Arkham, which was just to the west. Jumping up on the scaffolding and moving from ledge to ledge like a panther until she’d reached the highest point. Faith surveyed the area and grinned. Jumping down a distance of about six stories and landing on her feet, Faith gestured to a smaller abandoned building on the northern side of Arkham. “It’s there.”

Buffy tilted her head in consideration. “Why there?”

Faith grinned. “Empty lot with a lot of overgrowth.”

Buffy’s eyes widened. “It’s all dead, isn’t it?”

Faith nodded. “It’s there. That’s where we need to go.”

“Not tonight.” Batman growled. “Better to check it in the morning.”

Buffy sighed and then nodded in agreement. “The Bat is right. So, fun now?”

Faith chuckled. “Sure. Let’s head back to my apartment and see if Xander and Willow want to join us. I’m assuming you want to tag along Kennedy?”

The younger Slayer shrugged, but nodded. “Sure, someone has to look out for you both. Heaven knows what kind of trouble you’ll get into without supervision.”

“See what I mean?” Faith groused. “No respect for her elders.”

Buffy just laughed while Bruce smiled softly before he reached for Faith’s arm and pulled her into his embrace. “Where are you headed?”

“Dungeon.” Faith smirked, watching Bruce’s mouth purse together in obvious displeasure. 

“Don’t worry Batman, I’ll make sure Faith gets back in relatively one piece.” Buffy grinned and made her way to the bridge.

Faith turned around and winked at Bruce before she followed her sister Slayer and headed back to the sewers that lead to Wolfram and Hart. It was time to let loose and blow off some steam...sister Slayer style.


	27. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith realizes that Bruce is much more complicated than she ever realized.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters not mine.......

The club was still relatively packed for nearly 2am in the morning. The Dungeon was open most nights until 4am, and the bouncer knew Faith from the few times she’d been there previously, so he was quick to let her, and her group inside. Faith had changed her outfit somewhat. She’d kept on the black leather pants and boots, but had put on a dark red halter top and left her hair down, flowing freely halfway down her back. Buffy had on a pair of red leather pants and a black tank top with her long blonde hair pulled back. The two Slayers made their way to the center of the dance floor and proceeded to steal the spotlight.

Spike, Angel, Willow and Kennedy watched with amusement as Faith and Buffy were dancing on the floor as if they owned the place. Every man who wasn’t attached was out there, trying to gain the attention of the two women and Spike just shook his head in amusement as he watch his Slayer move her body in that way that made his trousers hard. 

It wasn’t long before Angel heard murmurs in the crowd, even over the loud music and when he looked up towards the main doorway, he smirked when he saw Bruce Wayne walking in—to the astonishment of pretty much everyone who was there.

The man dressed the part well, Angel had to admit. His dark washed jeans were fitted and clearly designer, as was his black leather fitted jacket. The shirt he had on underneath his jacket was sculpted precisely to his physique and was clearly tailored just for him. The shoes were Italian leather and the watch was a limited edition Patek Philippe Nautilus that was probably worth over half a million dollars alone. Every woman in the club literally swooned as he made his entrance and all eyes were on Wayne as he sauntered down the stairs. 

Angel grinned the moment Wayne’s eyes locked onto Faith and Buffy out on the dance floor. His gaze narrowed, his muscles flexed and his nostrils flared. Angel couldn’t tell if it was in arousal or irritation, but watching Faith move to the sexy beat, her body swaying in perfect time to the music and all the men in her general vicinity ogling her, firmly put Angel’s bet into the irritated category. 

Spike must’ve thought so too, as he drawled in amusement. “Someone doesn’t look none too happy.”

Angel chuckled. “No he doesn’t, does he?”

Spike grinned and took a swig of his drink—vampire constitution was a beautiful thing. “Want to bet on how long it takes him to intervene?”

Angel shrugged. “I think Wayne is much more controlled than that. Besides, it’s not as if he doesn’t have his fair share of attention.”

“Bloody wanker.” Spike groused, while Angel just shook his head. 

At that moment, Bruce’s gaze caught his and Angel nodded his head and gestured for him to join them. 

“Gentlemen.” Bruce stated politely as he sat down next to Angel and Spike handed him a glass of Jack Daniels, which Bruce took with a nod of thanks. “Are they always like this?” Gesturing to Faith and Buffy.

“Yes.” Both vampires bit out simultaneously.

Bruce chuckled. “Should I be worried that all the men on the dance floor look like they want to accost my girlfriend?”

Angel grinned openly. “And the majority of the women in this place don’t count?”

Bruce sighed. “They are only interested in my money...not me.”

“Well, be that as it may you do seem to be quite popular.” Spike drawled. 

“Looks can be deceiving.” Bruce bit back good-naturedly, his eyes never leaving Faith’s form as she danced without a care in the world. “At least Faith seems to be enjoying herself.”

“Buffy too.” Spike smiled softly and Bruce didn’t miss the clear affection radiating from the blonde vampire’s eyes. 

“I had a chance to watch them fight tonight. Are they always so?”

“Infuriating?” 

“Shaggable?”

Bruce chuckled. “I was going to say competitive.”

“They have a lot of history and much of it wasn’t positive.” Angel said quietly. “But it’s good they’ve managed to put that aside. They’re more alike than either of them realize.”

At that exact moment, there was a loud commotion on the dance floor as some random guy decided it was a good idea to grope Faith’s ass and ended up on the floor with a bloody nose, courtesy of Buffy.

“Shit.” Said Bruce. “Excuse me gentlemen.”

“Go save the day, Wayne.” Spike grinned, while Bruce just rolled his eyes and headed down towards the dance floor, his Slayer looking up at him with a wicked smirk and a heated gaze. 

All eyes were on Gotham’s Prince as he made his way towards the gorgeous brunette who was smiling widely at him. The poor sod on the ground had just stood up and made to grab Faith when a strong hand clamped down on his shoulder. When the guy turned, his face paled and his gaze widened as he took in the man behind him. 

“Listen friend, I don’t know who you are but you’ve just groped my girlfriend, so if you don’t wish to be arrested for assault, I suggest you leave...now.” Bruce’s smile definitely didn’t reach his hazel eyes, and the crowd hushed at the sight of Bruce Wayne announcing he had a girlfriend. 

“Ummm, sorry Mr. Wayne.”

Bruce’s gaze narrowed. “I don’t think it’s me you should apologize to.”

The random guy looked over at Faith and apologized, which caused her to wave her hand—effectively dismissing him. When he’d left, Bruce took Faith’s hand and led her off the dance floor, Buffy following and giggling behind her. 

“You know this is your fault B.”

“No it isn’t. I was defending your honor, such as it is. I’d think you would be a bit more grateful.” Buffy mocked. 

“Oh right, because I need you to defend my precious honor.”

Bruce made his way back to the table and sat down, putting Faith on his lap and shaking his head. “Enough, both of you.”

Faith grinned at her boyfriend. “It’s just what we do.”

“Yes, I’m beginning to see that for myself. However, I don’t appreciate seeing other men putting their hands all over my girlfriend’s assets. Not that you don’t look lovely out there dancing.”

Faith blushed at Bruce’s heated gaze. “You know? I think you just announced to everyone in this club that I’m your girlfriend.”

“And?” Bruce smirked. 

“Just checking.” Faith grinned. 

“I thought we already had this discussion, dear—but just in case it wasn’t clear enough...” Bruce grabbed the back of Faith’s head, locking her lips with his in a very heated and public kiss. When they came up for air a few minutes later, Faith was blushing deeply while Bruce was grinning openly. 

“Damn! That was hot.” A voice said from behind them, and Bruce turned his head to see Kennedy standing there with another woman with long red hair. 

“Bruce Wayne.” Bruce smiled in welcome. 

“Willow Rosenberg.” 

“Nice to meet you Willow Rosenburg. Please call me Bruce.”

“Then call me Willow. I’m afraid Xander is going to be so disappointed he didn’t come tonight. He’s kind of a fan of yours.”

Bruce smirked but rolled his eyes, turning back to Faith. “I take it your friends all know about me?”

“Well, you did call Angel and Giles.” Faith said softly. 

Bruce nodded, deciding to let it go for now because his attention was firmly focused on his lovely Faith who was wearing her tight low rise black leather pants and a halter top that was making parts of his anatomy sit up and take notice. “Have you enjoyed yourself tonight?” Bruce drawled. 

“Yes, actually I have.” Faith smiled, before she leaned over in Bruce’s ear and whispered so only he could hear her. “But there is someone else I’d much rather be doing.”

Bruce’s gaze met hers as he raised an eyebrow in question. Faith winked and turned to her friend’s. “I’m gonna head out with Bruce. You guys enjoy your night.”

Everyone grinned while Spike just drawled, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Well, that’s the most useless thing you’ve ever said Spike. Is there an actual depraved thing you haven’t done in the past 100 years?”

Spike grinned widely. “Nope.”

“Didn’t think so.” Faith bantered back, reaching for Bruce’s hand, which he gave without hesitation. “See you tomorrow B.”

“Same time, same Bat Channel.” Buffy giggled. while Bruce just glowered and everyone laughed. 

When they’d made it out of the club and to Bruce’s Range Rover, Faith could tell that Bruce was a little irritated by her friends. 

“Sorry for them. Now you know why I prefer to work alone. They can all be a bit...much sometimes.”

Bruce nodded. “I see that and I’m not upset. Not exactly.”

“So what are you?”

Bruce’s gaze fixed first on Faith’s before his eyes moved very slowly down her body...leaving little doubt what he was thinking, especially when Faith noticed his pants starting to tighten in response. 

Bruce turned his gaze back to the road as the light turned green as he headed out of the club’s parking lot and back to his penthouse. Faith smirked and then turned to face Bruce, reaching over and trailing her index finger over his pants where she could feel the outline of his dick as it strained against his jeans. 

“Faith...” Bruce growled in warning, but she ignored him and slowly started to unbutton, then unzip his jeans—watching his jaw clench, but he didn’t stop her actions. Not even when she finally freed him from his boxers and started to stroke his impressive dick in earnest. 

“Fuck baby...” Bruce growled, when Faith leaned over and engulfed him into her mouth. Bruce’s left hand held onto the steering wheel while his right hand gripped onto the back of Faith’s head as she proceeded to give him a stellar blow job. 

Faith took her time as she figured they had about a fifteen minute drive until they got back to Bruce’s penthouse which was plenty of time to thoroughly enjoy herself. She licked, sucked and swallowed down on Bruce’s girth, humming in pleasure as she felt his hand gripping her hair tightly and could hear the labored breathing through his nose. 

Using her right hand, Faith fondled his balls, while she continued to moan around him every downstroke. Finally, when she felt his leg and stomach muscles tighten, and could feel his balls pull up in preparation—Faith relaxed her throat and swallowed Bruce down completely, hearing his low groan of ‘Fuuuuckkk’ as he let go and squirted everything he had down her throat. 

Faith hummed in satisfaction as she swallowed every last drop of Bruce’s cum and gently licked him clean from root to tip. No man had the right to taste as good as he did—like slightly bitter salted caramel.

When she was done, Faith put Bruce back together, re-zipping his jeans and buttoning them closed. Moving up, her eyes caught his and she gasped at how dark his eyes looked—right now he looked every inch the predator he was and Faith felt her panties soak completely through. 

Bruce’s gaze was feral and as they turned into the parking garage, Faith wondered exactly what his retribution would be for her taking such liberties. She felt her core clench with the possibilities as Bruce parked the car and came around to open her door, not saying a word but leading her into the elevator. 

Faith had to admit, Bruce’s control was impressive. Most men would’ve taken her right there in the car—or the elevator, but not Bruce. His body was coiled and she could feel his aura surrounding her: which was heady and sexy as all fuck. Her breathing became a bit labored as the elevator moved up, seemingly taking forever to get to its destination. His eyes burned through her, never leaving her face until the elevator pinged and the door opened, revealing Bruce’s penthouse. 

He was quiet as they moved up the stairs and into the bedroom, his hand firmly clasped around hers. When they were standing at the end of his bed, Bruce still didn’t say anything as he slowly undressed Faith and then himself, his hands trailing like sparks of electricity along her body as each bit of her flesh was revealed to him. 

When they were both completely bare—Bruce moved his body with Faith’s and guided her back onto the bed, covering every inch of her body with his, but still not kissing her or touching her the way she wanted him to. 

Bruce just stared down into Faith’s dark eyes, reading all the emotions that were flittering through them with interest. There was lust, awe, appreciation, excitement and a bit of fear. He smirked as he ran both hands through Faith’s hair and pulled her head back, exposing her neck to his heated gaze. Bruce could see her pulse racing along her neck and he watched in fascination as Faith swallowed nervously, her breathing coming out hitched and shallow. 

Running his nose along the curve of her neck towards her ear, Bruce inhaled Faith’s perfume and growled in want. She always smelled so good—like something dark and forbidden with just a hint of spice. It was enticing, making his blood boil and his dick harden instantly. 

“Have I told you today how beautiful you are?” Brice whispered deeply into Faith’s ear, feeling her whole body hitch as her hands clenched onto his shoulders. 

Faith shook her head, unable to form words. All her senses were alight with something she couldn’t define. Bruce’s lips traced her neck along her pulse point so softly—causing her back to arch into his touch instinctively. 

“When I saw you on that dance floor...seeing all those men salivating and watching you move? I’ve never been so angry and turned on simultaneously in my life before.”

“Bruce...” Faith whispered in agony as she felt her core gush with arousal at his words. 

“It took every ounce of restraint not to pummel that guy who touched you Faith. Did you mean to taunt me?”

“No.” Faith pleaded softly. 

“Tell me truly, beautiful. You enjoyed it didn’t you? Seeing my discomfort and how much power you have over me?”

Faith’s brown eyes stared into Bruce’s in shock—not understanding fully what he was saying. He must’ve realized her confusion, because his eyes softened a bit. “I want only you, Bruce.”

Bruce nodded. “I know. As I do you.” And then Bruce kissed her breathless and Faith felt her whole body respond in kind, clawing into Bruce’s flesh as they simply couldn’t get enough of each other. 

When Bruce sheathed himself roughly into Faith’s body, her back arched and she screamed out in wonder at the intrusion. Bruce wasn’t gentle, soft or particularly considerate....but he was everything Faith needed him to be. Present, invested and hers. She kissed him fiercely as she came, her whole body shaking with adrenaline and felt Bruce respond in kind as he groaned out her name with such feeling, her heart clenched and it took her breath away.

Sleep didn’t come until the wee hours of the morning and Faith was spent....physically, mentally and emotionally. Bruce had fucked her like a man possessed. It wasn’t what anyone would consider making love—not by any definition—but the rawness of it consumed her utterly and she didn’t understand what had happened or why. 

Bruce Wayne was a complex man. Faith had known this when she’d met him. For every layer that was revealed to her, it only served to add to that complexity. He was dominant by nature, clearly focused, unapologetically sexual and fearsome in his control. Faith felt like she was drowning in an ocean of sensory overload and it was the highest high she’d ever been on in her entire life. 

As she laid in their bed and felt Bruce wrapped around her from behind as he snored softly, she couldn’t help but wonder what this gorgeous, complicated man saw in her. He was a genius by all accounts, highly skilled not only in business but in his darker proclivities. Faith, for all her Slaying, was a simple girl by nature. She didn’t like fancy things, jewels or dresses. She preferred leather, combat boots and her weapons. She couldn’t imagine that ever changing. 

Bruce looked just as polished and comfortable in a pair of jeans as he did in his three-piece Armani suit. Last night when he’d walked into the club, every eye had been focused on him. Faith had known the moment he’d walked in as every cell in her body had come alive at his proximity. And when she’d seen him walk down the stairs out of the corner of her eye, her heart had stopped at how sinfully sexy he’d looked. Every woman in that club had looked at him with the same undisguised lust in their eyes—even Kennedy and Willow—which had made Faith realize that for all of Bruce’s assertions that women only wanted him for his wealth...it wasn’t nearly that simple. 

Feeling a light kiss being pressed onto her shoulder, she felt Bruce shift behind her—his erection pressing up against her backside as he groaned and lifted her leg, before pushing into her. 

“You’re insatiable.” Faith moaned as Bruce set to working them both into a frenzy. His fingers playing with her clit as he pumped into her from behind. 

“Mmmm..” Bruce groaned. ”I have a very beautiful woman in my bed. Of course I’m insatiable.”

Faith leant her head back onto Bruce’s shoulder as he continued to thrust inside her. When she eventually moaned out her release, Bruce wasn’t too far behind, as he eagerly followed her with his own. 

When they were both spent, Bruce pulled out and rolled Faith over so she was flush against him. 

Bruce looked down at Faith, whose hand was gently running small circles over his chest and abdomen. Tilting up her face so he could see her expression, he asked softly, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.”

Bruce lifted an eyebrow in a disbelieving gesture, but Faith just smiled and shook her head...extracting herself from Bruce’s embrace and going into the bathroom. Bruce waited for a few moments and when he heard the shower running, he decided to follow Faith. 

When he walked in, he saw Faith under the spray, running her hands over her hair as her body arched in a way that was making him stand up and take notice. Smirking to himself, Bruce went into the shower and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend—who seemed a bit bemused by his presence. 

“I was serious you know?” Bruce offered. 

“I know, so was I. I’m fine, really. I just need to get going if Buffy and I are going to check out that abandoned area today.”

Bruce nodded. “Do you want company?”

Faith turned around and wrapped her arms around Bruce’s neck, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. “We will be fine. Promise.”

Bruce sighed. “You and Miss Summers have an interesting work dynamic. Also, the weapon I saw? Was that the Scythe you’d mentioned from before?”

Faith nodded. “It is.”

“And you aren’t able to call it to you?”

“No. Not that I’ve tried it much. But on the rare occasions that I have, it doesn’t appear.”

Bruce thought about what he’d seen the night before and then asked a question he’d been wondering about for a while. “You’d mentioned once that you thought it didn’t appear because you were tainted and after listening to your banter with Miss Summers—I was thinking perhaps it was another reason.”

Faith looked up into Bruce’s hazel eyes with a curious expression. “And your theory?”

“I think it’s because you don’t see yourself as Buffy’s equal. Even though you’re every bit the Slayer as she is and from what I heard last night and what you’ve told me—you both shared your powers with the potentials. It wasn’t just hers to share, correct?”

Faith nodded, intrigued by Bruce’s theory. “So you think I’m self-sabotaging myself?”

Bruce nodded in response. “Haven’t you been in a way?”

Faith moved out of Bruce’s embrace and turned around, letting the water spray over her face as she lathered herself up, thinking about Bruce’s words. To his credit, Bruce didn’t say anything, he just watched the various expressions move over Faith’s face as she pondered his words. 

Once Faith was done, she moved out of the shower and dried herself off before going back into the room, grabbing her clothes and getting dressed. When Bruce came out, with the towel wrapped around his waist, he went over to Faith and wrapped himself around her from behind. “I didn’t say it to make you upset.”

Faith looked up over her shoulder into hazel eyes that were filled with worry, and smiled softly. “I’m not upset. I guess I’ve never really thought about it like that. You do make a good point though.”

Bruce smiled. “Why don’t you close your eyes and concentrate? Think about the power inside of you and the desire you have to protect me...protect your friends.”

Faith did as Bruce suggested, closed her eyes and thought about how she would feel if Bruce were in danger. If somehow he couldn’t protect himself from the First or the Turok-Han. She felt her aura shift and felt Bruce’s aura respond from behind her—picturing the Slayer Scythe and what she felt in her soul, she extended her hand and called the weapon to come to her. 

What happened next was something she had always been sure never would. When her energy shifted as she held out her hand, the Scythe finally heard her call and shimmered into existence into her outstretched palm. As her fingers tightened around the hilt of the weapon, the power of the Scythe reverberated through her and she felt her whole body come alive and then she felt Bruce’s body shiver behind her as he gripped her tightly into his body and whispered into her ear proudly, “Well done beautiful.”

Faith’s eyes opened in shock as she gazed in wonder at the weapon in her hand and her breath hitched on a sob. She felt tears fall from her eyes as she stared at the Scythe and Bruce moved around her, smiling widely at the look of utter happiness on Faith’s face. 

“It worked...” Faith breathed “It worked!” Faith cried and jumped into Bruce’s embrace, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissed him breathless. 

Bruce returned the gesture. His heart filled with joy for Faith, knowing how much this had weighed on her heart and self-esteem. When she finally broke away, her smile was brighter than he’d ever seen it and her deep brown eyes were alight with unrestrained happiness. 

“Thank you.” Faith said with meaning. 

“For what?”

“For believing in me.”

“I do believe in you Faith. I always will.”


	28. What Lies Beneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith finds more than she bargained for when she discovers just what’s underneath Arkham.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine

Faith had finally made it back to her apartment just before lunch time. After calling the Scythe to her, she and Bruce fell back into bed where she had shown her appreciation quite thoroughly. Faith had then left Bruce, still wrapped up in his bedsheets, with a kiss and a promise to return later after she and Buffy had made the trek to Arkham. 

When she entered, Buffy and Dawn were sitting by the window talking while Xander was making a phone call and Willow was on her computer. Buffy looked up and grinned when Faith walked in.

“How are you feeling today?”

Faith grinned. “Five by five. I’m gonna take a quick shower and change my clothes. I’ll be back out in a few.”

“The walk of shame.” Piped in Kennedy’s voice from somewhere Faith couldn’t see. 

“There’s no shame involved.” Faith quipped back. 

“You’re right about that.” Willow grinned. “There’s nothing shameful about having sex with a man as delicious as Bruce Wayne.”

“I still can’t believe you’re banging the Batman.” Xander joined in, done with his phone call.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were jealous Xander.” Faith bit out with a wicked smirk on her face. 

“The man is impressive.” Grinned Xander playfully, while everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

“I’m afraid speculation on Faith’s love life is gonna have to be put on hold, as we have some recon to do. Give me ten minutes B.”

Buffy chuckled. “Might want to take fifteen Faith. You seem to have a few impressive love bites on your neck.”

Everyone laughed while Faith just rolled her eyes, before she looked into the mirror in the hallway and groaned in embarrassment. “I can’t believe he marked me like this! What are we, twelve?” Faith grumbled as she moved into her bedroom, both furious and a bit pleased that Bruce felt he needed to mark his territory in such a way. 

Buffy smiled and shook her head, giving her friend’s a knowing look. “Mr. Masked Bat was not happy last night when he came to the club and saw Faith and I dancing.”

Willow nodded. “I don’t think Bruce Wayne has probably ever set foot in a place like that in his life. But he did seem quite possessive of our Faith, if the hot public kiss he gave her was any indication.”

Suddenly they heard a scream coming from Faith’s bathroom. “What the fuck!?!? He fucking marked me all over!” 

Everyone started laughing hysterically as Faith’s cries of outrage only served to make the Scoobies delve even harder into humor. When Spike and Angel entered and heard Faith’s swearing, Angel grinned while Spike just rolled his eyes. 

“I could’ve told her the poncey git was into payback the moment they left the club. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a man look both that insanely jealous and completely controlled as Wayne did last night.”

Angel nodded. “The man can definitely keep up with our Faith.”

When Faith re-emerged from the bathroom, she had on a long sleeved shirt, another pair of leather pants and her combat boots along with her denim jacket. Everyone was trying very hard not to laugh, stare or smirk in her general direction but Spike couldn’t help himself.

“Batman seems to have taken a few bites out of you, Slayer.”

“Fuck off Spike. I’m not in the mood to banter with you today.” Faith sneered as she grabbed her cell phone and looked at the messages. Sure enough, there was one from Bruce—telling her to stay covered as it was going to be a particularly chilly day and he didn’t want her to catch a cold....

Faith scowled at the message and proceed to send off a very quick. ”Fuck off Wayne...”

Not realizing she’d said it out loud as she typed and sent it, but when she looked up, everyone was staring at her in shock. 

“What?” Faith groused out unhappily. “I can understand a few marks here and there? But my entire backside is riddled with them—shoulders, back...you name it. I know I heal quickly, but really?”

Buffy shrugged. “Faith, the man isn’t used to people like us. I’m sure he’s never been to a club like that much less found himself on a dance floor in public as it wouldn’t exactly fit with the vaunted Wayne persona now? I’m sure he couldn’t tell you how uncomfortable, or perhaps how much it bothered him seeing all those men ogling you. He’s not Spike or Angel—he’s Bruce Wayne.”

Just then Faith’s phone rang and she grimaced when she noticed who it was.

“Wayne?” Angel asked with a soft smile. 

“Yes.” Faith sighed, pressing the end button and setting her phone down on the table by the door. She stared at it for a few minutes when the phone rang again.

Everyone just gave her the stink eye, so she flipped them off and took the phone into her room and closed the door before she answered it. 

“Can I help you?” Faith said sarcastically. 

“Faith...” Bruce spoke lowly and his voice had a warning edge to it, “You’re upset. I get it, but you need to understand a few things about me. I’m not the kind of man who stands idly by and watches the woman he’s involved with get groped by other men. Yes, I’m possessive in that way and that’s not going to change. I think I made my point. Are you really displeased, or just embarrassed?”

Faith sighed and sat down on her bed. “I’m feeling quite a few things right now.”

“I see.” Bruce said softly. 

“Last night—dancing with Buffy and hanging with my friends, is part of who I am. I don’t know how to be Faith and Bruce Wayne’s girlfriend if this is going to be the way you react. I like your possessive side, it’s sexy as fuck but what I don’t know is how a simple girl like me—who likes leather, combat boots and weapons fits into the posh world of Bruce Wayne. I don’t know how to be that girl.”

Bruce was very quiet on the other end of the phone before he sighed. “Baby, listen to me please. Yes, Bruce Wayne is who I am but it’s not all of who I am. Rachel once told me that Bruce Wayne was my mask and that Batman was my ‘real’ persona. I think I’m actually a bit of both but what I love about you Faith is that woman who is fierce and unafraid and doesn’t care about my money or my fame. If you had to give a reason why you’re with me, what would it be?”

Faith smiled softly into the phone. “Because of what you do and how you try and fight to make Gotham safer. Your strength in everything you do, and how you make me feel.”

Faith could almost see Bruce’s smile over the phone. “How do I make you feel?”

“Safe, cherished...beautiful.”

“Because you are all those things to me. I don’t want you to change. I just need you to understand who I am, just as I do for you.”

“Okay. I’m sorry.”

Bruce chuckled deeply. “I’m not. I thoroughly enjoyed leaving every single mark on your body Faith and I will likely do it again. I don’t think you see how other men view you, or perhaps you do, but more in the physical sense. But last night, every single man in that club was focused on you. They all wanted you.”

Faith shook her head in exasperation. “That was likely Buffy.”

“No baby...it was you.”

“And all the women look at you just the same and before you state that it’s only due to your wealth, it’s not Bruce. You radiate the kind of magnetism that vampires do and I say it as the highest compliment. Women are drawn to you—they desire you, not just for your wealth....”

Bruce’s chuckle deepened at Faith’s assertion. “Perhaps, but like I told you last night..you are the only woman I want. Hurry up and finish your fun with Miss Summers and come home Faith. You still need to move your things into my place.”

“You move awfully fast Mr. Wayne.” Faith quipped.

“I’m a man who goes after what he wants and I mean it when I say I want you in my bed and in my life. I fully intend to have you in both.”

“You’re insatiable.”

This caused Bruce to laugh out loud. “Yes. And you love it, don’t you?”

Faith was glad she was alone, as she blushed hard and her voice came out husky as she said, “You know I do.”

“Hmmmm...have I told you today how beautiful you are?”

Faith sighed softly in pleasure. “I believe you might’ve of mentioned it a time or two.”

“Good. Be safe beautiful.”

“Go to work Wayne. Don’t you have employees to support with your brilliance?”

“That I do. Will I see you for dinner?”

“Only if Alfred makes his Pizza.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

They said their goodbyes and Faith hung up the phone with a large smile on her face and her heart full of emotions too tender to give a name to just yet. 

When she walked out of her room, Buffy was standing there giving her a strange look. “Everything alright?”

Faith nodded. “Five by five. Let’s go B.”

Buffy and Faith decided to drive to Arkham, so they took Faith’s car. Angel had been kind enough to provide Faith with something sporty and fun to drive: a brand new Ford Mustang. Faith liked the car with its V8 and leather heated seats. Bruce had been right, it was a bit cold today and when they reached the Narrows, Faith had to admit that she really hated this place—it was depressing and dark, even in the daytime. 

When they got to the abandoned factory, Faith turned and pulled into the Arkham parking lot. The security guard asked her what business she had and Faith told him that she was with Wolfram and Hart and was there to see the director. She had hoped the man had been impressed enough with her that he’d take an impromptu meeting and sure enough, she was right. 

“Park over to the left Miss Lehane. The Director said to tell you he is in a meeting but if you didn’t mind waiting for about an hour, he’d meet with you in his office.”

“Thank you, that would be fine.” Faith smiled flirtatiously and the young guard just blushed. Buffy scoffed at Faith as they parked. 

“That hardly seems fair.”

“If you got it, use it.”

“I’m sure Bruce Wayne would love to know his girlfriend was flirting with a security guard at the crazy bin.”

Faith glared at Buffy and shook her head. “And you’re not going to tell him, are you?”

Buffy laughed. “He really must be something to have you playing the submissive. Something I’d never thought I’d see.”

Faith sighed and gave her sister Slayer a hard look. “Look B...you and I have our history and a lot of it sucks, but this last year has been pretty fucked up for me.”

Buffy nodded. “Spike told me Faith...what you said to him. Giles also told me that Wayne called him in a panic because he was certain you’d intended to sacrifice yourself instead of reaching out for help. That’s not the Faith I know and love.”

“No it’s not, and I’m not the same Faith you knew. Whatever our past problems B, things have changed. I’m not sure I’m going to make it through this fight.”

Buffy’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean?”

“Richard has come to me more than once in my dreams but also as a portent of the First. Something’s off...something I’m not seeing. If I am this Strega’s daughter and if he is Richard Wilkins III, then it does explain the darkness inside me and why I lost myself for a while. In my dreams, Richard told me some stuff that leads me to believe that I’m not going to survive this. Which I was okay with until I met Bruce.”

“You care for him.”

Faith nodded. “I realized today I’m falling in love with him too. I can see a future with him—a real future. But I don’t think that’s in the cards for me.”

“You don’t know that Faith. Slayer dreams don’t always have the meanings we think they do. In any case, you’re not the only Slayer anymore, so this isn’t just on your shoulders.”

“Maybe not, but there is more to this and I think we just need to be prepared for any possibility.”

“That I can agree with.” Buffy stated. “Let’s go find this empty lot and see if we can figure out where the entrance point is located.”

Both Slayers moved quickly over to the abandoned lot and it didn’t take long for them to find the area where all the foliage was dead. Moving around the perimeter, they simply couldn’t see a way underground and Faith sighed in irritation. 

“Let’s head back to Arkham. Perhaps we can do some recon there with the permission of the Director.”

“Do you think he’ll let us explore on our own.”

Faith shrugged. “I think we need to get under that building and at this point, I’m not particularly concerned with how we go about it.”

Buffy nodded in agreement. “Lead the way.”

“I’ll bet that hurt coming out of your mouth.” Faith mocked.

“You can be such a bitch sometimes, you know that right?”

“Sure B. I don’t want you to think I’ve gotten all mushy just because you’ve discovered I actually have a heart.”

Buffy laughed. “I’ve always known there was good inside you Faith, you just didn’t believe enough in yourself to see it.”

“Bruce said something to me this morning that got me thinking.”

“About?”

“That I never saw myself as your equal even though we are both Slayers. I remember once telling you that we weren’t meant to co-exist together and that’s why we always had a hard time getting along. I’d realized this morning that it was because no one ever saw me as your equal back in Sunnydale. After my first watcher was killed, I was left adrift and when I came to Sunnydale it was almost as if I was the afterthought...second choice Faith. Those feelings persisted for years and into my relationship with Wood. He validated those feelings when he left me for someone else. Now he’s married and his wife is pregnant. Even when Bruce came into my life? I spent a lot of energy trying to push him away but he just wouldn’t leave. He told me this morning that the reason I couldn’t call the Scythe to me was because I had never seen myself as the true Slayer...not like you.”

Buffy nodded and thought about what Faith had said and in a strange way, it made a lot of sense. It was true that before the battle with the First in Sunnydale, their dynamic had been highly contentious and fraught with anger and resentment. Buffy had never hated Faith but had been deeply hurt by her choices. It was interesting what time and a bit of perspective could do. 

“I think Bruce Wayne is a very smart man.” Buffy said quietly. 

“He is. I was able to finally call the Scythe to me this morning.....”

Buffy’s eyes widened in shock and then she grinned at her sister Slayer. “That’s great Faith.”

Faith looked at Buffy questioningly. “You really mean that, don’t you?”

“I do.”

Faith nodded and the two Slayers found themselves in front of the Director’s office just as the man himself appeared to be coming from another direction. 

“Ah, Miss Lehane it is lovely to see you again and you’ve brought a colleague?”

Faith nodded. “Yes, Dr. Huntoon this is Buffy Summers. She also works for Wolfram and Hart in their Los Angeles Office. She asked to come with me today as I wanted to follow up on the facility here. I did some initial research since our last meeting, but our owner has some concerns about the foundation of the building in relation to age and use. Would it be alright if Miss Summers and I did a quick inspection of the lower levels?”

Dr. Huntoon looked a bit perplexed, but eventually nodded in response. “I suppose that’s not an unusual request as the building is quite old. I’m afraid I have another meeting so I won’t be able to escort you both. Perhaps we can reschedule the tour for another time?”

Faith batted her eyelashes and placed a hand on the man’s arm in a flirtatious manner. “I’m so sorry, but did I forget to mention that Wayne Enterprises is also interested in making a donation as well. Mr. Wayne specifically asked us to come and get the information to him as soon as possible.”

Dr. Huntoon‘s eyes widened at the mention of Gotham’s Prince. “That is extraordinary, and how are you familiar with Mr. Wayne?” The Director seemed a bit skeptical of Faith’s request. 

Faith smiled widely. “Mr. Wayne is a business associate. I’ve done some personal evaluations on some of his rare art collections for insurance purposes.”

Dr. Huntoon nodded. “Ah, well that’s interesting.”

Buffy chose to interject at that moment. “Miss Lehane is also Mr. Wayne’s girlfriend.”

Faith couldn’t help but glare at Buffy but seeing the widening of the pig-faced man’s eyes as he processed this new information, made her realize she might’ve just mentioned that first.

“I didn’t realize Mr. Wayne was involved with anyone?”

Faith feigned a blush but was gritting her teeth in anger—she really wanted to pummel this guy. “Bruce is very private.”

“Well, I’m sure you can understand that we simply can’t allow just anyone to run around our facility unsupervised.”

Faith gave Buffy a look and the blonde Slayer moved over to take the lead in the conversation while Faith made a quick phone call.

On the second ring, Bruce picked up. 

“Hey baby, everything alright?”

Faith sighed in irritation. “Apparently my feminine wiles aren’t sufficient to get into Arkham’s sublevel but perhaps Dr. Huntoon doesn’t swing that way.”

Bruce laughed out loud. “I see...and what are you going to give me for my help in breaking and entering?”

“What do you want?”

Faith could almost see Bruce’s smirk as his voice lowered wickedly. “I am sure I’ll think of something. Give him the phone and I’ll take care of it.”

“Jerk.” Faith bit out good-naturedly. 

“Perhaps.” Bruce chuckled again and Faith walked over to where Buffy was talking with the director and said in her sexiest voice, “Dr. Huntoon—Mr. Wayne would very much like to speak with you directly.”

The look on the man’s face was priceless as Faith handed him the phone. He gripped his collar and spoke out shakily, “Mr. Wayne?”

“Ah, Dr. Huntoon! Faith has told me she hasn’t been able to get the information she needs so perhaps you might do me this favor and see that she is able to finish her prospectus. I would consider it a personal favor.”

“Of course, Mr. Wayne. I would be happy to help Miss Lehane in anyway needed.”

“Excellent! Thank you Sir, and if you could hand the phone back to my girlfriend, I would appreciate it immensely.”

Dr. Huntoon blushed. “Of course, Mr. Wayne.”

The man gave Faith back her phone as if it burned him while Buffy was stifling a smile and trying not to laugh at the man’s gobsmacked expression. 

Faith put the phone back to her ear and heard Bruce chuckling on the other end. 

“Thank you.” Faith grumbled. 

“You’re very welcome. I’ll be collecting my favor later tonight.”

“I’m sure you will.”

“Count on it.” And then the phone went dead as Bruce hung up and Faith glowered at the phone angrily, before she heard Buffy clearing her throat.

Faith composed her features and smiled widely at the director. “So? How can we access the sublevel?”

After the phone call with Bruce, Dr. Huntoon had fawned all over himself to help Faith and Buffy make their way below the main level of Arkham. Once he’d left them at the elevator that accessed the sublevel and entered the key code, which Faith made a mental note of—both Slayers made their way down to Arkham’s basement. 

When the door opened, Faith and Buffy found themselves in a very long narrow hallway. Looking to the left and right Faith made the suggestion they spilt up and she went to the right while Buffy went left. 

When the hallway ended, Faith found herself in an open corridor that only went in one direction and that was down. Stairs that seemed to go on forever led into another level and she pulled out her flashlight as she moved down into the lower level. When she got to the bottom, she flashed her light around and saw that there was another narrow hallway that went for about fifty feet into another area. As she moved in that direction, she felt the hairs on the back of her head stand to attention and her Slayer senses were on high alert. 

The corridor ended into a small room and Faith noticed a large black door at the other end that had several bolt locks and chains that were lying in tatters on the floor. Looking over to the left, there was another long hallway that went into another direction, so she followed that. Another set of stairs and two more hallways led Faith into another lower level and this time, her whole body was screaming at her to run. Ignoring it, she flashed her light at the walls and noticed the room was covered with some kind of etchings all over the wall. Taking out her phone, she turned on the flash and started taking pictures when she felt the floor change below her. Looking down her breath caught in horror as she noticed there was now some kind of metal formation on the floor. Stepping back, she took her phone and tilted it and snapped the picture. Then she took a few more for good measure before she went back and finished taking pictures of the walls. 

Once she was done she left the way she’d come, except the outer hallway wasn’t there anymore. It was almost as if she was trapped as she couldn’t find the passageway out to the corridor. Moving slowly and flashing her light along the walls, Faith noticed a slightly open crawl space on the other side of the room. Shrugging her shoulders, she moved over to the opening and got down on her hands and knees looking to see if she could see where it might lead but all she could see was an open space that wasn’t much larger than a small sewer drain. Going back to where the entrance was, Faith felt with her hands along the walls, but the open space was no longer there. 

What the fuck was going on? Faith thought to herself. She called out for Buffy, but there was nothing....no sound, no response at all. Pulling her phone out, Faith realized she didn’t have any cellular service down here. Sighing in frustration, Faith came to the conclusion that the only way she was getting out was through the crawl space so she hunkered down and started moving as quickly as she could crawl through it. 

She had no idea how long she was underground, and there was no cell service to call for back up. The time on the phone gave her some idea how long she’d been underground, but she didn’t know if it was accurate. 

After what felt like the first few hours, Faith was getting concerned that perhaps this tunnel wasn’t leading anywhere. After what felt like the next hour she had to wonder if Buffy was okay. When she hit what felt like the next hour she was starting to panic a bit as the tunnel didn’t appear to be leading in any specific direction...north, south, east or west and she couldn’t tell if she was moving up or down—it was all very disconcerting. When she looked at her phone as what felt like the next hour had hit, Faith could feel her hands were raw and bleeding and probably her knees too. She didn’t think this would be the way she’d go out—trapped underground. Her phone was dead so getting a call out was impossible. 

Finally, when what felt like the next hour had come, she felt a shift in the air and could’ve sworn that it was fresh air she was smelling. Her phone had been dead for a while now, and she was completely exhausted, her hands felt raw and her knees ached badly. 

A final turn to the left and there was an opening that allowed her to stand, finally! After stretching her tired, aching muscles, she made her way to where the corridor lead. After about thirty minutes, Faith came out into a larger hallway and another door....which she opened and gasped in surprise. She was in the abandoned warehouse where she and B had fought the Turok-Han so now she knew how they’d gotten there—and fuck that was miserable!

Looking out the window above the scaffolding, Faith sighed as it was already dark outside and she had no idea how long she’d been missing for. Buffy would’ve called in the Calvary, assuming she was unharmed. Fuck! What if something had happened to her sister Slayer?

Faith slowly walked to the opening of the building and breathed in the fresh air, thankful she was alive and relatively unscathed, but that wouldn’t last for long if she didn’t get out of here and back to...fuck! Bruce was probably wondering where she was!

Walking out towards the bridge, Faith was surprised when she saw a slew of lights flashing near the entrance of Arkham. Several police cars where surrounding the area and Faith could just make out Bruce’s Range Rover inside the parking lot. 

Limping in pain, Faith made her way over to the lights, not realizing how traumatized she must’ve looked. A police officer came over to see who she was, when his face registered recognition as he called out on his police radio to someone else before he came over and called her by name, asking her if she was alright. 

Faith was tired, severely dehydrated and quite confused as she stared at the police officer before there was a commotion over by the entrance to the Asylum. When she glanced over, she saw Bruce walking out, with Angel close behind him and Buffy was there too. Faith sighed in relief until Bruce’s eyes locked with hers—he looked wild and fierce. All of a sudden a camera was shoved into her face as someone called out her name, asking her questions she just couldn’t comprehend. Then she was being lifted into strong arms and could smell Bruce’s cologne as he snarled at the reporter to ‘back off’ or risk losing his job. 

“Bruce...” Faith whispered in relief, while he gently shushed her as he walked with purpose towards an ambulance, but Faith whimpered and pleaded with him, ‘no hospital’ and then she felt Bruce nod as he moved back inside Arkham and away from prying eyes. She allowed her head to cradle into his shoulder as she closed her eyes and let unconsciousness take her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some love if you’re enjoying this story.....thank you!


	29. Not as Simple as Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith has a Slayer Dream while Bruce learns some startling truths about his Slayer.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine.......

“Hello Firecracker.” Richard said as he walked over to where Faith was sitting on a park bench. 

Faith looked around and sighed, realizing that she was most likely dreaming. “What happened?”

Richard smiled in that way of his and crossed his ankle at his knee, smiling widely as he lifted his head into the afternoon sun. “You’ve completely exhausted yourself Faith. Had a little bit of an adventure today?”

Faith nodded. “What was that room and how come I couldn’t get out of it?”

Turning his face towards her, Richard shrugged. “I think you know what that room was Firecracker, but why you couldn’t get out of there now that is a bit more complicated.”

Faith just glared at...fuck! What was she to call him?

“What should I call you? Dad, Father...Pops?”

“Don’t get smart with me young lady.” Richard admonished. “I’m here to help.”

“Sure, like telling me I was going to die alone? I’m not sure how that helps me Dad.”

Richard grinned at Faith’s moniker for him. “Faith, you need to know something important. When I appear before you in your dreams—this is the real me—Richard Wilkins III, your Father. The man who loves you and wants what’s best for you. Here in your dreams, I’m free of my enslavement to the First. Here I can talk freely and am not bound by my persona as Strega. Do you understand?”

Faith nodded. “I think so. So that room? Hell Mouth?”

Richard nodded. “It is unlike any other Hell Mouth however.”

“How?” Faith asked with interest. 

“Forty thousand years ago, Danzalthar was banished by the Powers That Be into everlasting torment—what mortals call Hell. But he wasn’t banished alone. I was his servant and as such suffered the same fate he did. Eventually due to the rise of evil upon the earth, places of worship to Danzalthar were created and these were known as Hell Mouths. Five existed until Sunnydale was destroyed. The one in Gotham is the original seal in the United States and there are two in Europe. One near the Vatican and another where the original site of Babel was. I made a bargain if you will with Danzalthar and he used his powers to give me a way back to mortality and in turn, I would provide him with the power he needed to return with the First as his tool—his power. Unfortunately, the Powers learned of our bargain and created the Line of Slayers of which you are one.”

“Did you know that I was your daughter back in Sunnydale?”

“Yes Faith, I always knew. I had hoped that perhaps my ascension would ultimately protect you from the fate that awaited Sunnydale when the Hell Mouth was finally opened. I’ve come to realize now that I no longer wish that fate for you.”

Faith nodded. “What were you before you became a man?”

Richard smiled widely. “The First was and is, what you would consider the absolute embodiment of evil...older than the Old Ones...older than the first demons who walked the earth. Danzalthar is an agent of the First—it’s very essence—they are virtually inseparable except for one thing....”

Faith nodded. “The seal can be destroyed.”

“Well done Firecracker, you do understand. When the Slayers opened the seal in Sunnydale, you unleashed the power of Danzalthar and the First. The seal here in Gotham can’t be destroyed Faith as evil doesn’t work that way, but it can be sealed for an indefinite period of time. Masked if you will, so that the area of Gotham can know peace again.”

“What do I need to do to make that happen?”

“The balance was irrevocably altered when the power of the Scythe called forth the unlimited potential of the Slayer line. You must restore balance Faith. As long as the unlimited potential of the Slayer line exists in its expanded state then the First will draw more evil unto itself to restore the balance.”

Faith paled. “How do I do that?”

Richard smiled at his daughter. “Only you have the power to harness what is to come Faith. The power of the Slayers must be brought back unto itself and only through this can all the remaining Seals be quieted.”

“For how long?”

“Generations Firecracker. It’s not permanent I’m afraid because evil is always present but you have the power to give not only Gotham back to itself—but so much more. You have the power to let Gotham heal and become what it was always meant to be before evil took root here. It was what you were destined to do.”

“Will I survive what’s to come?”

“That I can’t tell you Firecracker, but I will tell you this. I am also an Old One. My powers are a part of you and as such, you can draw on them when the time comes. There is a weapon forged in Hell itself and waiting for you when the time comes. You’ll find it here in Gotham at the sight of my old homestead.”

“Dad, why are you doing this, why are you helping me?”

Richard smiled a bit wanly as he touched his daughter’s cheek. “Because you are the very best thing I’ve ever done in my thousands of years Faith, so what kind of father would I be if I didn’t give you this one chance at a happy life.”

“Why couldn’t I get out of the room?”

“Because it sensed in you the power of the Old One’s and protected itself from further discovery. It’s why no one other than you will be able to access it Faith. There is no Calvary Firecracker...only you.”

Faith nodded in understanding. “Thank you for coming to me and telling me this.”

Richard smiled softly at his daughter. “This will be the last time I can appear to you this way Faith, unless you survive what is to come. If you see me again in my other form remember this moment and know that this is the real me...your father, who has always loved you and only wanted the best for you.”

Faith felt a tear fall from her eye as she asked one final question. “Bruce?”

Richard smiled indulgently and nodded. “He was always meant for you Faith and you for him. Rachel Dawes was never meant to stand beside him. That spot was always meant to be yours. Be strong Firecracker.”

Faith watched as her father faded in front of her and as she looked around, the scene faded into shadow and the cold returned—her body seizing in terror as she gasped out in pain. 

“Faith?” She heard Bruce’s voice calling to her, and she groaned in discomfort trying desperately to open her eyes and get her bearings. 

“Bruce.” She whispered hoarsely, her throat felt like sandpaper and her voice sounded much too scratchy to be hers. 

Faith felt a soft kiss on her forehead and then felt a pair of lips by her ear whispering lowly, “Yes baby, it’s me. Wake up Faith and come back to me.”

When she finally opened her eyes, she didn’t recognize her surroundings immediately, but then realized she was back in Bruce’s bedroom at Wayne Manor. When her brown eyes met Bruce’s hazel ones he smiled in relief and whispered, “Hey beautiful, you gave me a scare.”

“How?” Faith’s voice failed her as Bruce ran a hand over the crown of her head and down her face. 

“How did you get here?”

Faith nodded. 

“Faith, what do you remember?”

Faith sighed and thought for a moment, her memories were a bit hazy but then it all came back to her in one great rush. 

“I was trapped.” She breathed out harshly and Bruce lifted her head to give her a sip of water. Faith noticed her arm was hooked up to an IV bag and fluids were being pumped into her system. She gave Bruce a confused look. “Why is this necessary? I was only missing for a few hours.”

Bruce sat back down on the bed and gave Faith a look that had the hairs on the back of her head standing up. “Faith, you were missing for almost 36 hours.”

“What?” Faith breathed out in shock, feeling her eyes welling with tears and her hands shaking violently. “No! That’s not possible!” 

“Shhhhh...it’s alright...you’re home now.”

“But I couldn’t have been gone that long.” Faith shook her head emphatically, feeling herself becoming more agitated. Bruce tried to get her to calm down, but she was trying to rip the IV line out of her arm. Bruce signaled to someone in the room and the next thing Faith knew, her eyes were dropping shut as her breathing became heavier. Her brown eyes caught the worried hazel ones staring down at her as she whimpered out...’no’ before she succumbed back to the darkness. 

Once Faith’s breathing had relaxed and she was back asleep, Bruce looked over at Lucius and sighed deeply. “She’s traumatized Lucius and she looks like she’s been through a war.” 

Bruce ran his hand down Faith’s arm which was covered in cuts and bruises that for some reason, were taking longer to heal than normal. Her hands and knees looked like they’d been shredded open—possibly from crawling through some confined space for hours upon end. Bruce felt his breath hitch as he tried to keep his emotions under control. When the call had first come in from Buffy, telling him that Faith had gone missing, Bruce hadn’t been overly concerned. Faith was a Slayer and despite evidence to the contrary, she was more than capable of taking care of herself. But as an hour turned into two, then five, then ten...Bruce felt his whole life being ripped away from him again. When the twenty four hour mark had hit, the police had been contacted and the media circus followed because he was fucking Bruce Wayne and he simply wasn’t allowed to grieve in private. 

Angel, Spike and Buffy had gone back down to the sublevel under Arkham, the way Faith had gone and there had been nothing...no sign of were she’d gone. Willow had used magic to try a locator spell, but what had happened had been the cause of all the panic. The spell had come back that Faith had vanished. There was no trace of her anywhere and Bruce had been livid as to how that could’ve happened. He’d not lost control of his emotions, not in the traditional sense but he was Bruce fucking Wayne and he wouldn’t be dismissed from finding Faith, not even when the police had tried to get him to leave Arkham and investigate on their own. Even Commissioner Gordon had pleaded with him to let the police handle it, but Bruce hadn’t been swayed. He’d refused to believe Faith was gone and when he’d walked out of Arkham and saw her battered body standing across the parking lot, staring at him with hollow empty eyes—he didn’t care what anyone reported or thought of his actions—he took his Faith into his arms and decided right then and there, he was never going to let her go.

“Mr. Wayne, I don’t know what she’s been through but she will recover. It might take a bit longer than normal for her, but she’s strong and resilient from what you’ve shared. Just give it time.” Lucius offered kindly and Bruce nodded in agreement. 

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Lucius went to answer it, not surprised to see Angel and Buffy standing there, worry etched over their faces. 

“Bruce, has she woken up yet?” Angel asked calmly. 

“A bit ago, but she was completely disoriented, she thought she’d only been missing for a few hours. I shouldn’t have told her how long it was as she got agitated and Lucius had to sedate her again.”

Angel looked over to Buffy who sat down on the opposite side of the bed, her hand clasping onto Faith’s. “I’m sorry Bruce. I don’t know what happened. We were only apart for not even ten minutes when I’d realized my direction was a dead end. When I went back to where she had gone, there was nothing—not a single access point I could see where she could’ve gone to. Even the police didn’t find anything.”

“I’m not upset at you Buffy.”

“I was so scared.” Buffy sniffled as she reached over and took a lock of hair out of Faith’s face. “I never really thought she’d would’ve actually done what Spike warned me she was thinking of doing.”

Bruce looked up in confusion as Angel just glowered at Buffy. “You don’t know she would’ve done that Buffy.”

Buffy glared back at Angel. “Tell me it didn’t cross your mind once while she was gone, especially when Willow couldn’t locate her?”

Bruce looked from one to the other before he snapped. “Someone better tell me what the fuck you’re talking about!”

Buffy took a deep breath and stood up from the bed to get a bit of distance from Wayne, who was looking at her like he wanted to throttle her. It was clear after everything that had happened over the last 72 hours that he was deeply in love with Faith. Fuck, the news media had been all atwitter over the news that Bruce Wayne’s paramour had gone missing and today’s paper had run a picture of an injured Faith being carried bridal style by Bruce in front of Arkham with the caption, ‘Billionaire playboy officially off the market’. It was the leading story on every Gotham news channel and even some of the national affiliates had picked up the story. Faith was going to be so pissed when she woke up to find that her love life was now riddled with endless speculation. Fuck...she didn’t want to be the one to share that bit of news with her sister Slayer. 

When Buffy remained silent, Angel sighed in defeat realizing the news was probably going to have to come from him, but before he could say a word, Bruce looked to Lucius Fox and said in a commanding voice. “Lucius, if Mr. Spike is downstairs, I want to speak with him immediately.”

Lucius nodded and left the room, and Angel breathed out a sigh of relief. He had to give it to Wayne, he wasn’t going to accept this information second hand and Angel felt a bit bad for Spike having to be the once to share...or rather break...Faith’s confidence. But perhaps the time for full disclosure had come.

When Spike finally entered the room, he could feel the tension and grimaced uncomfortably. “Maybe I should come back later?”

“Sit down Mr. Spike.” Bruce Wayne gave him a hardened glare that almost had Spike wishing he’d stayed back in Gotham, but one look over at Buffy told Spike that he needed to leave his sarcastic self at the door.

Spike nodded and took a seat near Buffy, and she was quick to grab his hand in comfort. His look of confusion was genuine when he asked, “Is everything alright?”

“That remains to be seen.” Bruce offered unequivocally. “I have questions and apparently, you’re the one who has the answers I need.”

“About?”

“About why Buffy and Angel here think that Faith might’ve done this to herself on purpose?”

Spike looked taken aback before his eyes widened in understanding then he looked down at Faith’s sleeping form. Unlike Angel and Buffy...Spike hadn’t thought that Faith really would’ve offed herself or gone down without a fight especially not now, with Bruce Wayne in her life. 

“I don’t think they think that at all. I think we all can agree that what ever happened to Faith was not of her own doing.” Spike sneered in disgust at even the insinuation that Faith might’ve done this on purpose. 

Bruce’s gaze softened as he nodded in agreement. “That was my feeling as well.”

Spike nodded in return. “It might help to give you a bit of context, I suppose. You see, before I had my soul returned I was known as William the Bloody and Angel and I? Well, let’s just say we’ve known each other at our best and worst. When I’d first heard about the Slayers, I made it my life’s mission to find them and kill them. That’s why Wood and I...our history is what it is. I was the vampire that killed his mum and he tried to take revenge on me after my soul was returned. I’m not excusing my actions, but being a soulless demon isn’t something I’d wish on anyone.”

“I can appreciate that.” Bruce offered evenly, not sure where Spike was going with this but interested in the vampire’s story despite himself. 

“Yeah, well the thing is I’ve done a bit of what you’d call Psychology. Not an expert mind you, but I’ve been around long enough to know how people’s mind’s work and one of the things I’ve seen is that Slayers, eventually...wish for death. Seeing what they do up close with Buffy and Faith...when they do it long enough...”

Bruce finished the thought, “They long for peace.”

Spike nodded. “Faith told me that day we went to Arkham that ‘sometimes she looked forward to death just to stop the pain from eating her alive’ and she’d meant it. When I called her out on it, she promised me that she didn’t intend to go out without giving it everything she had and I believed her...still do.” 

Bruce’s eyes fixed back on Faith who was still sleeping peacefully and sighed. He had known where her mind was likely at when he’d called Angel and Giles, but hearing those thoughts confirmed made him sick to his stomach. 

“I talked to Faith too before she went missing,” Buffy clarified, “mentioned that I knew what she had told Spike. Faith said that she was convinced she wasn’t going to make it through this alive. I don’t know how much she’s told you about Slayers, but one of the gifts we have is the ability to see the future or what we call portents of what’s to come. It’s a gift from the Powers that Be to help us with our destiny. Mine have always been fairly straight forward, but with Faith? Her’s are always to do with Richard Wilkins.”

Bruce’s hazel eyes fixed on Buffy’s hard. “He comes to her in her dreams. She’s told me this.”

Buffy nodded. “Yes, he does and I’m sure it means something, but what I don’t know. Faith did tell me that she was alright with the possibility of her death, until she met you Bruce. Whatever has happened, you’ve given her a reason to live again, so I thank you for that.”

Bruce’s gaze softened as he considered the blonde Slayer before him. Whatever she and Faith’s issues, it was clear they cared about each other in a fucked up sisterly way. 

“I have no intention of allowing Faith to fight this alone.” Bruce said firmly. “I know I’m not a vampire nor a Slayer, but I’m not useless either.”

Spike chuckled. “No, I don’t imagine you are but speaking from someone whose already faced the First and sacrificed himself, not everything is as simple as death.”

Buffy giggled. “Hey, I’ve died twice.”

Angel smirked. “Well, technically I’ve died twice too. Once from my human life and once when you ran me through with that sword to stop the apocalypse from happening.”

Spike just put up two fingers like it was normal and Bruce chuckled as he shook his head. “Do you make it a habit of killing all your friends, Miss Summers?”

Buffy smirked. “When they become all evil? Sure, but just for the record, it was never my first choice. Faith and I fought when we were sixteen and I stabbed her. I’m not proud of it and she was in a coma for a year which you’re probably aware. It broke my heart, because I’d genuinely cared for her and couldn’t stop her spiraling into darkness. Now that I understand her heritage a bit better, it makes much more sense. But Faith’s never had it easy as you’re aware. I don’t know if she told you but her first Watcher in Boston was killed right in front of her and I think it did something to her—to not be able to avenge a woman she’d seen as a mother figure. Really the only one she’s really ever had?” Buffy shook her head, realizing how fucked up Faith’s life has been and how she might’ve just reacted out of pain and frustration. Buffy had her mom, her friend’s and Giles but what did Faith really have? Richard? Not a lot of great choices.

Angel sighed. “Faith broke out of prison to save me from Angelus, but that’s not the entire truth of our story. The specifics aren’t as important as the fact that before the dust settled, she was left broken. More broken than I’d ever seen her. She begged me to kill her and then cried for days, then was catatonic for a while and when she was done, she made the choice to turn herself in and go to prison to pay for her mistakes. She could’ve walked away anytime she’d wanted to, but she didn’t until I needed her help.”

Buffy hissed out in shock. “You never told me any of that Angel.”

Angel glared back. “It wasn’t your business Buffy. Thst was between Faith and myself and the only reason I’m bringing it up now is that we can all agree that Bruce has a right to know. He needs to know everything, because if this ends badly? Faith won’t survive it.” Angel then looked at Bruce with a quiet resolve that Bruce understood all too well. It was the look two men share who care deeply about the same woman. One a lover and the other a brother—there was a warning in the look Angel was sending his way and Bruce knew the vampire had the means and wherewithal to make good on that threat. Bruce nodded in recognition and he noticed Angel’s tension leave his body as the vampire nodded back in return.

Spike grunted in agreement. “She told me once it was her choice to remain. Three square meals a day, a weight room and a place to reflect and prevent herself from becoming dangerous again. Faith is never going to be a socialite Wayne, she’s far too blue collar for that. She won’t ever ask for jewels, or fancy things. Bullocks, she hates that stuff. The only thing she’ll want from you is to just accept her as is. Full stop. If you can’t do it Wayne, then let her go before you destroy her.”

Bruce glared angrily at Spike. “I have no intentions of walking away now or ever, so let’s just get that out there right now. Whatever has happened and whatever will happen, I’m here for Faith...no judgements...Full stop.”

Spike grinned in admiration at the billionaire. “You’re alright Wayne.”


	30. The Whole Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith shares the truth with everyone as a visitor gives a portent of what’s to come.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters not mine......

Faith had finally come to, and felt her head was about to split open as she groaned out in pain. Opening her eyes, she realized she was still in Bruce’s room at Wayne Manor but there was no one in the room with her. Adjusting her eyes, she noticed that the IV was gone, and looking at her hands, they were a bit torn up, but nothing like sure was sure they’d been when she’d emerged from her trek underground. 

36 hours? That thought sunk in as she shook her head clear. How was that even possible? It didn’t feel that long. Faith grimaced when she remembered how livid Bruce looked when he saw her at Arkham. Then she remembered someone shouting at her, asking her questions she couldn’t understand at the time. 

Sitting up gingerly, Faith noticed she was in an old Yale T-shirt and a pair of Bruce’s boxers. She felt filthy and pulled herself out of bed, desperately needing to use the bathroom. 

Her feet were a little wobbly, but once she got her bearings Faith moved into Bruce’s bathroom, which she hadn’t seen during her last visit and gasped at how large and opulent everything was. The shower was bigger than her apartment in Boston and after she’d relieved herself, she stripped off Bruce’s clothes and took a good look at herself in the mirror. Most of the bruises were healed and there was some scabbing on her hands and knees that looked fairly healed—which was good. 

Looking in the medicine cabinet and hoping for a toothbrush, Faith was surprised to see her own toiletries: hair brush, toothbrush, facial cleaner and the toothpaste she preferred. Scrubbing the film off her teeth, Faith moved into the shower and noticed her favorite body wash, shampoo and conditioner and smiled softly. Leave it to Bruce Wayne to get what he wanted with her being unconscious. Faith had no doubt all of her things were now firmly ensconced in Wayne Manor. 

Turning on the hot water, Faith sighed as she let the spray run over her body and she sighed in relief. Grabbing her body wash, and a razor she’d found on the wall that looked brand new, Faith set to work shaving her legs carefully (as well as other parts of her body) and then sank to the floor, letting the water run through her hair as she leant her head against the tile. She had to wonder how long she’d been unconscious for.

Bruce had returned to his bedroom and was surprised to see his bed empty, with no signs of Faith anywhere. His heart had skipped a beat until he heard the sound of the shower in the bathroom. Smiling to himself, Bruce opened the door and saw Faith sitting on the tiled floor of the shower with her head up against the wall, the water pouring over her hair and obscuring her face from his view. 

Taking his clothes off, Bruce made his way into the shower, and was surprised that Faith hadn’t reacted to his entrance. Once he got into the shower, he lowered himself behind his Slayer and enveloped her into his embrace—feeling her sigh against him. Moving her hair out of the way, Bruce kissed Faith’s neck softly. “Hey beautiful. How long have you been awake?” 

“Not long, but don’t take my word for it. Apparently I have no sense of time these days.”

Bruce chuckled at Faith’s sarcastic attempt to make light of the situation. “Well, you’ve been out for a couple days. I had Lucius give you a sedative when you woke up yesterday as you were pretty upset. You seem much calmer now.”

Faith leaned her head back against Bruce’s shoulder and sighed in contentment, feeling him pull her back in his embrace. “I am. I’m sorry.”

Bruce put his chin on Faith’s shoulder as he kissed her cheek. “Why are you sorry? It’s not like you disappeared on purpose.”

“Fuck no! That definitely wouldn’t have been my first choice you know, crawling on my hands and knees through a tunnel no bigger than a small sewer for I don’t know how long.”

Bruce chuckled deeply, before his voice took on a serious edge. “What happened Faith?”

“Honestly, I had no idea how I got trapped. At least not initially.”

Bruce turned Faith around and had her wrap her legs around his waist so he could see her face.  
“Explain it to me.”

“Okay.” Faith nodded and took a deep fortifying breath. “When I got down to the Arkham sublevel with B, there was a hallway that went off into two directions. B went left and I went right. When I got to the end of the hallway, there was a staircase that seemed to go on forever and then another door, which led to another sublevel. I don’t know how long I walked actually but eventually I came to a dead end. I had my flashlight with me and I didn’t see much, but I felt metal beneath my feet in that room. My Slayer senses were wigging out big time. There was also a bunch of markings on the wall. I took pictures with my phone....” Faith’s eyes widened. “Did you find my phone?”

Bruce nodded. “It was dead and I had Alfred recharge it, but I don’t think anyone’s looked through it yet. What was the room?”

“I wasn’t sure at first, but after my dream the other night I now know exactly what that room was and how I was able to get there.”

Bruce’s voice was hesitant as he asked. “Richard came to you again, didn’t he?”

Faith’s eyes locked with his in surprise as she bit her lip and nodded once. “He did. He explained everything.”

Bruce shook his head in exasperation. “Faith, you can’t trust what he tells you! He’s an agent of the First! He’s told you that himself.” 

Faith took her hand and ran it down Bruce’s face before leaning forward and kissing him softly. She had only intended it to be a gentle kiss, but Bruce had other ideas as he deepened it instantly, wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her completely flush with him. 

Moaning in desire, Faith gripped Bruce’s hair with her hands tightly and felt herself being laid back on the tiles in the shower. Lost as she was in the sensations Bruce was eliciting in her, Faith instinctively opened her legs and Bruce cradled himself in the space, wasting no time to bring his body completely flush with hers. 

Both moaned at the sensation of being rejoined and Bruce cradled Faith’s head in his hands as he held her head in his embrace, kissing her over and over again while his lower body was moving with a life of its own. He didn’t know that it was possible for him to lose all sense of control with a single touch—but this was what Faith did to him. And instead of shutting himself down and hiding, like he’d done with Rachel—he allowed himself to relish in the connection he shared with his Dark Slayer. He loved her. Completely...irrevocably...eternally.

It didn’t take them long to come together in euphoric harmony; their combined shouts of ecstasy bouncing off the walls of the bathroom. Bruce gazed down into sated brown eyes and smirked, “I think you distracted me.”

Faith giggled softly. “I seem to recall there were two people here Wayne and you’re just as distracting, I’ll have you know.”

“Am I?” Bruce quipped with an impish grin while Faith smacked his chest in mock anger. 

“You know you are.”

“Hmmmmm...perhaps. But I think we need to get you out of here and dressed so we can finish this discussion without you tempting me with your beautiful body.”

“I need to wash my hair.” Faith grinned in challenge. 

Bruce sighed but nodded, readjusting Faith so she was sitting in front of him again as he proceeded to wash and condition her hair for her. Her moans as he massaged her scalp had Bruce hard again in no time at all and once Faith’s hair was washed, he gripped her hips and pulled her on top of him before re-joining them once again. 

“Insatiable.” Faith moaned as Bruce moved under her, his hands gripped on her hips as he controlled the pace and tempo until Faith was screaming his name as her orgasm ripped through her, causing Bruce to grunt out his release. 

Once they got out of the shower Bruce dried Faith off, them himself, smiling the entire time. Faith just rolled her eyes and went out to the closet, not surprised to see all her clothes hanging in the closet. She turned to Bruce and folded her arms in mock irritation, secretly relishing the smug look on Bruce’s face as he winked unapologetically.

“I told you that I meant to have you in my bed and my life. What part of that didn’t you understand?”

“Control freak much?”

At this Bruce chuckled and Faith smiled at the look of genuine happiness coming from his face and eyes as he shook his head at her, before coming over and taking her into his arms. 

“You still owe me Miss Lehane.”

Faith scowled. “I don’t think so. That favor had me trapped underground for almost two days. I think you should do the gentlemanly thing and call it even.”

Bruce shook his head firmly. “Whoever said I was a gentleman?”

“Definitely not me.” Faith groused as she grabbed a pair of jeans and a fitted shirt. “Perhaps you might help me find my underthings? I really don’t feel like going commando today.”

Bruce grinned and walked Faith over to a large dresser by the far wall, opening the top drawers with relish. Faith peered inside and gave Bruce a disbelieving look. “I know for a fact that these aren’t all mine.....so please explain ‘Mr. I have Waaaay too much Money for my own good’...” Faith used air quotes to get her point across.

This got a genuine laugh from Bruce, as he grinned widely at his Faith. “Have I told you today how beautiful you are?”

Faith smiled softly and shrugged. “No. I don’t think you have.”

Bruce enveloped Faith into arms and kissed her softly. “You see—I bought these for you.” At Faith’s disbelieving look, Bruce just looked smug. “I did.”

“You? Bruce Wayne? Went into a lingerie store and bought...” Faith picked up one of the bras and looked at it skeptically, noticing they’d been laundered and there was no price tag on any of them. “Okay? Wait a minute...you bought these, did you wash them too?”

Bruce smiled widely and shook his head causing Faith to growl. “If you made that sweet old man wash my lingerie Bruce Wayne! So help me God I’m going to lose my shit!”

Bruce at this point was bent over, laughing at the thought of Alfred washing Faith’s skimpy lingerie. “I wouldn’t do that to poor Alfred, it might give him a heart attack. No baby, I have a two house maids who clean the rooms and do the laundry.”

“Seriously?” Faith asked, taken aback and a bit overwhelmed. 

“Yes Faith, I have servants. I pay them very well and they have been on staff for years. Even when I was gone, they were taken care of. Now back to the lingerie...yes, I purchased it all. I have a very nice personal shopper who takes care of my more mundane tasks like shopping, but this I very much did on my own. I contacted the owner of the boutique, gave them your size and they sent me pictures of everything they had available. I chose from there and had it all sent overnight.”

“And when did you do this exactly?”

Bruce grinned. “The day after the charity ball when you left? I spent the entire day preparing for you to come live here.”

“Bruce, I don’t know what to say.”

“There’s nothing that needs to be said. I have more money than I’ll ever spend in twenty life times. Spike did warn me you don’t like fancy things, but I’ve seen your lingerie and you do splurge a bit in that area, am I right?”

Faith blushed but nodded. “So?”

“So,” Bruce’s gaze darkened, “I am more than willing to indulge that habit. Call it a wise investment on my part, one I expect a very profitable return on.”

“Oh, so this isn’t selfless on your part then?” Faith smirked playfully. 

“I thought I wasn’t a gentleman?”

“You’re a jerk.” Faith laughed while Bruce just grinned impishly. 

“Guilty as charged. Get dressed beautiful or else I’m going to throw you back on our bed and have my way with you again, and we do have guests that are anxious to see you.”

Faith looked down into the drawer and picked up the most scandalous pair of barely there panties and a see through Demi bra to go with it, enjoying the way Bruce’s gaze darkened lustfully over her as she put them on and then sauntered back into the closet to finish getting ready. 

“You’re playing with fire, beautiful.” Bruce taunted with a low growl while Faith just laughed joyfully, getting herself dressed for the day and forgetting momentarily about all the drama that was to come.

“You can burn me up later, Wayne.” Faith flirted back, as she sauntered out of the bedroom, giving Bruce a wicked smile and a naughty wink for good measure.

When Faith made it downstairs to the main living room, she was besieged upon by Dawn, who ran to her and engulfed her into a fierce hug. Faith smiled and returned the gesture, running her hands down Dawn’s hair in a soothing gesture. 

“It’s okay, Dawnie. I’m alright.”

Dawn looked up with her big doe eyes and then smacked Faith on the arm. “You scared the shit out of all of us!”

“I’m sorry, it wasn’t my plan believe me.” Faith grinned and then looked up to see the entire group settled around the room. Buffy, Spike, Angel, Willow, Kennedy, Giles, Wesley, Gunn, Cordelia and Xander. Her face scrunched up when she saw Andrew sitting there... “who invited the whelp?”

Andrew came over and grabbed Faith into a hug, crocodile tears forming from behind his eyes while Faith just looked incredulously at her friend’s, while Bruce was chuckling from behind her. She turned her face to give him a disgusted glare, which only caused the chuckling to deepen at her look of discomfort. 

“We were all so worried about you Faith.” Andrew took a step back and wiped his nose with the back of his hand, causing Faith to visibly cringe. 

“Thanks, I think.” Faith watched Andrew nod and go back to sit down next to Xander. Looking around the room, Faith sighed and shook her head. “This feels like old home week.”

“Well, we thought it might be a good idea to get everyone gathered.” Giles offered, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

Bruce came up and wrapped an arm around Faith’s waist, leading her over to the empty loveseat and sitting her down before he took his place next to her. Everyone in the room was smirking, smiling and some looked a bit flustered. 

“Get those looks off your faces.” Faith groused. “It’s insulting.”

Buffy giggled and shook her head at her sister Slayer. “I think everyone is just surprised at how happy you look Faith. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this relaxed.”

“Shut up B.” Faith bit back good-naturedly, while Bruce just moved Faith closer to his side and whispered something into her ear, causing her to blush and clamp her mouth shut. 

“Damn,” grinned Xander, “you have her well trained Mr. Wayne.”

Bruce’s hazel eyes locked onto to Xander’s only eye and narrowed dangerously, causing the younger man to look down sheepishly.

“Perhaps we might dispense with making Faith feel uncomfortable in her own home and get to the matter at hand?” Bruce said glacially, noticing several eyebrows lifting at the mention of this being Faith’s home, as well as Angel’s nod of approval and Buffy’s soft smile.

“Sorry Faith.” Xander said with meaning and Faith just waved it off. 

“Five by five Xander. I guess we should get started?” Looking up at Bruce, he nodded. “Okay...” Faith breathed out in resignation. “I need to get my phone first.” Bruce gestured to Alfred, who left for a moment and returned with Faith’s phone in his hand. “Thank you Alfred.” Faith smiled at the man, whom she’d come to look upon quite fondly. 

“You’re most welcome Miss Faith and I must say, I’m glad to see you well and healed after your ordeal.”

Faith nodded and smiled softly as she opened her phone and went to the photos, sighing when she realized that while there were pictures, the phone images were really too small to make out anything. 

“What is it?” Bruce asked. 

“The images need to be enlarged somehow—cleaned up a bit? I can see stuff, but I can’t make anything out.”

Bruce nodded and handed the phone to Lucius, who left to handle it. 

“Where did he go?” Willow asked with interest. 

“Down to my Bat Cave. I have military grade software as well as some patented technology that should help clean up any photos on Faith’s phone.”

“That sounds nifty.” Willow grinned. “I’m kinda a tech buff myself.”

“And resident bad-ass witch.” Faith grinned and Willow blushed deeply. 

“That too.” Willow smiled brightly and Bruce just nodded in understanding. 

“Perhaps I can show you some of my gadgets later, Willow.”

Bruce was amazed at how this rag-tag group of Slayers, Vampires, Civilians, Watcher’s and Witch had all come together to form quite a formidable team. 

“Well,” Faith cleared her throat softly, “I just wanted to say first off I’m sorry if I worried you guys but I do know now why I was trapped down there.”

Buffy tilted her head and said softly, “Dream again?”

Faith nodded and felt Bruce’s body tighten in agitation next to her. “Gotham City has a Hell Mouth and that’s were I was. My guess is when the pictures are enlarged, one is going to show another Seal of Danzalthar.” At the looks of astonishment, Faith shrugged. “According to my source, Danzalthar was banished by the Powers around 40,000 years ago with his servant, Strega. The entire story is quite involved, but Strega made a deal with Danzalthar, in return for a mortal body he would help Danzalthar seek a way to return to the mortal world. Danzalthar is the First—they are virtually inseparable beings but the First is a much older entity—incorporeal. It’s why it can take the image of any dead person it wants. When a dead person appears, it’s a mouthpiece of the First—not a true representation of that person when they were alive.”

At this last sentence, Faith turned to Bruce and gave him a knowing look, trying to convey to him that her dreams were safe and the information could be trusted. After a few minutes, Bruce nodded and Faith sighed in relief before she continued on. The exchange between the two wasn’t missed by anyone in the room.

“So this Strega, was he really Richard Wilkins III?” Giles asked quietly and Faith nodded. 

“He was, he has been many people over the thousands of years since mortals have walked the earth. It was because of the deal Strega made with Danzalthar that the Powers decided to bring about the line of Slayers. You see, there has to be balance in all things and the power of the Slayer was sufficient to maintain the balance between good and evil for thousands of years. There are four seals of Danzalthar that remain—one here in Gotham, the one in Cleveland, one near the Vatican in Rome and the original seal, near the ancient site of Babel.”

Everyone in the room sat back and pondered this information before Angel spoke. “Why couldn’t we locate you Faith? When we went down to search the sublevel under Arkham, the way in which you went was completely cut off.”

Faith sighed and rubbed her hands together. “The seal under Gotham can’t be destroyed not like the one in Sunnydale, Cleveland or Rome, although the last two are just a guess at this point. The original seals are too well protected. When I was in the room where the seal was located there were writings on the wall. My guess is that they’re occult runes of some kind protecting the seal from destruction. I can’t explain it but the evil in that room was overwhelming. I lost all track of time. In Sunnydale, when the Slayers placed their blood on the seal, it opened allowing all of us to enter the Hell Mouth and for the Turok-Han to be destroyed. This seal here in Gotham, has the power to protect itself and can only be accessed by those with like power.”

“What do you mean?” Wesley sat forward, his face radiating curiosity. 

“The power of the Old Ones.” Faith said softly and watched everyone ponder her words until Giles shook his head. 

“Faith, there are no more Old Ones on the earth. Sineya killed the last of the line, thousands of years ago.”

Faith nodded. “That may be true to an extent. Strega was an Old One. The original founder of Gotham was Strega in another form. There is a weapon forged in Hell itself that was left at his original home here in Gotham and can only be wielded by those who have the blood of the Old Ones.”

Buffy’s eyes widened as she came to the realization of what Faith was saying. “You have the blood of the Old Ones running through you.”

Faith sighed and nodded as the rest of the room went deathly quiet. No one said anything for a few moments until Bruce asked the question everyone was thinking. “So, you’re the only one who can access the Hell Mouth?”

Faith looked up into his beautiful hazel eyes and nodded again and felt Bruce’s arm clamp around her shoulder as he pulled her tightly into him and turned his head to hide his face in her hair as he tried to get his breathing under control. Faith knew Bruce would be the first one to understand the ramifications of what this meant. 

Faith placed her hand on Bruce’s head and held him to her as the rest of the room watched with sad eyes, understanding dawning as to what this likely meant. 

After a few moments Bruce’s head lifted and his gaze met Faith’s. There was emotions there, but not the ones she thought she’d see—there was no resignation or defeat—only anger, defiance and love.

Faith turned back to the room and took another steadying breath. “That’s not all.” Faith said quietly. 

“What do you mean?” Buffy asked shakily. 

“Buffy, when we made the decision to use the power of the Scythe to change the destiny of the Slayer line, we didn’t realize that by doing so, the delicate balance between good and evil would be altered permanently and it’s only going to get worse if we don’t fix it.”

“And how do we fix it?” Buffy asked quietly. 

“We have to bring the power back to itself.” Faith said sadly. 

“But I don’t understand, how would we do that?” Kennedy bit out angrily. “You mean, take the power away from all the potentials?”

Faith nodded. “The choice if we don’t, is more evil spreading and more innocents being killed to restore the balance.”

Kennedy sat back with her arms folded in ire, while Willow tried to soothe her. From there discussions were had all around the room as to how such a feat would be accomplished, while Bruce just sat quietly at her side not saying anything. Faith reached out in her mind, and focused on Willow, calling her name silently. 

After a moment Willow’s gaze caught hers and the two proceeded to share a silent exchange with Willow finally nodding in defeat....understanding what Faith was asking and knowing it was the only way. Bruce, who hadn’t missed any of the subtle byplay between Faith and the witch—wondered if Slayers had the ability to be telepathic or if it was due to Faith’s heritage. Not wanting to be kept out of the loop, Bruce cleared his throat and gave Willow a stern look, which caused the witch to blush before his eyes locked with Faith’s and he felt her sigh in consternation. Bruce’s gaze narrowed at his girlfriend’s, causing her to look down in shame. 

Before Bruce could comment however, Buffy called out, “Whistler.”

Soon a man appeared before everyone, dressed in a leather jacket with a hat upon his head. 

“Hello Slayer, what can I do for you today?”

“I need some information and you are the best person to give that to me.”

Whistler smiled widely and then his eyes caught Faith’s and his grin widened even further, if possible. 

“So, you’ve finally figured it out Faith Lehane.” Whistler chuckled while Bruce just glared at the new arrival, getting a bit tired of people just popping into his home anytime they damn well felt like it. Whistler, noticing the ire of the man sitting next to Faith, bowed formally and introduced himself. 

“Bruce Wayne...champion of the innocent here in Gotham City. I bring greetings from the Powers that Be. They have been watching you these past few years, and are impressed with your commitment to keeping Gotham safe from evil. I am Whistler, as you know. I am a child of a pure demon and an agent of the Powers that Be. My job over the millennia has been to maintain balance between good and evil and it’s not always an easy process, let me tell you.”

Bruce nodded slowly, giving the man the once over. “How do we restore the balance?”

Whistler’s smile faded a bit. “Balance is a tricky thing and in this case it’s not different. To bring the Slayer line back to itself, it must be channeled back into a vessel strong enough to receive it. All the change that has come before will be restored to its original state. But you aren’t without hope Bruce Wayne...for solutions sometimes appear when one looks to the past and sees that no one needs to stand alone, even when they are alone. Power can be brought back to balance and shared in different ways. However I warn you, that things aren’t always how they appear and even in the darkest hour you will be faced with a life-altering choice, but hope remains if your heart stays true.”

Bruce gave the man a knowing look and stated firmly. “You have the power of precognition.”

Whistler smiled again and looked over at Faith, who was watching him closely. “Slayer, Daughter of the Old Ones—you have the ability to change the fate of the world. To silence the seals of evil for generations hence. What you choose to do will either restore balance or plunge the world into chaos. Good luck!” And with that, Whistler disappeared with a bow and a wink.

“Fucking asshole.” Faith groused angrily while Bruce just chuckled next to her, saying exactly what he was thinking.

The room quieted for a few moments and then Alfred came in to inform the group that lunch was ready in the dining room. Everyone stood as one and worked their way towards the other end of the corridor except for Bruce and Faith. When Faith had gone to stand, Bruce held her to him and Faith realized he wanted to talk with her before joining the rest of their guests. 

Once everyone had left, Bruce grabbed Faith’s head and gently turned it so their eyes met. 

“What were you and Willow discussing?”

Faith sighed and felt Bruce’s hand tighten slightly on the back of her head, his body was tensed and she could tell he was holding on to his emotions by a thread. 

“The Scythe. It’s the conduit of the Slayers power. Willow channeled it once, and I’m not sure, but I’m pretty sure if it can be channeled one way...”

Bruce nodded and Faith felt his body relax just slightly. “Then it can be reversed the same way.”

Faith nodded. “That’s what I was discussing with Willow.”

“Do Slayers have telepathic capabilities?”

“To an extent. Mine have always been far more advanced than Buffy’s but I’ve never told anyone that.”

“I see.” Bruce said quietly. “Faith, I’m not going to let you sacrifice yourself.”

Faith sighed softly and reached out, cupping Bruce’s cheek with her hand and placing a soft kiss on his lips which he instantly deepened before he pulled her into his lap.

When Faith pulled back, she could see the resolve and determination in Bruce’s gaze. “We don’t know what this all means yet. I don’t know if I can enter the seal, or if I even have the power to do so. We also don’t know if we can reverse what’s been done. I won’t take that choice from the potentials. We gave many of them the choice when Buffy and I chose to share our powers so it’s only fair that those girls be given the choice to return what’s been given to them.”

Bruce nodded as his body relaxed completely. “And if they don’t?”

Faith shrugged. “Then I keep fighting the good fight. Hopefully with you by my side if you’ll have me.”

Bruce smiled softly and kissed Faith again reassuringly. “I’m not going anywhere beautiful. You’re stuck with me for as long as you want to be.”

Faith looked into Bruce’s face and saw nothing but sincerity and truth radiating back at her. “You really mean that, don’t you? You’re not going to decide one day down the road that this is all too much for you and leave me for someone else more normal?”

Bruce chuckled and shook his head firmly. “Baby, I’m not normal. I dress up as a vigilante bat most nights and fight the good fight as you so eloquently call it. What do I need to say to prove to you Faith, that I’m in this for the long haul? I had a talk with Buffy, Angel and Spike while you were unconscious and they told me pretty much everything.” Bruce felt Faith stiffen so he kissed her, until he felt her body sag against him in surrender. Pulling back, he took his hand and softly carded it through Faith’s hair, that was still damp from their shower together. “You’ve been through more than most people will ever know Faith. You’ve seen true horrors and come out of it stronger, tougher and more resilient than anyone I’ve ever known. I’d be a fool to walk away from you. I love you Faith.”

Faith’s breath caught in shock as she felt a tear escaping down her cheek, and Bruce wiped it gently away. His heart clenching in pain at the look of utter surprise and disbelief on Faith’s face. He could well imagine that she had rarely, if ever, heard that sentiment from anyone in her life. For all of his shortcomings, and Bruce Wayne had many...Faith was the more damaged of the two of them. So it was up to him to be the strong one and the more emotionally available one—which was a first for him. But he loved her, so he could make the sacrifice. But only for her.

“Say something beautiful.” Bruce whispered as Faith sat there and stared at him in wonder. 

“I’ve never had anyone say that to me before, not like that.”

Bruce nodded, her words confirming his own thoughts. “I’d imagine it’s a hard thing to wrap your mind around and I don’t expect a response until you’re ready Faith. When the time comes that you can return those words, I want it to be because you’re sure of yourself and us together. I know it will take time, and hopefully we’ll have all the time in the world.”

Faith nodded and then kissed Bruce again, feeling him respond as he clamped his hand to the back of her head and kissed her back with so much feeling, it made Faith’s heart hurt. Before things could take a more physical turn however, they both heard a voice clearing from the entryway and Faith buried her head into Bruce’s shoulder as she giggled while Bruce just glared at Alfred in irritation. 

“That’s three times now Alfred.”

“Sorry Master Bruce, but your guests are waiting.”

Bruce sighed and stood up with Faith in his arms, before setting her down next to him—his arm firmly wrapped around her waist. “I am looking forward to the day when we aren’t interrupted and I can ravish you anywhere in our home I desire.” Bruce whispered into Faith’s ear and saw her blush deepen in response. Alfred smiled at his charge and new paramour. He had cared deeply for Miss Rachel but she would’ve never been able to stand by Master Bruce’s side but Miss Faith was strong and capable of taking care of herself and would make a fine lady of the Manor someday hopefully, in the not too distant future. Perhaps then, there might be little ones running around the halls of this mausoleum again and laughter filling the rooms with joy. Alfred smiled to himself at the thought. They just needed to get through this last obstacle.

When they entered the dining hall, everyone was sitting down and Bruce led Faith to the head of the table, pulling out her chair to the right of his and sitting her down with a gentle kiss on her head before he took his seat and nodded to his guests, lifting his glass in a toast. “Thank you all for coming here in your support of Faith and I.”

Everyone nodded and lifted their glasses in response and then began to eat. Faith was hungry after being asleep for two days and hadn’t immediately noticed the food that had been placed out on the table....her breath caught as her eyes widened in appreciation of the feast—it was a proper Thanksgiving dinner and she gasped out a startled laugh as she clutched her left hand to her chest in happiness. 

Bruce grabbed her other hand under the table and gave it an affectionate squeeze. This was what he loved most about Faith. She didn’t care about his money or any of the other costly bull shit. It was something as simple and heart felt as a real homemade Thanksgiving dinner that had put that smile on her face and that sparkle of happiness into her eyes. 

Her eyes settled on his and she shook her head in disbelief before her eyes glowed with mischief. “You need to give Alfred a raise.”

Bruce chuckled deeply and smiled affectionately at his love. “I’ll let him know later.”

Faith nodded as she helped herself to a little bit of everything. “Thank God for Slayer metabolism.” She said impishly which caused everyone in the room to laugh while Buffy and Kennedy nodded their heads in understanding. 

“I know.” Kennedy smiled. “I can eat a whole large pizza on my own.”

“Well, I don’t know about the rest of you? But I’m just here for the liquor.” Spike grinned as he raised his glass in salute to their host and Bruce chuckled at Spike’s honesty. 

Angel grinned and raised his glass. “Vampire constitution...”

Spike finished seamlessly, “Is a beautiful thing.”

Everyone laughed out loud at that and the rest of the meal was filled with pleasant conversation and more laughter as those there realized that this was most likely the last calm before the storm hit in full.


	31. Prophecy Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scary truths are revealed and Faith has a Slayer Dream.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine

After lunch was over and everyone was full, Faith decided to help Alfred clear up the table and Bruce found her a while later in the kitchen doing dishes with Alfred, laughing at his stories of when Bruce was a child. Bruce just stood there at the doorway and smiled lovingly at the man who’d become a father to him in many ways and the woman who’d captured his heart. Faith was nodding at something Alfred was saying so Bruce decided to join them. 

“I see you both are laughing at my expense. Which one of my exploits are you sharing with Faith, Alfred?”

“I’m telling Miss Faith about the time I taught you how to drive.”

Bruce winced at the memory of his first driving lesson. “It wasn’t my fault Alfred...that deer came out of nowhere.”

“I didn’t know ‘deer’ was a code name for hot chick.” Faith grinned impishly. “She must’ve been something for you to lose your focus and crash a car into a fence. You’re just lucky it was out here and not in the city. You could’ve really hurt yourself and Alfred.”

“She was something.” Bruce smiled at the memory and saw Faith’s eyes narrow before she shrugged disinterestedly. 

“Maybe you should look her up and see if she’s still a hottie. It might not be too late you know? You could fulfill all your boyhood fantasies.”

Bruce smirked at Faith, and then shook his head. “You think so?” Bruce challenged. “Alfred, does she still live around here?”

Faith laughed while Alfred just eyed Master Bruce with a disapproving look. “Don’t worry about it Alfred.” Faith said good-naturedly, seeing the Butler’s glare at Bruce while Faith sauntered over and gave Bruce a heated look up and down over his body while she bit her lip seductively. “I think you should call her right now. Maybe she’s single.”

Bruce’s gaze darkened in challenge, before he grinned widely and grabbed Faith into his embrace and nuzzled her neck playfully, whispering in her ear lowly... “you still owe me a favor beautiful.”

Faith lifted her head back and tilted her head in contemplation. “Willow is a techie. Want me to see if she can find the woman’s number? I’m more than happy to do you a favor Wayne.”

Bruce growled while Faith just shook her head playfully at him, moving out of his embrace and winking at Alfred and sauntering out of the kitchen—hips swaying while Bruce just stared after her with a small smile on his face. 

“It’s good to see you happy and settled Master Bruce.”

Bruce’s gaze turned towards Alfred and he nodded. “I don’t think I’d ever thought I’d find someone to stand next to me in the craziness that is my life. Yet, Faith’s life is so much more complicated than mine. How did that happen?”

Alfred chuckled. “You’ve always had the world on your shoulders Master Bruce from the time you were a small boy. So much depended on the Wayne Family Legacy and it became even more complicated when you decided to take up the mantle as the Batman. To see another have the same mantle of responsibility thrust upon them at such a young age, with none of the resources you’ve had and still come out stronger and more resilient is a rare find in this world. Rachel was a good woman, Master Bruce...” at this comment Bruce’s eyes met Alfred’s in confusion, “but she was never strong enough to stand with you as an equal. Perhaps you’d always sensed that and perhaps that was why you never fought her when she distanced herself after the fire. If you had truly loved her with everything you are, you would’ve never allowed her to get away. You didn’t allow Miss Faith to do so because you know she’s your equal in every way that matters.” 

Bruce sighed. “I’d often wondered if I did the right thing letting Rachel go. I wanted her to have a chance at a normal life and I knew my life would never be normal. I had always held out hope that someday, when Gotham no longer needed Batman we could finally be together but I think I’d always known that it wasn’t meant to be. I loved Rachel because she was familiar and safe, but it was a remnant of my old life before I left Gotham. She was right when she told me that day that the man she’d loved had never come back. I just didn’t want to believe it.”

Alfred nodded in understanding. “Rachel felt a tremendous amount of guilt when you disappeared.”

“She did?”

Alfred nodded again. “She came and told me what happened that day before you must’ve left Gotham. How she’d struck you and called you a coward, and said that your father would be very disappointed in you. For several years after you were gone, she would come here and walk the halls of Wayne Manor and we would talk about the past. She told me the last time she visited that you two might’ve had a real chance if your parents hadn’t died; but I think she knew that even if you did return, that your time had passed.”

“Faith confronted me about Rachel not too long ago—said that I only saw her as a quasi-adequate fill in.” Bruce shook his head in disgust at that thought. “When you gave me Rachel’s last letter I was devastated, but there was also a part of me that felt relieved. I can’t explain why, or at least I couldn’t until Faith came into my life and then it all made sense.”

“You’re in love with her, Master Bruce. I see you look at Miss Faith the same way your Father looked at your Mother for all the years they were together. When your Father decided to go to medical school instead of into the family business, your Grandfather was both upset and proud of Thomas forging his own identity. I think your Father would be very proud of the man you’ve become.”

“I can’t lose her Alfred.” Bruce said firmly. 

“I have every hope that when the dust settles Master Bruce, you both will find the peace you need with each other. Perhaps someday this house can truly become a home again.”

Bruce nodded in agreement when he noticed Lucius walking in with a haunted look on his face. 

“Everything alright Lucius?”

The man shook his head. “I think we need to get everyone down to the caverns immediately, I’ve gotten the images enlarged and cleaned up.”

Bruce nodded warily, and asked Alfred to gather everyone into the music room. Whatever Lucius had seen in those photos must’ve been very disturbing for him to react so. 

When Bruce entered the music room, he noticed the entire group standing there looking a bit confused, except for Faith who was standing by the piano with a little smirk on her face. Bruce walked over and hit the three notes, watching everyone’s interested looks as the bookshelf opened. 

“There is an elevator that will take us to the lower level but can only hold nor more than three at a time.”

Everyone nodded and Bruce took Faith’s hand into the room behind the bookcase, followed by Lucius as the three descended into the Bat Cave. After a few moments, everyone had joined them and Xander was looking around in awe while Buffy and Willow were pointing up to the bats in the caverns above. Even Spike seemed impressed. 

“This is one hell of a man cave.” Spike smirked, while Wesley just nodded his head in agreement. 

When Bruce hit the main buttons on the console, the platform under the water elevated and the rest of the cave came into focus. He smiled at Faith when he heard a few whistles of appreciation as everyone took in the tumbler, the Bat and his Bat armor. 

“Wow!” Willow breathed as she went over and observed everything. “This is nifty.”

“What is that thing Mr. Wayne?” Gunn asked pointing to the Bat. 

“It a flying helicopter that Lucius here designed. These are all prototypes of Wayne industries and as such, aren’t in production anywhere on any level.”

Everyone’s gaze fell to Lucius and the man actually looked a bit embarrassed at the appreciative stares. “I would very much be interested in discussing some improvements to our technology at Wolfram and Hart Mr. Fox...that is if Bruce can spare you.”

Lucius smiled kindly. “That would be up to Mr. Wayne.”

Angel nodded and watched as Bruce went over to the screen and brought up the pictures on the digitalized monitors that were quite large. The first few images showed rudimentary carvings on the walls where Faith had been trapped. Willow and Giles moved a bit closer as they pointed out ones they recognized. 

“These look Sumerian.” Giles stated and Willow nodded. 

“That’s a dead language?” Bruce questioned. 

“Yes, but the Watcher’s council had some ancient texts within their possession for millennia. Many were destroyed in 2003, but some remain.”

Bruce nodded and moved on to the next set of images and felt his blood run cold when he saw the image of the seal of Danzalthar on the screen. The horned goat like image with its tongue sticking out was surrounded by ancient runic markings and even through the picture, Bruce could feel the evil radiating off the thing. 

“It looks much smaller than the one in Sunnydale.” Buffy offered. 

“Apparently when it comes to evil seals, size doesn’t matter.” Quipped Spike sarcastically. 

Everyone chuckled as Bruce clicked through the last few images until the final one appeared and his breath caught in horror. He heard several of those behind him gasp in shock and he turned around quickly to see where Faith was.....when he noticed her standing next to Angel with her hand clasped into his—Her face ashen in fear and shock. 

“Fuck me.” Faith breathed out in terror. 

Bruce stood up and went over to his love and enveloped her into his arms, before turning back and staring at the screen again. There in black and white, was a rudimentary drawing of Faith on the wall—and it was her—there was no denying it as everyone in the room was thinking the same thing. But what sealed it ironically, was her name scrawled next to the image and Bruce could feel Faith’s body shiver in adrenaline as her eyes were fixed on the image of herself. 

“Faith...” Bruce whispered into her ear reassuringly.

“I’m okay.” She said softly, but a few people in the room obviously didn’t believe it as Bruce noted more than one person was looking at her in worry. “No really. I just don’t understand it. This room had to have been created at least 400 years ago or better? Who would’ve put that there?”

“Well, it most likely was someone with seer like capabilities. Perhaps a mortal servant who worshipped Danzalthar?” Giles concluded. 

Faith thought about it for a moment and then nodded reluctantly at that possibility, thinking she was missing something important. “Giles? What kind of powers did the Old Ones have?”

Giles looked confused for a moment before he shrugged, but it was Wesley who answered the question. “I did my dissertation if you will, on the Old Ones when I became a Watcher. Some of the old texts revealed that they had many different powers attributed to them but the general consensus was immortality, fearsome power and the ability to transform at will.”

“Transform?”

Wesley nodded. “The texts were never specific but it was said that only very specific weapons could kill the Old Ones. The Slayer Scythe is such a weapon obviously.”

“Is Danzalthar considered an Old One?”

Wesley thought about it for a moment. “He may very well be—perhaps stronger—but I’d imagine the principal is the same.”

“So then theoretically, a weapon forged in Hell itself could kill him?”

Wesley’s eyes widened as he nodded his head in the affirmative. Faith’s eyes took on a predatory look as she faced Willow. “I need to find the location of Jon Logerquist’s old residence here in Gotham.”

“The weapon?” Bruce said softly and Faith nodded. 

“How are we going to go about retuning the power of the Slayers?” Buffy asked. 

Faith sighed. “We send the word out to as many potentials as we can. Explain it and tell them they have a choice to come to Gotham and give up their power or not. Last guess, there was some 500 potentials out there, but has that number changed?”

Giles nodded. “Actually, it’s closer to 1500.” 

“Shit.” Faith said softly and felt Bruce’s arm tighten around hers. 

“But not all have been trained by the Watcher’s council and many are still too young to take up the mantle or understand what it means, so I doubt that those girls would miss the power if it was returned. Currently there are around 70 active potentials around the world. The Watcher’s council has been locating those and sending out Watcher’s to start their training. It will probably take a week to contact them all and another week to make arrangements to get them all here in Gotham, providing that happens.”

Faith nodded and looked to Buffy and Kennedy. “I’ve been thinking about what Whistler said this morning and I think I have an idea what he meant by returning things to their original state. The line of Slayers can’t become extinct and it won’t, whether this works or not. Buffy, you would keep your powers and would be as you were before you died and returned. If I don’t survive, you would be the Chosen One again. The only one. It might not matter if the seals are quieted, and you could have a normal life...but Kennedy, I’d imagine...”

Kennedy nodded. “My powers would be gone.”

Faith shrugged. “Most likely, they may only be what they were when you were just a potential waiting for the call to come. When Buffy’s time as the Slayer is over, another would be called. My guess is it would be you.”

Buffy’s face seemed resigned. “What about you Faith? You survive, will you still have your Slayer powers?”

“I don’t know.” Faith said firmly. “Since I have the power of the Old Ones...once I go into the seal there’s no telling what my powers will become. Richard told me something along those lines once when I was sixteen, and I didn’t understand it then. I’m still not sure what it all means now.”

“Actually I think I may have figured out another piece to Whistler’s puzzle.” Buffy offered. “He said something about not being alone even though you are alone, right?”

Buffy looked around the room and saw several people nod their heads in agreement while Xander smiled at his best friend and said knowingly, “You’re thinking about Adam?”

Buffy winked and nodded. “Yes I am. And when the time comes for Faith to go down into the seal, if that’s indeed what she decides to do...she won’t be going alone.”

After the meeting was over, everyone retreated back to the Manor proper and Faith felt drained. Bruce, noticing her lack of energy, lead her upstairs to their bedroom to take a nap. Once undressed, Faith allowed Bruce to situate them both comfortably and before too long, she fell fast asleep. 

 

**********dream************

It was hot...hot and scorching and everywhere Faith looked the walls seemed to be closing in. The room was closing in on her and the only way out was either through the small hole or through the seal which was on the ground, mocking her.....

Faith looked around for a weapon of some kind, but she didn’t see anything at first. Moving her hands blindly along the wall....she felt the room shift until she could see a small outline of something in front of her. Looking up slightly Faith’s breath hitched when she noticed the picture of herself on the wall...and her name...which was bleeding down the wall like tears falling to the floor. Each drop as it landed, reverberated through the empty space and made her chest tighten in fear. 

Faith kept looking for something to defend herself with...anything...until her hand passed through a barrier that looked solid, but wasn’t. Gazing at the wall, there was a small marking of a Demon’s eye as it stared at her and then it blinked. Faith pulled her hand back in shock before she caught her breath and extended her hand again into the space that was there—but wasn’t. 

When she reached her hand in for the second time, she felt something warm...very warm and then extremely cold. The change in temperature caused her to hiss in shock for a moment until she was able to wrap her hand around something solid. Pulling it out, she almost had it when the eye opened again and a voice reverberated through the chamber ‘Nibiru mitu Dalkhu Rabi isten peta’.

Faith cringed, not knowing what the voice was asking her. She pulled again but the voice reverberated again, saying the same thing. The third time she pulled and when the voice spoke this time...all of a sudden, her hand felt like it was on fire and she looked down, seeing her arm turning to ash! Her screams reverberated through the chamber in terror.

***********end dream*************

 

Faith woke up screaming, holding her arm as Bruce grabbed ahold of her and held her...trying to calm her down. When he looked down at her arm, he was shocked to see burn marks from her hand up to her right forearm. 

“Shit!” Bruce growled as he set Faith down and ran into the bathroom to grab some burn salve that Lucius had made specially for him. When he came back into the room, Faith was sitting on the bed, holding her arm but not whimpering or whining in pain. She just looked at him with tired eyes as Bruce took her arm and gently placed the salve onto it, his eyes filled with questions. Soon there was a knock on the door and Bruce heard Angel calling for him and Faith.

Faith nodded and Bruce covered her with the blankets before he grabbed his robe and headed for the door. When he opened it, Angel was standing there with Buffy, who looked like someone had kicked her in the gut. 

“Is everything alright?” Angel asked in worry and Bruce looked back at Faith, who was silently holding her arm and nodded her head, letting him know it was alright to let her friend’s into their room. 

When Angel and Buffy had come in, Buffy immediately noticed Faith’s arm and came over quickly. 

“What happened?”

“I don’t know.” Faith murmured. “I was having a dream. At least I think it was a dream, but then how could this have happened?”

Angel took a good look at the wounds and his brow furrowed in confusion. “What kind of dream?”

Bruce had gone into the closet and came back out dressed in pajama pants and a t shirt before wrapping his robe around Faith to preserve her modesty. Faith smiled softly at him and said ‘thank you’ before she turned back to her friends. 

“I was back in that room. I saw my picture and name on the wall except this time, my name was oozing out blood onto the floor. I was trying to find a weapon, something to protect me when I felt along the walls and there was a space. It looked like a wall but it wasn’t. When I put my hand in, it felt hot then very cold until my hand wrapped around something. I went to take it out but there was a Demon’s eye of some kind and it spoke to me—like it was asking me a question,but I couldn’t understand it so I kept pulling on whatever it was in the wall. The eye asked me the question twice more and on the last time, my arm started burning and I could see my arm turning to ash. I woke up screaming in pain and my arm is burnt. I don’t know how that could’ve happened.”

Bruce sat back in shock while Buffy and Angel appeared dumbfounded as well. 

“What did the voice say, Faith?” Bruce asked quietly. 

Faith thought for a moment before she answered. “Nibiru mitu Dalkhu Rabi isten peta.”

Angel nodded in contemplation. “I may be wrong but I think Dalkhu is the Sumerian word for Demon. So it’s probably safe to say that the rest of the message was Sumerian too.”

“Did it sound like the voice was asking for something specific?” Buffy asked. 

Faith shrugged. “A password? That would make sense I suppose, but in what context? The obvious answer would be Danzalthar but I’m pretty sure that’s not it.”

Buffy nodded again. “The question remains, what was the thing you felt in the wall?”

“I don’t know, but I do know I spent a lot of time feeling around the walls inside that room the first time I was there. There was no hidden space that I felt.”

“So maybe it’s not about that room...not really.” Bruce said helpfully.

“A diversion?” Angel queried. 

“Perhaps, but I’m pretty sure I didn’t see an eye in any of those pictures from Faith’s phone so maybe this eye is part of something else, or somewhere else.” Bruce stated matter-of-factly.

“The thing I felt—it was metallic and it was ice cold. Colder than anything had a right to be.”

“A weapon? Perhaps it was a vision of the weapon. The one we need to find.”

Faith nodded at Bruce as that made the most sense. “I’m sorry if I scared you guys. I seem to be doing that a lot lately.” Faith chuckled hollowly. 

“This isn’t your fault Faith. None of it is.” Buffy said softly. “I just wish we had known about all this sooner then maybe then we might’ve made different choices. Better choices.”

Faith smirked a bit at her sister Slayer. “Nah. You still would’ve gutted me like a fish.”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Do you have to always be such a bitch?”

“Would you have me any other way?”

“I don’t know, would that I had a choice.”

“Okay that’s it...both of you!” Bruce growled out in frustration while Angel just laughed at how some things never changed. “I honestly don’t know what it is with you two? It’s almost if there’s this silent competition going on to see who ends up on top.” Bruce said lowly, shaking his head in disgust. 

Faith caught Buffy’s eye and the two Slayers started howling in laughter, much to Angel’s continued amusement and Bruce’s confusion. 

“I’m definitely missing something.” Bruce said sharply to Angel, watching the two Slayers wipe their eyes with tears from their shared mirth. 

“I’ve realized a long time ago to stay out of the fray with these two.” Angel smirked to Bruce. “They are both stubborn as hell and leap before they look.”

“Hey!” Both Buffy and Faith said simultaneously. 

“It’s true, don’t deny it.” Angel groused. “You’ve both driven me to want to stake myself on more than one occasion. Buffy, our history is more than complex, but I’ve always loved you in my own way but the world does not begin and end with you.” Buffy glared angrily but Angel just shrugged indifferently. “Faith, why do you insist on pushing her buttons? I remember how bad things were back in Sunnydale that year with the both of you. Faith, you know I love you like an older brother but you’ve made some morally questionable choices over the years due to your lack of self-esteem and not believing in yourself and your powers. If this works and both of you survive, there’s a really good chance you’ll both be the only two Slayers left with true Slayer power and you need to find a way to put aside the past and focus on the present and the future for everyone’s sakes.” 

Faith looked down in shame while Buffy continued to glare at Angel. “He’s right B. However this goes, we need to let the past go and move on. I’m tired of the bull shit...of not feeling that I’m ever going to quite measure up. I just want it to be okay to be me and be accepted for who I am, flaws and all.”

Buffy looked at her sister Slayer and nodded in agreement. “We are going to get through this Faith. You and me, and when it’s done, we can figure out together where we go from here.”

“Sounds good.” Faith said with a tired smile on her face before she looked down at her arm and grimaced. “Well, this just sucks. It was almost completely healed from my little trip underground and now it looks like fucking Mongolian BBQ. This is bull shit.” 

“Language.” Bruce grinned at Faith, but she just rolled her eyes playfully. 

“Yes, I am using language. Specifically colorful metaphor language because I’m tired, and now I’m burnt and I just want some ice cream, okay? Maybe an icee...” Faith smiled wistfully as the other occupants in the room looked at her with fond amusement. 

“What’s an icee?” Bruce asked intrigued. 

“Seriously?” Faith choked out in surprise. “You’ve never had an icee?”

Bruce shook his head and Faith just sat there in shock. “Okay...first thing when this mess is done Wayne I’m taking you for an icee, cause that’s just sad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudo or review.....thanks!


	32. Miranda Tate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is introduced to Miranda Tate..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of canon divergence since in the movies Miranda doesn’t come into the picture until 8 years after the events in the DK.......but I thought this would be a bit more interesting for the purposes of my story......again characters aren’t mine......

A few days had passed and Faith was almost completely healed from her various traumas. Bruce had opened his home to any of Faith’s friend’s who wished to stay but surprisingly, the only ones who did so were Buffy, Willow, Xander, Kennedy, Giles and Dawn. Everyone else had decided to head back to Wolfram and Hart to do their own reconnaissance and see if they could track down any additional information of the Old Ones and Danzalthar. Bruce had made everyone promise not to breathe a word about the press situation to Faith, and so far mum had been the word. Faith didn’t watch television, and she was spending most of her free time helping Alfred with various jobs around the Manor which Bruce thought was simply adorable. 

Bruce had found Faith in the kitchen that morning, watching Alfred make breakfast and she had been intrigued—so much so, she had decided to help make the pancakes for breakfast. When Bruce had come into the kitchen looking for her, he had tried not to laugh at how there was flour in her hair and pancake batter on her face and clothes. Faith had given him a warning look when he came over and noticed her initial pancake stack that were more burnt than not. But she seemed to be a quick learner as her later attempts looked almost perfect. 

“You enjoying yourself?” Bruce smiled as Alfred handed him his morning cup of coffee. 

“At least I’m trying! You can’t even pour your own cup of coffee, pretty boy.” Faith groused as she flipped another pancake over and smiled triumphantly at the perfect golden brown color on the first side. 

Alfred chuckled, which caused Bruce to raise a shocked eyebrow at his Butler. “I’m beginning to think that Alfred likes you more than me?”

Faith shrugged. “What’s not to like? Besides, I’m learning new skills that will help me so I won’t be stuck eating pop tarts and lucky charms for the rest of my life.”

Alfred scowled unhappily. “Please tell me that those weren’t your standard breakfasts of choice Miss Faith.”

“A girl’s gotta eat something.” Faith smiled fondly at the Butler. “Besides, I only really ever had to cook for just me so it seemed kinda silly to go to all that trouble for just me.”

“Well, be that as it may? I’m sure you won’t need to be indulging in those kind of breakfast foods again. I’m more than happy to make sure that your meals are well rounded and nutritious.”

“Bruce mentioned he used to sneak sugar cereals in the greenhouses when he was younger.” Faith smirked at Bruce, who narrowed his eyes, the glare promising retribution later. 

“Ah yes.” Alfred grinned knowingly. “Master Bruce often thought I was unaware of his penchant for condensed milk and sugar cereals but he wasn’t quite as clever as he thought.”

“That’s because you put it on the top shelf where I couldn’t get to it.” Bruce smiled in remembrance. 

Faith look confused. “What’s condensed milk?”

Alfred went to the pantry and grabbed a small can. “It’s used primarily in baking pies but it has other uses too.” Alfred stated kindly. 

Faith looked at the can and shrugged. “Like the Pumpkin Pie you made before?”

Alfred nodded and Faith’s face perked up in interest. “Well, that was the best pie I’ve ever had so maybe this condensed milk has merit.” Faith said with conviction, as she put the can back on the counter. 

“I’m glad you think so.” Bruce winked impishly while Faith just rolled her eyes. She finally noticed Bruce was dressed in his three piece suit and her eyes widened in appreciation. 

“Off to make more billions?” Faith quipped sarcastically. 

“That was the general idea. Lucius runs the company very well, but there’s a board meeting today that I need to be present at.”

Faith’s gaze narrowed as she wiped her hands on a towel and leaned back against the counter. “Okay, Wayne. What aren’t you telling me?”

Bruce sighed, not wanting to keep things from Faith. “Wayne Enterprises was approached a few months ago by Miranda Tate for a joint venture. I was seriously considering it before I found out her true identity and the initial proposal—the board seemed interested so Miranda is flying in today for the meeting.”

Faith nodded, as she stared off thinking. “This proposal, if the board were to accept what would that give her?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, would she get a spot on the board?”

Bruce shook his head. “It doesn’t work that way.”

Faith smirked. “So, if it was me? And I wanted to take you out? I would come to you with an olive branch while I secretly wormed my way into your company. How would she do that?”

Bruce’s eyes widened as he smiled in appreciation. “She’d have to buy stock in the company.”

“How much stock do you have that you control?” Faith asked. 

“I own over 55% of the stock and control the majority interest in the company.”

“So your board, do they all own the remaining 45%?” Bruce nodded. “She’s going to go after someone on the board, if she hasn’t already. If I were you I’d check into each one; see who might know Miranda or who she’s approached. How much stock would she need to get a seat on the board?”

Bruce thought for a moment. “Most of the board members have a 3-8% stake.”

“She’s going to announce today that she has bought the shares from someone on your board. I’d bet my Slayer Powers on it and if that’s the case, you’ll need to be prepared.”

Bruce sauntered over and gave Faith a kiss on her lips in appreciation. “Have I told you today how beautiful you are?”

“I do think you mentioned it this morning, but it’s always nice to hear it again. I’ll get Angel to look into her contacts more closely. If she’s League...she’s playing the revenge game and she’s going to do it by trying to win your trust before she stabs you in the back. Keep your friends close...”

“And your enemies closer.” Bruce finished with a nod. “I’ll be home soon. Make sure you eat something and talk to Angel.”

“I will. Willow thinks she finally has a location on Jon Logerquist’s home here in Gotham but I promise not to go until you get back home...deal?”

“Deal.” Bruce gave Faith a heated kiss and turned to leave before Faith stopped him just as he was near the doorway. 

“She’s not working alone. Someone either on the board or who wants your company ruined, is helping her if she already has the stock she needs, cause she’d have to have an in somewhere. Find out who has the most to gain by taking you down. He or she is probably the guilty party. Also if she has a company of her own? Turnabouts fair play.”

Bruce smirked wickedly before he said with feeling. “You really should think about going into business beautiful. I think you have a natural talent for it.”

Faith waved her hand like the thought was an irritant. “Please. I’d be so bored. No one to stake or decapitate? Where’s the fun in that? Besides, combat tactics are very similar to business ones. I’d imagine it’s why you do so well.” Faith’s breath suddenly caught as she clutched her head in pain as images from her dream last night flashed through her minds eye. 

Bruce, looked at her in worry. “What is it?”

“Bruce? Who is Dr. Pavel?”

Bruce’s breath hitched and his eyes widened as he looked at Faith in wonder. “He’s a Russian nuclear physicist. He’s working on a Nuclear Fusion reactor—the first of its kind.”

Faith nodded. “I think I had a dream about him last night. I didn’t know why or what it meant, mostly because my dreams have been all over the place lately...”

“And this dream?”

Faith sighed as she sat down and gave Bruce a wary look. “A man? At least I think he was one. He had some kind of metal attached to his face and I saw a plane and this man talking to someone he called Dr. Pavel.”

“Okay. I’ll look into it.” Bruce promised, and as he walked out of the kitchen to head for Gotham, he pulled his phone out and made a few quick phone calls.

When Bruce got to Wayne Enterprises, Lucius joined him in Bruce’s office before the Board Meeting was set to begin. 

“I looked into what you asked me to Mr. Wayne, and it would seem Miss Lehane was correct. Miranda Tate purchased Fredericks stock a little over two weeks ago. It seems Fredericks has cancer, and is getting all his affairs in order. As far as to whom might be helping Miss Tate? We’ve had a few runs in with Daggett Industries this past year. We’ve gained several defense contracts and other patents that they’ve also coveted.”

Bruce nodded. “So, Miranda Tate is working with Daggett. Look into Daggett’s portfolio and see where we might gain some leverage. Also, I want a prospectus on Miranda Tate’s company. I’m going to have Angel look into it as well. I plan on taking them both out simultaneously. Were you able to get that information on Dr. Pavel?”

Lucius nodded, handing Bruce over a folder. Skimming through the contents, Bruce’s eyes widened as he read through the information. “He’s much closer to fusion technology than anyone realizes. Keep this quiet. I want to approach the man myself and see if I can procure his research discreetly.”

“Very well Mr. Wayne. I’ll see you in the boardroom in a few minutes.”

Bruce nodded and watched Lucius as he left before he picked up his phone and made a quick call. 

On the third ring, Angel picked up. “Hey Bruce, Faith just called me. What can I do for you?”

“I need all the information you have on this Bane person you’d mentioned from before. Also, I’m sure Faith told you about Miranda Tate?”

“Yes, she did. Were you able to confirm anything useful?”

“As a matter of fact, Faith was right. She just managed to get a 6% share of Wayne Enterprises by buying out one of my long time board members. He’s dying and getting his affairs in order. I need a favor if you’re up for it.”

“Depends. Wolfram and Hart has extensive resources but nothing near Wayne Enterprises.”

“First, I need to use your company as a shell, to purchase stock in Tate’s company as well as Daggett Industries—enough for a hostile takeover of both companies when the time comes. If all goes well, it would add sufficient resources for Wolfram and Hart. Second, I need any background information you can get me on Talia al Ghul or Miranda Tate—known associates, business interests—anything I can use. Lastly, Bane? Whatever you have on him. I think Faith may have had a Slayer dream about him and a Dr. Pavela and I need to know if he is in Gotham.”

“I think I can make all that work. Send me the necessary information when you get a chance, and I’ll have my team work on the rest of it ASAP.”

“Thanks Angel. I owe you one.”

Angel chuckled softly. “You keep making Faith happy and we will call it even Wayne...good luck!”

Bruce clicked off his phone before it rang again almost immediately and he smiled softly at the name on the screen before he picked it up. “Hey baby, what can I do for you?”

“This is probably going to sound like something you’ve already realized, but I just thought I’d mention that Miranda Tate is Talia al Ghul, Ra’s daughter and League...she probably knows what your alter ego is, or suspects it. I just thought I’d mention it before you go into your meeting. You haven’t gone in yet, have you?”

Bruce sat back and stared out the window, kicking himself as he’d realized he hadn’t exactly thought of that possibility, but Faith was probably right. He smiled to himself as he chuckled into the phone. “If I ever forget to tell you everyday how beautiful and extraordinary you are, you have my permission to remind me—in any way you see fit.”

Faith laughed over the phone, which caused Bruce’s smile to widen. “Well, that’s a deal. I just have one more question and then I’ll let you go.”

“What’s that?”

“You’d failed to mention my mug was all over the papers a few days ago—and apparently it’s big news. But what I’m wondering was, when you were with the League? Did you ever hear of the Watcher’s Council mentioned or Slayers? I only bring it up, because if Miranda knows who I am things just got a bit more complicated. I’m thinking it’s unlikely, but just thought I’d mention it. You looked good in the paper by the way. I looked like a fucking damsel in distress and it doesn’t make me happy Wayne, just so you know.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that beautiful, as I wasn’t worried about anything other than getting you home and healed. As for the League, Ra’s never mentioned the Watcher’s Council or Slayers with me so I’m doubtful it was common knowledge within the League. But you’re right—we shouldn’t assume anything. Did you eat breakfast?”

“Nice change of subject, but yes. I had four pancakes, which turned out fantastic by the way, so thanks for asking. Tomorrow Alfred is going to show me how to make crepes.”

“Well, that’s definitely something to look forward to. I love you Faith.”

The phone got very quiet as Bruce heard Faith’s breathing on the other end. “I know it. I’m not quite ready to say it yet but just know that I really care for you Bruce. More than anyone I’ve ever known and if you let that bitch get the better of you, I swear to God I’m so going to kick your ass!”

Bruce’s face broke out into a wide smile and felt his heart burst within his chest. “Yes Ma’am.” 

“Good. Now go be your bad ass Bruce Wayne self and I’ll see you when you get home. I still owe you a favor if memory serves.”

“That you do. I’ll see you soon.”

Bruce hung up the phone and stared at the screen for a moment before he stood up and straightened his suit; putting on his best bored, unaffected expression. For the moment he held the upper hand, and he fully intended to win this game, or he wasn’t Bruce fucking Wayne.

Sauntering into the board room, Bruce was greeted by several of the board members who were present and could see Lucius standing over by the window talking to Fredericks. The man didn’t look well at all and when his eyes met Bruce’s, the man nodded and Bruce returned the gesture. 

Soon almost everyone had arrived and it wasn’t until the meeting was about to commence that Miranda Tate made her grand entrance. Bruce inwardly smirked at how poised and elegant the woman appeared, but knowing her origins as he did now, Bruce had to admit he was somewhat impressed with her theatricality and deception. Very reminiscent of the League.

Fredricks went over and greeted the woman amiably, and guided her to the table before making formal introductions. 

“Mr. Wayne, esteemed board members—please allow me to introduce you all to Miss Miranda Tate of Tate Conglomerate; a philanthropic company dedicated to green research and development. She has taken over my shares of Wayne Enterprises, due to personal reasons; I will be stepping down from the board immediately.”

Bruce nodded at Fredericks and discreetly noticed the looks on the other board members faces. Most were shocked by the news but there were a couple of members who seemed to be unfazed by the news. Bruce made a mental note to check more into their backgrounds before he stood and with a welcoming smile on his face, walked over and gave Fredericks a pat on the back. 

“We will definitely miss you around here, my friend. You’re guidance over these many years has always been appreciated and I know I speak for many of the members here that you will be sorely missed.”

Fredericks swallowed emotionally and shook Bruce’s hand. “Your father would’ve been very proud of you Mr. Wayne.”

Bruce bowed his head humbly and saw the looks of approval on most of the board members faces before he turned his attention to the woman before him. “Welcome to Wayne Enterprises, Miss Tate.” Bruce extended his hand and to her credit, Miranda smiled politely and took it instantly, shaking his hand firmly. Bruce had to admit, if he hadn’t known whom she was, he’d have never guessed that she wanted to destroy him.

“Mr. Wayne,” Miranda spoke in a cultured accent, “I thank you for the warm welcome. I’m very much looking forward to getting to know Wayne Enterprises from the ground up.”

Bruce inwardly smirked at the veiled threat. “Well, I’m sure Mr. Fox would be more than willing to answer any questions you might have. He’s quite knowledgeable about the company and likes to remind me often how indispensable he is.”

Lucius grinned and nodded in welcome while the other board members laughed and chuckled in agreement. Miranda’s eyes flashed momentarily before her face took on that placid pleasing quality. “That would be most welcome.” Miranda said pleasantly. 

Bruce gestured for Miranda to take a seat and did the gentlemanly thing by pulling her chair out making sure she was situated before he went back to his own seat. The meeting commenced and it wasn’t until right before the end that Miranda spoke up. 

“I was hoping that I might be able to interject for a moment.”

Bruce nodded and Miranda took out a folder from her briefcase and handed it to Lucius. “I have some ideas that would make Wayne Enterprises more sustainable in green energy and would hope that each of the members might take the time to look over my prospectus before the next board meeting. If any of you have questions or wish to offer feedback, I’d be very interested in hearing from each of you personally.”

Lucius turned and raised an eyebrow at Bruce, who was just sitting there complacently as he watched Miranda try and schmooze his board. 

Bruce took the folder from Lucius and nodded. “I would very much be interested in your thoughts on green technology, Miss Tate. I’ve been looking into it as well, so any information you might be able to add to that would be welcome.”

Miranda nodded and smiled in what Bruce assumed was a reasonably disingenuous way, but seemed to win over a few of the board members. The majority still looked a bit skeptical at the newcomer. 

“Let’s table this for now,” Lucius stated firmly, “and I will get the necessary information to all of you by the end of next week if that is agreeable?” The board nodded en mass and Bruce stood up, making sure to walk around the room and talk to each member briefly before leaving for his office. He wasn’t there but 10 minutes, when there was a knock on his door. Looking up, his assistant peered in and smiled hesitantly. 

“What is it Kathy.”

“I’m sorry to bother you Mr. Wayne, but Miss Tate wished to speak with you.”

Bruce nodded. “Send her in Kathy.”

A few moments later, Miranda walked into the office and Bruce rose and gestured for her to take a seat on the couch near the window, where he joined her. “Miss Tate, can I get you something to drink?”

Miranda shook her head. “No thank you Mr. Wayne; and please do call me Miranda. We are going to be working together after all.”

Bruce smiled politely and bowed his head. “Then please, call me Bruce. What can I do for you today?”

“I had hoped to see if you might be interested in attending a Tate Conglomerate function next weekend for my foundation. I understand the Wayne Foundation is quite active in philanthropic efforts, primarily sustainable farming and water conservation. My foundation is working on an outreach program into third world countries that focuses on protecting water resources and providing clean drinking water to compromised communities. I would consider it a personal favor if you might consider putting the support of Wayne Enterprises behind it.”

Bruce had to admit, Miranda had done her homework and her delivery was smooth with just the right amount of faux nervousness. “It sounds like a very worthwhile endeavor and normally I would be more than happy to put my personal support behind it, but I’m afraid now is not the best time.”

“Oh, forgive me. I did see the newspaper article earlier this week. The young woman? Is she alright?”

Bruce nodded politely. “She’s doing much better, thank you.” 

Miranda’s body language gave her away in that moment and she looked a bit irritated—either from having her plans thwarted or by not getting any additional information, so Bruce decided to see what she might know of Faith’s background and threw her a bone. 

“Faith was fortunate that she hadn’t been injured more seriously, but I wouldn’t feel right attending without her by my side. I’m sure you can understand.”

“Of course!” Miranda said with faux feeling and Bruce almost smirked at how earnest she looked in her fake concern. “What does Miss Lehane do?”

So she had read the paper? Or was it something else entirely? Bruce had looked extensively into Faith’s background and hadn’t found much if anything at all. If Miranda had done the same, it was likely she’d come to the same conclusion he had...that Faith was either hiding something big or had enough resources to make herself untraceable. Either option would’ve raised a red flag. Miranda also would likely know he was Batman, Faith was right about that. So she would suspect that he’d had Faith investigated at some point. This could be used to his advantage. 

“She works at Wolfram and Hart as a consultant and she did some valuations for me not too long ago for insurance. She’s quite the weapons expert among other things.”

Miranda’s eyes widened in complete shock and her face lost a bit of its color, and it wasn’t disingenuous—so there it was—she had no clue of Faith’s origins. If she had known Faith was a Slayer, that information wouldn’t have come as quite the shock it had. 

Miranda cleared her throat subtly before she asked, “That’s a very interesting field. How did she become so well versed?”

“Faith was orphaned at a young age and was taken in by a family friend and home schooled for much of her life. From what she’s shared, the curriculum wasn’t traditional by any means.”

Miranda seemed to ponder this for a moment before she nodded reluctantly. Bruce smiled inwardly. He’d just given Faith a plausible backstory that couldn’t be refuted. She had been orphaned and while that was public knowledge, what happened after was not. If she’d been home schooled that would’ve explained the lack of public school records and lack of diploma. Also it would show that Faith didn’t put much stock into formal education and would likely have sought out alternative study opportunities for her expertise. If anything, it might give Miranda a bit of pause as Faith would be perceived as an unknown variable and the League was nothing if not methodical. You would never attack an opponent without knowing all their strengths and weaknesses first. Bruce had just bought himself some additional time, as it would take Miranda time and resources to investigate Faith’s origins and even then, she may not come up with anything substantial. Perhaps when the time was right, Bruce with Faith and Angel’s help, could concoct a suitable backstory. 

“Well, I won’t take up anymore of your time Bruce. If you change your mind about the party I can have my assistant send the information to your secretary.”

Bruce politely nodded. “Perhaps it would be good to send it along in any case. Even if I can’t attend I’d still be happy to make a donation. If you would like some feedback on potential Gotham donors send the guest list as well. I’m sure I could offer some insight that might be useful.”

Miranda smiled warmly and nodded her head in thanks. “That would be lovely, I will make sure to do that.”

“Excellent.” Bruce responded. “Let me walk you out as I’m heading home for the day.”

“Of course.” Miranda stood up, allowing Bruce to escort her to the hallway where Lucius was discreetly waiting. 

“Ah Mr. Fox, if you’re not too busy perhaps you might take this opportunity to answer any questions Miss Tate might have. I’m afraid I need to get home.”

“Of course Mr. Wayne. Miss Tate, please come with me.”

Bruce watched Lucius escort Miranda to his office before he noticed his secretary’s uneasy look so he called in back into his office. 

“Kathy, are you familiar with Miss Tate?”

Kathy looked a bit nervous and Bruce’s gaze narrowed as he sat back in his chair. 

Kathy sighed. “Not as such Mr. Wayne and I don’t want to talk out of turn, but there’s something that doesn’t quite sit right with her.”

Bruce leaned forward and raised an eyebrow in question. “In what way?”

“As you know I always keep my eyes and ears open and I’ve heard her name mentioned quite a bit recently amongst some of the secretaries for a few of the board members. She approached Marcus Bentley and Darius Petersen before she managed to procure the stock from Fredericks, Sir. All three men are the longest tenured board members with the highest stock in the company outside of yourself. I just thought it was suspicious.”

“Why didn’t you come to me with this information sooner?”

“Because honestly, I never thought any of those men would sell their shares. They are far too loyal to you and your Father’s memory. I just heard about Mr. Fredericks illness, Sir. I’m very sorry.”

Bruce sighed and nodded. “Kathy, I need you to be my eyes and ears. Whatever you feel seems suspicious, you report it to me or Mr. Fox directly. Be discreet, okay?”

“I can do that Mr. Wayne.”

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow.”


	33. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith and Bruce have a heart to heart which leads to Faith making a startling realization and a miscalculation.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine......

When Bruce returned to the Manor it was a couple hours before dinner time and Faith was no where to be found. He was beginning to think she’d decided to go exploring without him, even though she’d promised she wouldn’t, when he found Alfred coming up from the Bat Cave.

“Master Bruce...I hadn’t realized you were home. If your looking for Miss Faith, she in down in the caverns with the others.”

Bruce sighed and nodded. “How is she feeling?”

Alfred smiled fondly. “She is feeling stronger if what I walked in on a few minutes ago was any indication.”

Bruce rose an eyebrow and moved over to the Bat Cave entrance before descending below ground. When he’d reached the bottom and moved into the lower chamber, he heard the sounds of metal clashing as it reverberated throughout the confined space. 

When he came into the clearing, he smirked at the site before him. Faith and Buffy were sparing together, each had a sword of some kind and they were fighting at a furious pace on the elevated platform. Both Slayers were dressed in fitted clothing, with boots and hair pulled back. Bruce sat back and watched for a while, impressed at how lethal both Slayers were. He had seen them fight side by side, but watching them now, sparring against each other—it was obvious that each one had a style all her own. Buffy’s style was aggressive and forceful. She took the offensive more often than not. But for every attack, Faith countered it seamlessly, her arm an extension of the sword and her motions were fluid and fierce. She was patient. Never allowing Buffy to enter her space when Buffy pushed, but drew her in purposefully—and then it happened—Faith spectacularly disarmed Buffy with a feint before she arched her elbow into Buffy’s downswing, bringing her sword up at the exact mid-height of the downstroke and cutting across it in a quick horizontal movement that shattered Buffy’s sword and left the blonde Slayer holding the hilt of her weapon in shock. 

“Where did you learn that?” Buffy grinned in glee.

“I’ve been practicing—a lot B. Sometimes I think it was all I did for the last few years.”

“Nice.” Buffy looked over and saw Bruce watching the two of them closely. “I think we have company.”

Faith turned around and saw Bruce smirking at her. “Hey. How was the meeting?” 

Bruce smiled fondly at Faith as she sauntered over and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “You were right beautiful. Miranda did end up buying stock from one of my board members.”

Faith’s gaze darkened ominously. “Who was it?”

“His name is Fredericks, and he was very loyal to the Wayne Family but he has cancer and apparently sold his shares to Miranda.”

“That’s convenient. Why didn’t he offer them to you first?”

Bruce had thought about that too, and didn’t have an answer that made sense but Faith interjected before he could speak. “She had something he needed. Either that, or she blackmailed or threatened him or his family.”

Bruce nodded thoughtfully. “He seemed genuine in his praise of Miranda when he announced his retirement.”

Faith gave Buffy a look, which had Bruce wondering if they were having some sort of silent communication before Buffy spoke up. “Did she approach anyone else either before or after this Fredericks?”

Bruce nodded. “Two others. Both whom have the largest individual stakes and have been on the board the longest.”

“So loyal to you?” Faith interjected and Bruce nodded again. “Well, she’s a right piece of work. Going after those who are most loyal to you—take them out means less resistance when she makes her move. How much stock would she need to initiate a takeover?”

“A takeover would only happen one of two ways: through a tender offer, which means that the bidder proposes to purchase the target company’s stock at a premium fixed price or she’d have to acquire the majority of the stock on the open market.”

“Or devalue the stock in some way? Wouldn’t that work too?” Faith asked and Bruce smiled in appreciation at his girlfriend. 

“Yes. If somehow the stock was devalued, it would make it ripe for a corporate takeover.”

Willow perked up at that moment. “I know a bit about business and if somehow they got ahold of your fingerprints, they could access the stock exchange as you and make futures short call trades that would margin your company to the point where it couldn’t sustain the losses—essentially bankrupting you. However, if you were to secretly change your access to someone else, even if they did manage to get your prints, they couldn’t use them.”

“So you think that’s their plan, Will?” Buffy asked seriously. 

Willow shrugged. “It’s the quickest, easiest way to do it. And since they’re not likely to care about the legalities of it, they could very well be planning something along those lines. We could either have you transfer your access Bruce, or I could magically alter your fingerprints temporarily—at least until Miranda Tate is out of the picture.”

Bruce chuckled in appreciation. “I can see now why you’ve all been able to defeat so many foes. All of you are quite impressive individually, but together your skills are unbeatable.”

All three women blushed at Bruce’s compliment as he continued. “I think it would be wise to have you alter my fingerprints for now. I’ll make arrangements to have my offices, here and my penthouse sterilized. They’d need a fresh set of fingerprints so perhaps that was why Miranda came to my office today.”

“What did she want?” Faith asked lowly. 

“To invite me to her foundation party next weekend. She’s quite convincing in her faux overtures. If I hadn’t found out she was League, I might’ve believed her story.”

“Pretty is she?” Faith mocked.

“Not as beautiful as you.” Bruce grinned back while Faith muttered ‘jerk’ under her breath. “However, the good news is after our little conversation, I’m convinced she has no idea of your true identity Faith.”

“That’s something I suppose. So she buys stock just to watch it burn?” Faith shook her head. “She couldn’t be the one to buy up the shares in the vacuum left after all the dust settled so whose the lackey?”

Bruce chortled at Faith’s description. “Daggett Industries.”

“So does Mr. Daggett own the majority share in his company like you do?”

Bruce grinned and shook his head in the negative. “He has the largest stake—about a 35% share.”

“Well, what would you say if we played a little bait and switch? Or would that go against Batman’s ethics?”

“You mean to use Daggett’s own fingerprints against him if they attempt to do what Willow is suggesting they might?”

Faith just shrugged indifferently, but her eyes gave her away. “You really should think about going into business beautiful. If it wasn’t for being a Slayer, I’d say you’ve missed your calling.”

“Eh...I’ve read the Art of War one too many times.”

Willow’s eyes got big and Buffy choked on a laugh. “You’ve read that book?”

“Yes Red...Faith can read, despite evidence to the contrary. Just because I’ve never finished high school doesn’t mean I’m an idiot.”

“No one said different.” Bruce came over and gathered Faith into his arms, knowing how touchy this subject was for her and felt her immediately relax in his embrace. 

“Sorry Faith, I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Five by five Willow. I think I’m going to go upstairs for a while. Maybe see if I can help Alfred with dinner.”

Bruce watched Faith leave the Bat Cave and sighed to himself. When he looked over at Willow, she seemed despondent and Buffy was just staring off into space. When Willow’s eyes met his, Bruce just shook his head. “She knows you didn’t mean anything by it Willow. Faith just has a hard time dealing with things that make her feel insecure.”

Willow nodded unhappily. “I didn’t mean to make her feel bad Bruce...”

“I know, and she knows it too. I’m going to head back upstairs too. Faith mentioned that you found the old home site where the weapon might be located.”

Willow gestured towards the computer console that Bruce had given her access to. She clicked on a few buttons and brought up the same site near Arkham that Faith had been concerned with. 

“That’s next to Arkham.” Bruce pointed out and Buffy nodded. 

“That what I thought too. There was an abandoned building and an empty lot—makes sense that’s where Jon Logerquist’s home would be.”

Bruce contemplated this for a minute before he spoke, “Are you going to head out there tonight?”

“No, Faith thought it would be good for all of us to go. If we are searching a home, it might help to have multiple sets of eyes.”

“That’s probably not a bad idea.” Bruce said firmly before he turned his attention back to Willow. “Angel’s getting me some information on Miranda Tate, but perhaps you could look into both her and Daggett Industries for me. I think it might be wise to have as much information as I can get.”

Willow smiled and nodded. “I could do that, sure.”

Bruce thanked Willow and made his way back to the main level of the Manor, intending to find his Slayer.

When he got to the kitchen, Alfred was there but Faith was no where to be found. 

“Everything alright Master Bruce?”

“Yes Alfred, did Faith come through here?”

“No Sir, I haven’t seen her.” Alfred said with a tinge of worry. “She didn’t injure herself again?”

Bruce shook his head. “No, she’s fine—at least physically. I’m heading upstairs, if you see her tell her I’m looking for her.”

“I will do that, Sir.” 

Bruce left the kitchens and headed for his rooms, but when he got there, Faith wasn’t there either. Sighing in exasperation, he was about to leave when he noticed a window open over in the far corner of the room. Going over and peering out, Bruce smirked when he saw his Slayer out on the grounds, running.

Going back into the closet and changing into his running gear, Bruce went downstairs and out the back of the Manor, intent on catching up with Faith. 

It took a while, but eventually Bruce was able to reach her on the outskirts of the property near the small copse of forest on the northern part that bordered a small river that led towards protected land. Moving alongside Faith, Bruce kept pace quite easily and the two ran in a companionable silence for a while when Faith finally slowed down and stopped back near where they had started. Bruce realized, they had ran the entire property perimeter in just over two hours, which was pretty good. He’d hadn’t had a good run like that in a while. 

Faith sat down on a stone bench and patted the spot next to her, which he took immediately. After a few moments Bruce kissed the top of her head as she leaned into his shoulders. 

“You okay?” Bruce asked with concern laced in his voice. 

“I’m fine, just thinking. I go running when I need to think.”

“And what were you thinking about?”

Faith sighed but didn’t speak for a few moments and when she did her voice was laced with emotion. “When Wood and I were together, I had made the decision to go back and finish my GED, maybe take some classes but then he left and I decided why bother. It just didn’t seem important anymore. I’ve never really thought about what my life might look like because all I ever saw myself was a Slayer. I figured I’d die when the time came and it was fine, I was okay with it, you know?”

Bruce nodded and kissed Faith’s forehead again, waiting for her to finish her train of thought. After a few more moments she spoke again, but this time her voice was even more subdued. “I’ve done a lot of reading on my own but I’ve never seen myself as someone whose smart—not like Willow or even Buffy. Now with everything happening, all I can think about, is for the first time I think I want something more—but I don’t know what that is—or if it’s even a good idea to get my hopes up for that.”

“Faith, I believe you can do anything you put your mind to. You’ve spent so much time not believing in yourself and I don’t know how to make you see yourself differently.”

“I know, and it’s going to take me time to figure all this out for myself. But I’m grateful for your patience with me.”

Bruce reached his arm around and brought Faith closer as he tilted up her face so he could see her eyes which were filled with so many conflicting emotions, it was hard to keep ahold of just one. 

“If you want to do anything, follow any path that interests you—I will support you. Your options are only limited by yourself beautiful and I’d meant it when I said you missed your calling. You have a natural talent for business, but whatever ultimately captures your interest is fine.”

Faith smirked. “Well, if this thing with Danzalthar gets resolved and we take down Miranda Tate and her crew, I’m not sure what that’s going to leave me to do. If the seal really is the source of all the evil in Gotham do you think the city will still need Batman when this is all over?”

Bruce thought about it for a few moments and then sighed. 

“I had hoped when Harvey had taken over as District Attorney that the time for Batman to permanently fall into the shadows had come. You were right that night when you said those things about Rachel. She had promised me that when Gotham no longer needed Batman we could be together. The night before she died, she came to me and I was going to turn myself in, out the Batman for good—but Harvey pleaded with Batman that there was another way and I agreed. Rachel wrote me a letter after Harvey had decided to tell the press he was the Batman, told me she’d chosen Harvey after all and that she was going to marry him. She gave the note to Alfred to give to me, which he did eventually after her death. For months afterwards, I thought about nothing but those last few weeks of Rachel’s life. Could I have done things differently, made better choices? But in the end I’d realized that my decision to become the Batman was to try and make Gotham safer so another child didn’t have to see their own parent’s murdered right in front of them. Now that I know that’s there’s a possible reason for all this? That the evil that’s always been here has poisoned Gotham to what it’s become? It’s hard to imagine Gotham ever being anything other than it is but if that day truly comes when this is all done, I’ll gladly hang up the cape and cowl and call it good with no regrets.”

Faith sat there and listened to Bruce’s words. Feeling both touched that he trusted her enough to share something so personal and insecure over Bruce’s obvious love for Rachel. The inflection of his voice when he talked about her was almost reverent and it was definitely difficult to not feel disheartened a bit. Faith had tried to take Spike’s words to heart and realize that being jealous of a dead woman really did her little credit. Bruce’s life before she showed up was complex, more than most and he’d dealt with it the only way he knew how—which was to try and fight back the best he could. He had a code, one in which he’d stayed true to and that alone made him a much better man than most. 

Faith was still thinking when Bruce whispered softly, “You’re awfully quiet.”

Looking up into Bruce’s hazel eyes, Faith saw worry, sadness and apprehension—but there was love too. Faith smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring way and responded, “Just processing. I don’t think I’ve ever really realized how similar you and I are. Both orphaned, I saw a woman who was like a mother murdered in front of me—then you, with your mom and dad. I think Bruce, the way you’ve chosen to deal with your rage and anger is really something to be proud of. I don’t know much about Rachel, but she obviously cared to make a difference in her job, trying to make Gotham safer too. I can’t imagine how hard that would be in a place like Gotham and if I had to guess why she ended up choosing Harvey wasn’t because she couldn’t stand by you, I think it’s because she was afraid.”

Bruce looked down at Faith in confusion, his eyes scrunching together as he frowned deeply, his eyes and voice fused with anger. “Why would you think Rachel was afraid? She was never afraid of anything growing up. She fought the gangsters and tried to make Gotham safer. You just don’t understand what you’re talking about.”

“It’s not a criticism Bruce.” Faith sighed as she stood up and faced Bruce, seeing the tension in his face and almost kicking herself for speaking up, but in for a penny... “But she was scared. Of the darkness inside of you. Batman isn’t all warm and fuzzy. He’s brutal and a symbol of fear. I’m pretty sure it’s why you chose it, right? Spark dread into your enemies?” Faith glowered and Bruce nodded once. “For someone whose never had to live in the darkness, eat and breath it every day somedays, how could she ever hope to understand it? The other choice is safer. Harvey was safer.” Faith shook her head as Bruce stood up, and she put her hand out to stop him. He seemed to understand, as he sat back down and looked at Faith warily. 

“I know you say you love me? But you still love Rachel too and maybe a part of you always will. But talking about her with you is not easy for me either. I want to be supportive and not insecure, but you don’t make it easy, Wayne.”

“Faith...” Bruce whispered out in apology but Faith took a step back and he saw her entire body close off. 

“You don’t need to apologize to me. Not about this, but you do need to be honest with yourself and I’m not sure you’ve completely done that yet.”

“You’re wrong Faith.” Bruce stated unequivocally. “Alfred said something to me this morning and he was right. I never fought for Rachel. I wasn’t willing to compromise myself being Batman to make her happy. That’s not how I feel about you. I’m not willing to let you go, and I’ll fight for this...for us, for as long as it takes.”

Faith sighed. “That’s not what I’m saying. I just think you still need to deal with whatever this is with Rachel. Guilt, remorse...fuck, if I know! But there’s something inside you that’s still locked away where she’s concerned. I can see it because I’m right there with you. I’m not sure I know how to love someone. How does that work? Would I even recognize it? At least you’ve had that experience. I’ve never had that, so who is the more fucked up of the two of us? I’d bet your ridiculous bank account it’s not you. I’ve never known normal—ever—and being with you is the closest I’ve ever felt to it. I’m afraid too, Bruce. Not of your darkness—never that. It’s that I don’t know how to live in the light and make a permanent life there. That’s how I know what Rachel must’ve felt, because she’s the exact opposite of me.”

“That’s not true Faith.” Bruce said sternly. “You have goodness inside of you. You just need to believe in yourself, and allow yourself to be happy.”

Faith nodded. “And you need to give yourself permission to let go of Rachel if that’s what you really want, and the guilt that’s still eating you alive. It’s far easier giving out advice than taking it, isn’t it?” And with that, Faith turned and ran back to the Manor, leaving a stunned Bruce staring after her as he pondered over her words.

When Faith returned to the Manor, she leapt up into the window of the bedroom and grabbed a change of clothes before taking a quick shower and heading down to the kitchens. Bruce hadn’t followed her and that was probably just as well, because he needed time to think about what she’d said, and Faith was really having a hard time not bolting at the moment. But if she ran away every time things got tough, she was afraid one day, Bruce wouldn’t choose to follow her and that thought brought a tear to her eye and down her cheek as she hastily wiped it away. 

“Is everything alright, Miss Faith?” Alfred said softly, while Faith just nodded her head and sighed sadly. 

“I’m fine Alfred. I was wondering maybe if you could help me with something, though.”

“What is that Miss Faith?”

“Well, I was thinking you might be able to teach me a bit about...etiquette?” Faith blushed deeply and Alfred raised an eyebrow in question. 

“Where did this sudden idea come from?”

Faith’s eyes widened as she realized what Alfred was likely thinking. “Oh, Bruce has no idea and I’d like to keep it that way. I just thought that if I was maybe...sometime...oh, this bites...” Faith cleared her throat and straightened her back with resolve. “I figured it might be helpful to not embarrass myself or Bruce in future social situations that I might have to take part in. If that even happens now...” Faith murmured the last part under her breath but Alfred had heard it, but wisely chose not to comment on it. 

“I would be delighted to help you Miss Faith. You seem to be a rather quick study so I’d imagine you’ll be an old hat in no time at all.”

Faith looked a bit confused, but nodded anyway. “Okay. Thanks Alfred, I appreciate it.”

“Of course Miss Faith. Perhaps we can discuss a few things after dinner later and plan out some time for your tutorials?”

“That’s fine.” Faith said softly. “Do you need any help with dinner?”

Alfred shook his head. “I made pizza for you and your friends, which will be ready in about an hour.”

Faith’s smile lit up the room. “You’re the best Alfred.”

“I’m glad you think so Miss Faith.”

Faith watched the Butler head back for the kitchens before she made her way to the library. When she entered, Faith noticed Dawn sitting in one of the corners reading a book. 

“Hey Dawnie, reading anything interesting?”

Dawn looked up and smiled. “It’s a book Wesley gave me on Ancient Blood Rituals and Sacrifices and it’s kinda creepy, but very interesting.”

“Leave it to Wesley to have a book like that.”

“Well, Giles has been training me to be a Watcher, but if this thing works, I will have to find something else to do.”

Faith nodded as she perused through the shelves, looking for something to read. “You okay with that?”

“Sure.” Dawn shrugged. “I mean, it’s for the better right? Evil can’t be banished altogether, but even if the seals are quieted, I’d imagine good things will come from that. Maybe Buffy could get married someday, have kids...who knows right?”

Faith thought about what Dawn was saying and it did make sense. If the seals were quieted, Buffy if she was left as the only Chosen One, still might be able to have a happy life. What about her, did she want those things? Marriage, a family? Was she even crazy thinking about that stuff when in all reality, she was likely going to die?

Dawn must’ve sensed Faith’s unease because she stood up and came over, gently placing a reassuring hand on Faith’s arm. “You’re going to survive this Faith.”

Faith’s gaze locked with Dawn’s and the younger woman could see the worry behind the deep brown eyes. “We don’t know that. Do me a favor Dawnie? If I don’t make it through this? Tell Buffy I’m sorry for everything I’ve put her through and to try and live and be happy. Tell Angel, that I said ‘Thank you’ and that I’ll miss him.”

Dawn nodded sadly. “Okay. What about Bruce?”

Faith’s breath hitched as she thought about what she would possibly say to Bruce. She couldn’t leave it in a letter, that would be too cruel after everything that had happened with Rachel but she needed to do something. “Just tell him that he’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I’m grateful for every moment we’ve spent together.”

“You love him?” Dawn asked softly, her doe eyes questioning as she squeezed Faith’s arm.

“How do you know when you’re in love?”

Dawn sighed and grabbed Faith’s arm and the two went and sat down together by the window. “That’s a hard question, but I guess that only thing I can say is what is the one word you think of when Bruce comes to mind?”

Faith didn’t hesitate, she answered instantly. “Overwhelming. Everything about Bruce is just overwhelming.”

Dawn’s smile brightened as she noticed the soft look in Faith’s eyes, the way they shone with emotion and feeling that was so unlike her. The earlier tension in her body was gone too, which was highly unusual for Faith as she’d always been edge in some way or another.

“Love is different for all of us but one thing I’ve found to be true for most people would be, do you wish for Bruce’s happiness more than your own?”

Faith just nodded and sighed in resignation. “I do.”

“Then I think you’ve answered your question.”

Looking out the window, Faith noticed the clouds starting to roll in like rain was coming. It was true, she did care about Bruce’s happiness more than her own and wanted good things for him. It gave her much to consider. Faith nodded at Dawn in thanks, and left the library lost in her own thoughts, so much so she didn’t notice that she was in a part of the Manor she hadn’t been to. She stopped along a narrow corridor when she heard a noise and moved back into an alcove that hid her from anyone that might be coming in either direction when she saw a door open and Bruce walk out looking solemn and almost resigned. 

When he was out of sight, Faith wandered over to the door and turned the knob surprisingly finding it unlocked, she went inside and saw an open room with a table in the center with another door at the end. Continuing on, Faith went to the double doors and turned the knob, which was also unlocked and she went inside...her eyes catching on a few things but there was one that made her breath hitch and tears fall from her eyes as she noticed several pictures placed on a dresser. Moving closer, Faith saw a picture of Bruce’s parents, but that wasn’t what made her heart break. Next to that photo, in a place of honor were several pictures that Faith could only assume were of Rachel. One looked to be of she and Bruce as children, but the most recent one must’ve been taken when Bruce had come back to Gotham. Faith stared at the woman with blue eyes and brown hair. She was very pretty...in an understated way and had kind features. It was easy to see why Bruce loved her so much. 

Standing there staring at the photo Faith thought back to Dawn’s words and realized that perhaps she could give Bruce back the woman who truly held his heart. Perhaps if she looked at this as a simple business transaction, it might be easier for her to do what needed to be done.

Resolved, Faith breathed in a fortifying breath and called out, “Whistler, I need to speak with you.”

After a moment, the balance demon appeared. “Slayer, what can I do for you.”

Faith turned around and nodded at the demon in greeting. “I have a proposal I want you bring to the Powers that Be.”

Whistler smiled at Faith knowingly, almost as if he knew what was to come. “What did you have in mind, Slayer?”

A few moments later, after Faith had made her request and Whistler had left, Faith made her way back out to the Manor, never realizing that the entire conversation had been witnessed by someone else.


	34. Plans in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Faith set their plans in motion........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters don’t belong to me......

The remaining week passed by in a blur and before Faith knew it, Gotham was besieged by all the potentials. Angel had offered to house them at Wolfram and Hart and Faith was surprised by how many had answered the summons. 

Bruce had been busy with business, and even though their sex life was as active as ever, Faith felt like he was distancing himself a bit. Oh, he still told her she was beautiful and that he loved her, but she had convinced herself that the look in his eyes had changed. She smiled and acted her part. No one would ever be able to guess that she had decided upon the course of action she had. On occasion, Faith would catch Dawn watching her with a sad look, but she chalked it up to their last conversation. 

Willow and Angel had come through and had all the necessary information to take out both Daggett and Miranda, so Faith decided to focus on that. Her suggestion of using Daggett’s fingerprints against him was still a work in progress, so Faith decided to take matters into her own hands. Willow had altered Bruce’s prints and once his homes and offices were sterilized by cleaning crews from Wolfram and Hart, plans were made for Bruce to attend Miranda’s foundation party that Saturday. He had asked Faith to accompany him and she had reluctantly agreed, Alfred helping her on the down low with etiquette preparations, and by the time the day of the party arrived, Faith felt relatively prepared. 

Bruce had been concerned with Faith ever since their conversation. Every time he’d tried to broach the subject, Faith would just kiss him and tell him everything was fine. Bruce had realized after their talk that Faith was right, he had still been holding onto Rachel—so he went to his parents old rooms in the Manor, where he’d kept a few photos of Rachel and said his goodbyes. He’d then left to ask Alfred to remove the pictures, as he had no reason to leave them there anymore. 

Bruce didn’t miss the fact that some of the light in Faith’s eyes had diminished, and he was determined that once this thing with Miranda Tate was resolved he and Faith were going to sit down and have a heart to heart. 

Standing by the Manor’s entryway, Bruce was fidgeting with his cuff link when his eyes caught the vision coming down the hallway dressed in an exquisite dark burgundy gown. Bruce smiled widely at how beautiful Faith looked, her hair was pulled up into a French chignon and she was wearing the same gloves he’d seen the first night they’d met. That garnered a raised eyebrow, as he wasn’t sure what to think of that. Her makeup was elegant and dramatic and he felt his pants tightening a bit as his eyes raked over Faith’s form lustfully. 

When she was finally within arms reach, Bruce bowed formally taking Faith’s hand and placing a kiss over her knuckles. “You look simply exquisite.”

Faith blushed prettily. “Thank you, Bruce. You look very handsome.”

Bruce winked and offered his arm, noticing several sets of eyes fixated on them and a few faces were openly grinning, except for Dawn, who looked almost angry and sad in equal measure. Bruce’s eyes caught the young woman’s who scowled at him, before she turned away and left the room.

“Are you ready to leave Master Wayne?” Alfred inquired politely, noticing Miss Faith’s nervous gaze and he nodded at her reassuringly. 

“Lead the way, Alfred.” Bruce grinned and led Faith out to the Rolls Royce parked in front of the Manor. Bruce escorted Faith into her seat and then went around to the other side to get in the back seat while Alfred held his door for him. Once ensconced, Alfred got into the drivers seat and headed for Gotham City. 

Faith stared out the window thinking to herself. If she lived, this would have been her life with Bruce and the thought made her feel many things simultaneously. She would’ve never thought of herself in this kind of situation, yet she had to admit it had been a bit of fun getting dressed this evening and having Buffy, Willow, Dawn and Kennedy fuss over her. Even Cordelia had come over, doing her hair and offering words of wisdom in how to deal with nosy people. ‘Be polite,’ she’d said—if someone says something you didn’t want to answer, just smile and say ‘Thank you for your interest, but Bruce and I are very private people.” Cordelia had coached her a few times, in a few different scenarios and by the end, Faith felt a little better prepared for what was to come. This night was essentially a coming out of sorts for her and Bruce and even though things were coming that would change everything, Faith was determined to enjoy this night with Bruce and not disappoint him or embarrass him.

“You’re awfully quiet these days, Beautiful.” Bruce said softly as he reached for Faith’s hand. “Gloves?” Bruce rubbed his hand on Faith’s knuckles, asking the unspoken question with his eyes. 

Faith shrugged. “Don’t want to leave any fingerprints behind, so I thought this might be easier.”

Bruce nodded and smiled genuinely at how cunning Faith was; always thinking two steps ahead. 

“Something else has been bothering you?” Bruce asked again. 

Faith gazed up into Bruce’s hazel eyes and then sighed, deciding to give Bruce some of the truth—enough to hopefully put an end to this line of questioning. “Just nervous. I’ve really never done anything like this before. Crowds aren’t my thing and I’m sure because of the press, many of your associates are going to be nosy. I’m just hoping I don’t embarrass you or myself.”

Bruce nodded in understanding, feeling a bit relieved that Faith’s recent distance was probably more due to her having to move out of her comfort zone.

“Baby, it’s going to be fine. I’ll be with you all evening so there’s no need to worry, okay?”

Faith gazed into Bruce’s eyes, which were filled with warmth and love and she swallowed hard before nodding in response. At that moment, he looked at her exactly as he had the night he’d told her he loved her, and it made her want to scream and cry at the unfairness of it all. 

“Promise?” 

Faith said quietly, almost a whisper and Bruce pulled her into his side and tilted her head up to his to place a soft kiss on her lips. 

“I promise. Always.” 

Before too long, Alfred was pulling up to the Gotham Equinox, a brand new luxury hotel that had just opened not too long ago. Alfred got out of the car and opened the door for his charge, before moving to the other side, opening the door for Miss Faith. The press was out in full force and as soon as they saw Master Bruce, they started yelling and screaming his name. When Master Bruce reached for Faith’s hand, the cameras stated flashing in earnest as Faith came into view. 

“Miss Lehane, Mr. Wayne!?! How long have you two been seeing each other?”

“Mr. Wayne, are you officially off the market?”

“Miss Lehane, how does it feel to be dating one of the richest men in the world?”

The voices blurred into a cacophony of noise as Faith held onto Bruce, her hand clasping his tightly as he maneuvered her expertly from the car and up the walkway, ignoring the questions and placing Faith’s arm firmly into his own. The interest didn’t end there however, as the moment they cleared the hotel entryway, all eyes were scope-locked onto the two of them. Faith plastered her best indifferent expression on her face and walked elegantly at Bruce’s side as several people came up and introduced themselves—very curious as to whom Bruce Wayne’s new paramour was. 

It didn’t take long for Miranda Tate to make an appearance and as luck would have it, she was with John Daggett, Head of Daggett Industries. 

“Bruce! It’s wonderful to see you, I didn’t think you were going to be able to come tonight.”

Bruce smiled politely, although his eyes were a bit aloof. “It seemed like such a great cause, which I’m happy to offer my full support. Miranda, please allow me to introduce you to my girlfriend, Faith Lehane.”

Miranda smiled pleasantly, but her eyes flashed with what Faith would describe as irritation. Faith smirked inwardly to herself. The woman was exotic and beautiful and probably expected to add Bruce Wayne to her many conquests. It’s what she would’ve done in similar circumstances. The man next to her was staring at Faith in open admiration, not making any secret of what his thoughts were and Faith felt Bruce’s arm move around her waist possessively in response, which Miranda didn’t miss either. 

“Miss Lehane, it is lovely to meet you. I’m glad you were able to come this evening after your unfortunate accident.”

Okay bitch...

“It was nothing, truly.” Faith said in her most condescending voice. “Accidents happen all the time.”

Miranda seemed a bit taken aback, but recovered admirably. “Arkham is in such a run down part of Gotham, I would hope after this incident that the city might make some structural improvements to the area if nothing else.”

Faith smiled in response as she nodded in agreement. “I believe that would be a good idea, hopefully no one else will have to wade underground for over 36 hours.”

Miranda’s eyes widened a bit. “Oh dear, I didn’t realize you’d been trapped underground for so long. You look completely healed.”

Faith shrugged indifferently as she replied almost as an after thought. “I’ve had worse. Thank you for your concern, Miss Tate.”

Miranda swallowed a bit nervously and nodded. “Please call me Miranda.”

Faith tilted her head and responded in kind. “Faith then, please. After all, from what Bruce tells me you both will be working together.”

Miranda nodded. “Bruce mentioned you work for Wolfram and Hart and I must admit, I don’t know much about them or what businesses they represent.”

“It’s a worldwide organization and they have varied interests. I’m still learning it all myself.”

Miranda’s tension ebbed a bit as she gestured to the man next to her. “This is John Daggett, Head of Daggett Industries.”

John nodded at Bruce in greeting. “I must say I’m surprised to see you out and about Wayne, especially with such a beauty on your arm. Usually you have a whole squad of models attending to your every whim.”

Bruce smirked at the older man. “When a man finds perfection, he doesn’t need to look elsewhere.”

Daggett’s eyes widened comically while Miranda’s lips pursed unattractively. “How intriguing.” Daggett said, as he gave Faith another leering once over. 

“If you both will excuse us, I’d like to introduce Faith to a few more people this evening.” Bruce said this politely, but his eyes were glaring daggers at Daggett.

“Of course. It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance my dear.” Daggett said in what Faith imagined was some sort of poor attempt at being seductive. 

She just smiled demurely and said, “For me as well.” As Bruce moved her away from the dastardly duo.

When they’d gotten far enough way, Faith murmured to Bruce, “That man makes a Cobra-faced Demon appear charming and appealing.”

Bruce looked down in shock momentarily, before he threw his head back in laughter, causing everyone in the room to watch astounded at Bruce Wayne looking anything but stoic and impeccable. When he grinned down in open admiration at Faith, many of the guests turned to their groups and nodded to each other, whispers were shared and the general consensus was that Bruce Wayne was definitely off the market for good. 

“Have I told you today how beautiful you are?” Bruce said with feeling and Faith blushed as several older socialites who were within ear shot, were openly grinning at she and Bruce, nodding in approval.

“You may have mentioned it when we left home tonight, but it’s always nice to hear it again.” 

“Good. Are you thirsty?”

“Honestly, I’m not one for alcohol but I wouldn’t mind some sparkling water.”

Bruce kissed Faith on her temple before he moved away to go find her a drink. He wasn’t gone for but a moment when Faith felt someone watching her. Looking around discreetly she couldn’t tell where the culprit was coming from. Sending out her Slayer senses, she didn’t fell anything paranormal...so she walked over to a nearby painting and just perused it as she felt the sensation finally ebb. Bruce returned a few moments later and he was quick to notice the tension in Faith’s body. 

Leaning over and handing over her water, Bruce asked in a hushed tone, “Everything okay?”

Faith nodded slightly as she took a sip before she opened her mind up and whispered softly to Bruce, hoping he could hear her. ”Bruce...”

After a couple tries, she felt Bruce’s grip on her arm tighten as he gave her a questioning look. She gazed back up at him and nodded and saw his eyes widen in amazement before his eyes softened in understanding. 

Faith reached out again and said, “We are being watched and I can’t tell by whom. I’m thinking it’s probably over the security feed. Nod if you understand.”

After a second Bruce nodded once, pointing at something near them and leading Faith in that direction. 

As they kept moving, Faith was having a silent one-way conversation with Bruce, realizing they were being watched put another spin on the evening. 

“Whoever it is, isn’t a vampire or demon but has a developed aura if I can feel it.”

Bruce nodded again and he smiled softly at Faith, as he led her over to a group of people who were talking loudly as he leaned over and whispered into her ear, “Bane.”

Faith had seen Angel’s dossier on Bane and to say she was shocked would’ve been an understatement. It was the same man from her dreams and he looked like some kind of steroid freak among other things. He was once League, banished by Ra’s himself for unknown reasons, it it was clear the man was beyond creepy. 

Faith had also had Willow do some recon on the hotel itself including the security system and layout. She knew where the blind spots were in the security feed as well as where the security room itself was located. The hotel had been built by a subsidiary of Tate Conglomerate, which had been discovered just a few days ago after much digging into Miranda’s background. 

Her story was a sad one, which Faith could relate to. Seeing your own mother killed and then kept prisoner for years after in a Hell on earth.....only to escape. Faith had to give the woman props. She was a survivor, much like herself. But the woman enjoyed hurting innocent people and whatever Faith’s shortcomings, the killing of innocents wasn’t on her to do list anymore. 

“Most likely.” Faith whispered back as she and Bruce made their way over to the Buffet spread which was impressive. 

Faith then noticed one of the wait staff who was watching them closely. She was a pretty girl, probably no older than twenty. Dark long brown hair and dark eyes. It was her eyes that gave her away—they were cold, calculating and assessing everything and everyone within the room. It was a look she recognized well. Faith decided to set her glass down and sure enough, she noticed the woman pick it up out of the corner of her eye. So this was the person tasked to get Bruce’s fingerprints. Faith smirked and spoke to Bruce mentally, “We have a winner. Young brunette server to your three o’clock just took my glass. I think she’s been watching us since we got here.”

Bruce grinned at Faith as he pulled her closer and placed a soft kiss on her temple as his eyes gazed over to the young girl who was probably in her early twenties. He grabbed a glass of champagne and pulled Faith along the room, greeting people as they went. Before long Bruce put the glass down and Faith noticed the girl grab the glass after a few moments. Faith smirked inwardly and excused herself from her immediate group claiming she needed to ‘powder her nose.’ Bruce nodded and watched Faith follow the server and before long she was out of sight. Bruce let out a breath he’d been holding, often feeling this sense of dread whenever Faith wasn’t near him, afraid something might happen to her again. 

Faith wasted no time stalking the server until they’d reached the bathroom and Faith discreetly watched the woman move into the ladies room, so Faith followed her. When she entered, the woman had the glass on the changing table, with a cloth napkin under it—getting ready to pull the prints. 

“Interesting job title you must have.” Faith grinned as she crossed her arms at the young woman. 

The other woman, realizing she was caught, made to go after Faith, but it wasn’t even a contest. Faith had her pinned with her hands behind her back in less than 10 seconds. 

“Now, now sweetie...I just want to talk.”

“Fuck you, bitch! I’m not talking to you.”

Faith grinned wider. “Not very friendly. Let me guess? You were either paid by Daggett to get Bruce’s fingerprints or blackmailed. Which one was it?”

The woman stilled instantly as her breath hitched in shock. “How do you know that?”

“Look, I’m going to release you and we are going to have a little chat. I can help you, but if you piss me off, I’m going to take you out, permanently. Are we good?”

The woman looked up into Faith’s eyes warily and swallowed deeply before she nodded, so Faith released her and the woman moved back towards the back wall to get some space. 

“Why don’t we start with your name?” Faith said calmly and watched the woman glare at her before she answered, “Selina.”

“Okay Selina. So which is it, blackmail or one of Daggett’s lackey’s?”

“I’m no one’s lackey.” Selina growled out in indignation. 

“Ah, blackmail...so, Selina, are your loyalties flexible?”

Selina smirked. “I’m adaptable.”

Faith chuckled. “I’m sure you are. Listen, I know about Daggett and his little merry band of misfits and trust me when I tell you that you’d be doing yourself a favor by helping me.”

“You don’t look scary.” Selina mocked. 

“Looks can be deceiving. Maybe you can tell me what Daggett is blackmailing you with, and we can go from there.”

Selina’s eyes narrowed but she hissed out angrily when she answered. “I just want a way out of Gotham, fresh start—clean slate.”

“I can understand that, and if I were to give that to you, would you be willing to do me a solid?”

“You don’t talk like some stuck up socialite bitch to be on the arm of Gotham’s Prince.”

“Born in Boston, orphaned, went to prison. Killed a guy, but the particulars aren’t important. Trust me when I tell you, I’m a complicated girl.”

Selina grinned for a moment before she scoffed. “If you’d really done those things, you wouldn’t be on the arm of Bruce Wayne.”

“Ah, it helps to have what did you call it, a clean slate.” Faith winked and Selina’s eyes widened in appreciation. 

“Your relationship with Wayne, does he know who you really are?”

Faith nodded. “Bruce and I don’t have secrets, but this is getting to be more than I’d bargained for. You help me, I help you.”

“How?” Selina said warily and watched as the older woman smiled almost evilly.

“D’Hoffryn, can you come to me please?”

In a flash, a portal opened in the flooring of the bathroom and then a figure emerged from it. Selina gasped as the ‘thing’ materialized. 

“What the fuck?” Selina gasped in true fear. It would seem whomever this Faith Lehane was, she was in an entirely different league than she was used to.

The blue horned demon looked at Selina with a bored expression, before he turned and bowed to Faith. “Ah, Slayer. It is good to see you again. What can I do for you?”

“Thank you for coming D’Hoffryn.” Faith said politely and the demon nodded again. “This is Miss Selina...”

“Kyle.” The other woman finished. 

“Miss Selina Kyle. It would seem Miss Kyle needs a fresh start, but before that happens there is a job I need her to do for me. Once completed, I would appreciate it if I could call in my favor with you and for you to give Miss Kyle a new identity. No vengeance demon recruitment please. I know you’d be tempted, but I’m afraid I must insist.”

Faith’s voice was polite but her eyes were intense as she talked with the demon, who looked over at the younger woman with consideration before he sighed. “You are calling in your favor for this?” Nodding to the younger woman. “That is most interesting, I would think you might save it for something more important later on.”

Faith grimaced but shrugged before she reached out her mind and instantly linked with D’Hoffryn whose face broke out into a delighted smile as Faith shared her plan with him. After a minute he nodded. “Very well...it will be as you ask.” The demon then looked over to the younger woman in an almost bored expression handing her a pendant. “Wear this, and call my name when you’ve gained the item. I will help you and then my debt to you Slayer is paid.”

“Thank you D’Hoffryn.” Faith said quietly and watched as Selina took the pendant and placed it around her neck under her server wear. In a flash, the demon was gone and Selina was left speechless. 

“What was that?”

“A demon.” Faith said firmly. “And before you think about going back on our little arrangement, that pendant has a magical charm to prevent you from discussing our deal or going back on your word. You get Daggett’s fingerprints to D’Hoffryn, he will substitute them for Bruce’s—with no one the wiser. Once it’s done, you’re free. You fail to live up to our bargain? D’Hoffryn will take you as his own and trust me, spending a millennia as a vengeance demon wouldn’t be my first choice.”

Selina’s face paled as she nodded. Faith went to move out of the bathroom but Selina asked her one final question. “What is a Slayer?”

Faith turned around and grinned. “I’m what the demons, vampires and ugly things in the darkness fear.”

Selina swallowed hard and nodded. “You are aware of Bane?”

Faith waved her hand like she was swatting a pesky fly. “He’s no threat...not to me.”

“Thank you.” Selina said softly. “You have no reason to help me, so why are you?”

Faith thought about it for a second before she responded. “Because I wish I’d had someone there to help me.” Faith’s eyes then stared at the glass and she smirked. “Those fingerprints won’t help you anyway, I had Bruce’s magically altered when I’d figured out Daggett’s little scheme.”

Selina smiled in appreciation. “Mr. Wayne is lucky to have you.”

“This is good-bye Selina Kyle. Stay safe.” Faith said with feeling as she moved out of the bathroom and back to the party, choosing not to comment on Selina’s final words.

Faith walked back towards the main room when a voice stopped her suddenly. 

“I must say you’re more intriguing than Wayne’s usual empty-headed women, but then I’d never thought he’d get over Rachel Dawes’ death. Such a sad state of affairs.” Daggett smirked as he set his glass tumbler down on the counter behind him, before he sauntered over. Faith saw Selina move out of the shadows and grab the glass before she disappeared like smoke. 

“You sound so broken up about it too, Mr. Daggett. Did you know Miss Dawes?” Faith asked politely, drawing the man in.

“I was acquainted with her as she was the Assistant District Attorney. She was quite pretty too, although not nearly as lovely as you are Miss Lehane...or can I call you Faith?”

Faith smirked. “Miss Lehane is fine Mr. Daggett. I am aware of what Miss Dawes did for a living before she was murdered by that psychotic madman.”

“Were you also aware that Bruce and Rachel were childhood sweethearts. Everyone thought they’d end up married, even though she was publicly seeing Harvey Dent.”

Faith affected her most bored expression. “You seem to be awfully invested in Bruce’s personal life, Mr. Daggett...the question I have is why you feel the need to share this information with me? You assume that I’m not aware of Bruce’s previous friendship with Miss Dawes. Onthe contrary, from what Bruce has shared with me Miss Dawes was an amazing woman who cared about the people of Gotham so much so, she gave her life for them. I’m not sure there’s a greater compliment to her memory than that.”

John Daggett moved a bit closer as he openly leered at Faith as he ran a finger down her arm suggestively. “Perhaps, when you get sick of the pedantic and brooding playboy, you might be willing to allow a real man an opportunity to woo you properly.”

Faith chuckled at the man’s audacity. “Pedantic and brooding? Bruce may be many things but I’m pretty sure pedantic isn’t one of them. As for the broody, perhaps you might ask him yourself?”

Daggett looked confused until a low angry voice spoke up from behind him. “I’m sure I didn’t just see you touch and hear you proposition my girlfriend, John?”

Daggett turned around and his breath caught at the dark look Bruce was sending his way. Not one to back down from a challenge, Daggett smirked and replied cockily, “And if I was?”

Bruce moved into the man’s space and smirked right back, making Daggett a bit unsure if the look on his face was any indication. “Then I would have to warn you such overtures would be unwise, John.”

Daggett grinned. “I’d thought you’d still be hung up on Rachel, old boy? You were a shut in for nearly six months after she died.”

Bruce glowered as his eyes narrowed in ire. “She was my best friend, my oldest friend. You do know what a friend is, don’t you John? Or perhaps that’s not a title that anyone would wish to ascribe to you.”

Faith chuckled softly and felt both men’s eyes fall back to her. “Gentlemen, as entertaining as this is, I’m with Bruce on this one. You really need to find a new hobby Mr. Daggett, because clearly your communications skills need a bit of work.” 

John bowed his head humbly at the hit. “Well, perhaps you might be thinking differently in the not too distant future Miss Lehane. Look me up if that happens.”

Bruce growled lowly while John just winked at him and walked away with a smug satisfied grin plastered on his face. After a few moments Faith sent out a silent exchange with Bruce and asked, “Can we please destroy him now?”

Bruce turned to her and smiled devilishly and replied, “Whatever you want, baby.”

“Thank God.” Faith said with feeling as Bruce led her back out to the party, their plan now firmly set into motion.

When they got home, Bruce went to lead Faith upstairs to their room, when they were stopped by Dawn. She had that same look on her face that Bruce didn’t understand, almost as if she was angry with him for some reason. Faith smiled at the younger woman in greeting, “What is it Dawnie?”

Dawn sighed softly and then spoke out slowly, “Buffy needs you to return to Wolfram and Hart tonight.”

Faith nodded. “Did she say why?”

“Everyone is there. All the potentials have come and Buffy wants to get this done tonight.”

Bruce scowled. “Can’t this wait until the morning?”

“No, it can’t.” Dawn said gruffly, earning an incredulous look from Bruce and a warning look from Faith. “Sorry, but it really can’t.”

Faith sighed and nodded reluctantly. “Let me get changed and I’ll meet you back here in a few, okay?”

Dawn nodded and went leave when Bruce said firmly, “Miss Summers, might I have a word?”

Dawn looked back at Bruce in shock, while Faith seemed stunned. Bruce smiled at Faith and said in his most placating tone, “I just have a few questions for Miss Summers, I’ll be up in a few minutes.”

Faith made eye contact with Dawn, and after a second, the younger woman nodded which wasn’t missed by Bruce. Faith went up the staircase and Dawn stood there, her arms crossed, glaring at him angrily. 

“Miss Summers, have I done something to offend you?”

Dawn grimaced but shook her head slowly. “You’ve done nothing to me, Mr. Wayne.”

“Then why do I feel like you’re angry with me for some reason?”

“Maybe that’s just your guilty conscience talking to you.”

Bruce glared heatedly as he considered the young woman. “Am I supposed to know what you mean by that?”

Dawn shrugged. “I’m leaving with Faith, and I won’t be back here, so please don’t worry yourself about that.” Dawn said firmly. “Someday Mr. Wayne, when it’s too late, your going to realize the mistake you’ve made.”

Bruce just looked at Dawn in complete confusion. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Dawn smirked. “I really don’t think you do, but you will.” Dawn said firmly as she turned around and left Bruce standing there staring after her with a feeling of dread knotting in the pit of his stomach. 

When Bruce entered the room, he was pissed. Something was going on and he was getting tired of Faith having silent conversations with others in front of him. 

“What the fuck was that?” Bruce said harshly as he prowled into the room in anger. 

Faith peered out of the closet, pulling on a hoodie and a pair of leather pants with her boots. “You mean Dawn?”

Bruce nodded as he bit back. “Yes, and I don’t appreciate you having silent conversations with other people in front of me Faith.”

Faith had the decency to blush as she took in Bruce’s irate posture and heated gaze that was burning into her like fire. “I’m sorry, I was just telling her to stop being so impolite. No one likes to be put on the spot in front of someone they barely know.”

Bruce sat down and pulled off his shoes, as he considered Faith’s words. “She’s upset at me about something. Dawn told me, and I quote, that I someday when it was too late, I’d realize the mistake I’ve made. What did she mean by that, Faith?”

Faith’s eyes widened in confusion as her face scrunched in thought and Bruce felt the anger dissipate somewhat as he realized that Faith was just as confused as he was. “I honestly don’t have a fucking clue but I’ll talk to her if it’ll make things better.”

Bruce sighed and held out his hand which Faith took immediately and allowed herself to be pulled into his lap. “I’m coming tonight. I know something is going on, Faith. I’m not an idiot. You’ve avoided my overtures to finish our conversation from before and I will let it go for now, but once this is over with Miranda? You and I are going to have to find a way to work through this together.”

Faith sighed in resignation. There would be no talking because as much as Bruce might say all the right things, his heart was another matter entirely and Faith couldn’t keep having the same conversation over and over again. Bruce wouldn’t be holding onto secret photos in a fucking shrine if his heart was with her and not still with Rachel.

“What is there to discuss that hasn’t been said, Bruce. I’ve told you before, you don’t owe me an apology or an explanation. I know how you feel and that is enough for now.”

Bruce looked into Faith’s eyes and saw clear resolve staring back at him and he nodded, realizing that perhaps Faith had finally seen that it was her he wanted to be with and Rachel was his past, and Faith was his present and future. 

“You truly mean that, you understand where my heart is?”

Faith nodded and tried her best to put on a brave smile. “I do.”

Bruce kissed Faith softly and then pulled Faith up with him so he could get changed. “I’m glad. I know this has been difficult but that’s all I can ask of you, Faith.”

“I know Bruce.” 

Bruce nodded as he moved into the closet to change, never seeing the look of utter heartbreak on Faith’s face—her worst fears finally confirmed.

When they got to Wolfram and Hart a little over an hour later, Dawn had been quiet through the entire ride and Faith had nearly fallen asleep on the drive. When Bruce pulled up to Wolfram and Hart’s building, Faith pointed to the secure underground garage on the south side of the building and they were immediately let in by the security guard. 

Once they parked, Faith led Bruce up to her former apartment, realizing that this would likely be the first and last time Bruce would see where she’d lived. Dawn was still quiet as they made their way to the top floor and once the door opened, Faith cringed at the sounds of talking, laughter and noise that was coming from inside. 

Moving into the living room, there had to be at least sixty girls of various ages sitting around, eating pizza and talking amongst themselves. Spike, Angel, Giles and Wesley were all at the bar...drinking and Buffy was with Willow, Xander and Kennedy sitting on the large couch, laughing and joking with each tiebreaker. Dawn quickly made her way to Buffy, a large smile on her face as she was enveloped into her big sister’s embrace. When Buffy’s eyes caught Faith’s, she stood up and made her way over. 

The room got very quiet as most of the girls noticed Faith first and then Bruce standing beside her. Whispers broke out as all the potentials swooned like lovesick teenagers and Faith rolled her eyes while Buffy just laughed. 

“Hey everyone, this is Faith and this is Bruce.”

“Faith, are you really dating Bruce Wayne?” One of the younger girls giggled and blushed when she asked the question that was on every potentials mind. 

“How about we table Faith’s love life and get down to why we are here, okay?” Buffy grinned and all the girl’s nodded. After a moment, a few of the girls came over and gave Faith the once over. 

“Well, you’re looking good Faith.” An African-American girl smirked impishly. 

“Good to see you’re still alive and kicking Rona.” Faith gave the girl a quick pat on the back as she noticed the other girls standing with her. “Good to see you too—Cari, Colleen, Vi, Chan-Ahn. Where’s Dominique and Shannon?”

The other girls faces fell as Rona said sadly. “Dominique was killed a few weeks ago in Tokyo. No one really knows what happened yet. Her Watcher was killed as well. Shannon died a year ago in Berlin.”

Faith nodded and felt Bruce move next to her as he wrapped an arm around her in comfort. Faith gestured to the girls standing there. “Bruce—these ladies fought with Buffy and I in Sunnydale. We are the last surviving from that day.”

Bruce nodded. “It’s very nice to meet you all.” 

“Us too, Mr. Wayne.” Rona said kindly. “Buffy told us why we’re here. Is it true?”

“Yes, it is and I want each of you to know the choice is yours to make. If any of you wish to keep your powers, speak now. I won’t force anyone to give up what Buffy and I have given you.”

Rona nodded. “We’ve all discussed it Faith. When we fought the First in Sunnydale, our group made the choice to fight. We’ve all seen death, and the thought of not having to face that evil anymore is appealing, I won’t lie. What would happen to all of us though? Many of us don’t have homes to go back to anymore, and I don’t know about the rest of the girls, but you’ve all become the only family I’ve ever known. Fighting together has given us all a greater purpose.”

Faith smiled at Rona then she looked to the others within the room. “You would all likely still be potentials, just as you were before the fight with the First. You’d still be trained by the Watcher’s Council because evil doesn’t disappear. There will still be a need for a Slayer...and Watcher’s. The seals may be quieted for generations, but how long that is no one can say for sure. Hundreds of years? I don’t have an answer, but I do know if we don’t do this, the evil will spread until we are all picked off, one by one. I don’t want to lose anymore of you and if I can give you all back your lives in the process, I’d be a fool not to try.”

Rona looked at her friend’s, who all nodded in agreement. “Will you survive?”

“I intend to fight the good fight and give it my all. Hopefully, it will all end as it should.”

Rona smiled and said firmly. “Then we are with you Faith. Willow knows how to transfer the power back to you. That’s a lot of firepower. You sure you can handle it?”

Faith chuckled softly. “If I can’t, I’m sure you’ll tell me ‘I told you so’ right?”

“Pretty much, yeah. So don’t die, okay?”

“Five by five, Rona. Let’s get this show on the road.”

Faith looked over at Willow, who sighed and nodded reluctantly. “You want to do it here?”

Faith gazed over at Angel who shrugged. “We have a space downstairs we can use and it’s completely magic proofed. Are you sure you want to do this now, Faith?”

“No time like the present.”

Bruce’s arm tightened around her and she looked up into his worried gaze. “It will be fine—trust me, okay?”

Bruce nodded and his gaze caught Angel’s, who gave him a reassuring look. One by one the potentials all moved into the elevator down to the fifth floor, which when it opened was a completely open space with black walls and runic markings throughout the entire floor. Each of the potentials took their spots in a large circle, surrounding the center of the room while Willow placed several candles and other objects on the floor surrounding Faith, who was laid out like a sacrificial lamb for the slaughter. Buffy came over and knelt down next to her and smiled warmly. “You can do this, you know?”

“Nice B, you choose now of all the times to be supportive.”

Buffy chuckled. “I’m supportive, look at what I’ve had to put up with.”

“Because I’m such a chore, right? You know, if this works, I’m totally going to be able to kick your ass.”

“Keeping dreaming Faith. You know who ends up on top.”

“You wish blondie...you’re not that good.”

“That’s enough.” Bruce said firmly, and all the potentials turned to look at the billionaire, who was glaring angrily at both Buffy and Faith. 

“Oops! I think we made him mad.” Buffy grinned and Faith rolled her eyes. 

“Shut it B. Let me enjoy this in peace.”

“Five by five Faith.”

“Bitch.”

“Can you both just stop it please?” Kennedy growled. “I’d like to get this over with if that’s okay?”

Buffy nodded, ignoring the glares being sent her way before Bruce walked over and knelt down, running his hand along Faith’s face. Faith opened her mind and whispered, “I’ll be okay. Thank you for being here.”

Bruce nodded. “Anytime.”

He then stood up and moved back over next to Angel. Spike and Buffy. Wesley and Giles had created a magical barrier to protect them from what was going to happen. After a few moments, Willow knelt down and placed her hands on the Scythe and started chanting. After a few moments, Willow breathed out, “Oh My Goddess.” The Scythe reverberated with raw magic and power as it moved through Willow and swirled within the room. All the potentials were shining like white fire as the essence of the Scythe moved around each one of them in turn—like it was feeling their life force. When the last of the potentials was enveloped within the Magic it exploded from each girl like a flame of raw energy and swirled like a vortex into the middle of the room where Faith was. The pure white light enveloped her body as she bowed off the floor, her body arching at least six feet into the air, and as Bruce looked over at Willow, he noticed her hair had turned white as snow as the conduit of power flowed through her back to Faith and he realized just how powerful Willow must be in her own right to channel that much raw magical energy. Soon there was the sound of whispered words floating through the air as apparitions of other women appeared in the ether—there were hundreds, maybe more—and Buffy’s eyes widened as she realized just whom they all were, when she finally saw Sineya: the first Slayer. 

“It’s the entire line of Slayers,” Buffy whispered in awe, “thousands of years worth.”

Sineya crouched along the ground and spoke out in an other worldly voice, within Buffy’s mind. “Death is her gift. It was always meant to be this way. You know of what I speak Slayer.”

Buffy nodded and watched Sineya as she disappeared, and then the last of the Slayer Power surged into Faith, her body bursting into fire. The flames licking upon her skin as her clothes melted from her and the vortex carried her and when her eyes opened and locked onto Buffy’s, they were filled with white flames of pain, anger, rage, hurt, longing, love and finally resigned acceptance. Buffy realized in that moment that Faith would not survive what was to come, and more importantly, Faith knew it—she had always known it. 

Angel watched in astonishment as Faith’s body morphed into pure flame and he was both awed and saddened for his friend. If she survived what was to come, how would it change her? Would she finally have peace?

Bruce was floored. Never in all his years had he imagined that things like vampires, demons, and magic existed, but as he watched Faith and the power surging through her...he felt truly humbled. He was the protector of Gotham, but Faith? She was charged with protecting the world. The entire line of Slayers had been given that task since the beginning of time and each had come to pay their respects and give what they could to help Faith in her fight against Danzalthar and the First. He truly didn’t understand it until that very moment, and his love for Faith was never more evident within his heart. Her courage was astonishing and her strength was awe-inspiring. He had to believe she would survive what was to come because the alternative would absolutely destroy him. 

When the spell was done, and Willow’s magic spent, Faith laid on the floor, naked and unconscious. Bruce rushed over and wrapped Faith into his coat, before he lifted her into his arms. His eyes met Angel’s and the vampire took him over to a far wall and placed his hand upon it, which opened a door and inside was an elevator. “This will take you straight back to Faith’s apartment. I’ll see you both in a bit.”

Bruce nodded and moved inside, praying for the elevator to hurry up to its destination so he could check on his Slayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudo or review!


	35. Another Piece of the Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith deals with the ramifications of her increased powers and learns some new information about her Father.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters don’t belong to me....

Faith was unconscious for about 24 hours as her body recuperated from the power it had absorbed. When she finally woke up, she was in Bruce’s room in his Penthouse in Gotham. Faith stretched her arms and legs gingerly and realized that she felt fucking fantastic. Everyone of her senses was heightened exponentially. As she rolled out of bed, it was dark outside and seeing the clock by the bed with the date and time, let her know she’d been out of it for a day. Sending out her senses, she could actually feel that there were several people in the Penthouse and could hear a steady stream of conversation from downstairs. Grinning to herself, Faith went into the shower to clean off and when she came out and dried off, her gaze caught her reflection in the mirror and she gasped in wonder. 

Her body was essentially the same, but her skin glowed slightly, almost with a burnished hue—like a shimmering tan. Her hair had lightened a bit, but it was her eyes that caught her attention. They fucking glowed! The inner part of her iris had changed to a translucent coppery color while the outer part remained the dark chocolate it had always been. It was a bit disconcerting if she was honest.

Looking down at her hands, Faith could almost feel the hum of power as it radiated under her skin like a current. It was heady stuff and she had to take a few deep breaths to get herself under control. Her body was thrumming with a kind of need that she hadn’t felt before. The closest to it was likely how she’d felt after a particular good Slayage: hot and horny as Hell.

Faith ran her hand over her wet hair and saw it dry in an instant and her eyes widened comically as she smirked in glee. That was a new trick. Tilting her head at her reflection, Faith was about to try something else when she heard the bedroom door open. 

“Faith?” Bruce’s deep voice carried easily into the bathroom and Faith grinned to herself before she sauntered out into the room. 

When Faith emerged a few seconds later, Bruce’s gaze locked onto hers and she noticed immediately when his brain caught up with the changes in her appearance. His eyes widened at first, then darkened lustfully as they roamed scandalously down her body. His breathing became shallow and Faith could hear his pulse quicken as desire flooded through his body. Faith smirked as her eyes landed on his crotch and she saw just how potent his arousal was before she pounced on him. 

Soon both Bruce and Faith were in a harried flurry of teeth, tongues, nails and limbs as Bruce lifted Faith into his embrace and pinned her to the nearest wall as they devoured each other. Bruce didn’t know what the fuck was happening to him, but for once in his controlled fucked up existence, he decided not to question it and lost himself completely to his body’s demands. He felt Faith tearing at his clothes, before she had him completely exposed and with a forceful push, their bodies joined together with a feral snarl being torn from Bruce’s throat, as he rutted into Faith with the urge of an animal in heat. 

Their couplings over the next few hours were brutal, fierce and entirely primal. Bruce had never felt so overwhelmed and Faith had never felt so needy. When they’d finally laid spent on the carpet near the bed, after their sixth round of sex in the last few hours. Bruce’s head was tilted back on the bed as he was trying to get his breathing back to normal, while Faith remained astride him—her whimpers of satisfaction cradled into his throat as she continued to roll her hips and clench her inner muscles around his dick; desperately trying to keep his softening erection inside her body for another round. 

“Baby...” Bruce groaned in pained pleasure. “I need a break. I don’t think I can go again.”

Faith’s whimpers increased as she kissed and bit her way up Bruce’s neck to his ear and whispered seductively. “Fuck me one more time...please...”

Bruce groaned in agony, but his body seemed to have a life of its own as his erection came alive at Faith’s sultry words and he wasted no time rolling her underneath him, slowing the pace down and enjoying the ride. 

Faith was impatient, she wanted it hard and fast, but Bruce held her down with her arms pinned above her head—much like he had their first time and controlled the tempo. He swirled his hips in a mesmerizing rhythm and Faith felt her body responding, clenching down on his erection as she chased her release. Bruce slowed the pace even more, causing Faith to whine unhappily, but Bruce just smirked in retribution. 

“Enjoy it baby...fuck you feel perfect. Have I told you today how fucking beautiful you are?”

Faith’s eyes glowed brightly as her gaze first locked with Bruce’s and then she used her teeth to bite into Bruce’s shoulder. 

“Bruce...please...”

Bruce groaned as he picked up the pace and pushed his body down harder onto Faith’s, before he felt her body coil up like a spring—ready to detonate one final time. “That’s it...let go baby...”

Faith arched her back, and screamed out her final orgasm and Bruce followed her over the edge and into fucking Nirvana—before his entire body collapsed into waiting arms that held him tightly and soothingly. 

No words were spoken for sometime, until Bruce lifted his head up and stared into Faith’s eyes. There were so many emotions flittering through them, each one more difficult to catch than the next, but the last one made his heart stop—her eyes shone with love.

“I love you Faith.”

Faith nodded and smiled softly. “I know. I love you too.”

Bruce’s breath caught and then his eyes brightened as his smile lit up his entire face. “You do?”

Faith nodded and Bruce had to wonder, what had made her realize it. “How did you come to that conclusion, Beautiful?”

Faith’s smile became a bit wistful and her eyes welled a bit with tears as she said emotionally, “When you wish for someone’s happiness more than you own. That’s how I knew.”

Bruce nodded, a bit perplexed, but understanding what Faith was saying. “That’s profound.”

“I thought so too.” Faith said stoically, noticing that Bruce didn’t return the sentiment, which she thought was telling. Deciding to change the subject, she smirked up playfully. “We should probably take a shower. I’m starved.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Bruce moved up and took Faith with him, heading for the bathroom together. 

A while later, Faith was getting dressed when Bruce left the room to let Alfred know to prepare something to eat. Faith moved over by the window and stared out towards Gotham in silence before she spoke softly, “D’Hoffryn, could you come to me please?”

Instantly, the portal opened in the floor and D’Hoffryn stood before her, his eyes boring into her knowingly. “Greetings Slayer.”

“Hello. I just wanted an update if that’s alright.”

“D’Hoffryn nodded and went to stand beside Faith, looking out over Gotham. “The young woman called me this morning, and I was able to alter the fingerprints accordingly. Whomever she gives them to, will not know they’ve been altered.”

Faith nodded. “Were you able to charm the password into the spell as well?”

D’Hoffryn sighed in boredom, but nodded once. “Whomever uses the fingerprints will automatically use the proper password and if all goes well—it will be traced back directly to Miranda Tate. Now perhaps you might answer a question for me?”

Faith smirked and nodded. “You wish to know why I asked you to help Selina?”

The blue horned demon eyed her with a look, before he answered indifferently. “No, I’d figured that out for myself. Although I’m not sure if any of your friends have. I have felt the surge of evil here in Gotham and while I’m not particularly concerned with such things, I know of what it means. You have always been different Slayer, more than most other mortals and if I had to hazard a guess? Something big is coming, yes?”

Faith sighed and eyed the Lord of Vengeance Demons critically. “I know we have a history D’Hoffryn and there was a time I considered your request—seriously considered it. But I’m not built for vengeance, you know this. You’re not exactly a good guy and I’m sure it benefits you to allow the world to fall into chaos, so why have you helped me? Favor or not?”

D’Hoffryn smiled oddly and chuckled. “I’ve been alive for thousands upon thousands of years Slayer. I’ve seen things that would astound even you. But there was a time, before all this you see before you”- the demon waved to the city en masse through the window- “when I owed my very life to someone even more powerful than me and then I was released from that bondage, by the servant of the one who had imprisoned me at his whim. He took my place and the only thing that he asked of me, was that when the time came—a favor would be requested by his child and I would be honor bound to respond to the call. I wanted freedom, so I agreed and forgot the promise for thousands of years until our little altercation in Cleveland. When I’d realized I couldn’t tempt you to join me and you refused to use your knowledge of the Arashmahaar to destroy me—I knew who you were, and what you were destined to do.” 

Faith nodded sadly. “Please do me one more favor before you leave, if you would?”

D’Hoffryn glared for a moment before he sighed in defeat. “And that would be?”

“If my destiny is fulfilled, please spare Gotham. Don’t unleash vengeance in the vacuum. If my guess is correct, then the one who owned you will be no more once I’m done and I think that alone should give me a bit of good will, yes?”

D’Hoffryn smiled and bowed his head in supplication. “You have my word and my protection Slayer, Daughter of the Old Ones. If what happens comes to pass, and you are successful in your quest, I will spare Gotham for generations until I’m unable to any longer. I will make sure others are aware of this as well and Gotham will know peace again, at least for a season.”

Faith nodded. “Thank you. You’re not completely horrible for a demon.”

The demon chuckled before his face turned serious. “He is a very lucky man, this mortal you love. You would sacrifice yourself for his happiness and the future happiness of his line. But I have to wonder Slayer...are you sure of your choice?”

“This is the only choice.”

D’Hoffryn nodded in resignation. “Every demon has a weakness and the Old Ones are no different Slayer. The mind, heart and soul of a demon is such that it’s power lies in its essence. The Old Ones can only be destroyed by a power greater than they. A weapon is only as effective as the warrior who wields it with pure intent.”

“Well, I’ve never been accused of being pure before. I just suppose I’ll have to do the best I can.”

The Lord Vengeance Demon chuckled and then smirked as the door opened to the room and in walked the mortal man who had captured the young Slayer’s heart. The man looked dumbfounded for a moment before his gaze narrowed and his body coiled like a warrior. 

“I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced.” Bruce stated imperiously, as he moved into the room. 

Faith gave him a hard warning look that had him backing down a bit. “Bruce Wayne, I’d like to introduce you to D’Hoffryn. He is the one I told you about, that would be helping us with our Daggett problem.”

Bruce’s body relaxed a bit as he bowed formally and nodded at the guest in his home. “Forgive me, I’m still not used to demons popping in and out of my home at will.”

D’Hoffryn chuckled. “Yes, I would imagine that might be a bit disconcerting. I was just sharing with your Slayer that the deed is done.”

Bruce smirked in response. “I want to thank you personally, Sir. Faith mentioned she had someone who could handle this discreetly, and for that we are grateful. My Slayer has a bit of a vengeful streak.”

The demon chuckled knowingly and winked at Faith. “Apparently not enough of one, however.” At Bruce’s look of confusion, the demon grinned. “I should be going.” D’Hoffryn opened his mind to Faith and said silently, “Good luck Slayer. May you emerge victorious.”

“Thank you D’Hoffryn.”

The blue demon bowed and then a portal opened below him, spiriting him away instantly. 

Faith stared down at the spot where D’Hoffryn had been and smiled softly. Somehow her Father had known ages ago of her existence and managed to secure an oath...and a damn useful one at that. Things made a bit more sense now. 

Bruce came up behind her and enveloped her into his arms. “Are you alright?”

Faith leaned back into his embrace, enjoying these final moments of her life and relishing in them for what they were. Perhaps when this was all over, the Powers would allow her one final glimpse into Bruce’s future, when he and Rachel were happily settled with a family of their own and Faith could finally have peace.

“Everything is fine.”

Bruce whispered seductively into her ear. “I’d say it was much better than fine.”

Faith chuckled. “Are you fishing for a compliment Wayne?”

“Do I need to?”

“Nah,” Faith turned around and grinned up at him happily. “But I am hungry, so food now?”

Bruce nodded and led Faith by the hand downstairs to where dinner was waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review.........


	36. The Art of Business War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes according to plan.....well mostly.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine

Monday morning came early, and as it was a federal holiday all the banks as well as the stock exchange were closed. Faith decided to do a bit of recon and with a small entourage that evening, the group of Willow, Buffy, Bruce (dressed as the Batman), Spike, Angel, Gunn and Wesley all moved through the sewers and into the Narrows to the abandoned site of Jon Logerquist’s old homestead. It was late, after midnight when they reached the abandoned building that looked like a worn down old building on the outside but as they got closer, it was clear that a glamour had been placed over the property, and what they saw as they walked up to the front door, was an old Colonial style mansion, reminiscent of homes in New England around the same time period. The front facing columns were breaking down, chips in the veneer of the Stone work evident in the age. The brick siding was worn with age, ivy covering the western part of the building completely and on the eastern end, all the flora was dead. Completely barren as if nothing could be sustained there. 

The front door was likely white at one time, like the columns, but that too was in disarray—looking worn and tattered. The steps leading up to the home had holes in them and the windows were all broken in some shape or form. 

Faith walked up to the door and turned the knob, surprised to find it open and she went in first, flashing her light inside and around the entry room. Once she’d entered and gave the entryway a quick glance, she gestured for everyone to follow. Once the last person had entered, the sconces on the walls lit up throughout the house and the door slammed—sealing it shut. Angel moved over to open it and hissed when his hand came away burnt. Faith came over in concern and looked at the wound, then went to reach for the knob when Bruce pulled her back and shook his head. 

“Probably not worth taking the chance.”

“Then how are we supposed to get out?” Spike snarked out in irritation. 

Bruce sighed and looked around curiously. “Well, if it was me and I wanted to keep people in here, then there would either be no way to get out, or some kind of spell to get out. Since we’ve been led here to find a certain object, my guess would be once we’ve secured it, the house will release us.”

“That’s inspired.” Breathed Wesley. 

Willow nodded in agreement. “Makes the most sense actually.”

“Well, let’s not stand here all day then,” Spike drawled, “we have a weapon to find, as I’d like to get out of here while I’m still able to.” 

The group searched for hours, noticing that the house had been completely ransacked at some point. When it was close to three in the morning, Faith heard Wesley yelling from the second floor. “I think I’ve found something.”

Faith dashed upstairs and found Wesley near a bookshelf by a window that looked out over the back of the property. Faith looked confused for a moment before Wesley pulled down on a sconce near the window and the bookshelf opened up. Smirking at Bruce, Faith winked as she walked behind the bookshelf and the sconces within the room lit up. The room itself wasn’t much bigger than 14x14 but what was unusual was there was no furniture or windows—just runic markings all over the wall. When Wesley entered behind Bruce, his eyes widened in recognition. 

“These are Sumerian in origin, but some of them are Demotic as well.”

Willow, when she came she walked the perimeter of the room before she stopped near the far left wall by the corner. “There’s something not right here.”

Faith moved over and touched her hand onto the walls surface where Willow was pointing and felt the wall give way, her hand reaching into the unknown as she felt around for something. When her hand clasped onto something that was warm—then ice cold, her breath caught in shock then understanding. Bruce came over and tried to pull her out but she screamed ‘No!’ to the shock of everyone within the room. 

Turning to the others, Faith spoke firmly. “You all need to leave the room now! If this goes bad, I don’t want anyone in here.”

Bruce growled. “I’m not leaving!”

Angel nodded. “Neither am I.”

Faith looked at Bruce imploringly but he shook his head firmly, signaling the conversation was done. Soon a voice spoke and Faith recognized the words from her dream.

“Nibiru mitu Dalkhu Rabi isten peta.”

Faith stood there as she tried to figure out how to answer. Looking at her friends and Bruce, they all seemed as confused as she was. The prompt had something to do with a demon—that much they’d figured out—but beyond that, the translation was unclear. 

Faith said firmly, “Strega.”

She waited a minute and pulled on the weapon but nothing happened for another minute when the voice repeated the prompt. 

Willow went to speak but Faith shook her head. If she was right, any talking would be taken as an answer. She racked her brain and shook her head in exasperation, fear trickling down her spine as she realized she likely had two more attempts before the spell burned her arm to ash. 

“Danzalthar.” Faith said again, this time with a slight tremor in her voice and the room quieted as she pulled at the item in the wall, but again there was resistance until the voice spoke out again—one last time.

“Nibiru mitu Dalkhu Rabi isten peta.”

Faith stared at the wall and closed her eyes in fear, trying to control her breathing. Who could the demon be that the question was asking about, when her mind flashed back on her dream—to the image of the demon’s eye she’d seen. It wasn’t here on the wall, which meant it was an image of an actual demon’s eye. Faith racked her brain when the answer came to her suddenly. 

“D’Hoffryn.”

She heard the gasps of a few of her friends and Bruce took in a sharp breath as she pulled on the item in the wall and felt it give way—moving it out of the wall and getting a good look at it. Faith held a sword unlike any other she’d ever seen. It had a long blade that was at least three feet long. There were scroll markings on the hilt near the handle. From the hilt, the sword tapered into a middle part of the body, which had two large pointed ends sticking out almost in a diamond shape and in the center of the diamond were more markings. From that point it tapered again to a razor sharp end. The metal was also unlike anything she’d ever seen—it was almost black onyx in appearance—but looked to be some kind of iron. 

Bruce gave Faith a questioning look as he grabbed her hand and led her from the room quickly, not bothering to hang around any longer than necessary. 

The group moved through the house to the front door, where Faith grabbed the knob and felt it turn in her grip. Nodding at the others, she opened the door and the rest of the group stepped out into the night making their way back to the bridge and from there, the sewer system returning to Wolfram and Hart. Once there, Faith handed the sword to Wesley and Willow for analysis. 

“How long do you think it will take to figure out the markings and the metal?”

Wesley shrugged. “Hopefully not long, but we will let you know when we know for sure.”

Faith nodded and felt herself being pulled by Bruce, back to the sewers underground but not before Willow stopped her. 

“Why D’Hoffryn?”

Looking over at the faces of her friends, Faith could see that a few of them had the same question on their mind. 

“It’s not my story to tell, at least not yet.” Was all Faith would say and everyone nodded in understanding except Bruce, who was unusually quiet. 

When Faith and Bruce returned to the Penthouse and Bruce changed out of his Batman gear, the two sat on the couch and looked out over the Gotham city skyline together. Faith was curled into Bruce’s side while he just absentmindedly played with her hair. 

After an hour, Bruce finally spoke up. “You didn’t tell your friends about the deal with D’Hoffryn, why?”

Faith sighed softly, knowing this was going to be an issue. “Because its really none of their business. It’s personal, and I don’t feel I need to share everything with my friends, no matter how well meaning they are.”

“Not even Angel?”

“Especially not Angel.”

Bruce cupped Faith’s face and titled it up so he could see her eyes. “What am I missing?”

Faith gazed into Bruce’s hazel eyes and decided that perhaps part of the truth might be alright. “D’Hoffryn and Willow have a history as did another person who fought with us in Sunnydale. Her name was Anya and she was engaged at one time to Xander. Anya was a vengeance demon for over 1000 years, before she became mortal again. She used the power of the ‘wish’ to grant women the ability to exact revenge upon scorned lovers. When Willow broke up with her boyfriend Oz, D’Hoffryn came to her and offered her the power of vengeance—to become one of his own, but she refused.”

Bruce nodded as he thought about everything that Faith had told him. “So you didn’t want to share the particulars with your friends to avoid unpleasant memories?”

“In a way. When Wood left...I was not in a good way...full of uncontrolled rage and anger. D’Hoffryn approached me and offered me the same deal he’d made to Willow.”

“You turned him down, that’s why he made that comment about vengeance?”

Faith nodded. “Yes. I just didn’t have that kind of rage and hate in me anymore, so I passed. But I seriously considered it—for about two days. It’s just something I’d rather not share with my friends.”

“Okay, that makes sense. But that doesn’t explain why it was D’Hoffryn’s name that released the sword.”

Faith sighed and cupped Bruce’s head in her hands, silently calling to him until he nodded. Then she told him what D’Hoffryn had shared with her about Strega saving him from his fate with Danzalthar and that’s how Faith knew that the demon was likely D’Hoffryn.

Bruce sat back and pondered this for a moment before he pulled Faith back into his side. “The weapon, it sounds like it belonged to him then.”

Faith’s eyes widened as she realized that Bruce was likely right.

“That’s possible.”

Bruce nodded. “Tomorrow is going to be a crazy day. If everything proceeds to plan, one or more of Miranda’s agents is going to break into the Stock Market Data Base at some point before the close of business tomorrow. I’ve sent word as Batman to Commissioner Gordon about a possible physical break in sometime this week but beyond that, I’m not sure if that’s how they intend to access the database.”

Faith sighed. “If they break in, Bane might be the one to do so. Do you think the police can stop him?”

“Batman will be there just in case, but I’m not convinced that’s how it’s going to go down.”

“Me neither. Willow seems to think they could remote access it by breaking into the systems back door. Either way, Daggett is going to be in for a nasty surprise first thing Wednesday morning.”

Bruce nodded and smirked in satisfaction. “Serves him right.”

Faith sat up and grinned at Bruce in shock. “How very un-Batman like, Mr. Wayne.”

“He hit on you Faith, so excuse me if I take retribution on your behalf. When he finally figures out who took him down, he’ll get the message.”

Faith moved over and straddled Bruce’s lap, cupping his face in her hands as she gave him a seductive look. “This side of you is a major turn on.”

Bruce chuckled deeply as he gripped Faith’s hip with one hand, pulling her down on top of him more firmly and reached around to grab the back of her head with his other hand, pulling her head to his and kissing her breathless. 

“I aim to please, beautiful.”

“You are very pleasing, Mr. Wayne.”

“Glad you think so.” Bruce grinned as he lifted Faith into his arms and headed up the stairs to their bedroom, hoping that everything went to plan come the morrow.

As it turned out, Bruce was wrong in his assumption. Bane had been the one to break into the exchange and took all the people hostage but not before killing two security guards that were Gotham PD. When he had his accomplice enter Bruce Wayne’s thumbprint and executed a series of short call futures trades that would expire at midnight and margin Wayne Enterprises bankrupt, he didn’t realize it was John Daggett’s thumbprint he was using, courtesy of Selina Kyle. When Bane broke out of the Stock Exchange, and was confronted by the Gotham PD and Batman, he managed to lead Batman on a merry chase through Gotham with a hostage before he disappeared into the underground sewer system. 

When Bruce got home later, it was all over the news about the Stock Exchange break in, although no one seemed to know what had happened or why. Bruce and Faith sat there with Alfred and Lucius, watching the replays of Batman chasing Bane through Gotham City on his BatPod.

“What happens now Master Bruce?” 

“Come morning I’m sure the papers and the news media will lead with the story about the break in. I had hoped to have Bane in custody tonight, because once the story hits, the SEC and the FBI will be coming for Miranda within hours.”

Lucius nodded. “Will she be at the board meeting tomorrow morning?”

Bruce nodded. “She emailed me today to make sure I would be there. Something to do with an amendment to her proposal, but I’m sure her motive is to be present to see me go down. The meeting will begin at nine, and the news media should have the story of her involvement sometime after the market opens. They are an hour ahead, so the timing will be key. Daggett will get the news likely at the same time.”

“Do you think you’ll need additional security at Wayne Enterprises tomorrow?” Faith asked quietly. 

“I’ve asked Angel to send a few people from his staff, but if I pump up security too much, she might suspect something’s up.”

“Bruce,” Faith said quietly, “If Bane is still out there and she is arrested at Wayne Enterprises, he may come for her regardless. He was her protector for all those years and I’m not convinced that it will matter to him one way or another who he kills to free her.”

“Faith, I have a large security staff who are well trained. Granted they’re not League trained, but the only ways into Wayne Enterprises are through the main lobby and my personal underground access.”

“I know, but just be careful. I could come with you tomorrow?”

Bruce kissed Faith’s temple reassuringly. “Trust me, okay?”

“Alright Wayne. But if something happens, I’m so going to kick you ass.”

Everyone in the room chuckled. “Yes dear.” Bruce grinned lovingly at Faith who curled up into his side. 

Eventually Bruce and Faith went to sleep and when Faith awoke the next morning, Bruce was gone but there was a note on his pillow wishing her a good morning. Faith had been surprised that she’d been able to sleep as well as she did. Getting up and rushing downstairs after brushing her teeth and using the bathroom, she saw Alfred sitting in front of the television with the news on. 

His eyes caught hers as he turned up the volume, so she could hear the news announcer...

“In dramatic fashion, a group of armed, masked men broke into Gotham’s Security and Exchange yesterday 30 minutes before the close of trading and took the workers on the exchange floor hostage. Reports are sketchy this morning, but the head of the SEC as well as the FBI have promised to keep us updated as to what they may have been after. At this point, we have been told that a large number of futures trades were executed by someone with access, but not whom that individual was. Thosefutures expired at midnight and whomever was the individual, it would appear they’ve been margined heavily. Two of the men were apprehended, but the third escaped the authorities and the masked vigilante known as the Batman. The Gotham police are searching the city as we speak for any information as to whom this third man was...or a name.

Anyone with information is encouraged to contact the Gotham police anonymously.

In brighter news! It would appear as if Gotham’s very own Prince is officially off the market. Sources claim that Bruce Wayne, owner and CEO of Wayne Enterprises was seen with his Lady Love this weekend after her harrowing ordeal not too long ago. Sources also confirmed to us that Bruce Wayne appeared completely smitten. Leaving all of us in Gotham wondering when we can expect an engagement announcement.”

Faith groaned at Alfred and rolled her eyes, while the Butler just grinned. Looking over at the clock, it was five minutes to nine, so Faith ran upstairs and grabbed her phone, sending a quick text. 

“Hey, you available?”

Her phone rang instantly...picking it up she heard Bruce’s deep voice on the other end. 

“Morning beautiful. Did you just wake up?”

“More or less. Caught the news. It’s all over TV about the break in, the news media still don’t have a clue about the particulars so I wanted to tell you. There was even a lively blurb about us.” Faith finished sarcastically and growled when she heard Bruce chuckling on the other end. 

“I have to go into the meeting, but I’ll text you when it’s done.”

“Okay. Take your phone in with you.”

“I will. Wish me luck.”

Faith smiled to herself. “You don’t need luck Wayne. But be safe, okay?”

“I aim to please.” Bruce said before the call ended. 

Faith sighed and went downstairs to eat breakfast, not able to get rid of the sense of foreboding she was feeling. 

At Wayne Enterprises, Bruce sauntered into the boardroom and saw Lucius nod at him in greeting. He made it a point of greeting every board member personally before he sat down in his seat. Miranda was sitting at her assigned spot, talking with the other two members that had seemed unsurprised by her presence when she purchased Fredericks stock. Bruce had to give it to her, she was calm as a cucumber and when his eyes met hers, there was an amused glint to them that had Bruce smirking inwardly. 

The board meeting droned on for the first hour, Lucius going over some of the new technology that Wayne Enterprises was looking to patent as well as a prospectus on a defense contract that was being prepared, when there was a loud commotion outside the board room. Miranda at this point was opening smiling and her two accomplices were having a hard time keeping their smug expressions to themselves when the FBI and the SEC came barging in. Miranda triumphantly caught his eye while Bruce just smirked back and winked at her—causing her to look confused for a moment before her eyes widened in horror. 

“Miranda Tate...we are here to take you into custody.” An FBI Agent with several members of Gotham City’s police department as well as Jim Gordon moved behind the woman, and the FBI agent placed his hand on her shoulder, which Miranda shrugged off angrily. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Warren Billings, the board member on her right said indignantly. 

“Miss Tate, you are under arrest for violation of the SEC insider trading laws as well as breaking into the SEC trading platform and manipulating the stock futures market, effectively bankrupting Daggett Industries.”

Miranda’s face paled in shock as she glanced over at Bruce who looked on with feigned shock. He actually was rather enjoying himself. Time to speak up...

“Agent...”

“Mathers Mr. Wayne. Sorry to interrupt, but we need to take Miss Tate into custody immediately.”

Bruce steepled his hands as he glared at Billings, who was looking quite like he might be sick any moment. “Are you sure you have the right person, Agent Mathers?”

“Yes Sir, the men who were captured last evening confirmed it was Miss Tate who was behind the break in of the Stock Exchange. Her agents used John Daggett’s thumbprint to execute trades on his behalf, effectively bankrupting Mr. Daggett.”

“That’s a shocking accusation Agent Mathers. Would Mr. Daggett be able to recoup those losses?”

The Agent shook his head sadly. “Unfortunately not. Apparently a large set of trades were made this morning when the market opened up in the vacuum left by the devaluation of his stock. Daggett Industries has been taken over by an unknown corporation. We are looking into it, but frankly there’s not much that can be done. The trades this morning were all done legally, so it’s unlikely Daggett will come out of this intact.”

Bruce’s face darkened in disgust as he scoffed with just the right amount of feigned anger. “If this is true, Miranda...you have a lot of explaining to do. As of now, until the investigation is done, I wish for the SEC to look into rescinding her stock purchase of Wayne Enterprises as I believe Mr. Fredericks sold it to her under duress. I will even offer to purchase it back at fair market value.”

“We will look into it Mr. Wayne.”

The agent pulled Miranda up and cuffed her before moving out of the room with her. Angel’s men were there, and Bruce saw one put a discrete tracking device on Miranda as a precaution. 

When the agents and police were gone, Bruce openly glared at Billings and Eric Alderman, who was the other board member under Miranda’s thumb. Both men were looking at Bruce with undisguised fear behind their eyes.

“Lucius, perhaps we should adjourn for the day.”

“Of course, Mr. Wayne.”

All the men stood up in unison until Bruce’s voice stopped them cold. “Billings, Alderman? Perhaps you both might stay back for a minute?”

The two men looked at each other as the other men within the room seemed confused before a few shook their heads in disgust—realizing what this was likely about. 

When the door closed, Bruce gestured for the two men to take a seat—which they did warily. 

“I thank you both for staying. It hadn’t escaped my notice that both of you seemed quite familiar with Miss Tate. So I wanted to encourage you both to step forward and help the police and FBI in anyway necessary.”

Alderman cleared his throat uncomfortably, while Billings just tugged at his tie nervously. 

“We had no idea that Miss Tate was involved in something that might bring John Daggett down, Mr. Wayne.”

Bruce sat back and steepled his hands again, considering the two men before him. “No, I don’t imagine that was the plan that Miss Tate came to you both with. What did she offer you? More stock? A bigger piece of the pie? Or was it Daggett?”

Alderman paled and Billings started breathing strangely. 

“How?” Alderman said in horror. 

Bruce smirked. “How long have I known? Well that’s an interesting question and one I can’t answer in all honesty. However, you both have a choice. You can sell me your shares of stock or I will make sure you both go to jail for aiding Miranda Tate. This is just the tip of the iceberg. I’m sure should the SEC and FBI start investigating my board members for possible accomplices, they might be persuaded to look in both of your’s direction. At my behest of course.” 

Billings shook his head in shock. “You have no idea who she really is.”

Bruce chuckled deeply and smirked. “I know exactly who Talia is, Billings. I’m not too worried.”

If both men could pale even further, they did—and they were both visibly shaking. “I understand she may have threatened you, your families, yes?” Both men nodded. “That’s unfortunate but not my problem. If you had come to me, shown loyalty to me—I could have helped you. But now? I’m afraid my hands are tied. If you sell me your stock, you both could disappear, but your chances wouldn’t be much better than if you sold your stock and turned States Evidence. They’d put you both in witness protection—your families too, I’d imagine. Neither choice is ideal I’m afraid. However if you were willing to do the right thing, I would do what I can for your families, I’m not heartless after all.”

Both men sat there and looked completely shell-shocked. Bruce could well imagine how he might be feeling if Miranda’s plan had succeeded, although he had enough funds hidden away overseas should anything untoward ever happen. It was good to be prepared. 

The two men were talking amongst themselves when Billings finally turned to Bruce and nodded. “We will testify against her—but please, just protect our families. They had nothing to do with this.”

Bruce nodded and then pulled out his phone sending a quick text. In a few minutes Wesley and Gunn walked in. “These men will take you both to a secure location for now.”

Both men nodded and Alderman bowed his head apologetically. “We are very sorry, Mr. Wayne.”

“I’m sure you both are.” Bruce offered magnanimously, before nodding to Angel’s men to take them away. 

He waited until he was alone, before taking his phone and calling Faith—who picked up on the first ring. 

“So?” Faith said nervously, and Bruce couldn’t help but smile softly at how worried she sounded for him. 

“It’s done baby. No worries.”

Faith sighed in relief. “Come home Wayne...please.”

Bruce grinned to himself as he stood up, heading for his private entrance. “I’m on my way. Have I told you today how beautiful you are?”

Faith giggled. “You can show me in person when you get home.”

“Now that sounds like a plan.”

Bruce had made it home in record time, and Faith accosted him as soon as he walked out of the elevator, jumping into his arms, and wrapping her legs around his waist as she kissed him breathless. After a few moments, Bruce pulled back and smiled softly as his Slayer. “That was some greeting.”

“Yeah, well, I figured you deserved it. How was Miss Hoity-Toity’s face when she realized that she’d been played?”

Bruce chuckled at the memory. “None too happy and understandably confused...then horrified. I rather enjoyed myself actually.”

Faith threw her head back and laughed out in glee. “You are something Wayne.”

Bruce shrugged as he placed Faith down and maneuvered his arm around her waist as he noticed Alfred was watching the local news. The word of Miranda Tate’s arrest hadn’t been made public yet, according to Alfred, but it was only a matter of time. After the debacle with the Joker, Bruce could well imagine that Miranda might be sent to Blackgate for security reasons. The Batman may have put the suggestion in Gordon’s ear. If Bane did try and break her out, he’d have a hard time getting into Blackgate to do it. 

After a few moments Faith heard her phone ring upstairs, and she dashed upstairs to get it just as Bruce’s elevator dinged, signaling someone being let into his Penthouse elevator which she thought odd. 

Faith grabbed her phone and didn’t even get a ‘hey’ out before she heard Doyle tell her that he’d had a vision of Daggett going after Bruce with a gun—shooting him dead. Faith gasped and hung up the phone before her Slayer hearing picked up the sound of the elevator dinging again. Moving quickly to the top of the staircase, Faith gasped in horror as she saw John Daggett with a gun pointed at Bruce. 

“How did you do it Wayne, huh? How did you figure out what Miranda and I had planned? I should take you out right now....kill you dead for ruining my plans!” The man was completely deranged as Bruce kept his eyes locked on Daggett, whose hand was shaking in anger. 

Before Bruce could speak, Faith sauntered down the stairs, not missing Bruce’s angry expression nor Daggett’s surprised look. 

“I’m afraid that would have been me, Mr. Daggett.”

John turned to Faith and barked out an incredulous laugh. “You? I’m supposed to believe you figured it out?”

Faith looked at her fingernails with a bored expression before she sighed and nodded. “Miss Kyle was more than happy to make the fingerprint exchange. Really, she should have been a little more discreet with her attentions. But you did miss it when she took your scotch tumbler during our little chat.”

Daggett’s eyes widened before his face scowled angrily, as he glared at Faith. “You fucking bitch, I should kill you too! Or maybe I’ll just kill Wayne why you watch.”

Faith chuckled. “You won’t be killing anyone Mr. Daggett. But if you put down your gun right now, I might consider allowing you to go. If not, well...the alternative would suck for you.”

Bruce couldn’t help but smirk at Faith’s veiled threat, as he kept his eyes fixated on Daggett. “You’re a crazy bitch.”

“No Mr. Daggett...I’m a Slayer.” Faith extended her hand and the Scythe appeared at her call. Daggett’s eyes widened as he took in the weapon. “I’m more powerful than your little Miranda Tate, or would that be Talia al Ghul? Or how about Bane? If you don’t put down that gun, I’m going to take it from you before I kick your ass.”

As Daggett cocked the gun back, Faith sighed and held her hand out, the gun leaving Daggett’s hand instantly as it flew into hers, while simultaneously throwing the Scythe and knocking Daggett unconscious. 

“Hey, it worked!” Faith grinned happily before she glared at the unconscious man on the floor as the Scythe clanked to the ground. “What a loser. How the fuck did he get up here?”

Bruce chuckled as he shook his head at his Slayer, who looked at the gun in disgust before she set it down and backed away from it liked it burned her. “Hate guns...evil creepy things. Cowards use guns.” Faith muttered angrily, before she picked up the Scythe and sent it back into the ether. 

“Come here.” Bruce held out his hand and Faith took it instantly. “Thank you baby.” Bruce whispered into her ear. “I should be angry at you for coming downstairs and putting yourself in harms way though. Telekinesis?”

“Yeah. All new powers happening and still trying to figure it all out and please? Him and what army?”

Alfred chuckled while Bruce just grinned at Faith’s audacity. “Alfred, would you be so kind to call the Police?”

“Of course Master Bruce.” Alfred moved over to the phone, and dialed the number and after speaking for a few moments, he hung up. 

“I was told that someone should be here shortly.”

Bruce nodded as he held Faith on his lap, and waited for the police to arrive. Sure enough, it didn’t take long and about 15 minutes after the officers arrived and John Daggett was revived and taken away—Commissioner Gordon showed. 

“Mr. Wayne. I’m relieved to see you are alright. It seems you’ve had quite the busy day, Sir.”

“I’m just hoping that Daggett didn’t hurt anyone before he accessed my elevator.”

Gordon shook his head. “He shot one of the guards downstairs I’m afraid. The man should be alright though. It was a gunshot to the leg and it would seemed he used the guards key card to gain access to your Penthouse. How were you able to disarm him?”

Bruce smiled softly and pulled Faith to him closely. “Faith was able to disarm him and knock him out. Took him by surprise so we were lucky. She had gone upstairs to get her phone when Daggett arrived and I kept the man focused on me so she was able to sneak up and disarm him, before knocking him unconscious.”

Gordon looked over at the brunette beauty and nodded in appreciation. “That’s was very brave of you Miss Lehane.”

“I’m just glad no one was hurt too badly. I really hate violence.”

Bruce inwardly smirked at the blatant lie, but his outward countenance just showed relief. 

“Well, I have enough for an initial statement, but I will need you both to come down to the precinct and file a formal report. I’m afraid some of Gotham’s reporters have encamped themselves in front of the building Mr. Wayne. Please refrain from speaking to the press until we get this settled?”

“Of course Commissioner. If I may ask, where are you holding Miranda Tate?”

“She’s in police lockup until she can be formally booked and charged. That will happen tomorrow.”

Bruce nodded. “We will be down then first thing, to file a report.”

“Excellent, and I’m glad you’re alright Sir. You as well Miss Lehane. Have a pleasant rest of your evening.”

“We will Commissioner. Thank you for getting here so promptly.” Bruce shook the man’s hand and walked him out while Faith just sat there and gave Alfred a incredulous look. Gordon really had no idea Bruce was Batman. It was simply astounding!

After Gordon had left, Faith burst out into uncontrollable laughter and Bruce just looked on in confusion while Alfred smiled conspiratorially. 

“That man calls himself a police officer but he’s clueless!” Faith chortled with glee. “Please explain! Because I’m at a loss as to how he doesn’t know.”

Bruce shook his head fondly at Faith as she was still giggling to herself. “He’s a good cop. When I first started as the Batman he was Lt. Gordon and one of the few honest cops out there. As far as observation goes? I’m not entirely convinced he doesn’t suspect my alter ego, but to his credit he’s never confronted me about it.”

“Ah...” Faith nodded in understanding. “Plausible deniability.”

“Yes.” Bruce grinned and winked impishly. “Most men would rather deny a hard truth than face it.” 

Faith’s breath hitched as her face paled a bit and Bruce noticed. He walked over and enveloped her in his arms. “Hey..it’s okay.”

Faith shook her head as she gave Bruce a considering look before she spoke slowly and with emotion. “To regret one’s own experiences is to arrest one’s own development. To deny one’s own experiences is to put a lie into the lips of one’s own life. It is no less than a denial of the soul.”

Bruce looked at Faith completely flummoxed in shocked confusion—trying to understand what she was getting at—before he nodded and said softly, “Oscar Wilde.”

Faith nodded. “I think I’m going to go take a bath. It’s been a long day and I’m tired.”

“Okay. I’ll be up in a bit.” Bruce said with concern in his voice before he kissed Faith’s lips and watched as she moved up the stairs into their room. 

“What was that all about Master Bruce?”

Bruce simply shook his head in confusion. “I have no idea, Alfred.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudo or review! It’s appreciated!


	37. The Enjoining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith is taken and uses the help of her friends to take down Bane and Talia.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters don’t belong to me.....for this chapter I borrowed the ‘enjoining’ scene from season 4 of Buffy, where she defeats Adam and used it here......one of my favorites.....all that was used from that belongs to Joss Whedon....and anyone else who is not me......

The next morning Bruce and Faith headed down to Gotham PD to make a report. Sure enough, Gordon was right and the press were out in full force it front of their building, so Bruce decided to take the Lamborghini as the windows were heavily tinted and the press wouldn’t be able to get much in the way of photographs of either him or Faith.

After Faith’s comment from the night before, she seemed a bit subdued as they went to bed. Bruce held her all night and thought long and hard about what she could’ve meant by her statement. When the morning had come, he realized that sleep had eluded him—and he still didn’t have an answer that satisfied him. 

Once the statements were done, Commissioner Gordon came over to shake Bruce’s hand and let him know that Miranda Tate had been booked first thing that morning and they would be transferring her to Blackgate later that morning. 

Once they were on their way back to the Penthouse Bruce decided to find out where Faith’s mind was at. 

“Hey beautiful, would you mind answering something for me?”

Faith gave him a confused look, but nodded. “Sure, if I can.”

Bruce looked out the front window and tightened his hands on the steering wheel for a moment before he gathered his thoughts. When he spoke, his voice was more emotional than Faith had ever heard it. 

“I spent all night thinking about what you said last night, and I still can’t figure it out today. Do you still think I’m in love with Rachel?”

Faith’s breath hitched a bit, but she quickly got it under control. She gazed over at Bruce’s profile and could see the tension in his jaw and his pulse moving faster down his neck. She could almost smell his nervousness, and she had to wonder if it was because he was afraid she’d finally figured his secret out. Sighing softly, Faith placed a hand on Bruce’s leg and gave it a comforting squeeze. 

“Why would you assume that?” Faith asked quietly.

“I don’t know.” Bruce said warily. “Something just feels off. Like you’re not telling me something and I don’t like the feeling at all.”

Faith nodded. “I can see how you might think that.” Faith twisted her hands in her lap and decided to take the plunge and tell Bruce that she knew about his shrine to Rachel when their car was slammed into and then there was nothing but darkness. 

Sometime later, Faith woke up and tried to move her hands and feet—but they were shackled to chains attached the wall behind her. She felt bruised and battered, but luckily nothing seemed broken. She gasped in pain and fear when she realized that Bruce was in the car and as she looked around to get her bearings it was then she noticed she was underground. Probably part of the sewer system.

There were several men above her, all holding guns. She had no idea how much time had gone by but she had a pretty good idea what had happened. Her head ached so she figured she had a concussion and the restraints on her wrists and ankles were quite strong. She’d probably could break them if she had to, but she needed to find out where Bruce was and if he was okay. 

“Ah, I see you’re finally awake Miss Lehane.” A strange reverberated voice said from above and Faith looked up to see the man they called Bane staring down at her. She couldn’t make out much of his face behind the metal mask he wore, but she could see his eyes and they were amused. 

“Where’s Bruce?” Faith growled out.

Bane jumped down from the elevated walkway onto the pavement in front of her, about a 12 foot drop. Faith was unimpressed as the metal mask was some kind of steroid based system that gave the freak additional strength and stamina, according to Angel’s research. 

“Ah yes, Mr. Wayne. He was left relatively uninjured and is likely wondering what happened to you.”

Faith breathed out a sigh of relief when she heard a female voice chuckle from the shadows. “Hello Faith, we meet again.”

Faith turned her head and saw Miranda walk out of the shadows. So Bane had broken her out...probably during the transportation which meant they had someone on the inside of Gotham’s PD helping them. Taking Bruce out beforehand was strategic, it would mean he couldn’t intervene as the Batman. 

“Well, I suppose I have to give you props Miranda, taking Bruce out and kidnapping me. To use me to lure the Batman here?”

Miranda’s eyes widened as she considered the chained woman in front of her. “You seem to know a bit more than Bruce’s average bimbos. His last paramour did, and she died a most unfortunate death. Sad.”

Faith chuckled. “Awwwww...Did that word vomit hurt coming out of your mouth?”

Miranda’s eyes narrowed as she moved over and backhanded Faith, splitting open her lip. She took a step back and was surprised to see that Faith was openly grinning at her. 

“Temper, temper...Miranda dear. Or should I call you Talia? Talia al Ghul?”

Miranda took a step back in shock and gave a sidelong glance to Bane before she faced her captive. “It was you?”

“Ding, ding, ding...we have a winner, ladies and gentlemen. You and your precious League—what a joke. That’s the problem with people like you, never thinking that there might be someone out there whose more powerful, more well connected than you are.”

Miranda’s body language was wary as she stared at Faith. “Who are you?”

“I thought we’d established that already. Faith Lehane, at your service.”

“I admit Miss Lehane, I had you investigated when it first came out that you were attached to Bruce and there wasn’t anything on you that was remarkable. Not much of anything at all actually...at least, not to have the kind of resources you’re claiming to. I think, you’re trying to save your precious boyfriend. Don’t worry dear, you’ll be reunited soon enough.”

Faith just smirked and tilted her head back, signaling she was done with the conversation. Closing her eyes, she sent her Slayer senses out into the surrounding area. It was amazing how much easier it was to sense things and people around her. There were at least 15 people within this room and another half dozen outside the immediate sewers patrolling. They all had guns, so that was problematic. She had the tools to take out most of them, but guns were something else entirely. 

Clearing her mind, Faith sent out her thoughts and called for Willow. After a few attempts, she made contact. 

“Faith!” She heard Willow yell into her mind. 

“Damn, Red...quietly please. I have company.”

“Sorry, you okay?”

“Five by five. Is Bruce with you?”

“Yeah, he was relatively fine after the accident for the most part. The person hit your side of the car and took you, leaving him unconscious. He’s beside himself Faith. Where are you?”

“Underground in the sewers. Miranda is here so I’m assuming the press knows about my abduction and the break out.”

“Yes. It’s been all over the news.”

“Fuck. Look I’m kinda in a jam here and I’m sure Bruce, if he hasn’t been contacted yet, will soon enough.”

“Tate has a magical tracker, if you’re with her. Bruce, Angel, Buffy and Spike can be there soon.”

“There’s about two dozen trained mercs here with automatic guns. As good as I am, I’m not sure I can handle that kind of firepower and I’d rather not out Angel or Buffy. They want Bruce and they’re going to want him to come alone. I’m sure they’ll kill me if he doesn’t. Buffy told me about the Enjoining spell that you all did to defeat Adam. Any chance you, Giles and Buffy could help a girl out?”

Faith heard Willow chuckle. “Sure. I’ll get right on it. We will have to set up somewhere relatively close and from the looks of it your right under Wayne Enterprises.”

“Figures, fucking bitch. Hurry alright. I really want to kick her ass.”

“Five by five Faith. See you soon!” Willow signed off and Faith sighed in relief. 

Faith opened her eyes and saw Bane watching her closely and she winked at him—which caused his eyes to narrow dangerously. He made to come over when Miranda stopped him by placing a hand on his arm and shaking her head. The monster backed down instantly like the good little dog he was. 

“You have your Pet well trained Talia. Nice mask, by the way. Makes him look all scary. I’m sure it plays well with the lackeys.”

Miranda’s lips pursed and Faith could see Bane becoming agitated. “I’d rather wait until Bruce is here so I can kill both of you at the same time, however if you don’t stop speaking I’ll let Bane here have a bit of fun before we kill you, understand?”

“Five by five.” 

Miranda looked irritated for a moment before she turned her back and spoke with a few of her men. Faith listened to the conversation and relayed to Willow where the men would be waiting for the Batman in the sewers.

It wasn’t too long after her conversation with Willow that Faith could hear static coming in over their communication devices. She could also hear gunshots out in the sewers reverberating through the din. 

Holding her breath, her eyes widened in relief when she saw Bruce in full Batman gear, walking through the entryway and onto the elevated walkway and as soon as he was clear, the metal gate slammed shut, trapping him inside the room with her.

Bane was waiting for him, standing like some kind of fucking freakish sentry, with his hands grasped onto the harness he was wearing. 

“Mr. Wayne, so kind of you to join us.”

Bruce looked down and saw Faith chained to the wall. She gave him a quick wink, and Bruce felt his body relax slightly. 

Faith could hear Bane chuckle behind the mask. “Theatricality and deception are powerful tools to the uninitiated, but we are...aren’t we Mr. Wayne? Both forged by the League and now, you will suffer the same fate you bestowed upon Ra’s.”

Bruce moved forward like a panther as his body braced itself for what was to come. 

“You were excommunicated by a bunch of psychopaths!” Bruce growled deeply. 

When the two adversary’s were within arms reach, the fighting began. Faith watched mesmerized at the brutality of the blows being traded. An uppercut here, an elbow to the head there...kicks and punches were met and measured with unerring efficiency and she couldn’t help but pull on her chains, but the sound of guns being locked back on her position stopped her cold. 

Bane finally managed to get the upper hand and grabbed Bruce by the neck, his feet dangling from the ground.

Bruce used an EMP to cut the main lights but Bane just chuckled. “You think you own the darkness, that it’s your ally? I was forged in the pit, I was moulded by the darkness and now I’ve come for you.”

Bane tossed Bruce over the walkway to the floor below and Faith gasped as she strained against her bindings, watching with horror as Bruce stood back up, but was clearly injured from the fall. Before he could get his bearings, Talia moved out of the shadows and plunged a knife into his side between the Kevlar plates. Faith screamed ‘No!’ But it was too late! Bruce fell to the ground and Faith could see the blood coming down his side. He crawled his way to her and eventually his body sagged on the wall next to her, as Bane jumped down and stalked towards them. 

Miranda took her spot next to Bane as she chuckled. “Poor Bruce. You’re simply no match for the power of the League of Shadows.”

Faith opened her mind to Willow and said “Now.”

“And now I can avenge my Father and complete his work.”

Above the ceiling in the basement of Wayne Enterprises, Willow, Buffy and Giles were sitting in a three point circle just above where Faith was located in the sewers below. 

Willow lit the candles and placed the magic gourd into the circle. Lucius watched the group with interest as he had been the one to let them into the basement. 

Willow then began to speak...

“The Power of the Slayer and all who wield it  
Last to ancient First we invoke thee  
Grant us thy domain and primal strength  
Accept us and the Powers we possess  
Make us mind and heart and spirit enjoined  
Let the hand encompass us. Do thy will.  
By the generous will of the Ancients, the almighty power of the Divine Spirits.....  
Your supplicants humbly beseech thee to behold us, and that which we possess......

The moieties of the One, the Avatar....

Then Willow took out the Tarot Cards, handing the first card to Buffy...who said the word ‘Animus’. Heart...then to Giles, who took the next card from Willow and said, ‘Sophus’ mind...Willow took the next card and said ‘Spiritus’... Spirit...

And Manus...the hand...

We enjoin that we may inhabit the vessel, the hand...  
Daughter of Sineya  
First of the Ones  
We implore thee: admit us  
Bring us to the vessel  
Take us Now!

We are heart...we are mind...we are spirit  
From the raging storm...  
We bring power to the Primeval One.”

They finished the last part in unison as they all arched their heads back while Lucius watched in complete astonishment. 

Back in the sewers, Faith whispered silently to Bruce to stay still and he nodded. 

“You don’t look quite so smug now, Miss Lehane?” Miranda mocked. 

Faith glared up at Talia for a moment before she smiled. “You still haven’t figured it out, have you? Both of you...who pay homage to the darkness...the League. Never realizing that there are forces out there in the world that are the darkness, and that even the darkness fears.”

Miranda’s look was confused while Bane just titled his massive head at the woman held captive. 

“And you are the darkness?” Miranda mocked. “You can’t even defend yourself.”

“That’s where you are wrong.” Faith tilted her head down for a moment before she lifted her eyes, that were glowing a bright orangish red...while Bane’s voice echoed menacingly, “You won’t live much longer.”

“We will, we are forever.” Faith’s voice reverberated with the joined echo of Giles, Buffy and Willow. ”Shamienden.....gashtumienden.....zumienden.....okushtameulabatumaduen.”

“Interesting.” Bane said warily as he lifted his hand and signaled his men to open fire.

“Amanshandal...” with those words, the Sumerian spell erected a powerful protective barrier around her and Bruce, the hail of bullets falling harmlessly onto the shield and dissolving. Then in a flash, Faith’s chains fell away as she stood up. 

“Very interesting.” Bane said deeply as his eyes glittered with curiosity and a tinge of fear. 

Miranda and Bane took a hesitant step back, as Bane signaled his man to open fire again but Faith put her hand up and in an instant—all the guns were turned into bats. 

Faith then waved her hand again, and all the men in the room collapsed unconscious. She then flicked her hand and bound Talia with ropes—so the woman couldn’t move. 

Faith wasted no time going on the attack. As she moved into Bane’s space he went on the offensive quickly but Faith twisted her body away and around from his punches before she took the offensive back. When he threw a right cross, she blocked it with one hand before she gave three blistering punches to the head and pushing him back with the force of her blows.

When he went to land another punch, Faith blocked it again and gave him a roundhouse kick to the chest, knocking him back at good five feet, with Bane landing on his knees. When he flung his arm back in defense, Faith grabbed it and twisted in underneath his body as she grasped his neck in a choke hold.

“Impossible...” Bane breathed in shock. “How can you?”

Faith’s voice reverberated in the open space as she spoke, “You can never hope to grasp the source of our Power.” 

Faith then flung Bane through the air, his body doing a complete 360 before she slammed him back the the ground and gave him a series of blistering punches to the face and body before she grabbed for his mask and pulled.

Bane tried to stop her, but he wasn’t powerful enough and Faith ripped the mask from him—effectively rendering him defeated. 

She took the mask and eyed it curiously as said with her otherworldly voice... “But yours is right here.”

Bane collapsed completely, crumpling in on himself as Talia watched on in horror. The mask was then held aloft as it floated in the air with Faith chanting...“tamealaubmadeun......amanshandal.....”

With that, a portal opened and Bane’s mask vanished into the ether. 

Bruce sat back against the wall panting, but completely stunned at the primeval power of his Slayer....she had dispatched Bane in less than a minute. His eyes moved to Talia’s, who was looking at Faith in abject fear and horror.

“What are you?”

Faith’s orange glowing eyes turned towards Talia and she grinned, before she tilted her head back down and Bruce could see the spell leave her body—for when her gaze locked on his, he could see her beautiful eyes once again. 

Faith walked over to him and raised an eyebrow as she checked the wound, proclaiming that, “you’ll live,” before her gaze was focused back on Talia. Sauntering forward like a predator, Faith stopped directly in front of the woman. 

“I’m what the darkness fears.” Was all she said, watching Talia shudder when she sent out her aura and slammed it into the woman in warning. “I won’t kill you Talia. You’ll go to prison for a very long time. Perhaps I might even be tempted to return you to the pit from which you came.”

Talia’s breath hitched in terror. “You wouldn’t?”

Faith grinned evilly. “Oh, but I would. D’Hoffryn, could you come to me please?”

In a flash, a portal opened and the Lord of Vengeance was standing before her with an equally irritated and bored expression on his face, while Talia gasped in fear. 

“What now, Slayer? I thought we had a deal?”

Faith chuckled. “We did. I just need your expertise for a teeny tiny moment.”

The demon bowed his head before he considered the captive woman staring him completely dumbfounded, then her eyes cleared in understanding as she gazed back at Faith in wonder. “You’re the Slayer?”

Faith rolled her eyes in exasperation. “Didn’t he just say that?” 

Bruce chuckled while D’Hoffryn merely grunted with impatience. “I’m not getting any younger Slayer.”

“Please...you look damn good for 40,000 years old.”

Bruce smiled as he watched the demon preen at the compliment before he bowed his head. “Very well. What can I do for you? This is the last time, correct?”

Faith opened her mind and confirmed that after this, she wouldn’t be seeing him again. The demon nodded in understanding. “Miss...whatever the fuck she wants to be called, needs a little binding spell so she can’t do the evil anymore. She needs to go to prison but if she screws up and decides to go after Bruce, or anyone he cares about? I want her sent back to the pit she was born from...permanently.”

D’Hoffryn chuckled viciously. “Ah, Slayer—such a waste. You would have been my crown jewel. A truly gifted Vengeance Demon.”

Faith chuckled. “Don’t tempt me, you sweet talker.”

This got a real laugh out of the demon, and Faith smiled in response while Bruce just shook his head in amusement. 

D’Hoffryn took out a pendant from his robes, that was quite a bit different than the ones he gifted to his lackey’s. He placed it around Talia’s neck and she hissed as it burned into her flesh—leaving the imprint of the necklace like a permanent tattoo. When D’Hoffryn removed it, the markings were still there and Faith grinned in appreciation. 

“Nice one.”

The Vengeance Lord bowed and smirked. “I’m so glad you approve. This is goodbye Slayer. May your journey be victorious.”

Faith nodded and silently wished D’Hoffryn well....reminding him how much she had appreciated his generosity where she and Bruce were concerned. He bowed formally, before the portal opened and he disappeared. 

Faith then silently called for Willow to bring the Calvary as the battle was done and Bruce was injured. She lifted him up slowly and let him lean on her as he tilted his head down and whispered into her ear. “Have I mentioned to you that you’re absolutely perfect in every way?”

Faith smiled softly and winked. “Not today, Wayne.”


	38. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith makes the ultimate sacrifice and Bruce realizes too late just what he’s lost.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine

The news and the Gotham papers were filled with the breaking story of the Batman capturing Miranda and her accomplices. Batman had sent word to Commissioner Gordon and had waited alone until his men showed before he allowed Faith to take him back to their penthouse. Willow had graciously healed him as best she could, and after a night of IV fluids and pain medication, Bruce felt a bit more like himself. 

He was woken up the next morning by a fairly decent earthquake which left him feeling a bit frazzled. Had there ever been an earthquake in Gotham before? When he went downstairs, Alfred was sitting by the television as it cut in and out from the quake, and watching the news pundits theorize on yesterday’s excitement. There was speculation that Wayne Enterprises had been a target for Miranda as well as Daggett Industries, and that there were two board members from Bruce’s company that had come forward the previous day, explaining how they were approached by Miss Tate to bankrupt Wayne Enterprises along with Daggett Industries; so she could take over in the chaos that was left. The news speculated since that hadn’t happened, they’d decided to go after Bruce himself and kidnap his girlfriend for ransom, but the Batman had intervened and saved the day...(before the news segued to the earthquake...a 5.5...there was localized damage being reported) before they went back to reporting on him and Faith. 

A photo from the foundation gala had been used, and Bruce couldn’t help but smile at how beautiful Faith had looked that night. He was also amazed at how well she’d handled everything yesterday. She’d never got flustered or emotional—she just went with it and even planned a way for them to survive. She was consistently surpassing every bar he set and Bruce felt nothing but gratitude and love for his Slayer. He was damn lucky to have her in his life. 

Speaking of his Slayer...

“Have you seen Faith this morning Alfred?”

Alfred nodded. “She left a few hours ago Master Bruce.”

Bruce perked up, a sickening pit forming in his stomach. “Did she say where she was going?”

Alfred shook his head. “No Master Bruce. She didn’t say.”

“Have you seen my phone Alfred?”

The Butler nodded and went to grab the phone from the other room. When he returned it, Bruce noticed there was a message on it from Faith. Sending it to voicemail, Bruce’s breath hitched and his face paled as he listened to the words that Faith had left.

Bruce. I debated whether to do this in person, but as I’m standing here watching you sleep, I find I don’t have the strength to do it in person. I just want you to know I love you and I’m going down into the seal in a few. The rest of the group is at Wolfram and Hart, in the magic room. We will be doing the enjoining spell so please—let me go. When this is over you’ll have your life back, and your one true love. Isn’t that what love is? Wanting that person’s happiness more than your own? It’s my gift to you. I love you so much Bruce Wayne. I will always love you. 

The message ended and Bruce felt his world tip off balance as he cried out in rage. Alfred stood there, unsure of what to do when he heard the elevator ding. Calling down to security, Alfred turned and said softly, “It’s Mr. Angel and his associates, Master Bruce. Should I let them come up?”

Bruce’s eyes were wild as he stared at Alfred while his face contorted in pain before he breathed in deeply and nodded once. 

In the twenty seconds it took for the elevator to arrive, Bruce could feel every beat of his heart pounding in his ears,like it was the last time he’d ever hear it beating again. When the door opened, and Angel walked out...the look in the vampire’s eyes told Bruce everything he needed to know and he collapsed to his knees, trying to get his breathing under control. Angel looked at Alfred, whose heart was breaking for his charge. When Buffy, Willow, Dawn and Giles came through—Bruce saw the same overwhelming sadness reflected in all their eyes. 

“Faith?” Was all Bruce could get out.

Angel shook his head. “I’m so sorry Bruce. She begged me to let her go. I tried to talk her into waiting, but she said if she didn’t make it—that there would be a plausible reason to explain why.”

Bruce growled as he stood up in anger. “What happened?”

Buffy shook her head sadly. “We did the enjoining spell, the same one you saw when she took out Bane. Willow magicked the sword to appear for her at her call and she took the Scythe with her. When she went down into the seal. There were thousands of Turok-Han—more than Sunnydale. She fought them all, used powers I’d never seen a Slayer use and managed to decimate many before Danzalthar finally surfaced. He...” Buffy’s voice hitched as she looked at Willow and Giles—tears in both their eyes as she shook her head.

“He was more than demon...a true beast. They fought...Faith fought valiantly but he ran her through with his own weapon. As she laid bleeding on the ground, Danzalthar brought Strega before Faith and she watched as he murdered her father. With her last breath, she charged the beast and called the sword to her and as he ran her through a second time. She simultaneously plunged the sword into his chest and destroyed him. The cavern collapsed. That was the earthquake you likely felt.”

Bruce sat down with his head in his hands as he tried to get his breathing under control. He looked up beseechingly at Willow. Needing to know and not sure if it was possible but the witch shook her head. “I’m so sorry Bruce. I don’t have that ability. I’m sorry.”

Bruce nodded as tears fell from his eyes and down his cheeks as he wiped them away. How could she have left him like this? He didn’t even get to say goodbye. Would he have been able to let her go? To follow her destiny if he’d known she was going to die? And as he pondered over every conversation over the last few days, he didn’t hear the shocked gasps of those within the room, until a voice he’d never thought he’d hear again said, “Bruce?”

Looking up in dazed shock: hazel eyes locked with the blue eyes he had loved so much as a young man. Her face was still as lovely as ever and she was smiling widely at him. 

“Rachel?” Bruce breathed out in shockas he looked over at everyone else. The only person who didn’t seem shocked was Dawn. 

He stood up and slowly made his way over. Fear, wonder and joy pounding through his body. When he reached out and touched her face, Rachel laughed and Bruce enveloped her into his embrace—inhaling the same sweet perfume she’d always worn.

Rachel clung to Bruce, her heart filled with overwhelming happiness to see him again. She had no idea how she’d gotten here, but she was beyond grateful to be holding her love in her arms once more. 

Bruce moved away a bit, but held onto Rachel’s face with his hands as he breathed out, “How?”

He turned and saw the faces within the room looking at him with various emotions: confusion, hurt, understanding, acceptance and betrayal. Dawn glared at him as if he’d stabbed her in the back and her words from before came back to him from that day. He’d realize it when it was too late. Guilty conscience? 

“I don’t understand.” Bruce shook his head in confusion. 

“You don’t?” Dawn growled out in anger and Buffy went to grab her arm, but Dawn pulled away forcefully. “Faith made a deal! She’d sacrifice herself so Bruce could have his one true love back. She saw the shrine of pictures Bruce and she knew where your heart really was and it wasn’t with her. But she loved you unconditionally, so she made a deal with the Powers that Be.”

Buffy looked floored while Angel just stood there in shock. Could this be true? He turned towards Bruce and glared at him but Bruce put his hand up as he moved a bit away from Rachel. 

“I remember that day. Faith and I had a conversation and I knew something was off. She accused me of holding on and I’d realized that I needed to let the past go. I did have pictures in my parent’s old rooms at the Manor and I asked Alfred to put them into storage that day.”

Alfred nodded. “He did, Mr. Angel and I did so that evening, after everyone had gone to bed.”

Bruce groaned as he sat down with his head in his hands, realizing now what Faith must’ve thought for all this time, that he was still in love with Rachel and she...fuck, what had she done?

“Whistler, I need to speak with you...now!” Buffy said firmly and soon the balance demon was standing before her. 

“What can I do for you Slayer?”

“Faith...you made a deal with her?”

“Ah, yes...she asked me to advocate to the Powers that Be for the return of Miss Dawes here. She was convinced that your heart was elsewhere, Champion of Gotham. The Powers were impressed with her love and devotion and granted the request.”

Everyone was silent as each processed Whistler’s words. Angel eventually spoke up, his words laced with grief and anger. “I don’t understand. This happened how long ago?”

Whistler thought about it for a moment then shrugged. “Maybe a week or so ago.”

“So Faith made this deal two weeks ago and she didn’t tell anyone?”

Buffy dropped her head sadly and Angel stared at her with an incredulous look on his face. “Oh, don’t look at me like that Angel. Faith didn’t confide in me but when the powers of the Slayer were returned, Sineya appeared and spoke to me. Told me Death was Her Gift and I would understand what it meant. I knew then that Faith wasn’t going to survive and when Faith looked at me, I knew at that moment she was aware of it too.”

Bruce growled. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“What was I supposed to say, Bruce? Tell Faith, no? You’ve seen our dynamic! Even if I’d told you or Angel, this was her destiny! This was what she was born to do and she made the choice. Even knowing she’d die, she had enough love for you to bargain with the Powers so you wouldn’t be left alone. She loved you that much Bruce. Can you honestly say that you loved her the same? Would you have sacrificed your own happiness for hers? Put Faith first?”

Bruce sat back in shock at Buffy’s harsh words and was about to reply when they had another visitor. Bruce looked over to see D’Hoffryn standing there with his hands steepled as he bowed to the room en masse.

“Greetings one and all. I have come here on behalf of one to whom I owed a debt and today it is repaid in full. Eons ago, I was the servant of Danzalthar, in bondage to his every whim but an Old One freed me from my prison and took my place and in doing so, secured a debt. That when the time came, I would heed the call of his only child and help her defeat Danzalthar once and for all. I’ve fulfilled my vow, and have come to pay my respects.”

Angel reeled back in shock. “That was why your name was the one Faith used to free the weapon.”

D’Hoffryn nodded. “Strega forged the weapon and used it to free me and taking my place. It was then hidden from Danzalthar until the time came for the Slayer...his child...to retrieve it and use it to kill his master. Strega knew his treachery would be discovered, and he would be killed for his efforts. It finally freed him from his bondage to Danzalthar with the Old One’s passing. The seals are subdued and will be for a season. The Slayer asked of me a final favor, which I am honor bound to share. That I would spare Gotham in the vacuum from Vengeance, allow it to know true peace and that I would secure it from those who would do it harm.”

Bruce shook his head. “Why would she do something like that?”

D’Hoffryn smiled grimly at the mortal. “Because she loved you. Because she wished for you to know peace and happiness. To have the life that was wrongly taken from you.”

Bruce ran both hands through his hair as he turned around and moved towards the window, staring out at the Gotham skyline. The clouds were heavy and the skies were pouring down rain, almost as if they knew of his grief. He didn’t feel Rachel’s hand grip onto his in comfort until he heard her say his name. He instinctively reached for it and enveloped it within his own—feeling grateful for her presence and knowing that he could finally have that life with her if he so chose it.

His thoughts wandered as his mind’s eye flashed through various conversations with Faith and it all made sense now in a fucked up way. He had tried to show her how much he loved her, that she was his future but then he’d never really had to choose between her and Rachel. Rachel was gone and Faith was alive and now, the opposite was true. Faith had never believed that if everything had been equal, that he’d have chosen her over Rachel and he hadn’t exactly made it easy for her to believe that. He could now see how some of their conversations might have been misconstrued and his heart broke to think that his Slayer had sacrificed herself, never knowing that she had always been his choice...would have always been his choice, if he’d been given one. 

As he looked outside, he wasn’t really seeing Gotham but he felt his mind drift as snippets of conversations washed through his mind. Faith’s words to Miranda about not retaliating against those ‘he’ cared about...not those ‘we’ cared about. Their conversation in the car before the accident, how he might’ve thought Rachel was still there, between them. The pictures were damning. Not declaring that he wanted her happiness more than his own when she’d finally declared her love. So many small misunderstandings that added up to the fact that she was now gone.

A voice, in his head came back to him in that moment...another small snippet of a conversation...a portent of what was to come... ‘That in his darkest hour, a life-altering choice would he be faced with but hope remained if his heart was true.’

Buffy had died before and had been brought back. Spike as well. Angel. Could Faith be brought back to him? Would that be even an option? He had Rachel back and Bruce knew they could make a good life together, but was that what he truly wanted now?

He closed his eyes and when he opened them, a reflection glistened in the window of long flowing brown hair and glistening brown eyes. A smile that melted his heart and the strength to stand by him through anything life threw their way. Faith had never cowered nor given up on him—she had loved all of him. There was no judgment, no uncertainty. Just loving acceptance and fierce devotion. How could he ever think that anything substandard could ever fill that void? He’d told Daggett that once a man finds perfection, he doesn’t need to look elsewhere and Bruce had meant it—Every. Single. Word. 

Turning his head towards Rachel, he saw her looking up at him with her bright blue eyes. The wrong eyes and sighed, cupping her head tenderly as she tilted into his embrace. 

“I’m sorry Rachel.”

“For what?”

“That I couldn’t save you and Harvey. That I couldn’t be the boy you fell in love with.”

Rachel shook her head. “Bruce, I didn’t blame you. Even when I knew my life was at an end.”

Bruce nodded as he turned fully and grasped Rachel’s face between both his hands and kissed her on the forehead. “I can’t tell you how happy I am to see you. Six months ago, I would’ve given all my money just to have one more minute with you.”

Rachel smiled softly and reached for Bruce’s head, smoothing down his hair as she smiled up at him lovingly. “We have all the time in the world now.”

Bruce gazed into Rachel’s eyes and shook his head sadly. “I’m sorry Rachel...that was then.”

Rachel swallowed and nodded warily. “And now?”

“My heart belongs to another. It will always belong to Faith. Even if she can’t be with me, I can’t...won’t throw away what we had by settling for second best. I love you Rachel, you were my best friend and first love. But I’m in love with Faith. It will always be Faith.”

Bruce heard the gasps of those behind him, but he kept is gaze focused on Rachel and saw her eyes widen in sad understanding. “Our time has passed and if everything was equal and I had to choose? It would always be Faith.”

Rachel sighed and gave Bruce a quick peck on the lips. “The Powers told me if you accepted the gift I could stay, but if not...”

Bruce nodded as he stepped back, his lips pursed in sorrow and his eyes shuttered in pained understanding, but knowing there was simply no other way. He had to believe that Faith would come back to him. He had to hold onto that hope in this, his darkest hour to believe in their love, that it could overcome this too.

Whistler stepped forward and Rachel sighed softly as she took his arm, turning towards Alfred and smiling. “Take care of Bruce for me, Alfred.”

“I always do, Miss Rachel.”

Rachel smiled at Bruce one last time before she vanished with Whistler, back to eternal rest.

D’Hoffryn bowed. “I will take my leave Bruce Wayne. You are adequate, for a mortal human.”

Bruce smiled genuinely. “Thank you for helping Faith and myself. I am grateful and respect that you are a being of honor.”

D’Hoffryn chuckled. “I’ve been alive for immeasurable eons and will continue to be, but I will admit that of all the humans I’ve met, Miss Lehane was the best of them.”

And with that, D’Hoffryn vanished into the portal from which he’d come, leaving Bruce staring at the spot feeling like his entire world had imploded. 

When he looked up, he saw those within the room staring at him in wonder, shock, empathy, uncertainty and respect. 

“Bruce? You know she’s gone? Why did you do that? Why did you let Rachel go?” Willow asked quietly. 

Bruce sat down and rubbed his hand on the surface of the dining table for a moment, before he answered. “I have to believe she’s going to come back. Buffy did, Spike and Angel did too. I have to believe that given the choice she wouldn’t have left me.”

Buffy sighed sadly. “She didn’t think you’d choose her.”

Bruce nodded in agreement. “Did you know we were supposed to talk about it when the accident happened, and we never got to finish our conversation? I have to believe that wherever Faith is, she knows that I’ve made my choice. That I’ll wait as long as it takes for her to find a way back to me and if I have to spend the rest of my life alone, so be it. I will never want anyone else.”

Dawn rushed over and hugged Bruce tightly, and he returned her embrace as she whispered words of apology through her tears. Bruce pulled back eventually and wiped Dawn’s tears, smiling at the young woman fondly. “You don’t ever need to apologize Dawn. I’m sure given the evidence, what you were thinking and feeling seemed very right to you. I just wonder if somehow this could’ve all been avoided.”

“Destiny has a way of working its magic despite our best intentions...or plans. For what it’s worth Bruce, you have my respect. That couldn’t have been an easy choice to let Rachel go, but in the end I hope your faith is rewarded.”

Bruce smirked at the double entendre. “It’s all I have Dawn, so I’ll hold on to it for as long as it takes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudo


	39. A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce’s faith is rewarded in more ways than one.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters don’t belong to me......

In the days following Faith’s death, the papers were filled with news of Arkham’s destruction in the wake of the earthquake. The faulty structural foundation had left the building to essentially collapse onto itself. It hadn’t collapsed all at once, but over the course of the last few days a sink hole had appeared and the building was slowly being absorbed back into the abyss. The prisoners had been transferred to Blackgate in the interim, except for the Joker—who had died in the initial quake when a beam had broken down from his ceiling and crushed him, killing him instantly. 

Bruce had smirked at that, thinking to himself that Faith had probably planned it all along. And while he couldn’t abide killing, death by natural causes or a falling ceiling beam that weighed half a ton was just fine by him. 

Angel had stopped by daily, updating Bruce with reports from Wolfram and Hart and their purchasing of most of Daggett Industries shares. Bruce explained that it might be wise for Angel to sell the various parts of the business, as they were worth more than the whole and there were a few divisions that Wayne Enterprises could absorb and Wolfram and Hart would also make a tidy profit. 

Billings and Alderman had turned states evidence and had sold their shares back to Bruce. As of now, they were in protected custody and would remain until Miranda’s trial was done. Bane hadn’t survived the fight with Faith intact, and he’d been hospitalized. The doctors weren’t able to do anything to restore him, and he eventually succumbed to death earlier that morning. 

Again, Bruce couldn’t feel bad about that happening. Bane was League and if left alive, he would always seek out retribution on Miranda’s behalf. It was much simpler this way. 

Daggett had hung himself in his jail cell in county lock up and Bruce had wondered why he didn’t feel more guilt about that as well, but he just didn’t. 

The press were calling Wayne Enterprises every hour, begging for an interview with he and Faith. His secretary had called him at home, and he’d told her to tell the press that there would be no interviews at this time. 

When a few weeks had passed, Bruce had returned to work and Lucius watched his employer go through the motions of living. With Arkham gone, the Narrows were starting to show signs of renewed life, and Bruce had been working on a way to re-develop the area to make it more habitable and safer. It would be a legacy fitting of his Slayer. 

Bruce’s life consisted of work and home. He didn’t venture out into society and rumors were running rampant as to the why. Some papers were speculating that Faith hadn’t survived her abduction, while others discerned that perhaps Bruce was no longer dating Miss Lehane and was nursing a broken heart. His heart was broken; but he soldiered on and waited for Faith to come back to him. 

Buffy and her gang left Gotham at the two month mark after Faith’s death, returning to London where the Watcher’s Council was located. Many of the potentials traveled with them and Buffy had been a bit perplexed that no other Slayer had been called when Faith had died—as it should have been. Bruce held onto that piece of news with renewed hope that the reason for that, was because Faith would be coming back home. 

As two months turned into six...Bruce found himself staring every morning at the picture of he and Faith from the gala. He’d spent most of his time lately at Wayne Manor training his body everyday—just to keep himself sane. Batman was being summoned with less and less frequency as the city seemed to be coming back alive. Crime was down to an all time low and new businesses were opening up. Gotham was enjoying a renaissance: all thanks to one amazing Slayer.

It was a Sunday and his birthday and Bruce decided to take a drive into Gotham that morning, to pick up his mother’s pearls, that he’d finally had restrung by the same jeweler that had sold them to his father all those years ago. When the man, Marcus Simmons, handed him the treasured necklace, Bruce nodded his thanks. As he was walking out the door, Mr. Simmons stopped him as he spoke. 

“You know Mr. Wayne, your mother loved those pearls. Thomas had wanted to give them to her for their engagement, but your grandfather thought it was in poor taste, so Thomas picked out a beautiful ring and then gifted Martha the pearls as a wedding present.”

Bruce turned to the man, and stared at him incredulously. “I never knew that story.”

Mr. Simmons chuckled. “Your Father was a rebel. Always following his own path, much like you, I think. Thomas was a champion of the forgotten man. Just like his son.”

Bruce looked confused as he shook his head. “I’m not sure what you mean by that, Sir.”

Mr. Simmons chuckled. “Bruce, just because most of those in Gotham can’t see their noses in front of their faces, don’t think this old man a fool. I’ve known you since you were a small boy, and it didn’t escape my notice that not too long after you’d returned, the Batman took flight over Gotham. Your parents would be very proud of the man you’ve become and perhaps when the time comes, you can bring your lady friend in here to meet me. I’d imagine she must be quite something to keep up with you.”

Bruce stared at the man in shock before he chuckled deeply. “You always were very wise, Marcus. Thank you for the story and I will bring Faith in hopefully at some point.”

Marcus smiled wistfully at the sadness he saw in Bruce’s eyes. “Is she well?”

Bruce tilted his head down a bit and sighed. “She’s away right now, but I’m hoping she’ll be home soon.”

Marcus came over and patted Bruce on the shoulder. “I’m sure you won’t have too long to wait.”

Bruce nodded. “I hope not.”

With a final handshake, Bruce left the store with the box holding his mother’s pearls clutched into his hand. 

The drive back to Wayne Manor was a quiet one and Bruce found himself wondering about his parents. Would they have been proud of his choices? He was fairly certain his mother would’ve loved Faith and his father would’ve taken him aside and given him the talk on how to treat your woman with adoration, never letting her forget how special she was and how lucky you were that she chose you. Bruce smiled wistfully as he remembered his father calling his mother ‘sunshine’ because she’d always radiated warmth and affection. Two things Thomas hadn’t seen much from his own father, but had always showered Bruce with, when he was a boy.

As he turned into Wayne Manor and parked the car around back, Bruce walked into the back hallway to the smell of Alfred’s pizza cooking. That was odd. Alfred hadn’t cooked his Pizza since before Faith had died. Bruce made his way into the kitchen and saw his Butler putting the final touches on a masterpiece before putting it into the pizza oven. 

“Alfred, are you alright?”

The man tuned around with a joyous smile on his face, which took Bruce aback for a moment. “Oh yes, Master Bruce. I just thought you might like some pizza for your birthday.”

Bruce set the box of pearls down on the counter and gave his Butler an odd look. “Okay.” Bruce said slowly, “This was your idea?”

“No, it was mine.” A throaty feminine voice said from behind him and Bruce felt his heart burst as his pulse raced in anticipation. He looked up at Alfred with the most hopeful expression the Butler had ever seen, and Alfred smiled and nodded. 

Bruce turned around and he gasped out as he saw his Faith standing there in the doorway, grinning at him and looking even more beautiful than he’d remembered. He wanted to move towards her, but his feet were stuck to the floor and his brain didn’t seem to be processing anything other than staring at her in wonder. 

“I think you broke him Miss Faith.”

“Such a shame too. And here I thought he’d be happy to see me.”

Bruce broke out of his trance and rushed towards Faith, picking her up and kissing her breathless. His hand clamped around her head as he held her to him, taking sustenance from her as he devoured her—breathing in her scent and feeling his fractured heart healing for the first time. 

When the need for air became too much, Bruce pulled away—but his eyes were boring into Faith with such intensity, it was overwhelming. 

“I knew you’d come back to me. I never doubted it.”

Faith smiled softly as she ran her hand through Bruce’s locks, which had grown out a bit, as had his scruff—it made him look even more handsome, in her humble opinion. “I know and I’m sorry it took so long.”

Bruce nodded as he set Faith down taking her hand into his, having no intention of letting her physically go anytime now or in the foreseeable future. “What do you mean?”

Faith grinned as Bruce set her onto his lap, using his hands to hold onto her, caressing her gently as if he needed to reassure himself that she was actually real, alive and here in his arms. 

“The Powers that Be let me watch your reunion with Rachel and before you get angry at me for my choice, understand that I really didn’t have one. I knew my fate...my destiny, and I didn’t want to leave you to face the world alone.”

Bruce nodded. “You assumed I’d have chosen Rachel?”

Faith nodded in return. “I did and I know I was wrong. I hope you can forgive me.”

Bruce reached back and brought down Faith’s lips to his, kissing her with such feeling it made her heart stutter. “Baby, I’ll forgive you anything. Just don’t ever shut me out again and please don’t ever leave me again. I can handle anything but that.”

“Sounds like a deal, Wayne.”

“Good.”

The three ate in companionable silence and as Alfred was cleaning up, Faith smiled at Bruce with a hint of mischief behind her eyes. 

“Okay, beautiful. You’vebeen looking smug all evening. What’s going on?” 

Faith’s smile lit up her face as she gazed lovingly at Bruce. “The reason it took me so long to come back was I had one last mission to do. The Powers that Be can be very stubborn, but since I did defeat Danzalthar, eventually they gave into my request...demand? Whatever, but since today is your birthday, I hope you like your present and I think you’ll forgive me for waiting so long to return.”

Bruce seemed genuinely confused, wondering what Faith could’ve gotten him while she was gone. He looked up at Alfred, whose eyes were filled with tears as he stared at something behind him. Faith’s eyes were also looking there too, so Bruce turned around and nearly fell to the floor when he saw who was standing there. 

“Hello son.” Thomas Wayne smiled lovingly. 

Bruce’s head whipped back towards Faith and she nodded, letting him know this was very real. Bruce didn’t need to be told twice, he ran for his parents and felt them envelope their arms around him, embracing him tightly. 

The three stayed that way for a while until Bruce pulled back. “How long can you stay?”

“Not long my dear.” Martha said softly, running her hand through Bruce’s hair. “You need a haircut and a shave I think.”

Bruce chuckled while Thomas just grinned at his wife admonishing their son...even after all this time. 

“I’m so sorry.” Bruce whispered out in such agonizing pain. “It was all my fault.”

“Oh sweetheart, no! It wasn’t your fault, please don’t carry that guilt with you anymore. It was our time to go and we wish we could’ve been here to watch you grow, but we’ve always been watching. Your father and I are so proud of the man you’ve become.” 

Thomas smiled proudly at his son. “You’ve been so strong Bruce and I’m so amazed by your strength and fortitude. When you were younger do you remember what I used to say?”

Bruce nodded. “Why do we fall? So we can pick ourselves back up again.”

Thomas nodded. “You’ve taken the falls son, now it’s time to pick up and move on. You have an extraordinary woman who loves you. Go live Bruce and live joyfully. Fill this home with light and laughter again.”

“I can do that.” Bruce smiled and turned his body holding out his hand for Faith, who came and took it without hesitation. “This is Faith Lehane, which you probably already know. I love her and wish to marry her, if she’ll have me.”

Faith’s breath caught as she looked up into endless hazel eyes that were staring back at her with complete love and devotion. For a few moments she was speechless, as she tried to process what Bruce had just said. 

Bruce smiled adoringly at his Faith and whispered, “Say something beautiful.”

“You move awfully fast Wayne.”

Bruce grinned widely. “I’m a man who knows what he wants. Say yes.”

Leaning up into his embrace, Faith placed a soft hand on Bruce’s cheek and he tilted into the gesture, his eyes never leaving hers for a second. “As if I’d ever say anything else. Of course I’ll marry you.”

Bruce face split into the widest smile of his life as he lifted Faith into his embrace and kissed her. When he released her, his parents gave them both a congratulatory hug, and Alfred came over to share in the joy. 

Thomas nodded to Alfred and shook his hand. “You’ve always been exemplary Alfred. Thank you so much for raising our son. You’ve done an outstanding job.”

Alfred bowed and cleared his throat, as emotions threatened to spill over. “It was and still is my very great honor to serve the Wayne Family.”

Thomas and Martha both smiled at Alfred before they turned back to their son and his fiancé. “We have to go soon. Please remember we love you son and be happy.”

Bruce hugged his parents and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. Martha smiled softly as her eyes hit the box on the table and she nodded to her son. “I think those would be very appropriate and I expect to see them worn soon, yes?”

“Yes mom.” Bruce said softly, and smiled affectionately at his mother. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Bruce. Find peace.”

“I have. Thank you for coming to see me.”

“We are grateful that we could and you should be thanking your bride to be.”

Bruce enveloped Faith back into his side as he kissed the top of her head. “That I plan to do for the rest of our lives.”

Faith smiled at Bruce’s parents. “It was truly an honor to meet you both.”

Thomas smiled in welcome. “The honor was all ours Faith, welcome to our family.”

“Thank you.” Faith said with feeling before she whispered out, “Whistler.”

Soon the balance demon appeared. “Slayer. I see the reunion is done? All is well?”

Faith nodded. “Everything is perfect.”

Whistler took Bruce’s parents and in an instant they were gone. Bruce stared at the spot for a long time as his brain tried to process everything that had happened over the past 30 minutes. 

He felt Faith’s hand as it laid upon his chest, silently stroking him in a reassuring manner so he took it within his own and kissed the back of her knuckles in thanks. 

“That’s why you were gone so long Faith? I don’t know what to say?”

Faith shrugged. “I knew it was your birthday and I honestly just couldn’t think of what to get you. I mean, what do you get for the man who has everything?”

Bruce chuckled before he sobered up a bit. “I have you beautiful, you’re everything. As are my parents and Alfred. The rest is just an added bonus. Best birthday present ever...so thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.”

Bruce led Faith over to the counter and picked up the box, handing it to her. 

“What’s this? It’s your birthday silly.. I shouldn’t be getting presents.”

Bruce chuckled. “This is an engagement gift. It was my mother’s, given to her by my father on their wedding day. He initially wanted it to be their engagement ring of sorts. My dad apparently was a bit unconventional that way. I will be getting you a ring, one I would love for you to pick out with me but seeing these around your neck is where they belong.”

Faith took the box with shaky hands as Bruce pulled her down into his lap, his head leaning over her shoulder as she opened the box and gasped in wonder at what was inside. The strand of pearls were simply exquisite, with slightly larger perfectly formed pearls in the center and moving around into smaller pearls near the clasp. Faith stared at the necklace in shock, not sure what to say or do. No one had ever given her anything like this and she was completely dumbstruck and couldn’t seem to get a word out of her mouth. 

Bruce, noticing Faith’s look of shock, smiled inwardly at her look of astonishment and disbelief as if she still didn’t think she was truly worthy to have something so exquisite. Bruce kissed her cheek and took the necklace out of the box, before pulling a bit back and placing it around Faith’s neck. She didn’t say anything as her hand automatically reached for the necklace as she felt the weight of it against her throat. When the clasp was closed, Bruce turned Faith around in his lap and smiled in satisfaction at how perfect his mother’s pearls looked on her. 

“Aren’t you going to say something, beautiful?”

Faith’s eyes met his in surprise, as if she’d just realized that she hadn’t said anything yet. “They are...I feel a little uncomfortable right now. Are you sure you want to give these to me?”

Bruce nodded his head firmly. “Of course. As my mother said, she’s looking forward to seeing you wearing them and it makes me happy seeing them on you. I know you’re not used to such extravagance and I do understand that, but I hope that you will allow me to spoil you from time to time. Isn’t that what love is? Wanting someone’s happiness more than your own?”

Faith nodded. “I just want you Bruce, I don’t care about the rest of it.”

Bruce moved forward and kissed Faith softly before he spoke with emotion. “And that’s why I love you Faith. Because you’ll never expect anything other than for me to love you, which I do—and will, always.”

“Okay then. Thank you very much. They are beautiful.”

Bruce’s eyes burned into hers with all the emotions he’d been bottling up for the past six months as he told his Slayer. ”Nothing is more beautiful than you.”


	40. Making up for Lost Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce wastes no time making his intentions known, leaving Faith overwhelmed in the process......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine.....

The newly engaged couple spent the entire week ensconced in their room at Wayne Manor. Alfred brought food up daily, but Bruce and Faith were so much more interested in reaffirming their love for each other, that everything else took a back seat—even food. 

Faith still had her Slayer Powers, but more. Her telepathic abilities were already highly developed, but her telekinetic powers were growing quickly. She had shared with Bruce about the battle with Danzalthar, and how it had felt in that moment when she’d died—that her final thoughts had been of him—and she’d finally understood the advice that D’Hoffryn had told her about the only way to defeat Danzalthar was to have pure intent. It was because of her love for him that she had been able to destroy Danzalthar.

Bruce had listened to Faith’s story as he laid across from her in their bed, gently touching her face, hair and arms: constantly needing the reassurance she was still there, still with him. His mother’s pearls hadn’t left her neck all week, not even when they’d bathed and Bruce had felt such an overwhelming possessiveness when he would gaze at his Slayer. Seeing her smiling at him with such happiness. There was no more sadness, hesitation or fear behind her eyes. They were only filled with joy and love and sometimes mischief too. He loved those moments the best. 

When they’d finally emerged from their haven, Faith called Angel; letting him know she was alive and she and Bruce were engaged. The vampire asked to speak with him immediately, but before he offered his congratulations, warned Bruce to take care of Faith and always put her first. Bruce had chuckled, and reassured Angel that Faith would always be his top priority in life.

Bruce had confided in Angel his plans for Faith and Angel had laughed and told Bruce he’d make the arrangements for everyone to fly to Gotham in two weeks time. Bruce had actually planned everything during the time Faith had been gone, knowing that when she finally returned he would bind her to him as quickly as possible. 

The two lovebirds decided to head into Gotham in Bruce’s Range Rover. It was Saturday and Bruce wanted to have Faith pick out an engagement ring. He’d called ahead to Marcus and told him the good news and that they’d be stopping by that afternoon. The man was ecstatic for them both and told Bruce he’d have a nice selection of stones set aside for them to look at. 

When they reached Marcus’ jewelry shop, there was a closed sign on the door so Bruce went and parked around the back of the building, leading Faith through the back entrance where Marcus was waiting for them. 

“Bruce, twice in one week, this is unprecedented.” 

Bruce smiled as he led Faith over to the older man, reaching out and shaking his hand. “Marcus Simmons, this lovely lady is my fiancé Faith Lehane. Faith this is Marcus, he’s been a friend of the Wayne family for years.”

“It’s lovely to meet you Sir.” Faith said politely and Marcus smiled widely. 

“Please call me Marcus. Something tells me we are going to be well acquainted. Come in to my humble shop and let’s see if we can find something that suits you as well as those lovely pearls do.”

Faith blushed as her hand went reflexively to her neck. “Bruce tells me that his Dad bought these for his Mom years ago.”

Marcus nodded as the small group made their way into the main shop and Faith gasped and her eyes widened as she took in all the jewelry. “I’ve never seen anything like this.”

Bruce smiled knowingly at Marcus as he led Faith around the store, browsing through the cases. “You’ve never been in a jewelry shop?”

Faith shook her head. “Never saw a reason to? I mean come on? Me, wearing sparkles?” Faith shuddered in repulsion while Bruce and Marcus laughed in delight. 

“She’s a treasure, Bruce. Now, perhaps we might find something that would be appropriate for you to want to wear Miss Lehane.”

“Oh, call me Faith please. Miss Lehane makes me sound like someone’s school teacher.”

Bruce’s eyes glinted with mischief and Faith silently scolded him to get his mind out of the gutter. His ensuing chuckle and unapologetic grin did nothing to reassure Faith that he’d taken her words to heart. 

“Well, it’s going to be Mrs. Wayne soon enough.” Bruce winked and Faith just rolled her eyes at his impudence. 

Deciding to ignore him for the moment, Faith moved back over to where Marcus was standing. “I have to admit, I don’t know much about jewels as fashion accessories. I just never thought it was important, no offense.”

“None taken Faith. Engagement rings come in all sizes, shapes and styles. So let’s start out with the metal for the band of the ring. These are a few choices.” Marcus waved his hand to a few metal bands sitting on a bed of velvet. “The first one is yellow gold, the second one is white gold, the third one is called rose gold, the last one is platinum.”

Faith scrunched her nose as she looked at each of them in turn. “Yellow gold was first used in ancient weaponry during the Bronze Age: gilded into sword handles in sheets or threads.” 

Bruce chuckled as he walked over and wrapped his arm around Faith’s waist giving her a fond kiss on her head as Marcus looked at the woman impressed. “Well, yellow gold typically comes in different Karats, it measures the level of purity of the gold as well as the hardness of it. 24 karat gold is very soft so most of the bands we have here are either 14 or 18 karat gold. White or yellow is the same.”

“And platinum?” Faith queried.

“Platinum is rarer and denser than gold, more durable.”

Faith nodded. “Durable is good.”

Bruce snickered at this and Faith gave him the side-eye as she shook her head at his teasing. 

“Well, then platinum it is.” Marcus smiled and gave Bruce an amused look. “Now onto gemstones. In engagement rings the biggest things you’ll need to consider is hardness of the stone, cut, size, color, quality and clarity.” Marcus pulled out a tray with a collage of different stones set within the velvet. “These are all loose stones and each one is graded for its excellent cut and quality. The sizes are all between one and three carats. This one is a ruby, which is the symbol of passion, courage and emotion. Some cultures believe that to wear a ruby would bestow good fortune on its owner. This is a flawless Burmese ruby and is approximately 2 carats and is a pear shape. The next stones along here are all diamonds of various colors and sizes and all in brilliant cuts. White diamonds are the most common in nature and are what most women have traditionally in their engagement rings.”

Faith’s face scrunched up in disgust and Marcus laughed, while Bruce just chuckled at his love. “I think that one is a firm ‘no’ Marcus.” 

“Yes, I think that’s probably for the best. Now this one is a red diamond and is about a carat. It is one of the rarest gems and as such one of the most valuable. The one next to it is a blue diamond and is a bit larger in size than the red one.”

Faith nodded. “They are very unique, but I just can’t see myself wearing any of them.” Her brown eyes looked up at Bruce with concern and he smiled reassuringly. 

“We will find something. There’s still a lot to choose from.” 

“Alright.” Faith sighed and nodded her head. “What’s that one?” Faith asked, pointing to a large green stone sitting in the center of the velvet. 

“That’s an emerald, the stone of love and rebirth. This is a Columbian emerald and is almost 3 carats. It is nearly flawless and the cut is a bit different for this kind of stone. It’s called a cushion cut.”

Faith nodded and started to look over the remaining stones, asking more questions until one caught her eye....it seemed to change colors every time she looked at it. Pointing to it, Faith asked... “Does that stone change colors?”

Marcus winked and nodded, and took the stone over to the window, where it changed into a deep bluish color with green and purplish undertones and when Marcus moved it under the artificial light it changed to a rich red with purplish undertones. Faith’s breath hitched. “Is it magic?” Her eyes widened in curiosity as she stared at the stone with interest. 

Bruce smiled softly, because in Faith’s world: Magic was very real, but Marcus didn’t need to know that. The jeweler just smiled at Faith fondly and shook his head. 

“No, Alexandrite was originally founded in Russia over 150 years ago. The stone is said to strengthen intuition, aid in creativity, and inspire the imagination. The value of the gemstone increases as the color change becomes more distinctive. This stone is 2.5 carats, is an Oval cut, which is the best cut for this particular gemstone, and is one of the finest I’ve ever had in my shop.” 

“It’s very pretty.” Faith breathed out in awe and Bruce nodded at Marcus. 

“Then I think we have a winner, yes?” Bruce whispered into Faith’s ear and she nodded, laying her head onto Bruce’s shoulder as he kissed her temple. 

“Excellent.” Marcus said. “Now the only thing to decide is the setting. Would you prefer to have the stone by itself, or we can surround it with smaller stones of a different color?”

Faith tilted her head in confusion. “No offense, but why would you do that? It’s so pretty by itself. Wouldn’t other stones take away from it?”

Bruce’s head bowed as he smiled to himself. Faith was such a simple girl, and as such didn’t think along the lines most women did. It was astonishingly refreshing. 

“You definitely don’t have to add anything more Faith. I can set this into a simple setting with a band today and have it ready in a few hours. Would you like a thicker band or a thinner one?”

Faith tried on a couple different size bands of varying thickness before selecting one she approved of. Marcus nodded and placed the pieces on the tray, putting the other items back into the safe. 

“I will call you when the ring is ready, Bruce.”

“Of course, we still have a bit of shopping to do however.”

Faith stared up at Bruce in horror. “We do?” Her voice squeaked out in apprehension. 

“Yes, we do.” Bruce smirked wickedly before he shook Marcus’ hand in thanks. “We will be waiting for your call Marcus. The sooner I can get that ring on my lovely Faith’s finger, the happier I’ll be.”

Marcus laughed genuinely. “Spoken just like your father, Bruce. I will do my very best to not make you wait a minute longer than necessary.”

“I’d appreciate that.” Bruce smiled as he led Faith out the back of the shop. 

When they got to the car and left the parking lot, Faith turned towards Bruce and demanded, “Okay Wayne, where are you taking me now?”

Bruce smirked in challenge as he noticed Faith’s look of irritation. “We, beautiful, are going shopping to get you some new clothes.”

Faith’s nose did that scrunching thing it did when she was disgusted by something. “But I don’t need new clothes. I still have my ones from before.”

Bruce nodded in agreement. “Yes, you have your jeans, t shirts, leather pants. The ones you’re wearing today I’m a huge fan of by the way.” This confession caused Faith to smile widely. “But you do need some other kinds of clothes. I know you abhor shopping and I know you like dresses even less—but I want you to to be open to the possibility of trying new things and this is one of them. I have a nice personal shopper. I even think I told you about her and she’s very excited to meet you. She can help you find clothes for all occasions.”

Faith sighed and tilted her head back in the seat. “Are you trying to turn me into some society wife, Bruce Wayne?”

“No baby, you know I hate that shit as much as you do. Unfortunately, it’s a part of the package that comes with being me. Think of it as battle armor that you’ve chosen to wear into combat except you’re not fighting demons or vampires, but stuffy, hoity-toity Miranda’s that you’d like to secretly pummel but you have to find a creative way to stab them in the back. All without them knowing it was you who did it.”

Faith’s eyes lit up with interest as she bit her lower lip in contemplation at Bruce’s words. He grinned inwardly at the predatory gleam in Faith’s eyes—knowing if he explained it in terms she could actually appreciate, she’d throw herself into her new role as his wife with relish. He was really looking forward to Faith’s formal introduction as Mrs. Wayne. If her handling of Daggett was any indication, she would be a tour de force when the time came.”

“That’s emotional blackmail, Wayne. You’re trying to appeal to my baser instincts.”

Bruce laughed out loud at that. “Baby, I love your baser instincts and plan to enjoy them often.”

“Jerk.” Faith smiled and then shook her head in defeat. “Fine, you win this time! But I swear to you...no fucking sparkles of any kind! And is leather an option for formal wear?”

Bruce couldn’t help but grin like a lunatic at his beautiful fiancé. “Possibly. Why don’t we go see what Stephanie has in mind, alright?”

“Stephanie? Was she a fucking cheerleader?”

At this, Bruce pulled over the Range Rover before he actually killed someone, as he simply couldn’t control his laughter while Faith watched him with a small smile upon her face. When he was finally a bit more under control, Bruce just looked at Faith and leant over, kissing her deeply before he started the car again and headed back towards their destination. 

When they pulled into to another parking lot, it was in the back of an alley, that appeared to have a few other fancy cars parked along the same row. Oddly enough, there was a security guard that had come over, and nodded at Bruce as he stepped out of the car. The man’s eyes widened in shock and then male appreciation as he took in Faith’s appearance. 

“Mr. Wayne.” The guard said politely, tipping his hat. “It is good to see you again.”

“Hello Carl.” Bruce said with a polite nod. “We are going to be a few hours.”

“Of course Sir.” The man nodded as he placed a sticker on the car and went back to his post, while Bruce and Faith went to a back door with no markings where Bruce pressed some kind of buzzer. Soon, another guard opened the door and bowed in greeting. 

“Mr. Wayne, welcome back.”

“Jeremy, we have an appointment with Mrs. Collier.”

“Of course Sir, let me buzz her down.”

In a couple minutes an older woman, probably in her mid to late forties came walking down the hallway with a welcoming smile on her face. Her hair was almost white and she wore stylish glasses and a fitted pantsuit that was a dark blue color. 

“Ah, Mr. Wayne. It’s lovely to see you again.”

Bruce nodded in greeting. “Stephanie, this is my fiancé Miss Faith Lehane.”

The personal shopper’s eyes widened in shock before she smiled genuinely. “That is wonderful news. Congratulations to the both of you.”

Faith smiled a bit stiffly but said politely, “Thank you.”

“Well, Miss Lehane...Mr Wayne tells me that you have a very distinctive style and as such, I’ve put together a few ideas to see what you might like. Not all fashion designers are the same. Some are very edgy with a fun flair. Others are a bit more conservative. I’ve picked out a few of my favorites and I think you’ll like what I’ve chosen.”

Faith rolled her eyes inwardly, doubting very much she’d care for anything high fashion—but she was wrong. When they got to the top floor, Faith looked over the choices and was pleasantly surprised by what the woman had picked out for her. One dress caught Faith’s eye and she smirked as she held it up to look at more closely. It was made by someone named Versace and it was leather, very seductive without being trashy and totally her. She nodded at the older woman, who looked over her shoulder at Bruce and winked conspiratorially. 

There was another outfit by a Roccobarocco...fuck! Who thinks up these names? Faith shook her head in disgust, but she had to admit, the outfit was slammin’. The pants inside were a softer black almost jean looking material, but the leather boots that went with them were like chaps—with heels. A fitted white shirt that was a bit translucent and a long black trench coat completed the ensemble. Faith nodded at that one too, and heard Bruce chuckle behind her. Turning around, she raised an eyebrow at her fiancé and pursed her lips into an amused smirk. 

“This was your idea, darling. If you don’t like my clothing choices, we can always leave?”

Bruce grinned and shook his head, while Stephanie giggled at Faith’s admonishment of Bruce Wayne. 

“I like her, Mr. Wayne.”

“Good to know Stephanie, she seems to like your choices so far so, please continue. I’m enjoying myself immensely.”

“I’ll bet you are.” Faith grumbled as she perused through another set of clothes, all the while Stephanie followed her and gave her ideas for different selections that she could mix and match. 

“Okay, I have a serious question.” Faith groused as she picked up a sheath dress that was a rich sapphire blue and flowed to the ground. The name was Valentino and she just couldn’t help herself. “Are these actual real names or just some made up fake foo foo names that some guy thought would be interesting so he decided to call his clothes that?”

Bruce threw back his head and laughed in glee, while Stephanie shook her head in amusement. “I’m sorry to inform you Miss Lehane...the names are real.”

“Oh...well that’s just awkward.” Faith blushed. “Probably just as well, with a name like Dolce and Gabanna? You are either a clothes designer or making Italian ice cream.”

Bruce shook his head in amusement as he chuckled deeply, leaning forward with a happy gleam in his eye. “Have I told you today how beautiful you are?”

Faith turned around and smiled widely. “Maybe? I simply can’t remember. Remind me later, kay?”

“Of course.” Bruce said without hesitation. 

After another hour, Faith had a considerable number of items to try on so she went into the dressing room, while Stephanie gave them a bit of privacy. 

Faith grabbed the Versace black leather dress that she’d first picked out and tried it on, admiring the style once the dress was situated. The halter style did amazing things for her boobs and the dress was nearly backless. It hugged her figure all the way down. She’d definitely have to go commando wearing this and the thought put a smile onto her face. 

“I want to see everything, beautiful.” Bruce’s voice carried from the other room. 

Faith walked out just as Bruce was finishing a text on his phone to Lucius, when his eyes gazed up and locked onto Faith’s form. 

“Fuck.” Bruce growled and then he grinned in that predatory way that made Faith’s panties cream as he stood up and walked around her, his hand on his chin but his eyes were blazing with undisguised lust. When he walked around her backside, he pulled her body flush with his and she could feel how much he liked the dress. He kissed her neck and bit down on it softly, before he whispered into her ear, “You’re fucking perfect. We are definitely getting this dress.”

Faith tilted her head back and grinned. “If this is the kind of reaction I’m going to get when we go shopping, I might actually start to like it.”

“Just wait until we go lingerie shopping then. I might have to shut the store down, or buy it.”

Faith laughed at Bruce’s audacity as she went back to try on a few more outfits. 

The Roccobarocco outfit was Faith’s favorite and Bruce had smirked at that one too....saying it was very her. She then chose a green dress from a designer named Roberto Cavalli that had a slit up the center and a bodice that hugged her torso but still showed a lot of skin. When she’d walked out and Bruce saw the dress, he’d tilted his head back and groaned, almost like he was in pain. 

“That’s...” he was at a loss for words. 

“It’s designer. What’s the matter Wayne? Bat got your tongue?”

“You’re playing with fire beautiful.”

“Burn me up later Wayne. Now back to the dress. Yes or no?”

“Do you even need to ask that question? The only problem I foresee is when you choose to wear it, I may only be able to control myself for so long. So be warned.”

“Definitely a yes then.” Faith sauntered back into the fitting room and picked out quite a few more outfits before she came out and scowled in irritation. “Can we please be done now? I feel like a Barbie and I still need to take you and find an icee somewhere.”

Bruce smirked and nodded. “Fine. Marcus just texted me and said the ring is ready so if you want, we can go pick it up before we get said icee.”

“Okay.” Faith smiled and went back to change into her comfy clothes. 

When she walked back out Stephanie had miraculously reappeared and Bruce gestured to the rack by the dressing room. “We will take those Stephanie. Please just have them delivered to the Penthouse here in Gotham, today if possible.”

“Of course Mr. Wayne, would you like to charge it to your account?” 

Bruce nodded as Faith folded her arms and blatantly rolled her eyes behind the shopper, so only Bruce could see. Of course he had a fucking account! When he grinned back in challenge, Faith narrowed her eyes back and shook her head emphatically but Bruce just smiled in that fucking way he always did when planning to get his way, and said firmly in that fucking tone that brokered absolutely no argument, “Please add Faith to my account here. That way if she ever needs anything, it’s taken care of.”

Stephanie the shopper extraordinaire smiled and said, “Of course Mr. Wayne.”

Bruce walked over and took Faith’s hand, placing it into the crook of his arm as he wished Stephanie a good day and led Faith back out to the alley where the car was parked. 

When they were inside and heading back to Marcus’ shop, Faith gave Bruce the stink eye and snarled, “You just couldn’t resist, could you? Mr. fancy pants.”

Bruce glanced at Faith from the corner of his eye and smirked at her petulant look and folded arms. “Perhaps now might not the best time to mention that there will be absolutely no prenuptial agreement in our marriage?”

Faith’s head whipped towards Bruce and her mouth was hanging open in shock. She moved it several times before the words came tumbling out angrily... “Explain why not.”

Bruce immediately swerved the car and pulled it over onto a side street, turning off the engine before he moved his entire body to face Faith’s. She could see he was preparing for a fight—one he intended to win. She sighed in defeat as this was not something she wished to argue with him about. 

“I don’t mean to sound ungrateful because I’m not, but Bruce! What will people say?!? You know that shit gets out! I don’t want people to think I’m some fucking gold digger after your money when nothing could ever be further from the truth!” 

Bruce looked taken aback as Faith’s eyes filled with tears of distress. He unbuckled Faith’s seatbelt and his and pulled her into his lap, cradling Faith as he kissed her deeply, before he pulled away and sighed, pressing his forehead against hers. 

“I don’t care what anyone says and neither should you. We are getting married.....I’m never letting you go, so there’s no need for a prenuptial agreement. We are going to have a family someday. Our children, and you’re going to be their mother. Besides, the money I made from taking Daggett down increased my portfolio by 20% and that was all you baby. So that money is really yours—ours—however you wish to look at it. Please don’t let this become an issue, because it’s not for me. What’s mine is yours. You already own my heart. Why should my money be any different?” 

“Fuck, when you put it that way, you make me sound like a whiny bitch. Fine...you win this time.”

Bruce smiled as he cupped Faith’s cheek and kissed her again. After a few minutes he felt all the tension leave her body as she whimpered in desire, opening her mouth to his and allowing him to deepen the kiss, causing his body to respond instinctively as he groaned in want, before pulling away. 

“Baby if we don’t stop this now, I’m going to take you right here, in the car where anyone might see.”

Faith sighed in disappointment but moved back gracefully into her seat. “Fine...lets go get my ring so I can have an icee. After today I think I need one.”

When they got back to the jewelry shop, Marcus was waiting for them at the back door. Faith was nervous and excited at the same time. She was in love with Bruce and could never be with anyone else, but the idea of marriage was still a bit overwhelming to her. 

Bruce led her to the same spot as before and Marcus disappeared for a moment before he came back out and handed the box to Bruce. 

“I will give you both a few moments privacy. Just ring the bell Bruce, when you’re ready to leave.”

Bruce nodded in gratitude. “Thank you for your help Marcus and for getting this done so quickly.”

“I was happy to do it. It does this old man’s heart well to see you finally settled. Perhaps Faith can keep you a bit more grounded in the future, yes?” The man winked and Faith’s eyes widened as she realized what the gentleman was hinting at. 

“Actually, it’s the other way around Marcus.” Bruce stated and Faith grinned, watching with satisfaction as the man shook his head in understanding. 

“Ah...well...then I must say, take care of each other.” The man bowed and left the shop floor. 

Faith turned to Bruce and waved her hand back to where Marcus had just been standing. “Give the old guy props. He’d figured it out on his own?”

“Yes apparently, and stop trying to distract me.”

Faith stuck her tongue out and Bruce grabbed her around her waist and kissed her, nipping her lower lip forcefully before he pulled back and smiled. 

“I know we didn’t meet under any circumstances that anyone would consider conventional but you intrigued me from the start. Somewhere along our crazy journey I came to realize that I can live without anything—except you. No matter what happens, or where life takes us I plan to be with you always.” Bruce then got down on one knee and opened the box—the ring sitting nestled in the velvet and Faith’s breath hitched at how beautiful it had turned out. Her eyes caught Bruce’s and saw him fighting back tears. “So my beautiful, extraordinary, brave and fierce Faith. Please do me the honor of becoming my wife? Marry me?”

Faith choked out a emotional giggle as she felt her own tears threaten to fall. “I’ve already said yes, so now you’re pretty much stuck with me.”

Bruce’s smile was blinding as he stood up and placed the ring on Faith’s finger, kissing her deeply and feeling his heart burst with emotions too jumbled and tender to give name to. He’d waited for months for this moment, never losing hope that it would come eventually and now that he had a ring on Faith’s finger, all was finally right in his world. 

When they broke their kiss, Faith put her hand with her new engagement ring on Bruce’s chest and watched the colors change in the light. She had to admit, the stone was perfect and truly reflected the magic that she and Bruce shared. 

Faith tilted her head back up and put her chin on Bruce’s chest, smirking devilishly. “So, icee now?”

“Whatever you want beautiful.”


	41. Boys with Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce takes Faith to Wayne Enterprises where she meets someone unexpected and gets to see Bruce’s toy room.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine.....

As expected, news of Bruce Wayne’s engagement was all over the newspapers and television by Monday. Someone had seen Bruce and Faith coming out of Marcus’ jewelry shop, with Faith wearing the ring on her left hand, so by the time they’d got back to the Penthouse, (after Faith running into Gotham’s Cinema to grab said icee), the photogs were out in full force, flashing their cameras, as Bruce’s Range Rover pulled into the underground garage. 

Speculation on where Faith had been the past six months was rampant, as well as how long the engagement would be....where they would be getting married at, what kind of prenup there’d be and of course, Faith’s dress for the occasion. 

Faith had sat there next to Alfred at breakfast, her face scowling at the papers. Apparently, Wolfram and Hart had issued a statement when they’d been contacted about the engagement stating that ‘Faith Lehane has been on confidential assignment for the company overseas’ and they wouldn’t be making any further comments on Miss Lehane or Mr. Wayne now or in the future.

“I knew they were a rabid pack of vultures but seriously? Aren’t there more newsworthy things they could be reporting about?” Faith slammed down the last newspaper as she took a sip of her coffee. 

“It’s to be expected Miss Faith.” Alfred stated matter-of-factly. “Your disappearance immediately after your kidnapping, as well as Master Bruce’s disappearance from society. Many were speculating you had died in the rescue attempt. Master Bruce refused to make a statement and the Gotham Police Department honored his request so the details were never given, other than Batman had captured Miranda and her accomplices.”

Faith grimaced, as she stood up and went to put her coffee mug in the sink, rinsing it out and putting it into the dishwasher. Alfred couldn’t help but smile fondly at Miss Faith. She really didn’t like him waiting on her all the time.

Hearing footsteps coming from upstairs (Slayer hearing always a plus), Faith smiled as she saw Bruce wandering down in his pajamas...his hair all mussed, looking like he’d just woken up. It was a bit after nine in the morning and Faith had been up for a while, but after last nights sex marathon, she thought Bruce might appreciate the extra rest. 

“Do you realize beautiful, that I woke up in our bed all alone this morning?”

Faith giggled as Bruce’s arms came around her from behind, his head snuggling into her neck as he nipped at her skin in retribution. 

“I thought you would appreciate the extra rest. You were up rather late last night.”

Bruce growled into Faith’s ear as he whispered seductively, “I was up a lot.”

Rolling her eyes, Faith leaned her body back into Bruce’s. “Yes, and I didn’t hear you complaining either.”

Bruce chuckled as he moved over and grabbed the cup of coffee Alfred handed him, watching Faith shake her head at him in irritation. It was adorable.

Looking down at the papers on the table, Bruce grinned like an excited school boy as he saw the pictures of he and Faith on the front page of that day’s edition. 

“I thought you didn’t like being the center of attention?” Faith mocked as she saw Bruce’s satisfied expression as he perused through the different articles on their engagement. 

“I can make an exception this time.” Bruce gazed up, taking a sip of his coffee as he winked playfully. 

“Jerk.” Faith muttered. 

“Your jerk, I think.” Bruce grinned. “So what would you like to do today?”

“No more shopping please. It’s a novelty that I could see getting old real fast, if I had to do it more than once a year.”

“Now, now beautiful. You enjoyed yourself...don’t lie.”

Faith glared at Bruce, but he just stared back at her with that stupid little grin on his face. Finally, Faith sighed and shrugged indifferently. “Fine...it wasn’t horrible.” Faith then smiled softly at her ring as she watched the colors play in the light. “And I do love my ring. So thank you.”

Holding his hand out, Faith immediately took it as Bruce resettled her onto his lap as he perused the business section. “Would you like to go to Wayne Enterprises with me today? Lucius has some papers for me to look over and I’ve been putting him off because I’ve been pleasantly distracted by my beautiful bride to be.”

“Seriously?” Faith looked back over her shoulder at Bruce in a bit of panic before her eyes took on a mischievous glow he knew all too well. “Do I get to see the toy room?”

Bruce choked on his cup of coffee as he glared at Faith, her double entendre was purposefully doing interesting things to his body and he could tell by her evil little smirk, she knew exactly where his mind would go with that comment. He pushed her down onto his growing arousal and saw the moment her eyes changed from mischievous to wanton. 

“Shower.” Bruce growled as he grasped Faith’s hand into his and headed them back upstairs to enjoy a few more stolen moments before the world descended for the day. 

Faith stood there in the closet staring at her clothes and biting her lower lip in contemplation. Bruce had left the room about 20 minutes ago and Faith was standing in her skivvies: a black see through bustier and garters (which she could totally see herself wearing all the time as she admired herself in the mirror) the overall effect was slammin’.

She didn’t hear Bruce come back in as she tried to decide what to wear until he cleared his throat. 

“If you don’t get dressed now, we won’t be going anywhere except back to bed.”

Faith’s head shot up as she put her hand to her chest in a moment of shock not realizing Bruce had been standing there. Fuck! She must’ve been really out of it. 

Seeing her panicked look, Bruce came over and enveloped her from behind, whispering into her ear. “Hey! It’s going to be okay baby, everyone will be very polite and welcoming and Lucius is very much looking forward to seeing you again. Please don’t worry, okay? I’ll be with you every step through this.”

Faith nodded. “Promise.”

Bruce swallowed with emotion at the plea in Faith’s voice, remembering the last time she’d asked the very same thing from him. She was truly scared of this. She could fight the great evils of the world and never show a moments fear but this—this truly frightened her. 

“I promise. You trust me right?”

“You know I do.”

“Good, because we are in this together and I want to show you off. I need to. If for no other reason than to remind me that you’re really here and this isn’t still some sort of wishful thinking on my part.”

Faith turned around and wrapped her arms around Bruce’s neck, staring up into his hazel eyes and could feel his hands gripping her hips as they moved down to cup her backside. “I’m sorry, I haven’t been a very good fiancé. I can’t imagine what the last six months have been like for you while I was gone. I’m sorry I left you to face all that alone.”

Bruce leant down, kissing Faith softly. “That’s not what matters anymore. The only thing that matters is you and me now and in the future. Get dressed beautiful. You could wear a paper sack and still be the most gorgeous woman in the room, and I’m very much looking forward to getting you back home so I can take this tempting lingerie off you later. I told you it was a wise investment on my part.”

“You’re insatiable.”

“And?” Bruce grinned as he smacked her butt and walked out of the closet, whistling a happy little tune and causing Faith to giggle at how adorable he could be sometimes. 

Finally choosing a soft black leather pencil skirt that went to just above her knee and a deep purple silk blouse that was fitted and had a v-neck that showed off her pearls nicely, Faith grabbed her three inch black leather knee boots and slipped them on before grabbing the matching fitted jacket. If she was going to brave her first official day in her new life as Bruce’s Wayne’s fiancé—she needed her armor—and leather had always made her feel protected in her own skin. 

Sauntering down the stairs, Bruce’s eye caught hers as he took in her outfit and grinned knowingly. “Dressed for battle, I see.”

Faith shrugged unapologetically. “It’s my armor. So let the games begin.”

Taking her left hand and placing a gentle kiss on the back of her knuckles, he smirked down at his ring on Faith’s finger, and it was in that moment that Bruce realized that he was the luckiest man alive. Faith was simply being herself, within the parameters of his world, and she looked completely...her. Gorgeous, powerful and sexy as fuck. He cleared his throat and took her hand into his as they headed for the elevator. 

“We will see you later, Alfred.”

“Have fun today, Master Bruce. Miss Faith. And do try and stay out of trouble.”

Faith glanced over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at Alfred, earning a fond smile from the Butler and a booming laugh from Bruce before the elevator door closed and took them to the basement. 

Once they were in the Range Rover, Bruce maneuvered them out of the underground parking garage and into utter hysteria. Flashbulbs were going off everywhere and Faith just turned her head away from the din as Bruce reached for her left hand and brought it up to his lips for a quick kiss, showing off the ring. The smile that lit up her face was worth it however, as was the eye roll, and he could well imagine what the front page of Gotham’s newspapers would be come tomorrow morning. 

When they had made it past the bedlam of the photogs, Faith tilted her head back and laughed. “What a cluster and you just had to make a statement, didn’t you?”

Bruce chuckled. “Yes, I did. We will put out a formal engagement announcement in the paper but it won’t stop the press, at least not for a while.”

Faith nodded in understanding before she scowled and said, “Vultures.”

“Hmmmm...they are, but the press does have its uses too.”

“I’m sure they do.” Faith quipped. “But seriously, I’m used to living as a shut in most of the time.”

“Yes, I remember and that will not be happening anymore. We can start out simple, but you need to see the world Faith. Not as a Slayer, but as Faith. There are so many things to see and experience, and I want to show them all to you, if you’ll let me.”

“I know. I’ve just never thought much about it. I lived for the darkness at night and during the days? I was kinda lost. Now I have all this free time and I don’t know what to do with it. From what Alfred shared this morning, the Batman hasn’t been needed much lately either.”

Bruce shook his head. “No. A few times in the past six months but the Gotham PD seems to be handling it. Gordon did a complete Internal Affairs investigation into all his cops after Miranda escaped, and weeded out the ones who were dirty. Since Arkham’s demise, the Narrows are coming back to life. In fact, I am thinking about spearheading a rebuilding of the Narrows, trying to make it better. Perhaps you might help me with that?”

Faith thought about it for a moment. “I’ve been through most of the Narrows during my patrols. Some places aren’t salvageable. I’m not sure how much help I can be though.”

“More than I think you realize, beautiful. Just please give some thought to what you want to do. I want you to be happy and I’ll support whatever you choose as long as it doesn’t require you leaving me again.”

Faith smiled softly at her fiancé. “That I can promise.” 

When they’d finally arrived at Wayne Enterprises, Bruce pulled into the underground garage and parked his car in the spot reserved for him right next to his private executive elevator. Scanning his retinal signature, the elevator opened and took them both to the top floor of the building over 30 stories up.

When the elevator opened, Lucius was standing there smiling widely as he shook Bruce’s hand and gave Faith a pleased nod of greeting. “I must say Mr. Wayne, the newspapers and various media outlets all over Gotham as well as the major news organizations across the country are all clamoring for an interview. The phones have been ringing non stop all morning.”

Faith blushed in discomfort while Bruce just wrapped an arm around her waist and led her towards his offices, talking along the way.

“Higgins can put out an official engagement notice, and use Faith’s and mine picture from the gala. He can send it to the publications and let them know there will be no formal interview given.”

Lucius nodded in agreement. “I will have him get on that this afternoon. I’ve left the papers for you to go through in your office. I have a meeting with Research about the new division we’d discussed not too long ago. It seems that our resident scientist has hit a stumbling block, and we are trying to figure out how to move forward.”

Bruce nodded while Faith just listened as she took in the offices, trying to ignore the stares of everyone they passed. Apparently Bruce’s employees didn’t openly engage him, at least not without some sort of invitation which meant that Lucius likely handled the day to day people issues. Or at least dealt with the mundane tasks that Bruce didn’t want to deal with. 

Bruce’s gaze moved down as he observed Faith taking in every little nuance of the offices. Her eyes were calculating everything and it didn’t escape his notice that his employees were openly staring at her—most in awe, but some in jealousy and others with veiled interest. 

“This is the executive floor.” Bruce whispered into Faith’s ear. “Lucius and my offices are down that hallway and the heads of various departments each have their own floor with their own staffs. Board members have offices on the other end of this floor and the board room is just to the left through those doors there.”

Faith nodded as her mind opened and she spoke silently asking Bruce where the toy room was. Looking up into warm hazel eyes, he smiled mischievously and led Faith over to Lucius’ office and gestured towards the bookshelves behind Lucius’ desk. Faith giggled and shook her head. 

“Seriously? What is it with you and bookshelves? Where’s his piano?”

Bruce chuckled and took Faith’s hand, leading her towards his office. As they got to his door, his secretary stood up to greet him warmly. “Good Morning, Mr. Wayne. There are a few messages and some correspondence for you to look at on your desk. I’d be happy to respond to anything you wish me to, as some of the issues seemed to require an immediate answer.”

Bruce nodded and gently pulled Faith up to his side. “Kathy, this is my fiancé, Faith Lehane. Faith, this is my secretary Kathy.”

Faith smiled warmly at the black woman. “It’s lovely to meet you Kathy. Bruce told me what a great help you were during that whole situation with Miranda. Thank you for looking out for his company and for him.”

Kathy blushed but nodded in return. “That’s very kind of you to say Miss Lehane. I’m just glad it all worked out for the best. If you ever need anything, I am more than happy to provide any assistance I can.”

Bruce chuckled as he kissed Faith’s temple. “What is it with you wooing all my best people? Alfred already likes you more than me, and something tells me Kathy will too. I’m not sure I should let you spend any more time with Lucius.....he might let you start running the company and just forget I exist.”

Faith, Kathy and Lucius all grinned at Bruce, before Faith said impishly, “What’s not to like? I can get my own coffee, make decent pancakes and crepes, and help take down corporate raiders. It’s all in a day’s work.”

Kathy smiled widely and said genuinely, “I like her Mr. Wayne.”

Bruce chucked and shook his head in mock exasperation. “Don’t encourage her Kathy.”

“Please do, Kathy...or else I’m afraid he’s going to try and rule the world without me.”

“I wouldn’t even consider doing that beautiful, but I do need to do a bit of work so you’re welcome to join me, or Kathy can give you the grand tour of the building if you like?”

“Jerk.” Faith mocked in Bruce’s thoughts, and he just winked at her and went with Lucius into his office while Faith scowled playfully. 

Faith followed Kathy as she took her around the company offices and introduced her to a few people here and there. It was interesting, but Faith could see that many of Bruce’s employees were eager to come and introduce themselves, but one look at Kathy’s face had them either scurrying off into another direction or coming up and saying hello. The woman was very discerning whom she allowed Faith to meet and so far, her introductions had been spot on. Most of the people were long time employees of the company, very loyal to Bruce or his Father’s memory. She really was a good judge of character. 

“How long have you worked for Bruce?”

“Since he returned from his sabbatical 4 years ago and took back over the company. I was originally Mr. Earle’s secretary, and I have to tell you, there was just something not right with that man. He bullied the board to take the company public, due to his greed. He was entrusted to take care of the company by Mr. Wayne’s Father until Mr. Wayne could himself. It was just good luck that Mr. Wayne did come back when he did because I shudder to think what might’ve happened if Mr. Earle was still in charge.”

Faith listened, and then nodded in understanding. “Lucius seems to have things well in hand.”

Kathy smiled in agreement. “He really does. When Mr. Earle was here, he banished Mr. Fox to the Applied Sciences Department. Mr. Fox was on the board at one time, when Thomas Wayne was alive. Mr. Fox helped build the Gotham railway. He was the engineer behind it. He’s a very smart man.”

“I got that vibe too about Lucius. He seems very dedicated.”

Kathy nodded as they moved into another floor where the Wayne Foundation was located. Several people nodded to Kathy and a few said ‘hello’ but their interest was solely on Faith, who took Kathy’s lead and responded to those people she was introduced to. 

“Wayne Enterprises seems quite diversified.” Faith commented quietly when they have moved through the last of the offices. 

“It is. There are a dozen different divisions, and each one has its own Department Head. Some have been in existence since the company began but others are newer, such as Wayne Energy—which is a green platform division looking into cleaner energy technology.”

Faith gave a Kathy an interested look. “How new is the division?”

Kathy shrugged. “Six months, maybe a bit less. There aren’t offices currently allocated for it, because it’s still in the development phase.”

“I see.” Faith said quietly. She had done her own research into Dr. Leonid Pavel with Willow’s expertise and found out that the man was on the cutting edge of nuclear fusion technology. If successful, it would revolutionize energy production worldwide. It would seem that Bruce had located Dr. Pavel, and was secretly working with him on his research.

Faith felt her phone vibrate in her jacket pocket and pulled it out, smiling softly at the message. “It seems that Bruce is done with his grunt work, so perhaps we should return upstairs.”

Kathy giggled. “I hope you don’t think me too forward Miss Lehane, but I’ve never seen Mr. Wayne this happy before. He’s always seemed so on edge, almost as if he’s been battling his legacy for years. But since you’ve come into his life? It’s as if he’s accepted that part of himself. It’s good to see.”

Faith smirked at the woman. “You are quite observant Kathy.”

“I’m paid to be its true, but I’ve always been a good listener. You’d be surprised what you can learn just by listening.”

Faith gave Kathy a hard look and the woman shrank back a bit. “I think that’s good trait to have, especially if you’re loyal. It would be a bad trait to practice if one was not.”

Kathy swallowed and nodded, before her face broke out into a beaming smile. “I think you are perfect for Mr. Wayne. He needs a strong woman who can stand with him. It’s not been easy for him, but things seem to be settling down.”

Faith nodded, her eyes boring into Kathy’s as the elevator moved up to the top floor. “I agree. Tell me something Kathy, just how observant are you?”

“Above average Miss Lehane.”

“Does Bruce know how observant you are?”

“It’s never really come up until the Miranda Tate situation.”

Something in the way Kathy was looking at her made Faith’s hackles go on alert. “What’s your last name, I don’t think Bruce gave it to me.”

Kathy sighed and said softly, “Wood.”

Faith took a step back as her face paled. “You know, don’t you?”

Kathy nodded. “I recognized your name Miss Lehane, when you were first linked with Mr. Wayne. I’m Robin’s cousin. Our mother’s were sisters. I’m the last of his family.”

Faith bit her lip nervously. “He never told me about you.”

Kathy’s lips pursed in displeasure. “No, I don’t imagine he did. I’m a couple years older than he is and his mother Nikki had told my mother about her calling. The last conversation I had with him was right after he came to Gotham. He told me about you, and what he’d done. I’m afraid I didn’t handle it well and called him a coward. He left, and we haven’t spoken since. I think his mother would’ve been very unhappy with how he treated you, especially under the circumstances.”

Faith sighed. “You do realize I’ll have to tell Bruce about this conversation? And I appreciate your honesty with me. Things work out the way they’re supposed to and I don’t have any anger for Robin anymore but still, I thank you for telling me the truth.”

Kathy smiled softly and nodded. “I just thought you deserved to know.”

At that moment, the elevator dinged and opened to a smiling Bruce, whose grin faded as soon as he saw the look on Faith’s face. 

“Everything alright?”

Faith nodded at Kathy and then smiled shakily at Bruce. “Five by five...I’m alright. You have a good find in Kathy here. Maybe you should think about giving her a raise.”

Bruce chuckled. “First Alfred and now Kathy? Are you trying to bribe all my best people?”

“If I was, do you think I’d admit it? What kind of strategy would that be?”

Bruce reached for Faith’s hand and pulled her into his side and then he addressed his secretary. 

“I’ve left a few things for you to follow up on, Kathy. I’ll see you in a few days.”

“Of course Mr. Wayne. It was lovely to meet you Miss Lehane.”

“You too Kathy, thank you for taking the time and showing me around.”

“Of course, anytime.”

Faith nodded as Bruce led her into Lucius’ office before closing the door and opening the bookshelf behind the wall, which lead down into the basement where the toys were located. Bruce couldn’t help but notice Faith’s pensive look and he squeezed her hand to get her attention. 

“What’s wrong beautiful?”

Faith was quiet for a few seconds before she sighed deeply, speaking out a bit hesitantly. “Bruce, do you know Kathy’s last name?”

Bruce looked at Faith in confusion before his eyes cleared and he whispered ‘fuck’ as he made the connection. “How is she related to him?”

“Cousin. She didn’t have to tell me, but she did. Apparently they aren’t close anymore. She knows what I am, and she’d figured out what you do in your spare time. She’s quite loyal, and is very observant. Most of the staff are scared shitless of her and she was very selective who she introduced me to. She’s undervalued where she’s at but I can see how being your secretary gives her the ability to be your eyes and ears everywhere.” 

Bruce tilted his head back on the elevator wall as he held out his hand silently, which she took without hesitation as Bruce pulled her into his embrace. “I would’ve never guessed, and I consider myself to be more observant than most.”

Faith nodded and then gave Bruce a stern look. “Were you ever going to tell me you’ve recruited Dr. Pavel?”

Bruce stared at Faith in shock. “How did you figure that out?”

“Wayne Energy...six month old division...Leonid Pavel...leading Russian nuclear physicist working on nuclear fusion. I’m not an idiot Wayne.”

Bruce shook his head as he stopped the elevator. “I’ve never thought that and for the record, I’d planned on telling you. But I just got you back, so please forgive me if my mind has been elsewhere.”

Faith groaned and bumped her head down onto Bruce’s shoulder. “Sorry, I just think I got thrown for a fucking loop today is all. Does everything have to be so fucking complicated?”

Bruce chuckled. “Would our lives be any other way, beautiful?”

“Probably not. Sorry.”

“Forgiven. Now do you want to see my toys or not?”

Faith smirked as she palmed Bruce through his suit, feeling him come alive at her very touch as she stroked him with her fingertips. “Yes...show me your toys Wayne.” Faith purred seductively into Bruce’s ear.

Bruce groaned as he pushed the button on the elevator to restart their descent. “I’ve never fucked in an elevator, but I just might if you don’t stop right now.”

“Promises, promises.” Faith winked as the elevator dinged, and she moved out, leaving a very frustrated Bruce Wayne behind her. 

As she cleared the elevator doorway, Faith’s eyes widened in appreciation at all the goodies she could see, her face splitting into a huge grin. She did a 360 turn as she giggled in appreciation while Bruce just smiled at her in adoration as he followed her through the basement.

“This is amazing!” Faith said as she moved through the open space. “Did Lucius design all these?”

Bruce grinned. “Many of them are his, yes. A few I’ve designed in my spare time.”

Faith turned around and stopped cold, staring at Bruce with a speculative look. “You’ve never mentioned that your talents ran into weapons design. Why is that?”

Bruce shrugged his shoulders as he came up to Faith and enveloped her into his arms. “I’ve always been fascinated by technology. It’s more of a hobby though.”

“What other hobbies besides playing Batman and being a techie do you enjoy?” Faith asked curiously as they continued on through the basement.

“Well, besides indulging in you? Which is my absolute favorite hobby by the way, my interests are varied. I enjoy puzzles I suppose. Figuring things out that others can’t or struggle with. Sort of like being a detective. I like to build things too. The Bat Cave for instance, I built much of it myself.”

Faith thought about it for a moment and realized that she could totally see that about Bruce. He had to find creative ways to not only be the Batman, but to finds tools to help him in his quest to do good. 

“That’s impressive. Lucius mentioned something today about having difficulty with a new division, he was talking about Dr. Pavel, wasn’t he?”

Bruce smiled and nodded once. “Yes he was.”

“Mind sharing with the class?”

Bruce took Faith’s arm and led her back to the elevators, and placed his fingerprint on the scanner, entered a few codes into the system and then placed Faith’s right index finger on the scanner, which caused her to roll her eyes at his high-handedness but she wisely decided to keep her opinions to herself. Once her fingerprint was scanned, the system updated and the elevator door opened allowing them passage inside. 

When the door closed, Bruce moved into Faith’s space and pressed his body into hers while he leaned his head down and proceeded to kiss her breathless. His hands started roving over her breasts and down to her hips as Faith gripped her nails into Bruce’s scalp, feeling her body ignite with need. When she whimpered with desire, Bruce pulled away and grinned wickedly. 

“Feeling a bit frustrated?”

Faith looked up into darkened hazel eyes that were filled with lust and amusement. She smacked her hand on Bruce’s chest in mock anger. “You’re a jerk.”

Bruce chuckled as he nodded, then the elevator door dinged and he took Faith’s hand and gave it a kiss on her knuckles. “Your jerk.”

Nodding in return, Faith sauntered out of the elevator and through the bookcase, swinging her hips provocatively, and as she looked back over her right shoulder, she saw Bruce’s gaze fixed on her backside. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about Dr. Pavel. I expect an explanation.”

Bruce caught up with Faith and opened Lucius’ doors guiding her out into the hallway and back to the main elevators, not missing all the interested looks from his employees as he took her arm within his and led the way back to their car. “I know. As if I could ever say ‘no’ to you.”

Faith’s smile lit up her face and Bruce couldn’t help but return the look, not realizing how utterly besotted he looked to everyone who was observing them with interest.


	42. No More Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith and Bruce break past the last remaining barriers.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine......

Bruce decided to take Faith out to lunch, which she was hesitant about. Bruce reassured her that where they were going, the staff would be very welcoming and he grinned when Faith scoffed and said, ‘That’s because you probably own the place.’

Faith was correct, he did own the place. It was the same restaurant he’d had dinner with Harvey and Rachel, but Bruce thought it would be good for people to see him and Faith out and about. Put to rest any of the more outlandish rumors the press had been speculating about. 

When they’d reached the restaurant, Bruce pulled up to the valet and got out, the young man giving him a polite, ‘It’s good to see you again Mr. Wayne’ and when Bruce went around to open the passenger door, he noticed that most of the patrons outside the restaurant had stopped to pay attention. 

He held his hand out for Faith—which she took instantly—her face giving away none of the nervousness of how she was feeling. Bruce inwardly smirked at all the appreciative stares, from many of the business men standing outside waiting to either go in for lunch, or for their cars to be delivered. 

Bruce heard someone call his name, and he turned to see Micah Hellier from Wolfram and Hart walking over with a big congratulatory smile on his face. 

Bruce held out his right hand as his left was wrapped firmly around Faith’s waist. “Micah, it’s good to see you again.”

“You as well Bruce.” The two men shook hands and then Micah’s gaze fell to Faith as his grin spilt his face. Faith looked up at Bruce and he nodded magnanimously, so Faith went over and gave Micah a quick peck on the cheek. 

“You look good, Faith. I’m glad to see you’re home. Come in and see me soon? We can discuss some work opportunities that might interest you? Also congratulations to the both of you.”

Faith took a step back and was immediately pulled back into Bruce’s side. “Thank you Micah and yes, I will be in soon.”

Micah nodded again to Bruce, who thanked the man for his well wishes and then watched as the man left when the valet brought his car around. 

Bruce led Faith into the Alcott. It had been in the Wayne Family since his great-grandfather, and Bruce had made a few improvements over the past few years. When the doorman opened the door, Bruce thanked him and made his way over to the Maitre D who was waiting for him. 

“Mr. Wayne, and Miss Lehane...welcome! Please allow me to get you both seated immediately.”

Bruce led Faith to his normal table, nodding politely to several people he was familiar with from business. When they reached their table, Bruce helped Faith out of her jacket and then held out her seat for her before taking his own. 

“Would you care to start with some wine today, Mr. Wayne?”

Bruce looked at Faith and her eyes seemed a bit overwhelmed as she tried to discreetly look around. He doubted she’d ever been in a restaurant like this, but he did want her to try and be open to new experiences. Reaching for her hand to get her attention, Bruce smiled in reassurance and felt the tension leave Faith’s body as her eyes locked onto his and she squeezed his hand in return. 

Her mind opened and she whispered silently, ‘Whatever you think is best. Maybe you can just order for me too?’

Bruce winked and gazed up to the Maitre D and nodded. “Perhaps you could bring a bottle of my private reserve Chardonnay. Let’s start with some Prosciutto e Melone and some of Chef Barzon’s crab cakes.”

The Maitre D nodded. “Excellent Mr. Wayne, I will get those started immediately.”

Bruce nodded. “Thank you Stefan.” 

Faith was very conscious of the brief etiquette lessons Alfred had given her before her ‘death’...napkin folded into her lap, no elbows on the table...which fork went with what course and no slouching at the table. Faith had never told Bruce about her lessons with Alfred, and that was likely due to the fact that she figured she’d be dead sooner rather than later. The sooner had happened quite soon, so the lessons had stopped, but she had read a bit of the book Alfred had given her in her spare time.

Faith knew that Bruce wasn’t trying to mould her into something she wasn’t but the truth was, this was his life and soon to be her’s too as his wife. She needed to make the compromise, not because he expected it, but because she wanted to make him happy. Seeing the way he was looking at her now, as if she was the most precious thing in the world to him, made her heart clench and her stomach swarm with butterflies. He looked so utterly happy, his face and body were completely relaxed, for probably the first time since she’d known him. 

When the wine came, the waiter uncorked it and gave a pour to Bruce first and watched as he took a sip and nodded before his glass was filled and then hers. Bruce lifted his glass in a silent toast and she followed, their glasses clinking as Faith shook her head and blushed at the heated look from her gorgeous fiancé. 

Faith took a small sip of the wine, like how Alfred had shown her and was surprised to find it was quite good. Crisp, dry and fruity. She shook her head and smiled at Bruce, silently asking him if they were ‘in a zoo, like a couple of animals on display.’ His answering chuckle warmed her heart as he nodded once and Faith rolled her eyes playfully. 

“So, how long has this restaurant been in the Wayne Family?” Faith asked quietly, as the appetizers were served. 

“My Great-grandfather purchased it from a gentleman who ran it as a speakeasy. He converted it to a restaurant and I’ve made a few changes here and there.”

Faith nodded. “It’s very busy for a weekday lunch and it seems like a place where business people go to meet and be seen. Micah was here, so I expect you’ve done quite of bit of dining and wooing potential clients here?” Faith asked as she took a small bite of her appetizer, her eyes widening at the subtle flavors. 

Bruce watched with curiosity at Faith’s refined manners, a bit confused as to how she knew which fork to use, among other things. He decided to ask her about it later. 

“I have. It’s even more popular for dinner. The Gotham Opera House and the Symphony are right next door as well as City Hall.”

“Do you like the Opera or Symphony?” Faith asked curiously. 

Bruce’s face took on a brief scowl and Faith quickly asked him if she had asked something wrong, which had Bruce shaking his head subtly at the unspoken question. He reached for her hand again and gave it an affectionate squeeze before he responded. 

“The night my parents were killed, we had gone to the opera. Sometime before that, I was out in my yard by the greenhouses when I fell into a well, broke my arm. Do you remember when you asked me why I’d chosen to share my dread?”

Faith nodded. 

“The well was connected to the caverns and well...” Bruce shrugged and heard Faith whisper into his mind. ’Bats?’

Bruce smiled wistfully and nodded. “Hmmm...yes. The opera was called Mefistofele.”

“Ah,” Faith said quietly, “It’s loosely based on Mephistopheles, who was a demon that tempted Faust, because of his inability to truly care about anyone but himself. Faust eventually realized that Mephistopheles was nothing but smoke and mirrors, but then tried to find a way to heaven even though he’d been corrupted by evil.”

Bruce sat back stunned, never realizing that the opera might’ve been based on a real, actual demon and even more impressed with Faith’s knowledge of the subject.

“You look shocked.” Faith smirked, as she took a sip of her wine. “I told you I wasn’t an idiot.”

Bruce chuckled deeply as he shook his head, before reaching again for Faith’s left hand and kissing her knuckles all the while allowing his fingers to play with her engagement ring. 

“How did I get so lucky to find you?” Bruce said with feeling, causing Faith to blush before she shook her head. 

“I’m the lucky one.” 

Just then their waiter arrived, to take their entree orders for lunch. Bruce ordered the Dijon-Tarragon Creme Chicken for Faith and the Whiting Meunière for himself. The waiter nodded at the excellent choices and left the couple to their privacy, such as it was. 

After a few moments Bruce’s eye caught someone, and he smiled genuinely as an older gentleman came forward and Bruce stood up to give him a warm greeting. “Doug, it is so good to see you, how are you doing?” Bruce said with feeling. 

“I’m doing much better Bruce, thanks to you.” The man called Doug smiled fondly at Bruce before his eyes widened in appreciation as he recognized the woman with Bruce. “Please introduce me to this lovely lady.”

“Of course,” Bruce said as he held a hand out for Faith, which she took immediately and moved to Bruce’s side. “Douglas Fredericks, please allow me to introduce you to my lovely bride to be, Miss Faith Lehane. Faith, this is one of the Wayne Family’s oldest friend’s. He and my father were quite the troublemaker’s back in the day, always giving my grandfather a run for his money.”

Douglas smiled and nodded and Faith offered her hand as Alfred had taught her, watching as Douglas placed a small kiss on the back of her knuckles in greeting. Faith could feel Bruce’s curious gaze on her, but she just smiled politely at the gentleman who seemed to be very genuine. 

“It’s lovely to meet you Mr. Fredericks, Bruce has shared many wonderful things about you.”

Douglas grinned. “I must admit, it makes my heart proud to see Bruce finally settled and happy, so please keep up the good work Miss Lehane.”

“Oh, please call me Faith, Sir.”

“Then I insist you call me Doug.”

“Thank you, that would be lovely. Would you like to join us?” Faith inquired politely and felt Bruce’s arm stiffen a bit. 

“No, no. I’m on my way to meet my wife but thank you for the invitation. We would love to have you both over for dinner one evening when you’re free.”

Bruce smiled warmly and nodded. “We would love that. You and Janelle should be receiving some correspondence from my secretary shortly. Hopefully we will see you both before too long.”

Douglas nodded and shook Bruce’s hand again. “I’ll look forward to it. Take care of this young man Faith. He’s one of a kind.”

“You have my word Doug, I’ll do my very best.”

“Excellent, enjoy the rest of your afternoon.” 

“You as well.” Faith said softly and allowed Bruce to lead her back to her seat before he gave Doug a quick pat on the back as he whispered something into the man’s ear which caused him to grin from ear to ear. Faith could only make out the words, ‘next Saturday’ and ‘Wayne Manor.’

Something fishy was going on...

When Bruce sat back down, Faith raised an eyebrow at him while Bruce just tilted his head at her curiously. “So beautiful, would you care to explain?”

“You first.” Faith bit back as she smirked at her fiancé. She watched as Bruce’s eyes widened a bit before a playful smile appeared on his face. 

“Touché. Very well, keep your secrets and I’ll keep mine.”

Faith sighed softly before she took another sip of her wine and then said, “I’m not sure that’s such a good idea. The last time we tried that...well, I think we both remember how that ended.” Faith finished emotionally, as she bowed her head sadly. She didn’t regret her choices, and she’d do it again if it meant Bruce’s happiness, but she didn’t want to start off their marriage keeping secrets from each other. When she finally looked up, she saw the stricken look on Bruce’s face. Silently calling to him, he nodded when she got his attention. 

“No secrets, not anymore, agreed?” Faith said silently and Bruce nodded as he took her hand in his, so Faith continued silently... “I asked Alfred for etiquette lessons not too long before I died. He gave me a book and showed me some things. I’ve always been a quick study when I actually applied myself, so I did pick up a few things.”

Faith broke the connection and saw Bruce’s eyes widen in understanding. “When did you ask him to do this?” Bruce asked quietly. 

“Earlier the same day I saw the pictures.” Faith said softly. “After our conversation. I don’t know why I asked as I didn’t think it would matter, you know? But I’m glad I did. Fake it til you make it, right?” Faith tried to smile, but her face didn’t seem to want to make the effort.

“I don’t know what to say beautiful. You continually surprise and amaze me. My secret is more of a surprise for you and I was hoping to keep it a secret, but you’re right, none of that...deal?”

Faith did smile this time as she nodded. “Deal.”

“Good. Now, please don’t get upset with me but after everything, I was hoping we could get married sooner rather than later.”

Faith gave Bruce a wary look. “How soon is sooner?”

“Next weekend.” Bruce said quietly, and he actually had the decency to blush a bit as Faith looked at him incredulously.

“You’re completely serious?” Faith breathed out in surprise. 

“Yes. I’ve already told Angel and he will be flying in everyone next week. I was planning on sending a few personal invitations to long time Wayne Family friends but the wedding I thought would be small and intimate. Probably no more than 20-30 people at the Manor, outdoors, evening, under canopied tents, intimate, personal and just those we care about. You probably think I’m being high-handed, but I just want to be married to you...and I hope...”

“Okay.” Faith interrupted with a small smile. 

Bruce sucked in a surprised breath before his face split in two as he smiled. “You mean that?”

“Of course I do. Whether it’s tomorrow, next Saturday or a year from now my feelings aren’t ever going to change. I guess we can both learn as we go, right?”

Bruce chuckled happily. “Yes, beautiful. I think we can do that just fine. I love you.

Faith’s eyes glowed brightly as she said huskily, “I love you too.” 

Their entrees arrived and Faith took a bite of her chicken and moaned at how good it tasted, before her eyes caught Bruce’s and saw his gaze lock on her lustfully. “Keep making sounds like that and we won’t make it home.”

“You do own the restaurant. Although, I’ve never had that particular fantasy but I’ve had a few others.” Faith smirked as she took another bite of her chicken and closed her eyes in bliss as she chewed. 

“Oh really? Anything you want to share with the rest of the class?” Bruce grinned, as he tossed Faith’s words back at her. 

“Touché.” Faith wiped the corner of her mouth and then smirked back challenge. “Where would the fun be in that, if I just gave away that information? Shouldn’t you have to work a bit more for it?”

“Well, how can I make all your fantasies come true if you don’t tell them to me?”

Faith tilted her head as she contemplated Bruce’s words. Taking another sip of her wine, Faith put down the glass as she sat back and opened her mind up to her fiancé—trying something new, as she sent images to him of something she’d fantasized doing with him. 

She knew the moment the message got through as his eyes locked with hers, his nostrils flared and she noticed Bruce adjusting himself in his seat discreetly. His voice lowered ominously as he growled out in warning, “That’s a very dangerous game you’re playing beautiful. Be careful what you wish for.”

Faith winked and took another bite of her chicken as her expression was beyond smug. Bruce just shook his head in warning as he continued to eat his lunch and Faith decided perhaps he was right, now was not the time to play.

“Fine, but you asked darling. I don’t think it’s fair for you to get upset when I change the rules of the game.”

“I’ll remember you said that. Turnabouts fair play, yes?”

Faith giggled as she shook her head in exasperation. “You’re awfully smooth Mr. Wayne.”

“I can be rough too.” Bruce said lowly as his eyes blistered straight through her. Faith’s pussy clenched in need and her mouth parted in want as she admired how dangerous Bruce looked staring at her like she was prey and he was an apex predator waiting to devour her. 

“Then maybe you should take me home and show me.” Faith said silently and saw Bruce’s eyes darken even more as he waived over their waiter, told him they would be leaving immediately and placed several hundreds on the table, not bothering with seeing the bill.

Bruce didn’t waste anytime getting Faith’s jacket on, and although he was the quintessential picture of polite restraint and manners, Faith knew the minute they got back to the Penthouse all bets would be off. 

Bruce had called ahead and told Alfred they wouldn’t be needing him anymore for the evening as he and Faith would be staying at the Penthouse. Alfred, being the smart man he was, made himself scarce and headed back to the Manor for the night. When the elevator door opened to the Penthouse, Bruce slammed Faith into the nearest wall and pinned her arms above her head as he kissed her brutally. 

“What am I going to do with you beautiful? Sending me images like that in a public place. Do you have any idea how you test my control?”

“I don’t want you to hold back Bruce! Show me how much you want me.” Faith gasped out in desire as Bruce bit into her neck and sucked so hard it would definitely leave a mark. 

Clothes came off right there in the entryway of their Penthouse, (except for Faith’s garters and bustier) as Bruce turned Faith around into the wall, tore off her panties and pushed himself forcefully into her. She was so wet and warm—completely ready for him and Bruce felt his control snap as he held Faith’s arms above her body on the wall and took her hard from behind. Their mutual sounds of desire filtered through the room. Bruce then used his right hand to hold Faith’s wrists to the wall, while the left one moved down to Faith’s clit, as he tortured the little bud causing Faith to gush with wetness as she moved her hips back to meet his every thrust. 

“I love you so much beautiful. You are perfect in every way. You feel exquisite clenching down on me...so wet...so fucking good! Come for me Faith. I need you to come...now!” Bruce growled into Faith’s ear and then as if on command, her body bowed and she detonated around him, screaming out her release into the air like a prayer. 

Bruce thrusted once more before he followed Faith over the edge, his body a slave to hers. How the fuck did he ever think that anything before this, would’ve ever been enough? He would follow this woman until the end of his days and even after—he was never, ever letting her go. 

“I love you.” Bruce gasped into Faith’s ear as they slumped against the wall, Faith pinned under his larger body, both of them trying to catch their breath. 

“I love you too, more than anything.” Faith said breathlessly and felt Bruce kiss her neck before he whispered, ‘ditto, baby.’

The rest of the afternoon and evening was spent defiling every surface in the Penthouse imaginable. Nothing and no where had been off limits and when they were finally spent, lying in each other’s arms sometime after midnight in front of the fire, Faith was watching the rain coming down outside the windows feeling Bruce’s chest rise and fall below her head—she lifted her head and placed her chin on Bruce’s chest, watching him as he slept peacefully. He was so handsome, some days it took her breath away. Oh, who the fuck was she kidding? He took her breath away every minute of every fucking day. 

Every woman in the restaurant had stared at him lustfully and looked at her with undisguised jealousy in their eyes. Faith couldn’t care less what other people thought, but she really did want to make a good impression on those people Bruce genuinely cared about.

Douglas Fredericks seemed to be a good man, and it was clear he genuinely cared for Bruce. Faith had thought that Bruce had told her the man had been dying from cancer, but he seemed to be doing well so that was confusing. 

Staring back out the window, Faith watched the rain pour down as thunder and lightening rolled across the heavens. In less than two weeks, she would be Mrs. Bruce Wayne and the thought should’ve terrified her, but oddly, it didn’t. She didn’t know how to be a wife or a mother when the time came, but Bruce had agreed they would figure it out together and for now that was enough. 

“Why are you awake baby?” Bruce’s voice permeated through the silence.

Looking up, Faith’s eyes locked onto Bruce’s as he stared down at her. “Just thinking.” Faith spoke softly as she kissed Bruce’s chest lovingly. 

“About?”

“Stuff.” Faith grinned impishly and Bruce wasted no time rolling her underneath him as he laid his body on top of hers. 

“What kind of stuff? No secrets, remember?”

“I remember. Just thinking about something you’d said yesterday and it got me thinking.”

“Okay, and what was it I said that was so profound it has you still awake at this hour?”

Faith sighed as her eyes met Bruce’s and she said hesitantly, “Children.”

Bruce’s eyes widened a bit as he pulled both he and Faith into a sitting position, wrapping himself behind her as they faced the fire. “What about children?”

“Well, I’ve never even considered the possibility before. I mean, not at all.”

Bruce nodded, wondering where Faith was going with this. “I think that was understandable considering.”

“Yeah, but now I’m wondering about it. Do you think I’ll be a good mom? What if I screw it up like everything else?”

Bruce pulled at Faith gently and turned her around to face him, having her straddle his lap as he looked into her worried expression. “How do you think you’ve screwed everything up baby? We’ve all make mistakes—bad choices and yes, your life has been more complicated than most anyone I’ve ever known, myself included. But you’re a force of nature and you have the biggest heart of anyone I’ve ever known. You’re going to be a great mother someday.”

Faith gazed up and felt a tear fall from her eye and wiped it away as Bruce pulled her into his embrace and hugged her reassuringly. “Where is this coming from?” Bruce whispered into Faith’s ear.

“I don’t know exactly. I mean, we haven’t even talked about how many kids we want and we are getting married in less than two weeks.”

Bruce pulled back and smiled as he gently moved Faith’s hair away from her face so he could see her better. “Ah, so that’s where this is coming from? Baby, if you want to wait to get married that’s fine. I don’t want you to feel pressured.”

Faith shook her head firmly. “That’s not it! I want to marry you, more than anything. We said we’d learn as we go and I’m okay with that, so this is me...wanting to learn more about my husband to be. Is that okay?”

Smiling in adoration, Bruce nodded. “Of course and you’re right. So, beautiful? How many children would you like to have?”

Faith giggled and rolled her eyes. “I have no idea. Maybe two? We were both only children, and I think it would be good for our kids to have siblings...so two? Maybe three?”

“I think that sounds perfect. Okay, ask me a question.”

“So, we’re playing twenty questions now?”

Bruce chuckled. “If you like.”

“Fine.” Faith considered her options for a moment before she asked. “How old were you when you lost your virginity?”

Bruce laughed as he shook his head. “Seriously, you can ask anything and that’s what you want to know?”

“Well, I get twenty questions, right? That’s number one.”

“Fine. I was 15 and I lost it to...” Faith put up her hand and shook her head. 

“I didn’t ask who you lost it to. That’s not something I want to know, thanks.”

Bruce looked taken aback as he realized Faith hadn’t asked whom. Narrowing his eyes, Bruce said unequivocally, “It wasn’t Rachel.”

Faith sighed and shook her head. “That wasn’t what I was thinking. I’m going to meet many new people, all from your world and some of them are going to be women and I’d imagine some of them you’ve been intimate with. Your sex life with whomever isn’t information I need to know. Do you understand why?”

Bruce stared out the window for a moment, then nodded slowly. “I think so.”

“Good.” Faith kissed Bruce softly before she smiled in encouragement, “you have the next question.”

“Okay beautiful, how old were you when you lost your virginity?”

“Same.”

Bruce’s eyes narrowed a bit, but he nodded his head. Faith thought for a moment before she asked, “Favorite dessert?”

Bruce laughed in shock at the question, not expecting it at all before he grinned and said, “Baked Alaska.”

“Huh?” Faith looked dumbfounded as she scrunched up her nose in disgust. “That’s not a thing, is it?”

“Yes it is. I’ll have Alfred make it for you soon. Let’s see...” Bruce put his hand up to his chin thinking. “Motorcycles or cars?”

Faith giggled as she thought about the question seriously. “Well, I’ve never been on a motorcycle, so I’d have to say car.”

Bruce’s eyes widened in glee. “You’ve never been on a motorcycle?”

“Nope. I get the next two questions, since you asked two in a row.”

“I did not.” Bruce groused and Faith snickered as she nodded her head. 

“You so did now don’t interrupt please; I need to think of two good ones.” Faith smirked at Bruce’s petulant look, but she refused to give in. “Hamburger or hot dog?”

Bruce threw his head back and laughed outrageously at the question for a good minute. “Hot dogs. With mustard, not ketchup and relish but only occasionally.”

“Okay, chocolate or vanilla?”

Bruce grinned as he said simply, “Chocolate.”

Faith nodded in satisfaction and waited for Bruce to ask his next question. “Lace or silk?”

Faith rolled her eyes, but answered, “Silk of course. Favorite sexual position.”

Bruce grinned as he openly leered, “With you, all of them but if I’m forced to make a choice?” Faith nodded... “I would have to say having you astride me like you are right now. I can see your gorgeous eyes this way and I get to feel every part of you.”

“Same question.” Bruce asked curiously. 

Faith thought about it for a moment before she sighed softly. “Surprisingly, Missionary. Only because I’d never thought I would enjoy being dominated, and I find I love it with you.”

Bruce looked taken aback. “Seriously?”

Faith blushed, but nodded. “I’ve never been one to allow my partner to have that control over me, but with you it’s different. I can’t really explain it.”

Bruce grinned happily. “I’m glad beautiful. I find that when you feel safe, sex can be very satisfying. Perhaps that’s why it’s so much better with you, because for the first time in my life...I feel safe.”

“That’s...I don’t know what to say but you make me feel safe too.”

“Next question is yours.” Bruce said softly as Faith bit her lip in contemplation. 

“How did you end up with the League?”

Bruce stared at Faith, surprised by the sudden left turn before he nodded and spoke with emotion. “I was in a prison in Southeast Asia for stealing. Needless to say not one of my better choices. I was trying to get a sense of what Ra’s called the ‘criminal fraternity’ but I think I needed a way to deal with my rage. Ra’s found me, got me out of there and that’s how I ended up with the League. I didn’t know at first that Ra’s was the leader. I had been introduced to another man and Ra’s introduced himself to me as Ducard. When I was tasked to kill a man as an initiation of sorts, I couldn’t do it and I ended up blowing up the League’s lair in Nanda Parbat during my escape.”

Faith made a choked sound as she stared at Bruce incredulously. “That’s...damn I have no words for that. Keep going.”

Bruce chuckled then continued on. “When I came back to Gotham, that was when I made the decision to use my League training to become Batman, which I did. I had saved Ra’s life from the explosion, but he came to Gotham and burned down my home in retribution for what I’d done to his home. When he tried to destroy Gotham, we fought, I bested him and this time, didn’t choose to save him when the time came.”

Both he and Faith were quiet for a while as they listened to the rain outside before Bruce asked quietly, “Angel told me that you begged him once to kill you, was he telling the truth?”

“Shit, I didn’t realize he’d told you that, but yeah...he was telling you the truth.”

Bruce rubbed his hands along Faith’s body as he felt her shiver before reaching for a blanket to cover them up as he watched the various emotions playing over her face before resignation set in. 

“I’ve made some fucked up choices as you know. When I woke up from my coma after Buffy had stabbed me—well, I guess I should mention the reason we fought and she stabbed me was because I’d tried to kill Angel. I shot him with a poisoned arrow and the only cure was for him to drink a Slayers blood.”

Bruce seemed surprised but nodded for Faith to continue, realizing on some level she needed to get this out if she was to heal completely and forgive herself. 

“Buffy came after me, she was going to sacrifice me to Angel, we fought, she stabbed me and I escaped by falling out a three story window onto the back of a truck. When I woke from my coma about a year later, I found out that Richard had been killed by Buffy, and the vampire she’d claimed to love and nearly killed me for, was no longer in the picture. She was in college dating some guy named Riley Finn.”

Bruce chuckled. “Captain Corn-fed Iowa?”

Faith grinned and nodded. “Richard left me a tape and a gift and it allowed me to body swap with Buffy—which wasn’t my original intention by the way, but we fought again and I didn’t see another way to save myself. The Watcher’s council was trying to kill me and well? It worked a little too well. Buffy, in my body, was captured by the Watcher’s council and they were going to take her back to England and as for me. I ended up spending a few days as Buffy—taunting Spike, slept with Riley and saved a bunch of people in a church from a nest of vampires. When the switch was undone, I escaped and went to Los Angeles where the Head of Wolfram and Hart at that time approached me to kill Angel. I took the job, but at that point my motivation was simple: I wanted Angel to kill me, so I tortured Wesley, and forced his hand. In the end he couldn’t do it though. I think he saw too much of himself in me. He saved me, I went to prison and I’ve owed him ever since.”

Bruce sighed as he wrapped Faith up into his arms. “I’m sorry you had to go through all that Faith. I can’t imagine the rage you’ve had to deal with too. People who don’t understand that kind of anger have a hard time accepting that darkness in someone. It’s a matter of survival because you feel as if the world is against you and no one can tell you different except yourself. Ra’s asked me once why I didn’t kill Chill—the man who killed my parents, and taken vengeance and it was because that choice was taken from me. Rachel accused me of being a coward with a gun when I told her what I’d planned to do. She’d slapped me in her anger and I left Gotham. It took me seven years to realize that she was right, that I had to find a better way to channel my anger and rage—which was why I became Batman. Now that Gotham is free and I have my life back thanks to you, I have to admit, I don’t regret any of my choices. I did what I’d thought was best. I suppose I do regret one choice though...”

Faith smirked and shook her head. “Nice try Wayne. You’re trying to get me to ask another question and it’s not going to work so you can finish that thought if you want or I can ask the next question.”

Bruce threw back his head and laughed joyously. Simply amazed at how clever his Slayer was.

“Fine, but you can’t blame a man for trying. But yes, the one regret would be that I knew something was wrong and I should’ve talked to you sooner about Rachel. I should’ve forced the issue instead of thinking we had all the time in the world to do so and for that I’m so sorry beautiful. My heart broke when I’d realized you had died, thinking that I didn’t love you every bit as much as you loved me.”

Tears were streaming down Faith’s cheeks at Bruce’s heartfelt words. He tenderly kissed them away, before kissing her with purpose. The two of them stayed like that for a while before Faith laid her head on Bruce’s shoulder and sighed. “I’m sorry I left that morning the way I did, but I didn’t think I would’ve been able to face you and go through with my destiny. It’s no excuse I know, but I didn’t know what else to do.”

“I know.” Bruce whispered. “No more secrets.”

Bruce felt Faith nod into his chest as he felt her sigh in relief. After a few moments Faith looked up and said, “Will you tell me what going on with Dr. Pavel?” 

“I researched him not too long after you’d told me about your dream. He was in hiding. I located him about a week after you’d died and hired a team to go find him. I made him an offer, which he accepted. He’s now working for Wayne Enterprises, trying to work on his nuclear fusion idea. He’s hit a stumbling block though, so I’m not sure where it goes from here.”

Faith nodded. “What kind of block?”

Bruce tilted his head back and closed his eyes in thought. “It’s more of a stabilizing issue. Nuclear fission splits the nucleus of an atom into smaller, lighter nuclei. This produces free neutrons and gamma protons that release a very large amount of energy....hence how nuclear bombs were discovered. Fusion occurs much differently in that Hydrogen is fused into Helium, but you have to have a substance that has a high binding energy without it becoming unstable during the energy release. Some metals such as iron and nickel in certain forms have the ability to produce stability in small quantities, but not for what we need.”

Faith thought about what Bruce was saying for a few moments. “So I’m no scientist, but you would need a form of metal that either has a high density, which would likely make it either too heavy to be able to be used or to maintain...or something with a lower density but has the stability to fuse the hydrogen and be...portable and release more energy?”

Bruce’s head shot back as he gave Faith a wide smile. “You’re amazing and yes, that’s it exactly. There is no element that is currently available or known that has a lower binding density and the propensity for stability that we need that can generate sufficient energy in the binding and release.”

Faith moved out of Bruce’s embrace and stood over by the window, looking out into the night sky as she considered what Bruce was saying. He was staring at her closely and she could feel his eyes boring into her back. Extending her arm, the Sword of Strega appeared in her hand and she heard Bruce’s gasp of shock from behind her. 

“I thought it was destroyed when you killed Danzalthar?” Bruce asked shakily as he stood up and walked over to Faith, watching as she set the sword down on the table near the window. 

“The Scythe and this Sword don’t work that way. It’s too complicated to get into, but this sword was forged in Hell itself and according to Willow and Wesley, it’s indestructible.”

“Were they able to determine what kind of metal it is?”

Faith shook her head. “All Willow could tell me is it’s unlike any other metal found today. Perhaps it might work?” 

Bruce nodded as he stared at the sword with curiosity and a bit of fear. Taking Faith back into his arms he led her back in front of the fireplace and moved her back across his lap as he took a deep sigh. “Buffy told me what happened with Danzalthar when you did the enjoining spell. I need to know if you can show me what happened? Willow said she wasn’t able to.”

Faith shook her head in confusion. “Why would you want to see that?”

“No more secrets, remember? You promised me and I need to know. Please beautiful, don’t deny me this.” 

“Bruce! This is not something I’m sure you want to know. What happened, you won’t ever be able to unsee it. I want to spare you that and you don’t need to feel guilty about anything, this was my destiny.” Faith’s words came out disjointed and emotional as tears fell down her face and Bruce just wiped each one away lovingly as he saw the pain in Faith’s eyes as she looked at him pleadingly. 

“You once told me that love is wanting someone’s happiness more than your own and I agree. I should’ve told you that day and everyday that your happiness and safety is more important to me than my own and always will be. But love is also sharing the burdens equally, about not shying away from those ugly truths that life sometimes throws our way. In marriage it’s for better or worse. In my heart I’m already your husband—our ceremony is just a formality—so I’m asking you to share this with me. I don’t want you to carry something like that alone, not now...not ever. Do you understand?”

Faith stared over Bruce’s shoulder at the wall behind them. There was a painting that she could barely make out but she had noticed it a few times since she’d started seeing Bruce. It was an impressive painting of a Cemetery in the snow with a huge archway in the background. The first time she saw the painting she had wondered if it was an original and when she’d asked Alfred about it one morning, he had told her it was. The painter, Caspar David Friedrich had named the painting, Monastery Cemetery in the Snow and from what Alfred had shared, the painting was meant to represent man’s own helplessness when faced with his own mortality. Faith had thought it was a fitting painting for Bruce to have, considering all he’d faced in his life. But this, what she was seriously considering showing him, would irrevocably alter that perception. 

But hadn’t it already? She had died and returned, as had Rachel and his parents...although briefly. Death wasn’t the end like some people thought, but just another step along the journey. The only thing showing him might do, would be feel even more guilt for the misunderstandings that had happened prior to her death. 

Bruce was strong, of that there was no doubt. He’d waited for her to return to him even though he couldn’t have known for absolutely certainty she would. But he’d believed it, and his faith, for lack of a better word, had been rewarded. 

Her eyes locked back onto his and she sighed in defeat. How could she ever deny him anything? She simply loved him too much. He was everything to her. She lived and breathed for him, literally. If he had chosen Rachel, she would’ve remained in the afterlife, alone and adrift. But now? She had the life and unconditional love she’d always hoped and craved for and dreamed about as a young girl. She wasn’t fanciful or girly, but she’d desperately wanted someone to just love her for herself...no judgement, full stop. She’d found that with the unlikeliest of men, but when she’d thought about it logically, she and Bruce just made sense—they just fit.

Faith nodded and opened her mind and waited until Bruce squeezed her hand before she allowed him to see the last moments of her prior life...

 

Bruce, through Faith’s eyes, saw her standing over the Seal Of Danzalthar as she held out her hand and took a knife, slicing through her palm as blood dropped onto the ground and then a light shimmered outward and the seal opened and retreated into the earth. 

Bruce again watched through Faith’s eyes as she entered the seal, walking down some kind of stone circular staircase that seemed to go on indefinitely until it finally ended on some kind of stone outcropping. There was heat, and a hissing noise coming from all around and as Bruce looked out over the outcropping through Faith’s eyes, his stomach clenched in horror at the sight of endless Turok-Han standing down below. There were so many of them. More than Bruce had ever thought possible. 

He sensed something change in Faith...most likely the enjoining spell and then as he looked over the edge one last time, he felt like he was free falling down into the bowels of Hell itself. 

Faith had jumped over the edge and he felt a rush of power go through him as somehow, she’d activated the Scythe and used its essence to blind many of the Turok-Han as she landed. Hundreds were turned to ash instantly and then there was fighting. Lots and lots of fighting. He could feel Faith’s power and strength, but also her rage and fear as she slashed, dodged, kicked and sliced through everything that came at her. 

The fighting was endless, it seemed to go on for hours until a voice reverberated through the chamber like thunder, and Bruce could feel Faith flinch back in horror as he caught the first glimpse of Danzalthar as it called her name.

Bruce had seen a few demons, D’Hoffryn being the most notable, but this Danzalthar was unlike anything he could’ve ever imagined. The beast...and it was a beast, was at least nine feet tall and larger than anything had a right to be. It had a face that looked like a deformed goat, with long pointed horns and a sharp pointed chin. It’s eyes were large, and oozed malice and evil like a second skin. Bruce could feel Faith shudder in revulsion and terror.

Danzalthar’s body looked to be leathery and scaly in equal measure almost what Bruce imagined a Drakon from Greek Mythology would look like. It had claw-like talons on its hand and legs that looked more animal than man. It radiated a power that defied description. 

It didn’t take long for the battle to begin. Danzalthar had his own weapon, a long blade that looked like an elongated Jackal knife. The blows Faith traded with the creature were brutal and Bruce could feel Faith’s body bend and snap, twist and break with each blow she sustained until it happened, and Danzalthar ran her through with his blade. 

Bruce gasped in terror, as he instinctively clutched himself and Faith. He could feel his eyes watering as he valiantly held eye contact and watched as Faith’s father was brought before her, in what was likely his original form. Bruce felt Faith’s heartbreak as Danzalthar snapped Strega’s body in two and left him for dead.

At that exact moment, Bruce felt Faith rush Danzalthar and felt the killing blow slice through his body, as it had hers and saw Strega’s Sword being plunged into Danzalthar’s chest. The anguished cries of his name on her lips and Danzalthar’s angry roar, filled the chamber as there was a blinding white explosion and then nothing.

 

Faith broke contact and felt Bruce’s body convulse into sobs as he held her to him and cried in anguish. Her sobs matched his own as the two just clung each other, drawing what comfort they could. After what felt like a lifetime, Bruce pulled away just enough to place his hands on either side of Faith’s face as he kissed her with all the pain, love, heartbreak and devotion he could muster. Her strength had defied description and Bruce had never been more in awe of anyone in his entire life. How did he deserve this amazing woman? Would he ever be able to make it up to her, that she had died thinking he didn’t love her enough?

Faith could see the shattered pain on Bruce’s face as she stared at him when she pulled back from their kiss. “This was why I didn’t want to show you.” Faith whispered in agony. “This isn’t your fault Bruce! Just like your mom and dad told you, not everything is your fault. I made the choice to go and in the end, it was my love for you that ultimately allowed me to kill Danzalthar. I don’t regret anything, because we are here, and we finally have a chance at a happy life without all the death and destruction that’s plagued both of us for so long. Please don’t own this! I love you! More than I ever thought possible and it grows more everyday. You’ve given me hope for the first time in my life and continue to do so everyday. I died, so you could live and I don’t regret it, not for a single second.”

“I don’t know what to say beautiful. You are so amazing and brave. I’m completely in awe of your strength and resilience and it’s hard to imagine that under any circumstances that I could ever deserve you, but I find I just don’t care. I’m too selfish to give you up now or ever. You’re stuck with me always. I hope you know that you’re never getting rid of me. I love you so much beautiful...so, so much.”

“Then show me? Show me how much you love me.”

Bruce rolled Faith under him as he kissed her breathless and proceeded to show her for the rest of the night and silently vowed to show her for the rest of their lives, just how completely and irrevocably in love with her he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudo.....thanks!


	43. Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith runs into someone she’d rather not while doing research, and a confrontation ensues.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine......

The following days were spent just the two of them, talking and learning more about each other. Favorite colors, favorite music, favorite holiday—which was interesting because Faith loved the Fourth of July and fireworks, and Bruce had always been partial to Halloween growing up, as it was the only time Alfred allowed him to have candy. 

Bruce had taken Faith out on his motorcycle and she had absolutely loved it. They’d spent the entire day riding through the outskirts of Gotham, and eventually found themselves back in town, eating at a Mexican restaurant that Faith had found near Wolfram and Hart that she’d liked. When they’d walked in together, with their motorcycle helmets, jeans and leather jackets, the hostess hadn’t recognized them at first—but soon, most of the patrons were looking their way. When someone took out their phone to snap a quick photo, Faith had turned around and politely told the person to please respect their privacy. The young man had looked upset at first, but the other patrons had quickly come to Faith’s defense and then the owner had come out and apologized for the disruption. Bruce had been polite and offered to buy everyone’s meals as a thank you for allowing him and his lovely bride to be, the opportunity to enjoy a simple date night in peace. Faith had rolled her eyes at the swooning of most of the women at Bruce’s declaration, undeniable charisma and charm. But the sentiment seemed to work, so she couldn’t complain too much.

The press were having a field day, every morning there was another article about the two of them in the paper. The press had been outside of the Alcott when they’d left their lunch date and had gotten pictures of the two of them walking out of the restaurant and waiting for Bruce’s car to pull up. Bruce had just kept Faith close to his side while she turned her head into his chest, refusing to allow herself to be photographed while Bruce just glowered at the press. His displeasure clear in his body language and expression. 

The Monday before their wedding, Bruce had to go into Wayne Enterprises and told Faith the day before, that he was going to speak with Dr. Pavel about the Sword—at least to let him know they’d found a possible alloy and to see how they could go about testing the sword. Faith had gone with Bruce on Sunday, and placed the sword in the toy vault, as she was fond of calling it. Faith had called Micah and told him she’d be in to talk with him Monday morning around ten, and he’d said he would be waiting for her to arrive. 

Bruce had insisted that he drop her off at Wolfram and Hart on his way to work and Faith had indulged that request. Since sharing her memories with him, Bruce had been even more attentive and loving, if such a thing was possible. Under normal circumstance Faith might’ve felt a bit stifled, but she didn’t with Bruce as she realized just where this behavior was likely coming from. Faith figured with time, he’d be a bit less hovering when he finally realized that she wasn’t going anywhere, and all was well. 

When Faith walked into Wolfram and Hart, Micah was waiting for her in the entryway and the two walked together to his office. Mason stopped by the say ‘hello’ and a few other people nodded in greeting, but for these people, seeing her alive after her ‘death’ wasn’t the large shock it would’ve been for anyone else. 

Once they’d reached Micah’s office, he offered Faith a seat and then sat across from her with a knowing grin on his face. 

“So, I must say? You and Bruce Wayne? I thought you were immune to the man’s charms?”

Faith rolled her eyes, before she quipped back playfully. “You know it wasn’t my intention to seduce the Prince of Gotham. The man is relentless and wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. What’s a girl to do?”

Micah chuckled and went over behind his desk to grab a file, which he handed to Faith before he sat back down across from her. “The Museum has a new exhibit opening at the end of the year and it’s quite extensive from what they’ve shared. They would like an expert to come look at their items and verify authenticity and they specifically asked for you. It would seem that someone let their head curator know that one of their previous exhibits was a fake and that you had identified it as such. When they’d realized you were right, the curator was very insistent to meet with you but...”

“I was dead.” Faith smirked and Micah nodded. 

“Yes. You look pretty good for a corpse, by the way.”

“Thanks Micah. Just what every girl wants to hear.” Faith bit back. “By the way, Bruce and I are getting married Saturday.”

Micah’s expression was completely flabbergasted before he broke out in laughter. “You don’t waste any time, do you?”

Faith glowered and sneered in irritation. “I’ll have you know, this one is all Bruce. Apparently it was supposed to be a surprise, but I found out and agreed to it. I love the jerk, so what does it matter when we get hitched as long as we’re together. You’re invited by the way, even if you’re being a jerk too. If you want to go that is.”

Micah had the good sense to look abashed as he saw the hurt look on Faith’s face. “Sorry Faith. Just surprised is all. Bruce Wayne? Well, let’s just say that we’ve kept a close eye on him over the years. It wasn’t unknown to us that he was Batman.....and we knew about his relationship with Rachel Dawes to a certain extent. I was the one who gave Angel the intel on him before you started working for him. I have to admit, you’re a much better fit for him. He’s highly intelligent, complicated and determined. I’ve seen the pictures of the two of you in the paper, and seeing you together? The man is completely in love with you. He will look after you Faith, and I’d imagine support any choices you make in regards to your future. If you want to continue working here as a consultant you’re more than welcome to. I won’t give you any assignments that would require you to keep secrets from Bruce. I’d imagine he might have an issue with that after everything that’s happened, yes?”

“I appreciate that and yes, I will need to discuss this with Bruce. He’d mentioned yesterday that we would be taking a honeymoon somewhere, but it’s supposed to be a surprise. We will be gone for a month however, so if I take the job I won’t be able to start working until I get back.”

“I don’t think it will be a problem, as I’m sure the museum will wait for you to return. And thank you for the invite as well, I’d be honored to attend the wedding. Text me the info and I’ll be there with bells on. There’s also the issue of your apartment upstairs, there’s still much of your weapons, and a few items I thought you’d might like to keep. I can put the weapons in storage or have them sent to you directly. As for the other items—passport, drivers license, bank card, car keys and cell phone are in the safe where you left them.”

Faith nodded as she stood up and shook Micah’s hand in thanks. “I appreciate it. I think I’ll have you ship the weapons and send them to Wayne Manor for now, if that’s alright.”

Micah nodded. “I will have Mason get on that right away. Take care Faith and congratulations. I will see you Saturday.”

Faith nodded back and left Micah’s office, heading for her private elevator and unsurprised to find it still logged to her signature. When she got to her apartment Faith wandered around and she moved through the place as memories assaulted her. She went into her dojo and saw her katanas, knives and other weapons. Moving into her bedroom, she noticed that her fighting leathers were still there as well as a few other things.....some shoes, combat boots, a few outfits and a couple dresses that Angel had picked out for her. One was a beautiful black velvet that was backless and had a plunging neckline in the front. It was fitted and fell to the floor and she smiled softly as she rubbed the fabric. The other was a cream color and was silk, also fitted through the hips and flowed to the floor in a whimsical layer of fabric. Faith looked at the dress critically and realized that she could wear this as a wedding dress. It was simple and elegant and had no sparkles whatsoever. Angel seemed to know her well. Faith hadn’t even thought about a dress, and knowing Bruce, he’d probably already had a plan for that as well but it would be nice to have something done herself that would be a surprise too. Leaving Mason a note and taking her things out of the safe—she asked him to pack up all the remaining items and send them to Wayne Manor as soon as possible, then she left through her private elevator and made her way through the underground garage and into the heart of Gotham City. 

Faith took out her phone and saw that it was a bit after eleven thirty and Bruce hadn’t texted her or called. He was probably busy with Dr. Pavel, so she decided to do a bit of exploring on her own. As she walked down the street, she saw several people look her way. She was dressed in one of her new outfits, the Roccobarocco one she’d favored and she couldn’t help but notice the appreciative stares coming from both men and women as she walked down towards Wayne Enterprises offices. 

When she ventured around another corner, she noticed the Gotham City Main Library across the street. Wondering if she could get a line on the Sword of Strega, although it was probably a long shot, but the library looked rather old. She ventured across the street and in through the large round-a-bout doors and into the main lobby. 

Walking over to the information desk, Faith patiently waited her turn in line as there were several people ahead of her. When it was finally her turn, she went up to the attendant and smiled in greeting. 

The woman hadn’t looked up as she said, “How can I help you today?”

“I am wondering if you have any books on Jon Logerquist that I could look at?”

The librarian looked up at that moment, her eyes going wide as she recognized the woman standing across from her. “Oh my!” The woman exclaimed somewhat shakily. “I’m sorry, did you say Jon Logerquist?”

Faith nodded. “Yes. I know it’s a bit of an odd request, but I evaluate rare and ancient relics for my position at Wolfram and Hart and in need of some additional text source material. Anything in relation to Gotham’s founder, Jon Logerquist especially.”

The woman nodded and typed in a few things into her computer. Faith stood there and waited patiently, feeling many eyes boring into her with interest. After a moment, the librarian sighed and made eye contact once again. “We do have one text Miss Lehane.” Faith’s eyebrows rose as the use of her name and the woman had the good grace to blush a bit. “It’s in our rare books collection on the fourth floor. You would need special permission from the Head Librarian to purview the text I’m afraid.”

Faith sighed in disappointment, but smiled reassuringly, nodding her head in faux understanding. “I don’t suppose that person is in today so that I might speak with them? I would really consider it a huge favor, I’ve hit a bit of a roadblock in my research...Celia is it?” Faith noticed the woman’s name badge and the woman smiled widely at being addressed as such. “Is it alright if I call you Celia?”

“Oh of course, Miss Lehane!” the woman gushed, “I can call Dr. Stevens and see if he can see you right now.”

“Thank you so much Celia, you’re really a life saver. I’ll just sit over here and wait, if that’s alright?”

“Of course Miss Lehane.” The woman got on the phone immediately as Faith went and sat down by the far wall, so her back was protected and she could see both the entrance and the exits to the outside and library halls as well as the elevators.

Faith tried to act unaffected by all the curious stares but it was a bit much. She could see several people whispering and pointing, and a couple college aged girls looked to be positively gushing, and it made her want to smack them upside their heads. The thought put a smirk on her face as she looked outside the window. 

Eventually a tall man with glasses and grey hair came out of the elevator and went over to Celia, who pointed in her direction. Faith stood up and waited for the man to come to her, which he did with a huge welcoming smile on his face and his hand extended in greeting. 

“Miss Lehane, welcome to Gotham City’s Main Library,” The man said as he shook her hand firmly, which Faith appreciated, “I am Dr. Zachary Stevens, the Head Librarian here and I understand you are in need of the rare book room?”

Faith took a step back and nodded as she tried her best to appear welcoming. “Yes, as I explained to Celia, my job at Wolfram and Hart has me evaluating rare and ancient weaponry....mostly for private collectors, but the Curator of Gotham’s museum has approached Wolfram and Hart for me to do some work on their behalf, which I’m still considering. However, I’ve recently come into contact with a collector, who has a piece that he claims once belonged to Jon Logerquist, the founder of Gotham City. I am having difficulty confirming the piece’s authenticity to place a value for insurance. I was hoping that the library might have some information that might be useful.”

“I see.” Dr. Stevens said. “We usually require a formal application to be administered before we allow access to the room.”

Faith nodded and was about to speak when her phone rang. Looking down, she saw Bruce’s number come up and she placed her hand up politely. “I’m sorry Dr. Stevens, would you mind if I take this call?”

Dr. Stevens nodded his acquiescence so Faith answered the phone. “Hi.”

“Hey beautiful, are you done at Wolfram and Hart yet?”

“Yes, I’m actually at Gotham’s Main Library.”

Bruce was silent for a moment, before he spoke in a hard voice. “Did you walk there alone?”

Faith tried very hard not to roll her eyes. “I did, and I’m speaking with a lovely gentleman, Dr. Zachary Stevens, the Head Librarian.”

“About?” Faith could now hear the confusion in Bruce’s voice. 

“Research into Jon Logerquist. They have a text in their rare books room that I thought might help with that project I’m working on.”

Bruce chuckled deeply, and she could almost see the amused look on his face. “You’re amazing. I’m done here, so how about I come pick you up? I can be there in 20-30 minutes.”

“Okay, I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Love you beautiful.”

“Love you too, see you in a few.” Faith signed off with a small smile as she clicked her phone off. 

When she looked back up, she almost laughed at the shocked look on Dr. Stevens face. “I’m sorry Miss Lehane and forgive me for eavesdropping, but is Mr. Wayne coming here, now?”

Faith smiled softly. “Yes he is. I would be more than happy to fill out a formal request Dr. Stevens, if that is what’s required. How long would that take to process?”

The man looked a bit conflicted before he said, “About four weeks.”

Faith’s face fell into a mask of faux disappointment as she bit her lip and sighed for affect. “Oh, that’s unfortunate. Well, I suppose it can’t be helped but if that’s the rule, I’m more than happy to comply.”

Dr. Stevens seemed to be trying to decide if he wanted to enforce the rule or not, as the man looked clearly conflicted so Faith decided to help with his decision making process. “If it’s alright, perhaps I’ll just wait over here for Bruce. Can you send me the application, or is it something I need to do online or in person?”

Zachary Stevens was having a coronary it would seem, as the man clearly wanted to follow protocol, but couldn’t help but imagine the displeasure of Bruce Wayne should the man find out his fiancé had been turned away from something that was clearly important to her research. 

“No, it’s not strictly necessary Miss Lehane if you’ll follow me, I’d be happy to take you to the fourth floor and into the area.”

Faith beamed her most brilliant smile, and the man looked clearly dumbstruck as she thanked him profusely for doing her this favor. The man just nodded and together they walked over to Celia, who was trying very hard to appear disinterested in their conversation. 

“Celia, Mr. Wayne will be arriving shortly. Could you please call me when he arrives so I can escort him to the rare books room personally.”

The woman actually gasped and then nodded, and Faith was reminded yet again, at how desirable her fiancé was to the masses of hormonal women out there. “Of course Sir, I will let Mr. Wayne know immediately when he arrives.”

The man nodded and led Faith up to the fourth floor and into the rare books room, which was hermetically sealed from the outside. He took a few minutes to access the database from the computer outside the door and then when they entered the room, he gloved up, bringing a single text to her and placing it on the table. 

“This is the only text we have on Jon Logerquist. I’m sure you’re familiar with how to handle rare books Miss Lehane?”

Faith nodded. “Of course. Gloves, padded tweezers for page turning. I’m assuming the lights are safe to use for reading, as to not damage the text?”

The man smiled widely as he nodded. “Of course. There are magnifying glasses on the center table with the gloves and other items you might need. I’ll leave you and return when Mr. Wayne arrives.”

Faith nodded, but then asked a question. “Cross reference books? If I need to leave the room for any reason, should I leave the book as is and wait for you to return? Or do you have a special place for me to put it so it’s not left sitting out?”

“Just close it and place it over on the rack to the left. If you need to access another book that’s not here, just press the green button by the door and remove the gloves and place in the waste over by the table. There’s a computer on the desk to the left that you can use to find a call number for any book within the library. It will give you the floor location, and shelf identification code. You won’t be able to re-access the room until I return, however.”

“No, that’s perfectly fine. Thank you.”

“Of course, Miss Lehane. I hope you find what your looking for.”

“Me too. Research can be such a challenge, but necessary in my line of work.”

Dr. Stevens smiled and made his way out of the room while leaving Faith to get comfortable with her book. 

After what seemed to be at least 30 minutes, Faith checked her phone and there was a text from Bruce, saying he had to take a phone call and he would be a bit later than he’d initially thought. Sighing, Faith texted ‘ok, I’m in the rare books room fourth floor’ and put her phone back in her jacket pocket before she moved through the pages, looking for anything that might be helpful. There was some rudimentary information of Jon Logerquist, a picture of his home from its heyday, which Faith thought interesting since she’d been in the House and hadn’t seen much of anything there. There were shelves, with no books—the furniture had been broken like the place had been ransacked, as if someone was? Shit! Faith’s eyes widened in understanding—as if someone was looking for something. Like a sword!

Faith found an obscure reference to an early mining company that Jon Logerquist had founded sometime around 1660 here in Gotham. There was a name, slafra—which Faith had no idea what that meant. Another word that Faith didn’t recognize was deyja and then another word that Faith did recognize...maekir...the Norse word for weapon. And then finally a final word that Faith recognized...haljo...which was the proto-Germanic word for ‘concealed place’ or the precursor of the more formal word of Hell......

This text had some kind of passage that was written in Old Norse, or a precursor to that language that talked about a weapon in a concealed place. It didn’t take a genius to realize that the passage was probably talking about the Sword of Strega. But why would that have been documented in a text, or left as a clue? It was a bit confusing. 

There was another mention of Jon Logerquist’s mining company and this gave Faith a place to start. The name of the company was called Asatru, which she thought was strange so she decided to google it and what came up caused her blood to run cold. It was the Norse word for ‘faith’...okay???

Closing the book and setting it aside like Dr. Stevens had indicated, placing her gloves in the waste and then returning the other items to their rightful place, Faith left her jacket temporarily as she pushed the green button and made her way out to the Library. Sitting down at the nearby computer, she typed in the name Asatru mining company and was given an identification number for a book in the stacks up on the fifth floor. 

Moving up the stairs, she completely missed an interested set of dark eyes that were watching her from behind a nearby set of shelves. 

As Faith looked on the side of the bookcases for the proper identification number, she was surprised to see it was all the way in the back far corner of the fifth floor. Looking around, there was no one on this part of the floor that she could see, which was good. Walking down the aisle, she finally located the book she’d wanted and pulled it out, just as a voice cleared its throat from behind her. 

Turning around, Faith’s face paled at the sight of Robin Wood, standing there at the end of the aisle.  
The look on his face was unreadable, but Faith felt a sense of dread go down her spine. Why the fuck did she keep running into him? 

“Faith.” Robin said deeply and Faith didn’t know what to say, so she said nothing. 

Robin rolled his eyes before his gaze locked back onto hers as he took in her appearance, and then his eyes fixated onto her engagement ring. “So, I suppose congratulations are in order?”

Faith just clenched onto the book as she glared at Robin, wondering what the fuck he wanted, but refusing to engage him. 

“Don’t I even garner a ‘hello?’ Robin smirked as he moved a bit closer and Faith instinctively put up her hand to stop his progress. There was no way for her to get around him, as this aisle was a dead end behind her and the only way out was past Robin. 

“What do you want?” Faith said harshly. “We have absolutely nothing to say to each other.”

Robin took another step closer as he leaned up against the bookshelves trying to appear bored and unaffected, but Faith had been with him long enough to know he was anything but. 

“You know, when I’d heard about the kidnapping and your disappearance I’d thought you must’ve died.”

“And I’m sure you were so broken-hearted over it too.” Faith sneered. 

“As a matter of fact, I was.” Robin stated unequivocally.

“Nah...” Faith shook her head in disbelief. “You felt guilty. Big difference and completely unnecessary. You did me a favor, Wood. You cheating on me and leaving me was the best thing that’s ever happened to me, so thank you for that.”

Robin’s face contorted in anger as he stood back up from his relaxed position and moved even closer. “You don’t mean that Faith. I know you were devastated when I left. So what was Wayne? A rebound?”

Faith’s eyes widened at Robin’s delusion of grandeur before she laughed out loud in glee, forgetting momentarily they were in a library, her whole body shaking in mirth as Robin’s face got even more heated. “You’re a right piece of work. News flash hotshot! You weren’t that good and besides, Bruce Wayne is nobody’s rebound. My fiancé has more class and heart in the tip of his pinky than you could ever hope of having. He’s not a cheat or a coward!”

Robin lunged and gripped Faith’s arm in retaliation and was about to try God only knows what, when a very low and extremely angry voice spoke up from behind them.

“Get your fucking hand off my fiancé right now, Mr. Wood.” 

Faith’s head whipped to the side to see Bruce standing there at the end of the aisle with Dr. Stevens, who looked a bit scared and unsure of whatever was happening. 

Robin let go instantly and Bruce immediately held his hand out for Faith, to which she nearly ran to him and took it in relief. She could feel his rage as he enveloped her into his side and kissed her temple reassuringly. His body was coiled and shaking with adrenaline and she couldn’t help but open her mind and tell him silently that she was alright and nothing had happened. 

Bruce sighed and nodded once, before he moved her towards Dr. Stevens. “Please escort Faith back to the rare books room, Dr. Stevens. I will be along momentarily.”

The man nodded and Faith just stared at Bruce, but he shook his head and said firmly, “Go beautiful, I’ll be along shortly.”

“Okay.” Faith whispered in agreement, not bothering to give Wood another glance as she followed Dr. Stevens back to the fourth floor. 

Bruce watched Faith disappear down the stairwell before he turned back around to face the man who’d nearly broken Faith, and for some reason, kept popping up and accosting his bride to be. 

“I’m confused about something Mr. Wood, perhaps you might enlighten me?” Bruce stood as a sentry, effective blocking Robin Wood’s ability to leave the aisle just as he’d tried to do the same to Faith. 

“What do you want Wayne?”

Bruce put his hands in his pants pockets as he took a wide stance, utilizing the space and marking his territory. “I want to know why you still seem to be fixated on my fiancé? You are married, and if I’m not mistaken, have a child already, yes? And yet for some reason that eludes me, you seem to think that Faith still belongs to you? So let me clear the air. First, you will stay away from my fiancé—soon to be wife in six days.” At this admission, the shocked look on Robin’s face was palpable and Bruce smirked dangerously. “If you don’t, I will ruin you. And trust me when I say, I’ll enjoy doing so. You’ll never find employment anywhere.”

Robin growled. “You don’t have that kind of pull, Wayne.”

Bruce chuckled condescendingly. “Of course I do. If you fail to heed my warning, and accost my fiancé, soon to be wife again? I will have you arrested and charged with assault. I will bring down the full force of my power to bear on you and I will destroy you.”

Robin’s eyes narrowed as he took in the man before him, feeling like he was missing something vital. “You nearly got Faith killed Wayne. I don’t think you’re any better for her.”

Bruce grinned, which took Robin aback a bit. “Faith is far more capable of taking care of herself than you give her credit for. As her soon to be husband, it is my job to protect her, but let’s be honest, she allows me to do so because she trusts me and loves me and I her. You were afraid of her power, dismissive of it and never understood her. You didn’t deserve her.”

Robin scoffed. “And you do?”

Bruce bowed his head slightly as he conceded the hit. “No, but that’s the difference between us, I know I don’t deserve her, yet I’ll do anything within my power to make her happy and put her first. You’re a reasonably intelligent man, you know what happened in Sunnydale? Are you so blind that you haven’t noticed the changes in Gotham these past six months? The destruction of Arkham? Please tell me you’re not that obtuse?”

Robin’s eyes widened in understanding. “There was a Hell Mouth under Arkham?”

Bruce nodded. “Short version, yes. Didn’t you ever ponder what happened in my home that night that Richard Wilkins appeared and why?”

Robin stood back as his eyes moved quickly, obviously thinking about what was said. Bruce realized the moment it came to him, because he looked completely stricken and pained. “She died, didn’t she?”

Bruce nodded again. “I’m sure you can’t imagine what that was like for me to lose the woman I love more than life itself. To have her sacrifice everything—her very life, so Gotham could be free from evil. Now why do you think she might’ve done that, Mr. Wood? Seeing as you’re such a smart fellow?”

This took a bit longer as the other man paced a bit down the aisle as he pondered Bruce’s words, before he turned around and his eyes narrowed in stunned disbelief. “You can’t be him?”

Bruce grinned almost maniacally. “I think our conversation is done here. I highly suggest you put in for an immediate job transfer out of Gotham very soon. I’ll be watching, and trust me, my patience has limits. Stay away from my Faith, this is your final warning. I think Mr. Spike said it best, yes? Seek life elsewhere.”

Bruce then turned and sauntered down towards the rare books room, leaving a completely stunned and devastated man to ponder the poor choices he’d made and leaving Bruce feeling pretty smug about it in the process.

When he got to the fourth floor, Dr. Stevens was waiting for him. “Is everything alright Mr. Wayne? Should I have called for security?”

“No it’s fine Dr. Stevens, I took care of it. I would however, appreciate your upmost discretion and would generously compensate the Library for the inconvenience today. My fiancé is extremely private, and as such is not used to all the attention that comes with being engaged to me. I’m trying to be as considerate as I can, I’m sure you understand?”

“Of course Mr. Wayne. Please don’t worry yourself or Miss Lehane. That part of the the Library is not under surveillance so that’s not a concern. There wasn’t anyone on that part of the floor, as I checked on the way out.”

Bruce smiled and shook the man’s hand in gratitude. “Thank you for your help, Dr. Stevens.”

“Of course, Sir. Let me enter the key code and let you into the room, Miss Lehane went back in there to finish her research.”

Bruce nodded and waited as the Head Librarian entered the code and the door opened, allowing him into the room where Faith was sitting at a table near the right far wall. 

Her head shot up and the look of relief in her eyes had Bruce’s heart clenching for his love, who had been through so much and didn’t deserve to be reminded of that time in her life. 

“Everything okay?” Faith queried.

“Yes beautiful, everything is just fine. Any luck?”

Faith nodded and waved Bruce over to sit next to her, which he did immediately. Faith pointed to the passage that she’d found in the text.

“This passage is some kind of combination of Old Norse and Proto-Germanic. See that word here?” Faith pointed to the word maekir and Bruce nodded. “That is the Old Norse word for weapon. This other word haljo is the Proto-Germanic word for Hell. I looked up these two words on google and deyja means death and this one here? Slafra is the word for slaved or more likely...enslaved.”

Bruce sat back and pondered what Faith was sharing with him. “You think Logerquist left some kind of clue about the Sword in a book?”

“I wasn’t sure but this last passage talks about a mining company he’d started sometime around 1660 here in Gotham. The name of the company was called Asatru. Which is the Old Norse word for Faith.”

Bruce’s head whipped to Faith’s, who was watching him with a bit of wariness behind her eyes. “That’s not a coincidence.” Bruce whispered out in shock. 

“No, it’s not. Do you remember the state of Logerquist’s home when we were there, like someone or something had ransacked it? Looking for something?”

Bruce nodded. “You think someone was looking for the sword?”

Faith shrugged. “Or someone was looking for the location of the metal that the sword was made from. Strega forged the sword thousands of years ago. What if he found a way to get more of the metal...what if the original location of the metal was somewhere here, in Gotham?”

Bruce’s face broke out into a wide smile. “You amaze me beautiful. Everyday.”

Faith blushed prettily while Bruce just smiled lovingly at her. “So where do you think it might be located?”

Faith sighed as she closed the book and placed it back on the tray, returning the items to their proper place before Bruce held out her jacket, which she put on. She took the other book from the stacks and pressed the green button, silently telling Bruce she wasn’t sure, but thought it might be back at Jon Logerquist’s residence. Bruce nodded and they both walked out where Dr. Stevens was there waiting for them. 

“Miss Lehane, were you able to get the information you needed?”

Faith nodded. “I did find a place to start so I thank you for allowing me to see the text, it was very kind of you. Could you please return this book to the stacks for me and I’m sorry about earlier as well.”

Dr. Stevens shook his head emphatically. “Of course and don’t trouble yourself Miss Lehane. I told Mr. Wayne it’s not an issue, and won’t become one. Was there anything else you needed?”

Faith thought for a moment and then nodded. “I’m not sure you would know this, but does the Library keep historical records of land development. Photos, that sort of thing?”

Bruce inwardly smirked at how methodical Faith was when she was investigating something. “Well, we do have some records that go back to the mid eighteenth century. Anything prior to that would be found in the Gotham City Archives at City Hall.”

Faith smiled genuinely. “Thank you Dr. Stevens, you’ve been a great help today.”

The man beamed and nodded, while Bruce held out his hand, which the Head Librarian took proudly with a firm handshake. 

“I will be in touch about that donation we discussed earlier. Thank you for your help today, I appreciate it more than I can say.”

“It was my pleasure Mr. Wayne. If you ever need any other help with your research Miss Lehane, please come to me directly and I’ll try my best to offer any assistance you might need.”

“Thank you Dr. Stevens. Enjoy the rest of your day.” Faith said politely as she took Bruce’s hand and together they left the Library, noticing all the interested stares along the way. 

Once they were out to the car, Bruce opened Faith’s door for her before heading around the car to the other side. Taking off and heading for the Penthouse, Faith turned her head and stared at her gorgeous fiancé, running her hand through his hair which caused him to lean his head back into her caress and sigh in pleasure. 

“I’m so sorry about today.” Faith said softly. 

Bruce gave Faith an incredulous look and shook his head reprovingly. “Not your fault.”

“What did you say to him?”

Bruce sighed as they stopped at a red light. “I told him that I would destroy him if he came near you again, and I meant it. I also educated him a bit on a few things which he had been purposefully oblivious of. I also may have indicated he needed to relocate and soon as I will not tolerate a repeat performance of what happened today ever again.”

The light turned green and Faith sighed as she took in Bruce’s profile, which still held a bit on tension in it. “Thank you.”

Bruce’s face seemed to take on a look of confusion for a second as he said, “For what?”

“For fighting for me. For protecting me.”

Bruce took Faith’s hand and kissed the back of it. “That’s my job, beautiful. I’m going to be your husband and it’s my job to protect you and look after you. I told Wood, you allow me to do it because you trust me and love me. I don’t think the man has ever let you go. He may have moved on, but when he’d realized exactly what happened here with the Hell Mouth and your fate? He looked devastated and broken. I don’t feel sorry for him in the least. I got you in the end, and I feel pretty smug about it.”

Faith threw her head back and laughed in joy while Bruce just chuckled at her reaction. After a few moments, after she’d finally had gotten herself a bit under control, she grinned at Bruce and said playfully, “Jerk.”

“Your jerk and don’t you forget it.”

“As if that would or could ever happen. I love you more than anything.”

Bruce’s face lit up as they pulled into the Penthouse parking garage. “As I love you.”


	44. Not for a Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith realizes just how much Bruce loves her.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine......

The Scoobies descended the next day, everyone had flown in thanks to Bruce and Angel and all made their way to Wayne Manor. Buffy, Willow, Dawn, Cordelia, Kennedy, Rona, Vi and Colleen had decided that Faith needed a bridal shower and a bachelorette party, which had caused Faith to groan out in disgust. When Bruce suggested having it at the Dungeon where they could get a private room and dance the night away, Faith had at first been reluctant, but one look at her friends trying to hide her excitement at the idea, she’d caved completely. 

Angel had laughed, while Spike commented that the billionaire was whipped. Bruce just smirked but didn’t deny it. 

Faith had been a bit wary, but decided that she wasn’t going to worry too much about it. The party was set for Friday night and Bruce had made arrangements for all the women to have a spa afternoon at Le Maison, an exclusive high end boutique spa that catered to the very wealthy of Gotham. 

Buffy had decided that they needed to go buy new outfits for the evening, and dragged Faith along, much to her displeasure. All Thursday was spent buying outfits for the bachelorette party the next night. Faith had picked out an outfit that was completely slammin’ and Buffy had grinned when she saw her in it—stating that it was probably a good thing the boys were doing their own thing Friday, because if Bruce saw her in that outfit, in public, all bets would be off.

Bruce had asked her earlier in the week about a wedding dress, as he had contacted Stephanie and had her set aside a few ideas but Faith had shook her head and said that she had it taken care of. The confused look on Bruce’s face was worth it however, as he had nodded and left it be. 

When Faith had entered the spa with her entourage, she was shocked that they were the only customers that afternoon. The owner had come in personally and introduced herself, telling Faith that Mr. Wayne had booked the spa for the day, which caused Faith to roll her eyes and say under her breath, ‘Of course he did.’

When she was getting a pedicure with everyone, her phone rang and Faith smiled widely before she picked it up. 

“Hi.” 

“Hello beautiful, having fun getting pampered?”

Faith snickered. “Sure, you know what a girly girl I am Wayne. Did you seriously have to book the entire place though? No wait, you’re Bruce Wayne. Of course you did.”

All the women laughed and Faith could hear Bruce chuckling on the other end of the phone. “You’re playing with fire, beautiful.”

“Burn me up later Wayne. What are you doing this afternoon?”

“I’m working actually, since we will be leaving on our honeymoon for a month, I though it might be a good idea to make sure all my work was done before we left.”

Faith sighed. “Are you still not going to tell me where we are going? How am I supposed to pack if I don’t know where you’re taking me?”

“Nice try baby, and I’ve already taken care of everything, so you don’t need to worry about it. Come tomorrow, you’ll be Mrs. Bruce Wayne. I’m finding myself impatient for that to happen. I am stopping by to see Marcus later this afternoon to pick up our wedding bands, so if I don’t see you before you leave for your night out? Have fun and enjoy yourself.”

Faith scowled into the phone. “I feel like I’m missing something important.”

Bruce chuckled. “I’m not sure what you could be talking about.”

Faith thought for a moment about all the possible scenarios. Last time she’d gone dancing Bruce had been insanely jealous, showing up and then taking her home, where he’d ravaged her completely. Now, he was okay with her going dancing with her friends? Something didn’t add up. If it was her, what would she do to get control of the situation? Her eyes widened as she scowled into the phone. 

“I can’t believe you? Did you really buy the place?”

The phone was dead silent before Faith heard Bruce laugh out in surprised shock. “Have I told you today how fucking perfect you are?” Bruce growled lowly, and Faith felt her whole body clench at his tone. 

“No, but the more important question is, will I see you tonight at the club?”

Bruce’s voice deepened even more as he growled out, “This night is for you, have fun beautiful.” And the phone went dead. 

Faith shook her head as she set her phone down and when she looked up, everyone was staring at her. 

“What?” Faith said accusingly. 

“Well, that was a cryptic conversation.” Cordelia said knowingly. 

“Yeah, and?” Faith groused our as she tilted her head back. 

“He still won’t tell you where he’s taking you on your honeymoon?” Willow queried. 

“Nope.” Faith said unhappily. “Apparently, it’s all taken care of.”

Buffy seemed to sense there was more going on, so she asked carefully. “What is the problem with that?”

Faith shook her head. “No problem exactly. I’m still getting used to all this.” Faith waved her hand around them and Buffy’s eyes cleared in understanding. 

“Faith, that’s why Bruce loves you because you really don’t care about any of that stuff. But he loves you, so he wants to take care of you, pamper you and give you the best of everything because you deserve it. Just let the man have his day. He missed you terribly while you were gone and now that your job is done, I think he just wants to make sure you’re taken care of.”

Faith appreciated Buffy’s discretion, as coming out and saying ‘Hey, Bruce was destroyed when you died’ wouldn’t actually be appropriate for public consumption. 

“I know.” Faith said softly. “I’m trying to go with the flow.”

Buffy nodded. “Did Bruce already file the paperwork for tomorrow?”

“We filled it out earlier this week and had a notary come and take care of it. It will be filed right when the office closes today and issued for our signatures tomorrow. I’m surprised word hasn’t gotten out yet actually.”

Kennedy chuckled. “She didn’t see the paper this morning?”

Faith’s face paled as she gazed at her friend’s, however it was the girl who was doing her toes that spoke up. “Your friends are right Miss Lehane, it was in the paper today. Speculation that you and Mr. Wayne are getting married this weekend at Wayne Manor.”

Faith’s head whipped over to Buffy’s and she nodded, noticing the distressed look on Faith’s face. 

“It’s going to be fine, Faith. Bruce doesn’t want the press there anymore than you do.”

“Vultures.” Faith hissed under her breath and everyone in the room laughed. 

After a few moments of silence Kennedy’s curiosity was getting the better of her and she had to ask, “Uhmmm Faith? What did Bruce buy?”

Faith tilted her head back and groaned softly and closed her eyes, not wishing to see the looks on her friends faces. “Apparently, Bruce decided he needed to add a club to his financial portfolio.”

When Faith finally decided to look at everyone’s reactions, she wasn’t disappointed as they were all staring at her opened mouthed and shocked until Buffy started laughing hysterically. 

“You mean?”

“Yes, I do.” Faith grumbled. “My husband to be is incorrigible.”

Rona snickered. “Word of the day?”

Faith turned her blistering gaze on her former fellow Slayer and said, “I almost forgot what a pain in the ass you are.”

“Naw,” Rona smiled good-naturedly, “you know you love me.”

“I tolerate you at best.” Faith said with a smirk. 

Everyone giggled while Rona just shook her head at Faith, who was grinning at her. “You happy Faith?”

Faith looked startled by the question, but her face noticeably softened as her eyes took on a dreamy quality. “Yeah, more than I ever thought possible. Bruce wouldn’t be who he is without his family legacy, but that’s not all he is you know?” Faith winked and everyone nodded and laughed. “Sometimes I think I’m going to wake up and find it’s all been a dreambut I know it’s real. I’m not thrilled with the attention, or the money—but the man himself? He’s just amazing in every way.”

Everyone smiled as they noticed Faith’s entire body relax as she talked about Bruce. Her face was open and glowing and it did Buffy’s heart good to see her fellow sister Slayer finally have a home and someone who loved her unconditionally.

“Well, for what it’s worth, we all approve. You’ve found yourself a keeper, Faith.”

“Yeah, its still hard to believe in 24 hours I’m going to be married.”

“That’s some engagement ring.” Colleen said. “Did he pick it out, or did you do it together?”

Faith chuckled at the memory. “Together.” Her hand went instinctively to her throat, where Bruce’s mother’s pearls were firmly ensconced and hadn’t left her neck since Bruce put them there. 

“I noticed the pearls too.” Vi said with interest. 

Faith nodded. “They were his Mom’s.”

Everyone got very quiet as the weight of that settled in the room. “They’re pretty.” Dawn said softly. 

“They really are. I hate jewelry, as you’re all aware.” Everyone nodded and laughed at that. “But these are special and mean so much to Bruce and to me. I haven’t taken them off since he gave them to me. I also figure if I keep them on, he won’t buy me anymore jewelry. I don’t think anything could top these anyway, you know?”

Everyone nodded, and there were a few tears being discreetly wiped away at Faith’s declaration. 

“Okay, I have to ask because the paper speculated on it and it’s none of our business, so I’m going to ask it anyway.” Kennedy smirked and everyone glared at the girl, who looked completely unapologetic.

Faith shook her head in exasperation, knowing that someone was going to bring it up. “I can only imagine what the paper was talking about if it’s you asking it. Let me guess...prenup?”

Kennedy nodded, while Willow glared at her girlfriend. “You don’t have to answer that question Faith. It’s no one’s business.”

Faith shrugged. “Apparently, everything to do with Bruce’s personal life and now mine, the papers and news people think it’s their business, which I find fucking offensive. But to answer your invasive and personal question Kennedy, no. Bruce, stubborn man that he is, refused to have a prenup even when I told him that everyone would assume I was some kind of fucking gold digger if we didn’t. Do you know what he told me?”

Kennedy shook her head, feeling a bit bad about asking, but not so bad she didn’t want to know. 

“Bruce told me that I owned his heart, and his money shouldn’t be any different.” The oohs and awwwws from the other woman had Faith rolling her eyes at how sappy some people were. “I reluctantly agreed because he’s right. Neither one of us is going anywhere. Whatever we build together will go to our children, and their children. I have never understood why people care so much about money, and stuff. It’s just stuff. Stuff doesn’t make the person. Bruce’s wealth isn’t what makes him the man he is. If he wasn’t Bruce Wayne, he’d be successful doing whatever he set his mind to because that’s the kind of person he is. People think it’s all cool having money, but I can’t imagine what his life must’ve been like growing up without his parents, all the expectations of thousands of people relying on you to make their lives better everyday, and doing that in the spotlight. What we do? All of us here, has never been about recognition. I think I prefer it that way.” 

“So, you’re done saving the world?” Buffy smirked knowingly. 

“Aren’t you? We both know our destiny is never going to change, B. We just got an extended reprieve from the day to day. We prepare, we fight the good fight and we kick ass and take names. It’s what we’ve always done and our legacy will live on after we are gone. I’m not worried about the future anymore. I think it’s looking pretty darn good.” 

Most of the attendants had left well before they’d started their conversation, only the young woman who was doing Faith’s toes had remained quietly within the room. She stood up and was cleaning her supplies, when she stopped and turned to Faith. “For what’s its worth Miss Lehane, all the workers in here sign NDA’s that we can’t talk about our clients and what is shared within these rooms. I think Mr. Wayne is lucky to have you. My father works for Wayne Enterprises in the shipping area and has since before I was born. The company has always taken care of our family, which doesn’t happen a lot anymore with big corporations. If it wasn’t for Wayne Enterprises, Gotham would’ve never survived the Depression all those years ago, and my dad would’ve never been able to take care of our family. Thomas Wayne refused to lay people off, according to my dad. He felt that it was important for people to be able to take care of their families. His death and that of his wife shocked the rich of Gotham into saving their city from those who wanted to destroy it. Mr. Wayne is very much like his Father, I think. He truly cares about the people of Gotham City.”

Faith sat back dumbfounded as she listened to the young girl’s words before she was able to get herself under control. “What’s your name, I don’t think I got it when we came in.”

“Mary Hoyle, Miss Lehane.”

Faith nodded. “And your Father?”

“Gregory Hoyle.”

Faith nodded again. “Thank you for telling me your story Mary. I’ll make sure I stop by and introduce myself to your dad at some point after Bruce and I return from our honeymoon.”

“I’m sure he’d love to meet you, Miss Lehane.”

Faith smiled genuinely and said softly, “Please call me Faith, Mary. I’m kinda getting tired of people calling me Miss Lehane. Makes me sound like a fucking school teacher.”

Everyone roared at the thought of Faith being a school teacher, but Buffy couldn’t help but point out one very important fact... “Hate to break it to you Faith, but you’ll be Mrs. Bruce Wayne soon enough.”

Faith’s face broke out into a wide smile as she sighed happily. “Yep...true enough B.” 

After the afternoon was done, all the girls returned to Wolfram and Hart to get ready for the evening. Faith would be staying here tonight and driving with everyone to Wayne Manor in the morning, apparently it was some kind of fucking tradition for the bride and groom to not see each other the day of the wedding. Faith wasn’t too concerned about tradition, although she’d figured her fiancé might be making an appearance tonight if he went to all the trouble to buy the fucking club she was having her bachelorette party at. Faith loved Bruce’s controlling tendencies, but sometimes they could be a bit much. 

Getting dressed, the girls decided to make Faith up completely. Cordelia straightened Faith’s hair, which made it flow down almost to her waist. Her makeup was dramatic, with dark eyes and ruby red lip stick, but it was her outfit that has Faith grinning like a loon. The corset was black and hugged her torso tightly, cupping her breasts into a satin bustier top that had small straps that went over her shoulders. Her skirt was matching black satin material that hugged to her hips and ass perfectly falling to her upper mid thigh. Her boots were black satin three-inch heels that hugged her leg all the way to mid thigh. The overall effect was perfect and all the girls whistled when she walked out of her bedroom. 

“Holy shit, Faith! Bruce would have a coronary if he saw you wearing that.” Willow said with a hint of warning in her voice. 

“Well, he didn’t indicate he was coming to the club tonight, so I guess we wont know what he thinks.”

“Oh I’m sure he will let you know exactly what he thinks.” Buffy mocked gleefully. 

All the girls made their way to the parking garage where a limo was waiting for them. The driver was one of Wolfram and Hart’s drivers, who nodded at all the women in greeting before taking them to the Dungeon. 

It was just past 10 o’clock when they arrived at the back entrance to the club and pulled up in the alleyway. A huge bouncer was there waiting by the back door and greeted them as they walked in, his eyes widening at Faith’s appearance. She smiled brightly as the bouncer held the door open and said, “Good evening Miss Lehane.”

Faith nodded and when they were inside, the place was packed full of people. She took her cell phone out and texted Bruce stating, ‘at the club,’ before she made her way with the rest of the group inside. 

When she hit the club proper, Faith’s eyes widened at the changes. The club had been completely redone and it looked amazing. The dance floor was new, as were the private rooms on the upper level that surrounded the dance floor. There were two tiers to the dance floor and a DJ was spinning on an upper balcony to the left of the second tier. The bar was in the back and lined the entire wall, where tables were staggered behind a barrier. The bar area was air conditioned and there were fans, as well as some private tables to the left of the bar in the corner. To the far left of the bar area was the staircase that went up to the entrance. Faith looked at the private rooms above the dance floor....there was a large one above the dance floor and on the other side, it was completely open seating area with private couches and tables and another smaller bar. The overall effect was intimate without feeling seedy. 

Another gentleman came over and led them to a walkway behind the dance floor that had a private staircase up to the private room, which was amazing. The glass window slid open so the music could be heard and closed for more privacy. The room had its own bar and bartender, couches, tables and food spread out by the far right wall. The floor was carpeted and looked brand new. In fact the whole place looked brand new.

Faith stopped the man who’d escorted them upstairs. “Uhh...the club, it’s been renovated recently?”

The man nodded. “Mr. Wayne purchased it six months ago and had the entire inside renovated. Tonight is our grand re-opening.”

Faith looked completely flabbergasted. “I’m sorry, six months ago?”

“Yes Miss Lehane.” The man smirked and left the room with a polite nod, leaving Faith feeling a bit overwhelmed. 

Bruce had bought this club sometime around the time she’d died. Either right before or right after. If she had to make a guess? It would’ve been after, which meant he’d planned this all along. It couldn’t be a coincidence that tonight was the grand re-opening. He’d bought this, and redone it for her, for some reason she couldn’t fathom.

Buffy, seeing the distressed and confused look on Faith’s face, grabbed her arm and took her over to the back corner where it was quiet. “You okay?”

Faith’s eyes locked onto Buffy’s and the latter was surprised to see tears behind her eyes threatening to fall. “Did you know that Bruce bought this club six months ago and had it completely redone for tonight? It’s the grand re-opening?”

Buffy was floored. Her eyes moved around as she took everything in and then softened as she realized that this entire place was a love letter from Bruce to Faith. From the colors, to the decor, to the feel of the place. Somehow, the Prince of Gotham had done his research and realized that his wife to be, very much enjoyed dancing and being herself, in places just like this. It wasn’t his thing, but he wasn’t going to stop Faith from doing what she enjoyed. So Bruce Wayne decided to control the narrative. Buffy wouldn’t be surprised if somehow Bruce had managed to make cell phones inaccessible in this place. 

Taking out her phone, she grinned as she realized there was no cellular service within the club. Taking out her camera—she tried to click a picture, but the images came back distorted and grainy. Buffy threw her head back and laughed at just how clever and cunning, not to mention protective, Bruce Wayne was. 

Faith was looking at her sister Slayer like she’d lost her fucking mind. “What is up B?” Faith growled. 

“Take out your phone Faith, I’m just curious about something.”

Faith glared at Buffy like she was a lunatic, but did as she asked. She pressed a few buttons, and everything seemed to be working alright.

“It’s fine. What is going on?”

Buffy grabbed Faith’s phone and took a picture, which had come back normal. She whistled in appreciation as Willow came over and gave them both a look. “What’s up?”

Buffy grinned widely at Willow. “You got your phone?”

Willow nodded and handed it to Buffy and sure enough, no reception and no picture quality. “Well I’ll be damned.” Buffy shook her head. “That Bruce Wayne is something else.”

Faith took her phone back and looked at it then at Willow’s phone before she made the connection. “How did he do that?” Faith breathed out in wonder. 

“The man’s a genius Faith.” Willow shrugged. “It’s clear he wants you to be happy, he knows you hate the spotlight so he’s made it possible for you to have one last night as you without having to worry about it ending up in the papers tomorrow. Pretty thoughtful of him too.”

Faith just nodded as she stared at her phone in awe before she excused herself to find a quiet spot. When she’d found a private corner at the end of the hallway going up to the VIP room, Faith dialed Bruce’s number, and he picked up on the first ring.

“Hey beautiful, you enjoying yourself?” Bruce’s voice sounded gentle, a bit smug and Faith couldn’t help but smile in response. 

“When did you buy this club?”

Bruce was silent for a moment before he answered with emotion. “Two weeks after you died.”

Faith swallowed with difficulty, trying to keep her emotions under control. “Bruce...is my phone the only one that works in here?”

“Yes.” No hesitation, just cool confidence in his voice. 

“You really didn’t doubt that I would come back to you, did you?”

“No, not for a second.”

Faith nodded as she stood there staring at the wall, feeling a tear fall from her eye as she wiped it away. “Fuck...” Faith whispered with emotion, while she could hear Bruce’s labored breathing on the other end. “You bought this club for me, for tonight?”

“Yes. Do you like it?”

Faith stuttered out a laugh as she shook her head in wonder. “I’m a bit overwhelmed right now, in a good way though. Bruce...” Faith’s voice broke as it fell away, leaving her unsure of what to say. 

“This is your last night as Faith Lehane. Tomorrow you’re going to be Mrs. Bruce Wayne. I don’t want to change you baby, I fucking love who you are, but it’s also my job to protect you too, to give you all the things you love, but to protect that which is most important to me...you. I won’t lose you again, I can’t. If that means I have to conform the world around you to keep you safe, I’ll do it. If that makes me a control freak then guilty as charged. I love you beautiful. There’s absolutely nothing in this world that is more precious to me than you.”

“Shit...” Faith’s voice broke on a happy sob. “You’re making me a mess Bruce Wayne. I fucking love you so much it hurts. Please, I need to see you tonight. I need to feel you.”

Bruce’s voice dropped seductively as his breathing picked up. “I thought we weren’t supposed to sleep in the same bed tonight.”

“Who said anything about a bed, or sleep. Come down here and fuck me Wayne, I think I’ve shown you exactly what I want from you.”

“I’ll be there soon.” Bruce said unequivocally, before the line went dead. 

Faith smiled at the phone, before she went back upstairs to the room where everyone was waiting. 

“Everything okay?” Buffy asked with a small smile on her face. 

“Five by five.” Faith grinned. “Let’s go have some fun!”

All the girls cheered as they made their way to the second tier dance floor that could only be accessed from the VIP room. Leave it to Bruce to think of everything. She could dance all she wanted with her friends with no one else being able to get up here and with the room fairly darkened, it was likely that no one would recognize her and even if they did, they couldn’t take pictures or use their phones. 

Faith let the music take her away, lifting her arms to the music, swinging her hips perfectly in time with the music. Buffy came over and the two of them fell into their old routine of dancing together.....Faith could feel eyes on them but not the ones she wanted, so she just kept dancing in perfect time with each song as it came on. 

It was a little while before she felt Bruce’s eyes on her. It was amazing how she could sense him the moment he walked into a room, even as big as this one with so many people. His aura was heady as fuck and it made her body come alive with want and need, as she felt panties dampen at his proximity. 

After a few minutes more of dancing she could feel Bruce, like he was standing right next to her. Turning her head and looking over her shoulder, her breath caught as their eyes locked. He was sitting in the VIP room with a glass of something in his hand, but his eyes were fixated on her—roaming down her body as he watched her move. He took a small sip of whatever it was and smirked wickedly as he licked his lips and stared at her with undisguised lust. 

Not one to waste time, Faith moved off the dance floor and over to her fiancé, who was now staring up at her in challenge. Faith held out her hand, which Bruce took and together they moved out of the VIP room and back downstairs to the hidden alcove near the back wall. 

When they’d reached the private spot, Bruce turned Faith into the wall as he pinned her between his body and the wall, slowly lowering his lips onto hers in a kiss that made her moan wantonly and her knees buckle with desire. 

Her hands moved up to Bruce’s shoulders, unbuttoning his shirt along the way, feeling his muscles rippling underneath her touch as she moved her fingers into his hair and raked her fingernails into his scalp, feeling him shudder and then growl into her ear as he moved his lips from her mouth to her neck, kissing and biting until he reached her ear. His hands had moved to her backside and gripped her ass firmly into his hands, before slowly taking his left hand and running it under the back of her right thigh and lifting her leg around his waist, pulling her skirt up and opening her to him so he could cradle his erection into the apex of her thighs, while his right hand moved to free her breast’s from their confinement.

The moment his hardness pressed into her soaked core, Faith threw her head back and moaned loudly, gripping Bruce’s hair tighter as he sucked, kissed and bit into the flesh on her neck, her tits—all the while his hips were circling into her core and Faith was awash in sensation.

Bruce’s right hand then moved slowly towards her center, and his index finger trailed a burning fire of liquid heat as it skimmed over the top of her panties from her ass to her clit. His groan of want as he realized just how ready she was for him, made Faith pull Bruce’s mouth back to hers as she kissed him wantonly. 

When air became too much of a need, Bruce broke the kiss and moved his lips back to Faith’s ear, all the while, rubbing his fingers over her drenched panties. Nibbling on her ear, he breathed out sexily, “Baby, you’re fucking soaked.”

“Mmmm...” Faith’s breathing was becoming more labored as Bruce took his fingers and pushed her underwear aside before plunging two fingers into her pussy, which was gushing with need. 

“Fuck...” Bruce grumbled as he pumped two fingers in and out of Faith’s core, watching her tilt her head back onto the wall as her mouth opened in panting breaths and her leg clamped around him tightly. “You are a fucking goddess. You looked so fucking sexy out on that dance floor—the way you move your body—makes me harder than I ever thought I could be.”

“Bruce...” Faith wheezed out in pleasure, her body on fire. “Please...please...”

“Please what baby? Tell me what you want? What you need, and I’ll give you anything you ask for.”

Faith’s breathing was coming out in short pants, her body shaking with desire as Bruce kept working his fingers in and out of her while alternating between kissing her and whispering filthy things into her ear. Her fantasy of him doing this to her in a club was nothing compared to the real thing. Fuck, she was so turned on right now!

“Need you inside me...please.” Faith’s mouth found Bruce’s neck as she bit into his flesh, causing him to growl while she tried to reach for the zipper on his pants, desperate to get them off and get his dick inside her now!

Bruce wasted no time undoing his pants and pulled them down just enough before he grabbed himself, lining his erection up perfectly and slowly, agonizingly pushed himself into Faith’s pussy, which felt fucking better than anything had a right to be. 

“Fucking perfect!” Bruce growled, as Faith clamped down on him like a vice. The two lovers just stayed enjoined for a moment before Bruce started to move himself in and out of Faith’s body, her moans of pleasure being swallowed by his kisses. 

It didn’t take long for either one of them to reach their climaxes when Bruce felt that Faith was ready to come, he grabbed her head and whispered, “Look at me beautiful, I want to see your eyes when you come.”

Faith’s eyes flew to his as they locked together, their breaths mingling together, mouths moving in open mouthed kisses until Faith’s body shattered, her eyes widening in wonder while her entire core convulsed like a sieve and drew Bruce’s own orgasm from him with a choked groan of pleasure, as he slammed himself flush inside her body.

The two stayed like that for a while as their gazes remained open and fixated on each other, kissing softly and breathing each other in.

Bruce ran his right hand through Faith’s hair, while his left was still clamped around her right thigh, holding her open to him, he could see his own emotions mirrored in her eyes that were filled with love and adoration. 

“I love you so much,” Bruce whispered with emotion, “I can’t wait for tomorrow, for you to be mine always.”

Faith smiled softly as she kissed her soon to be husband with feeling. “I’m already yours. I’ll always be yours. I love you more than anything.”

Bruce grinned happily. “As I do you.”


	45. Treasure and Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith has a dream, leading her to a treasure and Bruce learns some harsh truths from Faith’s past that leave him reeling.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine....

Bruce had remained for a bit after their romp in the hallway but left once he’d said hello to everyone and making Faith promise to call him when she got back to Wolfram and Hart, which she did with a kiss and a playful wink. Watching Bruce walk down the stairs and out the club, while all the women ogled her soon to be husband, filled her with such feminine pride. ‘He’s all mine,’ were the words that kept running through her mind. 

The rest of the bachelorette party had been a blast, and once word had gotten out inside the club that the future Mrs. Bruce Wayne was in the house, phone cameras were out with patrons taking pictures. Or trying to, which when it became clear that it wasn’t possible within the club, most of the people realized that Bruce Wayne wasn’t going to allow anyone to take advantage of his wife to be. 

Many people tried to get up to the VIP section, and all were turned away. Faith just wanted to enjoy this one last night with her friends, realizing that come tomorrow, her life would change in ways she was just beginning to understand. 

They all left back to Wolfram and Hart around 1am and Faith was exhausted but oddly energized too. Once they were all in her former apartment she texted Bruce to let him know she was safe and sound, to which he texted back, ‘good to hear, love you beautiful and get some sleep. You’re going to need it.’

Faith’s laughter filled the apartment and everyone wanted to know what was so funny, but she just shook her head and headed for the shower to get cleaned up. Standing in front of the mirror, Faith sighed as she took off her clubbing outfit, realizing the likelihood of her ever wearing something like this again in public was nil but oddly, she wasn’t as upset about it as she’d thought she’d be. Those days were done, and a new page would be opening to her come tomorrow filled with love, family and a future she’d never dreamed possible a year ago. Holding her hand over her stomach, Faith tried to imagine what it might be like to actually be pregnant with Bruce’s child. Was that something she wanted right away? She didn’t think Bruce would care when they had kids but secretly, she was dying to start a family. A family of her very own. The thought brought a wide smile to her face and a happy sigh from her mouth. 

Cleaning herself off, Faith got into her pajamas and headed for bed but before she fell asleep for the night, she texted Bruce one last time—wishing him ‘sweet dreams’. His responding text made her heart soar when he’d texted back, ‘my dreams all come true tomorrow.’

Sleep came quickly and it wasn’t too long before Faith found herself standing in a grove of trees that looked familiar. She turned around to get her bearings when her breath hitched in wonder at the person sitting on the stone bench, smiling at her widely. 

“Hello Firecracker, you are looking much better since the last time we spoke.” Richard patted the space on the bench next to him and Faith didn’t waste anytime moving over and sitting down. 

“Hey Dad. What are you doing here?”

Richard smiled widely at his daughter. “I came to offer my congratulations for the big day and a gift of sorts. But before we get to all that, how are you doing Firecracker? You happy?”

Faith nodded her head emphatically. “I didn’t know it was possible to be this happy. I love Bruce so much.”

Richard gripped Faith’s hand and squeezed it. “I’m glad. He was always meant to be yours Faith. Do you recognize this place?”

Faith looked around at the scenery, her face scrunching in confusion as she took in the area. “It feels familiar, but I can’t tell from where or how.”

Richard nodded. “This is what the land looked like hundreds of years ago, before anything was built here. It was good land, strong land and protected land. I left something here for you, I think you’ll know what it is and where to find it.”

Faith’s face registered confusion as she looked around again, not exactly sure where they were as there were no buildings to give her a frame of reference. 

“You and your puzzles.” Faith shook her head in amusement. “Can’t you just come out and say—hey kid, X marks the spot?”

Richard laughed joyously as he looked at his daughter with love and pride radiating from his eyes. “Now Firecracker, where’s the fun in that? You know where we are. You’ve always known Faith where you belong. You’ve tried to fight it, even sacrificed yourself because you didn’t believe yourself worthy of it and in the end, you’re right where you were always supposed to be. Be happy Firecracker and enjoy the life you were always meant to have.”

Faith sighed and felt tears welling behind her eyes. “Did you always know about me, what was to come?”

Richard nodded. “Of course I did. Just because I was a slave to Danzalthar’s every whim didn’t mean I didn’t have the means to try and find a path to free myself, and you. It took me 40,000 years and I don’t regret a single moment of it, because this here is the end result. I am free, Danzalthar is dead and you have a chance at a real life free of evil. Go and live life Firecracker, and never forget that you’re worthy of every good thing that life brings to you. Bruce Wayne is lucky to have you. Make sure you tell him I said that and I expect him to take care of you and put you first always. It’s the least he can do for me.”

Faith laughed and nodded. “I’ll let him know. Thanks for everything Dad. I do love you.”

“And I you, Firecracker. I will always be with you.”

Faith watched her Father fade away into the breeze as she stood up and looked around again, trying to figure out how she knew the area and where she was at. Suddenly she heard a sound coming from the east, so she walked to where it was coming from when she came upon an outcropping and looked over the edge, a waterfall was flowing down into the river below. Odd, Faith thought—she hadn’t ever been here before, but something was calling to her. Diving down into the water, she felt the current pull her under the falls, which again she thought odd, and when she pulled her hair out of her eyes—they widened in shock at what laid before her—it was Bruce’s Batcave!

Faith woke up with a shot, her heart was racing and she could feel her hands shaking with adrenaline. Looking at her phone is was just after 6am. Getting up and throwing her clothes on, she went into her closet and grabbed her bag with her shoes and socks before walking out to the apartment in search of the keys to her mustang, which was still in the garage. 

Buffy, noticing Faith was awake, got up and gave her sister Slayer a strange look. 

“You okay Faith?”

Faith turned around in surprise, and Buffy felt her senses go on alert as she took in Faith’s panicked expression. “What’s going on Faith?”

Faith shook her head. “Nothing. I have to leave. Get everyone to Wayne Manor for me this morning and I will see you there.”

Buffy stood up. “Nope. No can do, unless you tell me where you’re going.”

Faith sighed. “I’m heading home too. There’s something I need to do before everyone gets there. Can you just make sure the kiddos get to the house today? I promise I’ll see you there.”

Buffy gave her an incredulous look, but eventually nodded. “You’re not running into danger are you?”

Faith shook her head. “Nope, I’m going on a treasure hunt. I think?”

“Huh?” Buffy snarked. 

“No time to explain! See you at the Manor.” Faith found her keys and headed down her private elevator and raced through Gotham, not realizing she’d forgotten to take her phone with her. 

Faith sped through Gotham and eventually found the road on the outskirts that she was looking for. Driving for a while she finally pulled off onto the dirt road and parked her car under some trees where it couldn’t be located, then followed the path on foot it until it led her to where she needed to be. She went to reach for her phone to call Bruce and groaned when she realized she didn’t have it. Taking off her boots and leaving them in the trunk of her car with her jacket, Faith put the car keys under a rock near the car, after locking the door before she moved back towards the waterfall. If her Slayer instincts were correct, this was the entrance to the Bat Cave and the underground caverns under Wayne Manor. 

Diving into the water, she used all her strength to swim against the flow of the current until she was under the waterfall and then out on the other side. Moving back up for air, Faith’s eyes widened in appreciation as she took in the cavern from this part of the cave. The water was cold and fairly deep, which wasn’t a problem persay but she didn’t have any idea where to begin looking for what she needed. 

Treading water for a bit, she did a 360 turn and looked around the cavern noticing where Bruce’s platform would’ve been located if he was down here. The Bat and the Tumbler were not in here that she could see, which meant he’d moved them at some point in the past six months. 

Swimming towards the shore where the entrance under Wayne Manor was located, Faith noticed a small opening to her left, nearly filled with water. She swam in that direction and felt around the rock wall to see if there was an opening on the other side. 

Meanwhile back at Wolfram and Hart, Faith’s phone had started ringing and Buffy ran into her room, startled when she’d realized that Faith hadn’t taken her phone. Seeing who was calling, Buffy groaned as she answered the phone. 

“Hey Bruce, it’s Buffy.”

There was a moments silence on the other end, before Bruce said lowly, “Where’s Faith?”

Buffy sighed and grimaced, but her hesitation was noticed as Bruce growled out again, this time much harsher but there was also concern in his voice. “Buffy, where is my fiancé?”

“Shit.” Buffy mumbled. “Ummmm...she said she was heading to Wayne Manor. Said something about a treasure hunt, which made no sense to me.”

Bruce was silent on the other end of the phone for what seemed like forever. “She told you she was coming here?”

“Yes, that’s what she said.”

“When did she leave?”

Buffy looked at the clock and grimaced. “Uh, about 90 minutes ago?”

“Fuck!” Bruce growled as Buffy could hear him moving through his home, calling for Alfred. “Alfred!”

“Master Bruce, are you alright?”

“Alfred, have you seen Faith this morning, Buffy said she was on her way here?”

Alfred shook his head. “No Master Bruce. I haven’t seen her come through any part of the house.”

“Shit!” Bruce growled before his focus turned back to Buffy. “Did she take her Mustang?”

“Yes, she took her keys.”

“Good, I put a tracker on the car. It’s probably still active. If you hear from her, call me.”

“Of course Bruce.”

The phone went dead and Buffy rolled her eyes. This was not good! Especially today of all days. What was Faith thinking?”

Bruce ran towards the music room and punched the three keys, wasting no time moving into the elevator and down into the Bat Cave. When he got there, he punched in the key code and saw his computer console elevate to where he could access it. Quickly placing his thumbprint on the scanner, the computer came to life and he entered the tracking data from memory and waited for it to locate Faith’s car—which it did after a few moments—but the location was puzzling. If this was correct, her car was parked on the other side of the Bat Cave entrance near the waterfall. What the fuck was she doing?

Moving down towards the water, Bruce heard a noise coming somewhere near the falls. He stripped off his shirt and moved into the water quickly to where the noise was coming from. 

Faith had found the opening and dove under the water to see where it led. After she’d swam about 100 yards, there was another opening that she could see where light was shining through the water. She quickly swam for it and broke through the surface of the water, taking a deep breath and looking around in what was a small Chamber with smooth rock formations all along the cavern walls, but it was the markings on the wall that made her gasp. They were clearly some kind of language she wasn’t familiar with, not at all.

She swam over to a slightly shallower part, when her leg hit something hard underneath the water. Diving down, she noticed there was a large metal chest of some kind which also had markings on it. She tried to lift it but it was jammed under the outcropping of the rock wall that had probably fallen on it, perhaps during the earthquake that Bruce had told her about when she’d died. 

Realizing she wasn’t going to be able to get it out of there without caving the rest of the rock in on herself, Faith took a deep breath and moved out the way she’d come in. When she finally broke through the surface and took a deep breath, strong arms encircled her as she looked up into a face that was both relieved and furious. 

“Uhmmm, Hi?” Faith grimaced at Bruce’s harsh look. 

“Treasure hunt?” He bit out, an eyebrow lifted questioningly but Faith could feel the anger coming off him in waves. 

“Yeah. Please don’t be angry.”

Bruce sighed and pulled Faith with him until they were back on solid ground, her body shivering and Alfred was there with towels for the both of them. 

“Good morning Miss Faith. Decided to take a little swim this morning?”

“Hey Alfred,” Faith blushed sheepishly, “uhm, yeah...kinda worked out that way.”

“I see, well perhaps I can get breakfast started. Any preferences?”

Faith looked over at Bruce who was watching her closely as she shook her head at Alfred. “Whatever you decide Alfred, I’m not picky.”

“No, just reckless.” Bruce bit out and Faith glared at him while Alfred smiled at his charge and soon to be wife and left them to figure out this latest issue.

When Alfred had gone, Bruce stalked over and pulled Faith into him, kissing her forcefully before he pulled back and sighed, placing his forehead onto hers. “I don’t want to argue with you beautiful, especially not today but seriously, what couldn’t wait that you had to swim through the waterfall and nearly drown yourself in the process?”

Faith rolled her eyes. “I didn’t nearly drown—thank you very much, and yes! I had a dream last night. My Dad came to me and told me...well not exactly, but he likes to play these little clue games and well, I’d figured it out and came here....”

Bruce shook his head and sat down, with Faith straddling his lap as he wrapped the towels around her. “Okay? So Buffy said something about a treasure hunt? Wait a minute, are you telling me that the sword metal is somewhere hidden inside these caverns?”

Faith nodded her head. “That’s exactly what I’m telling you! Apparently it’s our wedding gift from dear old Dad. I had to make sure it was still here and it is. There’s a cavern through that opening—about 100 yards inside with has all sorts of weird little markings all over the walls but there’s a chest under the water. I tried to pry it out, but it’s wedged under the water. I was afraid if I pulled too hard, the cavern would collapse onto me so I left. See responsible, not reckless.” Faith pouted at the last comment and Bruce found himself smiling despite his anger and fear. 

“And you couldn’t have waited or come through the house properly and told me?”

Faith shrank away at the rebuke and Bruce felt a bit guilty at the hurt look on her face. “I’m sorry, okay? But in the dream, I accessed the cavern through the falls—that’s how I knew where I was and how to get in—so I figured...”

“It would be better to go in the way your dream led you to?” Bruce finished for her and Faith nodded. 

“Yeah. That was the idea.” Faith grumbled and Bruce chuckled at how adorable she looked when she was petulant and pouty. 

Moving his hand behind her head, he pulled her hair and tilted her head up to face his, Bruce kissed her breathless for several minutes until he felt her arms move around his head and her hands gripping onto his scalp in retaliation. As he pulled away, he forcefully bit Faith’s lip in warning. 

“Don’t do something like this again without telling me first! I called your phone and Buffy picked up. Damn it Faith! I was beside myself! It’s not just you anymore beautiful. You need to let me know when something like this happens again, because I’m sure it will. But you can’t go charging into the unknown anymore without backup—without me—do you understand?”

Faith nodded and felt a tear fall down her cheek at Bruce’s look of disappointment. “I’m sorry.” She choked out and Bruce pulled her back into him, kissing her reassuringly. 

“Don’t cry, baby. I’m not angry. I was scared, and I don’t do well with that emotion, especially where you’re concerned. Fuck, I imagine I’ll be even more overprotective when you get pregnant...” Bruce trailed off and his face smiled softly at the thought of Faith carrying his child. 

“When do you want to start a family?”

Bruce’s gaze locked onto Faith’s with surprise at the question. “I hadn’t thought about it much beyond if it happened, it would. Why, do you want to wait?”

Faith bit her lip and watched the emotions moving through Bruce’s gaze. There was hope, excitement, a bit of fear...love...Faith slowly shook her head in the negative. “No, I don’t want to wait.”

Bruce’s breath caught in surprise before his smile lit up the entire Bat Cave. “Then let’s not wait.”

Faith smiled in return and nodded. “Okay.” then her eyes took on that mischievous quality Bruce knew all too well. “We could start right now?”

Bruce chuckled and shook his head reprovingly. “You’re freezing wet, so not here but I suppose we could go take a nice, hot bath and get started on expanding our family. Only if you promise me that you’re not going to go off alone on any more adventures without backup, deal?”

“Yes I promise.”

“Good. Now lets get you warmed up, into some clean clothes and fed too. We have a busy day today, and I for one am looking forward to every minute of it.”

“When are we leaving for our honeymoon?”

Bruce stood up with Faith wrapped around him as he carried her to the elevator before setting her down and pushing the button to move them back up to the Manor. “Well, I have the Wayne jet standing by to leave tomorrow morning. Why?”

Faith’s face paled as she realized just how they were getting to wherever it was they were going. 

“I’m sorry, did you say jet? As in plane?”

Bruce looked confused as he nodded, seeing the panic in Faith’s eyes as they moved out into the music room, and headed for their bedroom. 

“Yes, plane.” Bruce saw Faith’s face pale and he reached for her, lifting her back up into his arms as he noticed her distress. “What’s wrong?”

Faith tilted her head down on Bruce’s shoulder, feeling foolish but realizing this wasn’t something they’d discussed. “I’ve never been on a plane before.”

Bruce looked taken aback, his eyes widening with shock. “I don’t understand, you moved from Boston to Sunnydale and then to Cleveland?”

Faith nodded. “Yeah. When my watcher was killed I got on the first bus to Sunnydale and I made it all the way cross country on my own. When I moved to Cleveland I took the bus too,as I couldn’t afford to fly.” Faith shrugged while Bruce moved into their bathroom and set Faith down as he filled up the bathtub. 

“I see. You went cross country on a bus by yourself at sixteen?”

Faith shrugged and bit her lip. “Uhmm...kinda?”

Bruce’s face darkened. “What does kinda mean?”

Faith sighed as she moved into the tub, the warmth of the water felt divine on her cold skin and she moved forward so Bruce could join her, which he did. After a few minutes, when she hadn’t answered, he nipped her shoulder in warning causing her to tilt her head back onto his shoulder.

“Well, I didn’t have much money. So I hitchhiked where I could, jumped on a few trains here and there and took a bus when I couldn’t find another way to go. I ran out of money in Las Vegas, so I pick pocketed a drunk guy near a casino and managed to make my way to Sunnydale finally, about a week later...maybe longer.”

Bruce sat back in shock as he ran his hands over Faith’s body. “You did this at sixteen? Faith, you could’ve been assaulted!”

Faith’s face blushed hard and Bruce growled, turning her into his arms and tilting her face up to his. “Did someone assault you?”

Faith shrugged. “A guy who picked me up in Iowa tried. I broke his nose and took off before he regained consciousness. I might’ve borrowed a few dollars too but I’d figured he’d deserved it because of what he tried to do.”

Bruce just sat their staring at Faith stunned. He’d known on a rudimentary level how difficult her life had been growing up, but stories like this shocked him to his core. If it hadn’t been for her Slayer Powers, who knows what might’ve happened to her.

Shaking his head clear of the anger and rage he was feeling, which wouldn’t help at this point, Bruce just sighed. “I am going to need to take some time to process that because as much as I’m aware that you’re more than capable of taking care of yourself, I find myself very angry on your behalf. So putting that aside for the moment, did Wood and you go to Cleveland together?”

Faith shook her head. “I went to Los Angeles first to meet with Angel and Wood flew to Cleveland to get settled. I followed a bit later, and I took the bus. Angel offered to buy me a plane ticket but it didn’t sit right taking his charity, so I turned him down.”

Bruce nodded. “Did you work in Cleveland?”

Faith sighed but flinched as she nodded. “Kinda.”

Bruce’s face took on that unhappy look as he raised an eyebrow. “Kinda?”

“Yeah. Do we really need to go down memory lane?”

Bruce’s face darkened even more. “Faith...” his voice had a warning edge to it. “no secrets, remember?”

“Fuck...” Faith whispered. “Yeah, I remember.”

“So?” Bruce asked quietly, trying to get a read on Faith’s emotions. 

“Fine. But you asked, so remember that okay?”

“I will, please tell me.”

Faith blushed profusely. “When I got to Cleveland, Wood had found a job pretty much right away, which was great for him and we moved in together when I finally got to Cleveland. After a while, it became clear to me that he resented the fact I didn’t work. I don’t have a diploma and as I’m sure you’re aware, most places won’t hire you without one. I also had a criminal record so I stayed under the radar cause working at a decent job was out of the question. It didn’t leave me with many options so I took a job at a bar. It was basic stuff at first—cleaning, waitressing—that kind of thing. I used a fake ID and wore a blonde wig and the guy paid me cash. I wasn’t there very long.”

Bruce nodded. “What kind of bar was it?”

Faith rolled her eyes. “Really, do I need to spell it out?”

Bruce’s face looked thunderous and Faith could feel his aura slam into hers in anger. She shook her head and went to get out of the tub, but Bruce stopped her before she could. 

“I’m not angry with you beautiful. Do Wood know where you were working?”

Faith nodded. “Yeah, he kinda complained at first too. So, that’s when I started thinking about going back and getting my GED and finishing school. I started doing online classes during the day and reading up on ancient weaponry in my spare time. I figured why not? It made sense in a way, and I enjoyed it. Wood thought I wasn’t trying to better myself, working at a topless bar, that it was just about the Slaying...so he left. That’s when D’Hoffryn approached me and then I turned him down, but I was tempted because I’d felt like I had nothing left. When I contacted Angel, he cleared my record and erased most of my past. He gave me a clean slate so I could come and work for him, which brought me to Gotham. After Wood left I lost the apartment we were living in because it had been in his name only. I stayed in a seedy hotel for several months using my fake ID, while I was training the potentials to take over monitoring the Hell Mouth until my money ran out. That’s when I swallowed my pride and called Angel. I figured I had nothing left to lose at that point.”

Bruce ran his hands through Faith’s hair and pulled her forward, kissing her in reassurance. “You are a survivor, beautiful. That’s nothing to be ashamed of and you shouldn’t be. You were given an impossible task at sixteen with no resources and very little support. You did the best you could. I think I understand your past a lot better now.”

Faith sighed unhappily. “It’s hard to think about that time, because it seems like a lifetime ago and that it happened to someone else. Buffy had always been insulated and taken care of. I was always left to fend for myself. The Slayer that shouldn’t have existed. I was surprised the Powers allowed me to come back because it’s really only supposed to be the one Slayer. But they left the choice to me.”

Bruce swallowed emotionally and nodded. “Did you consider not coming back?”

Faith shrugged. “If you had chosen Rachel, I would’ve stayed in the afterlife, as there would’ve been no reason to return and if that had happened, no other Slayer would’ve been called.”

“Buffy had mentioned that no Slayer had been called to take your place. That’s the hope I lived on for six months. That you would choose to come back to me.”

Faith smiled and ran her hand through Bruce’s hair and down his face lovingly. “You know, I don’t regret a single part of my past because it led me here to you. It wasn’t always pretty, and sucked way more often than not and dying is no picnic, but I’m happier now than I ever thought I could be and it’s all because of you.”

Bruce chuckled at Faith’s attempt to make light of the situation. “Well, I plan to keep you happy for many years to come and in a few hours we will be married and hopefully soon, we will have a child that is the perfect expression of our love. I would’ve waited forever for you to come back to me, just so you know.”

Faith’s eyes welled with tears as she leaned down and kissed Bruce with all the love, gratitude and devotion that was in her heart. “I would’ve never made you wait that long. That would’ve been a waste.”

Bruce threw his head back and laughed in joy, before the two of them lost themselves in each other, counting down the hours until they were husband and wife.


	46. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Faith start their life together....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters not mine

The wedding had gone off without a hitch and Faith had been amazed at how beautiful everything had looked. When she had walked down the aisle on Angel’s arm, the gobsmacked look on her soon to be husband’s face was worth dying any day of the week for, and twice on Sundays. 

Bruce’s smile could’ve lit up the world, for how brightly it shone when Angel had given Faith to him, with an approving nod and a pat on the back. Only those closest to them both had been invited for the special day and Bruce had put a flight restriction over Wayne Manor for the entire day of the ceremony, the canopied tents, food, candles, tables, flowers had all been arranged by the same wedding planner that had done Thomas and Martha’s wedding 35 years prior.

Faith had chosen her simple silk dress, which matched her pearls perfectly. She left her hair down and flowing, just how Bruce preferred it.

The vows were simple and the platinum bands they’d exchanged were engraved with the words, ‘Our love is eternal’ which Faith thought very appropriate. The minister who’d officiated their wedding was the same one who had married Bruce’s parents, and he had said a few lovely words about how in love Thomas and Martha had been on their wedding day, and how gratified he was to see that same love and devotion shining from Bruce and Faith these many years later. 

When the Minister announced that they were husband and wife—and that Bruce could kiss his bride—the Prince of Gotham wasted no time lifting Faith into his arms and with tears in his eyes, kissed her passionately, while everyone clapped and cheered. 

The reception had been lovely. There was good food, champagne, dancing and toasts made by just about everyone. Bruce and Faith spent most of the evening in each other’s arms as they talked with everyone. Faith had a chance to talk with Douglas Fredericks and his wife Janelle at length, the older man sharing how Bruce had spared no expense finding someone to treat his cancer—which was now in full remission. Bruce had even seen fit to give Doug back his shares of Wayne Enterprises that he’d gotten back from Miranda and it seemed that by doing so, he’d earned the man’s unwavering loyalty and support.

Alfred had been ecstatic for his charge and new bride and Faith had made it a point to drag the Butler out on the dance floor, which had garnered a few chuckles and a huge smile from Bruce. Everyone seemed to be in high spirits and having the best time, and for that, Faith was grateful. 

When the time came for Bruce and Faith to retire to their room for the night, they wished everyone well, thanked them for coming and supporting them and then Bruce picked Faith up in his arms, to the cheers of everyone and disappeared with her for the rest of the night. 

The next morning, Bruce and Faith drove to Gotham City International Airport, where Bruce’s plane was waiting to take them on their honeymoon. The press was out in full force, but luckily, they had been able to get to their plane relatively unscathed. Once they were in the air, Bruce took Faith into his arms and kissed her.

“So, would you like to know where we are going now?” Bruce smirked playfully, while Faith just rolled her eyes. 

“Well, if you feel the need to tell me, go right ahead.” Faith mocked back and Bruce just chuckled at his new bride. 

“Very well, we are going to the Maldives.”

“Ummmm...bless you?”

Bruce threw back his head and laughed, before shaking his head at Faith’s sense of humor. “No beautiful, the Maldives is a group of islands in the Indian Ocean. Tropical, beautiful, and completely private, at least where we are going. We have an entire island to ourselves for three weeks.”

“Seriously?” Faith’s eyes widened in shock. “Who gets a whole island? Who needs a whole island?”

Bruce smiled. “Well, we do actually. I intend to make you scream, a lot...so privacy is probably a good idea. And since it’s private, clothing is somewhat optional for the most part. I picked out some swimwear for you, as well as a few dresses amongst other things, but this is meant to be relaxing and enjoyable.”

“Wait a minute? I thought we were going to be gone for a month?”

“We are. The first three weeks we will be in the Maldives and the last week I’m taking you to Paris.”

Faith sat there shell-shocked before she asked quietly. “Why Paris?”

Bruce’s smile became a bit wistful. “My parents went to Paris for their honeymoon and my mother loved it there. I just thought it might be a nice tradition for us to honor, if that’s alright.”

Faith leaned down and kissed Bruce softly, her smile gentle as she nodded. “That sounds like a great idea. I don’t know anything about either place, but I trust you and I’m excited to see the world with you.”

“Well, I plan to show you as much of it as you want. Is there any place you’d like to see?”

Faith thought about it for a moment. “I read about Egypt once and thought it sounded cool but I did have this postcard when I was a kid, it’s funny, I don’t remember how I got it or where it came from, but I kept it with me in the orphanage and used to pretend that I’d get to go there someday. I know it sounds silly.”

Bruce shook his head. “No baby, it doesn’t. Where was this place?”

Faith blushed as she shook her head in embarrassment. “You’re going to think it’s fucking ridiculous.”

Bruce ran his hand down Faith’s cheek as he shook his head. “No, I would never think that. Now tell me.”

Faith sighed and said hesitantly, “DisneyWorld.”

Bruce’s eyes widened in shock before his face broke out into a huge smile. “You’re serious, aren’t you?”

Faith blushed and nodded. “You asked, you jerk! I told you it was stupid!” Faith crossed her arms in embarrassment and felt tears pricking behind her eyes. 

Bruce seeing her distress, enveloped her into his arms and took her head into his hands, kissing her until her body relaxed into his. He pulled back just enough so their eyes locked on each other and he smiled in reassurance. “Not silly, and definitely nothing to be ashamed of. Sometimes I forget how innocent you are in the ways of the world and it’s so refreshing. It means I get to see everything through your eyes and that makes me happy. I’ve never been to DisneyWorld, so I suppose it could be fun.”

Faith giggled. “Yeah, Bruce Wayne in Mickey Mouse ears. How much do you think that photo would go for? Hey, I could be rich!”

“You’re already rich baby. I don’t think you need anymore money. Besides, Angel and Spike are working on getting that chest out of the cave as we speak and Wesley and Willow will be analyzing it while we are gone. If it is the same metal, and it’s compatible with Dr. Pavel’s research, you my dear, are going to be disgustingly rich.”

Faith smirked. “Hmmmm...maybe. But I really don’t care about that. But there is one thing I’d like for you to do for me when we get home.”

Bruce’s eyes shot up with interest, as he was surprised by Faith’s request and secretly pleased.

“Whatever you want.”

Faith bit her lip in contemplation before she asked quietly, “I kinda like your motorcycle, so I thought maybe I could take lessons?”

Bruce grinned and nodded. “I think that can be arranged. Would you like your own motorcycle too?”

Faith shook her head. “Not yet. I just want to learn how to ride one and see if I would feel comfortable riding one on my own. I might not like it. I mean, I really liked riding with you. I’m just not sure if that would be the same with me riding on my own.” 

“Well, we can start simple and work our way from there. First, you’ll need to get a motorcycle license, which you can do on any weekend. Once that’s figured out, it’s just a matter of finding a bike your comfortable with. There’s lots to choose from.”

Faith nodded. “I noticed you have a few.”

Bruce smiled and nodded in return. “My favorite is my MV Agusta F4 1078. The one we rode on was a BMW K 1200 S. I also have a Ducati 1098 Superbike.”

Faith rolled her eyes playfully. “I just don’t understand boys and their toys. Do you really need three motorcycles?”

“Well, I could ask you, do you really need all those weapons that Micah had sent over from Wolfram and Hart?”

Faith glared at Bruce and stuck out her tongue. “That’s not fair!! Each weapon is designed and used for a specific purpose in many cases. Are you really trying to compare motorcycles to weapons for Slaying? Cause that’s a faulty argument if I’ve ever heard of one.”

Laughter filtered through the air as Bruce couldn’t help himself. It was one of the many thing he loved endlessly about Faith—her unique and wicked sense of humor. Shaking his head, Bruce realized that he’d probably hadn’t laughed this much in his life—ever—since he’d met and fell in love with his wife. ‘His wife’...the thought of that alone, had him grinning from ear to ear.

“Fine. I thought you liked my toys.” Bruce pouted, which caused Faith to raise an eyebrow in challenge as she leant down and gave her husband a heated kiss, all the while caressing her favorite toy, that just happened to be sitting up and taking notice of her expert fondling. 

“I love this toy you have here husband and it’s my absolute favorite, and I’m hoping I will get to play with it often while we are on our honeymoon. You promised to get me pregnant. I think we need to start on that immediately. What do you think?”

Bruce grinned as he positioned Faith more easily onto his lap and cupped her ass, pushing her down on top of his straining erection. “I think that’s an excellent idea, wife. I love you beautiful, so, so much.”

“I love you too. More than my own life.”

Bruce’s eyes filled with tears as he reached up and clasped Faith’s head gently into his hands and kissed her with every bit of love in his soul.

“You my beautiful wife, are the very best thing that’s ever happened to me. You will always be my top priority, my most precious treasure, my greatest gift. Thank you for giving me the chance to show you everyday how much I adore you. How much you mean to me.”

Faith wiped away the tears that had leaked out from behind her eyes.

“Thank you for choosing me.” Faith said emotionally. 

Bruce nodded. “When a man finds perfection, he doesn’t need to look elsewhere.”

Faith giggled at the sentiment while the remainder of the long flight was spent with the two newlyweds doing their very best to add to their family, and Faith couldn’t help but think that Bruce would be an amazing Father when the time came. 

If someone had told Faith back a year ago, that when she’d gotten on the bus to head to Gotham City, that she’d finally find love, peace, home and a family to call her own she’d have told that person to go fuck themselves. It finally took her dying to realize how much she wanted to live and how much she wanted something real and lasting in her life. With Bruce, she finally had all that and so much more and as she stared into hazel eyes that were filled with so much warmth, adoration and love—she realized that her future had never looked brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudo if you enjoyed the story....


	47. An Epilogue of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years later........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something that came to my mind today......a fitting way to end this story.....as always the characters aren’t mine!

As Faith watched from the ether at Bruce’s reunion with Rachel, her heart clenched within her chest and she felt tears welling in her eyes. Bruce looked completely happy, joyous even to have Rachel returned to him. His smile was one of complete love and devotion and Faith felt her heart break in two as she watched Bruce take Rachel into his arms and hold her like his life depended upon it. 

She had always known deep down that Bruce wouldn’t choose her in the end and she had been right. While he may have loved her, his history with Rachel had shaped and defined him irrevocably and as Faith watched—Bruce lifted Rachel into his arms and kissed her deeply, his hazel eyes burning with raw intensity. 

Faith could see the disappointment but understanding in her friend’s gazes. Even Angel seemed resigned and Faith knew he wouldn’t hold it against Bruce for choosing Rachel in the end. 

When Whistler came at Buffy’s insistence and the particulars of Faith’s deal was shared, there was a moment where Bruce looked away with pained understanding, almost guilt. But it wasn’t until D’Hoffryn showed and explained the promise that Faith had extracted, that Bruce’s face shuttered and fell in sad realization. It was clear that while he may have loved her, he loved Rachel more. 

As Faith watched from the outside looking in, what was left of her heart broke irreparably and died in that moment. There was no way Bruce would have remembered Whistler’s words—that there was a chance that Faith could return if he had chosen her in the end. But he didn’t and he hadn’t so Faith was left alone...again. 

Time had passed and when the powers had offered Faith a chance to return, she wasn’t sure what to do. Her destiny had been fulfilled and there wasn’t anything left for her amongst the land of the living. But there wasn’t anything for her in the afterlife either.

Six months after her death, Faith returned. The Powers giving her a place of stature and wealth in her new life and Faith decided to head back to Boston. To start over.

When she’d returned, Faith was given a beautiful Brownstone in Beacon Hill and from there she spent the next six months finishing her GED and applying to Harvard’s Business undergraduate Program deciding that just maybe, after what Bruce had said once about her having a nose for business, that she might just find success with it. Her classes were interesting and a year into school, she’d made a few friends, but kept to herself for the most part. 

Faith had purposefully not sought any information on Bruce Wayne or Rachel Dawes, preferring to forget that time in her life completely. As time passed, her love for Bruce turned to hurt, then hate. The anger she felt at his dismissal after everything she’d given to him hurt more everyday. By the end of her sophomore year, one of her classes was having a guest speaker come in on the final week of class. The syllabus hadn’t indicated whom the guest lecturer was and as it turned out? It was the last person she ever wanted to see again. 

Sitting quietly in class next to her friend Verity, both women were discussing another class they had together when the professor walked in and introduced their guest speaker...Bruce Wayne. 

Faith’s eyes widened, but then her expression closed off completely as the man himself walked in from the back door, nodding at the students and smiling in welcome. The lights dimmed thankfully, as Bruce stood at the podium, and discussed Wayne Energy’s new division in green technology—all thanks to her—and her sacrifice.

Faith grimaced as she stared at the slide presentation, feeling herself getting angrier by the minute, but thankfully her Slayer Powers were sufficient to control her more murderous tendencies these days. When the lecture was over, the class applauded but Faith just shook her head and leant down to grab her bookbag. As she stood up with the rest of her class, her eyes locked with hazel ones and the shocked look on Bruce Wayne’s face was priceless. Faith sneered in revulsion before moving quickly out of the classroom, ignoring her name being called by Verity as she walked swiftly out of the lecture hall and towards the parking lot. 

She had almost reached her car, when she felt a strong hand grasp her upper arm knowing instinctively whom it was who’d accosted her. 

Faith stopped in her tracks as her whole body stiffened with angry awareness, but she refused to turn around even when Bruce whispered her name pleadingly. 

“Faith? Is it really you?”

Faith took a deep breath in and wrenched her arm free before moving towards her car, not bothering to answer Bruce’s question. When she went to open her car door, it slammed shut in front of her and she could see Bruce’s left hand on the top of the door frame and the golden wedding band that glinted in the sunlight, silently mocking her. 

“Remove your hand Wayne or I will break it in two and you along with it.”

Bruce hissed out a sharp breath but slowly moved his hand back, but he didn’t move his body away, choosing to remain in close proximity instead. 

“Please look at me Faith.”

“Fuck off Wayne! You made your choice. Go back to her and forget you ever saw me. I’m dead to you remember...”

“Faith...” Bruce whispered out in agony. “I thought you were gone.”

Faith laughed out harshly. “No, you were glad I died be honest Wayne. You got what you’d wanted and forgot all about me before my body was cold in the ground—which I knew you would. You never loved me, so it shouldn’t be too difficult to forget me this time too.”

“That’s not true Faith. I loved you, you know that.”

Faith was quiet, not choosing to entertain that lie with a response. Opening her car door, she slid inside and started the engine, not bothering to spare a glance at the man she’d sacrificed everything for. 

Making her way back home, Faith parked her car and walked inside, placing her bookbag on the couch and heading towards her kitchen to grab something to eat. It wasn’t even thirty minutes later when the doorbell to her home rang. Fuck! How the fuck did he manage to find her so fast? 

Staring mutinously at where the sound was coming from, Faith opened her fridge and placed a few items on the counter, purposefully ignoring the doorbell, then the pounding, then Bruce calling her name...pleading with her to come and let him inside. 

The man was persistent, Faith had to give him that as he banged on her door for an hour before he left. Sighing in relief, Faith put her dishes in the dishwasher before deciding to get some reading done. 

An hour later her doorbell rang again and when she went to look through her peephole, she noticed Verity standing there looking awkward. Opening the door to her friend, Verity sighed out the word ‘sorry’ before Bruce barged into the entryway and slammed the door shut, his hazel eyes filled with barely restrained emotion. 

“Nice Wayne. You accosted my friend and used her to come here and harass me? Heaven forbid Bruce Wayne doesn’t get exactly what he fucking wants, right?”

“Faith...” Bruce growled out in warning but Faith just snarled at him with undisguised hatred, which took him aback momentarily. 

“You’re not welcome in my home, or my life. So why the fuck are you here?”

“You’re angry, I get it.”

Faith laughed out loud, the caustic sound had Bruce flinching in pain.

“I’m not angry Wayne. Not anymore. I hate you! How’s that for a news flash? There’s nothing you could ever say or do to make me not hate your guts. Now remove yourself. The only reason you’re here is to try and make yourself feel better about the fact you used me and then conveniently forgot about me once you had your precious Rachel back. I see you married her? I’d offer my congratulations but since I died so you could have your happy little ending, you’ll forgive me if I feel like I’ve given enough to your happiness at the expense of my own.”

Bruce’s lips thinned as he took in Faith’s body language and facial expression, which were filled with more hurt, anger and pain than when he’d first gotten involved with her. 

“Faith, I thought you were dead.”

“No, you knew that there was a chance I could return. Whistler even indicated as much, or did you conveniently forget that too?”

Bruce’s eyes widened and his face paled as he realized belatedly that Faith was right and he hadn’t thought about that at all. He’d been so excited to see Rachel and devastated by Faith’s death he’d forgotten what Whistler had said that day. 

“Yeah, you remember don’t you Wayne. Feeling some guilt, maybe just a bit?” Faith mocked as she grinned in a way that Bruce had never seen before. This was a side of Faith he had never seen.

“I’m going to give you to the count of three to get the fuck out of my home. If you don’t, I will come for you Bruce Wayne and I’ll destroy you and everything you have, I’ll take it and burn it to ash. I think you know I’m powerful enough to do it.” When Bruce refused to leave Faith spat out, “D’Hoffryn could you come to me please?”

Bruce’s eyes widened in fear as he shook his head. “Faith, don’t do it! Please beautiful, don’t do it. I’m so sorry. I loved you Faith. I still love you.”

Faith sneered as the portal opened and the Lord of Vengeance stood there in all his glory, his face smiling as he took in the angry Slayer before him.

“Ah Slayer! It has been much too long. What can I do for you?”

Faith gave Bruce one last look of utter loathing before turning to the blue demon and smiled evilly.

“I’ve decided to take you up on your offer.”

Bruce’s face paled and he desperately reached for Faith, but was prevented from moving at all. His eyes silently pleading for Faith to not make this choice. 

“You wish to become a Vengeance Demon?”

Faith laughed. “Nothing so drastic. I wish to rescind my promise from you to protect Gotham.”

D’Hoffryn smiled widely and then turned to the mortal whose face was completely ashen in horror.

“Faith. Beautiful. Please don’t do this.” Bruce pleaded. 

“You are sure, Slayer? If I do this, Gotham will not survive what is to come.”

Faith stared at her former lover with cold eyes that were completely unforgiving. “I’m sure. Let. It. Burn.”

 

Bruce woke up with a start, his pulse racing and chest heaving with adrenaline as he tried to shake his mind clear of the nightmare he’d just had. Looking over at the clock, it was a bit past seven in the morning. Running his hands down his face, Bruce grabbed his cell phone and sighed despondently when he’d noticed there was no new message from his wife. 

Standing up and walking towards the bathroom to relieve himself, Bruce shook his head clear. It had been almost a month since Faith had left Gotham; on an assignment from Wolfram and Hart. She was helping curate a new Egyptian weaponry exhibit at the Boston Museum of Fine Art. His wife had become a verifiable weapons expert and had been called upon several times in the last three years of their marriage to evaluate collections from various museums around the world. Faith had tried to stay relatively close to Gotham however, and had only taken two jobs internationally—one in Rome and another in Istanbul. 

Their honeymoon had been glorious and those memories always put a smile upon Bruce’s face. In the past three years since they’d returned home from Paris they’d actively engaged in trying to add to their family, with no success. After the first year, Faith had been disappointed but cautiously optimistic that they’d get pregnant eventually. After the second year his wife had been despondent over the fact that she had failed to give him a child, an Heir. She had become distant and at times, depressed—despite his repeated attempts to let her know that he loved her no matter what and it didn’t matter to him whether or not they had a child. 

Faith’s periods had never been a regular thing—likely due to being a Slayer she had very little body fat, if any. Her OB/GYN had told her that due to that fact, it might take a while for a pregnancy to take hold. Bruce had brought up the subject of seeing a fertility specialist two months ago which Faith had refused—and when he’d broached the subject of adoption? Faith had stormed out of the house and hadn’t returned home that night, offering no immediate explanation as to her state of mind. 

Four weeks ago, they had attended a Wayne Foundation event together and as luck would have it, Bruce’s old girlfriend from Yale had been there with her new husband. Camille Enders, whom he had dated for six months his sophomore year, was seven months pregnant with twins. Bruce had been thrilled to see her and had offered his congratulations to both Camille and her husband Edgar. Faith had been polite but when they’d gotten home, she had stormed upstairs and refused to talk to him. 

This had led to the first real fight of their marriage. In the end, Faith had screamed out hurtful words, finishing with ‘I’ll bet you wished you’d chosen Rachel instead,maybe she could’ve given you a child.’

Bruce had been shocked silent and then angry—angrier than he’d ever been in his life. He had chastised Faith’s insecurity and told her she was being ridiculous, over emotional and petty. The look of devastation and hurt had made Bruce rethink his words for a moment, but then his wife had grabbed her bag and left their Penthouse. Bruce had found out the next morning she had left for Boston, taking the job that Micah had offered without saying goodbye.

The first few days, Bruce had been livid and had refused to call or text Faith, thinking that she’d come to her senses and text him or call and apologize. When the days passed and she hadn’t done either, Bruce had traced her phone making sure she in Boston and safe. The fifth day he’d texted her with a simple message ’I love you beautiful’...but Faith had not responded. 

Everyday since, Bruce had texted his wife and every night he’d left the same voice mail message. He knew she’d received them, but she didn’t respond and Bruce knew his wife well enough to know that when she got like this, the only thing he could do was give her the space she needed.

After ten days he’d called Angel in his desperation and the vampire had listened and offered some advice, promising he’d call Faith and check up on her. Bruce was grateful and had Angel promise to call him and let him know how Faith was faring. 

At the end of the second week without his wife, the nightmares had started in earnest and they’d only gotten worse as time went by. Bruce had to wonder if Faith was going to come back to him. Angel mentioning that Faith had refused to return his calls or texts either. 

As Bruce made his way to Wayne Enterprises, he couldn’t help but wonder how he could help Faith. It was clear she felt terribly insecure because she hadn’t gotten pregnant but Bruce simply wasn’t worried. If it happened he would be ecstatic but he loved his wife more. He could live without anything in his life, except her. 

As he entered his office, Bruce noticed a small wrapped box sitting on his desk. Looking back, he’d noticed that Kathy wasn’t at her usual spot. Sighing softly, he sat down in his chair and cradled the small rectangular box inside his hands. There was no note, nor card to indicate where the gift had come from. Shaking his head, he slowly unwrapped the paper and opened the lid....his heart skipping several beats as he gazed in wonder at the small silver spoon nestled inside the blue velvet. The handle had the Wayne Family Crest and folded in the top of the box, there was a small note. 

With shaking hands, Bruce unfolded the paper and his heart leapt at the words scrawled in his wife’s perfect handwriting.

I’m so sorry I’ve been such a mess lately. It turns out my hormones were all over the place because we are going to have a baby. Our child. Please forgive me for being so horrible lately. You have to know how much I love you. There has only been two things in this world I’ve ever wanted—you and our child. I love you my husband, more than my own life.

Bruce’s breath caught as he lifted up the small, perfect gift and clutched it to his chest feeling a few tears leaking from his eyes. When his gaze lifted, he saw his exquisite bride standing in the doorway of his office—her eyes filled with love, but her posture was hesitant. 

“Hi.” She said softly. 

Bruce stood up and made his way quickly to his Faith, lifting her up into his embrace and kissing her breathless. After a few minutes, he pulled back and responded, “Hi beautiful. I’ve missed you.”

Tears fell down Faith’s cheeks as she choke out a sob. “I’ve missed you too. I’m so sorry.”

Bruce shook his head. “I’m sorry baby. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I don’t ever want you to think that there is anything in this world more important to me than you. I’m thrilled about the pregnancy, but you need to know that whether we have one child, ten children or none—you are my family—everything else is just a bonus. Please don’t ever doubt that.”

Faith nodded as she tilted her forehead into Bruce’s chest. “You’re my family too and I’m sorry I forgot that. I just wanted this so much Bruce. Was it so wrong of me to want a child for us?”

Bruce cupped Faith’s cheeks and kissed her again before answering. “No beautiful, it’s not wrong. Something so wonderful could never be wrong. How did you find out?”

“Home pregnancy test. Ten of them a few days ago. I’ve been sick to my stomach and at first I thought it was stress. I went to my OB yesterday and she did a quick ultrasound as well as a pregnancy test to confirm it. I’m eleven weeks. I’ve been so stressed, I haven’t had my period but it’s not like that hasn’t happened before so I didn’t think anything of it. Being more emotional? Well, apparently that happens when your pregnant.”

Bruce smiled and wrapped his wife into his arms, leading her over to his couch by the window and cuddling her into his side, kissing her temple softly. “I should have guessed, but honestly I didn’t even think about it either. Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m okay for the most part. Tired and a little nauseous first thing in the morning. I finished my job with the museum and I told Micah yesterday that I’m officially taking a break from work for a while. I don’t want to add anymore stress on myself.”

Bruce nodded in agreement. “I think that’s perfectly fine. When do you go back and see your doctor?”

“I set up a visit for next week on Thursday to do a follow up. She did mention that sex was fine however so not to worry.”

Bruce chuckled deeply. “Good to know. Perhaps we might head home and get started on that as soon as possible. I haven’t seen my beautiful wife in nearly a month and I’ve missed her. Ached for her.”

Faith blushed, which she always did when her husband talked like that to her. She simply loved that side of him—the dominant, sexy side of Bruce Wayne. 

“I’ve missed you too.”

Grabbing his gift and sliding it into his suit pocket, Bruce wrapped an arm possessively around his wife and led her to the elevator, ignoring the curious looks from his employees. He really couldn’t be bothered with work right now. Right now he needed to spend the foreseeable future making love to his wife and reminding her viscerally how much he worshipped her. Smiling down into large brown eyes that were staring up at him with adoration, Bruce Wayne couldn’t help but think he was a very lucky man indeed. For a brief moment, his mind went back to the nightmare he’d had this morning before he came to the conclusion that no matter what the future had in store for he and his Faith, he had followed his heart and made the right choice—the only choice—and that choice was the woman nestled into his side who was his entire world. He owed her everything, and Bruce Wayne would never let her go.

END OF PART ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Please review


End file.
